Uzumaki Vampire Diaries
by Shawn129
Summary: After bringing peace to the Elemental Nations at the price of his 3 month pregnant wives, naruto is summoned to the Vampire Diaires world, with alot of his abilities gone and the ones he have weakened Naruto, tries to protect his foster brothers Stefan and Damon and descendants Bonnie Bennet and Elena Gilbert. Naruto x Bonnie x Katherine x Lexi x Caroline x Rebekah Chapter 29-30
1. Pilot

**I own Nothing**

An 18 year old Naruto stood before a waterfall, the destroyed statues of Madara and Hashirama crumbling down to the ground. Naruto had a apathetic look on his face. It's been 3 months since his mates sacrificed their lives to save him from Madara's wood jutsu. Naruto watched as his 3 month pregnant mates desiccated before him before he blacked out and when he came to he had killed the entirety of the Shinobi Alliance as well as ripped Madara limb from limb. Still seething and full of guilt Naruto continued his way to achieving peace, which he killed every person that had the ability to use chakra, destroying scrolls and burning summoning contracts. It took about ½ a month to do it all, since Naruto started having frequent blackouts and when he awoke his victims would all be drained of blood while missing their heads. He had lived in solitude for a while to get control of his bloodlust again. He sealed away his estate and was now in the Valley Of The End where he destroyed the last statues pertaining to Shinobi history, currently he was looking at the graves of his mates; Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Samui, Tsume, Tsunade, and Yugao.

"My himes, I still don't understand why you pushed me out of the way and took the blow for me." Naruto said lowly as a flash of his mates ran through by a giant wood tendril through their hearts appeared in his head. "I know you all would want me to be happy, and I'll try. I mean I have eternity and it would be stupid to wallow in a decision that you all made on your own." Naruto smiled while tears streamed down his face.

"I love you all. Always and Forever." Naruto said before stepping back and walking to the middle of the lake, before he took a deep breath "I Naruto Uzumaki, have finished my duty to this world. Civilians have started on the path to peace. Now that everyone has been compelled to forget about chakra, and everything Shinobi related. The Biju are no more as I have sealed their power into me leaving them as normal animals. No one will have to worry about them or another Madara and Obito again." Naruto said before a chill went through the area and Naruto turned around to see The Shinigami.

"**Hello Naruto-kun." **Shinigami greeted, getting a nod from Naruto **"You have brought peace. Not how we thought you would but you did. We are sorry for your lose, we had hoped that your mates, and children would make it." **he finished

"_By we he must mean the other gods." _Naruto thought "Thank you, Shinigami-sensei. I was wondering, is it time for me to go yet? Being in this world reminds me of all that I have lost. I wish to start anew as soon as possible." Naruto said

"**Yes, now as you know most of your powers will be gone. Everything you have recreated from the mangas that I gave you. Your blades will remain and your ability to manipulate the elements create a Rasengan, Fly and Flash Step will remain. As well as your Fuinjutsu knowledge and abilities. Silas and Qetsiyah will ask for things that are in your power to provide. This will probably be the last time we speak, but I'm not sure….Your clan and mother will be proud of you Naruto, me and the other gods are." **Shinigami said before a flash appeared around Naruto

**Vampire Diaries World**

**Unknown Island**

Two 18 year old witches stood in a forest; one female, and the other male, their names were Silvanus 'Silas' Salvatore, and Qetsiyah Bennet. They were currently chanting as ten male bodies lay in a pentagram with torches lit aflame around the bodies.

The two best friends were summoning what they were told was a immortal man, that grants one wish to the individuals who summons him, the spell had to use ten sacrifices, and blood offerings to allow for it to work. As the torches blazed intensified suddenly the witch and warlock had to close their eyes from the intensity. When they opened their eyes they saw a man that looked about their age with messy blood red hair, with markings on his bodies, dressed only in black pants. They watched as the man looked around before he looked at the ten bodies around him on the ground.

Naruto looked at the two before him as they looked at him in amazement, before he saw the ten men laid out unconscious on the ground. Knowing that he needed to communicate with them but had no idea what language they spoke Naruto crouched down and using his Rinnegan , Naruto ripped the soul from the closest man to see that they spoke English, and he was on some island.

Deciding to be cliché Naruto asked "Why have you summoned me?" Naruto asked with an accent

"_We did it, my love, once I get immortality we will be together forever!" _Silas thought in joy

"_He just ripped out someone's soul with ease. If I could get him to give me a child my descendants could be the strongest witches of all time." _Qetsiyah thought "We summoned you to grant a wish for us, Lord Jubi" Qetsiyah said

"It's Juubi, how did you know about me if I may ask?" Naruto asked as the two mortals shared a glance before answering

"The elderly man, Shin told us about you, when he passed through our village. He told stories about you." Silas said getting a nod from Qetsiyah

"Shin…really he couldn't get a better alias then that." Naruto muttered "Ok, but what's in it for me." Naruto asked

"We have brought you ten sacrifices and blood offerings from friends of ours so that as long as their family lines live on this earth so shall you." Qetsiyah said putting the 7 vials of blood with names scratched into them; Donovan, Fell, Forbes, Gilbert, Lockwood, Mikaelson and Saltzman "Once you grant our wish we will give you our blood as well." she finished

"That's good." Naruto said with a nod before he raised both his hands and the ten bodies all seem to twitch before they all started snapping and moved as if they were being control as their arms snapped and they stood up their heads shot up and mouths open as blood from them and the vials rose in the air, much to the awe of Silas and Qetsiyah. As they watch Naruto drink all the blood the bodies dropped to the ground dead. Naruto walked out of the edge of the pentagram, feeling a huge dip in his powers as most of his abilities were taken. _"At least my Dojutsu remains considering it's my bloodline and can't be taken." _Naruto thought

"What is it you wish for?" Naruto asked

"Immortality." Silas answered immediately

"Ok, and I'll teach you what you need to know, and in a year from now I'll allow you to turn people." Naruto said

"That's fair." Silas said getting a nod from Naruto, before he and Qetsiyah watched as Naruto vamped out and bit his wrist before he presented it to Silas

"Drink." Naruto ordered Silas hesitantly drunk from Naruto's wrist before Naruto pulled his arm back. "Now for this to work, you have to die with my blood in your system. This'll only hurt for a bit." Naruto said before he snapped Silas's neck and took some of his blood.

Sighing Naruto turned to Qetsiyah to see she was looking at Silas's body with love, and suspension. "You love him, and yet your suspicious that he won't turn you." Naruto said getting her attention as she looked at him in surprise before she nodded

"Yes, his brother told me that he's been with a girl, and I don't want to believe it, but I know he has no reason to lie." Qetsiyah said with a sigh before she decided to get her wish granted "I wish for my descendants to be the most power witches to ever be born. You are the most powerful being I have ever seen. So I wish for you to help me start the Bennet Witch line." Qetsiyah said getting a surprise look from Naruto

"You don't want immortality?" Naruto asked

"No, not unless Silas turns me himself, Lord Juubi." Qetsiyah said this time saying the title correctly

"Ok, by the way call me Naruto, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said getting a beautiful smile from the woman before him. Then Naruto carried Silas body back to Qetsiyah's village.

**A Millennia Later **

It's been 1000 years since Naruto was summoned. Lots has happened, with him giving Qetsiyah a son, and her finding out that Silas was going to give another woman immortality. She went off, she killed the girl made a cure and imprisoned him with it. Naruto saw the pain in her eyes when she did that so Naruto gave her 2 more wishes. She used one to help her create a supernatural purgatory, with his Fuinjutsu and her magic Naruto was able to do it, with Qetsiyah being the ruler of what they called 'The Other Side'. Her last wish was when she asked Naruto to never leave her. Naruto nodded and using his blood he was able to deliver a concentrated burst that stopped her aging but didn't give her immortality. They had more kids that Naruto taught before she died in her sleep. Although Naruto was able to see her spirit, as the veil didn't effect him, he kept Silas company before he desiccated as Silas and he became surrogate brothers, he even offered to bust him out, but Silas wanted to die so Naruto respecting his wishes didn't bring it up anymore.

Naruto stayed in contact with his descendants teaching them, everything they needed to know. He was currently in what was called the Mystical Lands. Naruto had moved here with his descendant Ayana, he had helped her migrate here with her friend and the witch she mentors Esther and her husband Mikael. Naruto didn't like the guy all that much because he was always accusing him of trying to sleep with Esther. Which wasn't true as he had already slept with Esther on a number of occasions but Mikael didn't need to know that.

Mikael would never actually do anything even if he knew though considering everyone knew Naruto was the strongest person in the village. They didn't know what he really was though and Naruto liked to keep it that way. He had raised Mikael's and Esther children as if they were his own since Mikael never showed them that he cared, he was power hungry he was always hard on his children, but Naruto made sure that stopped when he was around.

Currently Naruto was walking through the village, when he came upon Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson sparring, his gazed lingered on Niklaus for a moment as he could smell the wolf in him. As Naruto watched them spar, Henrik Mikaelson and Rebekah came pass him to watch as well, although when Rebekah saw him she slowed down and grabbed his dick. Making sure no one was watching Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss while groping her ass getting a moan from. Before she smiled at him and he dropped the illusion and she ran to her brothers. Shaking his head Naruto watched as Niklaus cut Elijah's belt winning the spar. Before Mikael and Esther came walking through the area and Mikael proceeded to force Klaus into a match. Seeing enough when Klaus fell Naruto shot forward and blocked Mikael's swing with his Masamune.

"Now that, your done trying to kill your son, how about you try to beat me Mikael?" Naruto asked with a smirk, before he pushed Mikael away, and helped Niklaus up. "You ok?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Niklaus said

"Stand over there, real quick. I'll show you how to handle your old man Nik." Naruto said getting a nod from Niklaus while Naruto blocked the slash with ease from Mikael who tried to get the jump on him. Ducking under the second Naruto clashed blades with Mikael and the two were in a standstill for a moment a Mikael glared at him

"You should stay out of my affairs Naruto! What I teach that boy has nothing to do with you!" Mikael growled

"And that's where you're wrong. You get angry every time Niklaus has fun, he is still a young man. He isn't some tool you can throw away simply because he doesn't work the way you want him to." Naruto said before he delivered two jabs to Mikael's chest, causing him to stumble back. As Naruto rushed in Mikaels eyes widen s he put his sword up only for Naruto's to slice through his with ease and stop at his jugular.

"Do it. Kill me." Mikael said as all his children watched his defeat, something that filled him with shame

"No." Naruto said taking his blade back "I have no reason to kill you, although I wish to for how you treat your children." Naruto said as he placed his blade on his shoulder "But don't tempt me." he said as Mikael stormed off getting a sigh from Naruto. _"What a douche." _Naruto thought as Esther went after her husband

"God-father," Naruto looked down at Henrik who called him

"Yes Henrik?" Naruto asked

"Can you forge me a blade like yours?" Henrik asked getting a chuckle from Naruto who bent down to one knee and ruffled his hair

"And why would you want a blade like mine?" Naruto asked

"Because it looks wicked!" Henrik said with glee as Naruto smirked

"That's right, but no I won't forge you a blade like mine. "You see by the time I was your age I already had forged my own blade." Naruto said with a smirk as he stabbed Masamune into the ground

"This is the blade you forged?" Kol asked as he and his siblings all stood around Naruto

"Yes, she and my Tensa Zangetsu were the first blades I forged, and I take good care of them which is why they haven't rusted or dulled yet." Naruto said proudly "I'll teach you how to forge a blade if you want." Naruto offered getting nods from the children "Ok meet me at my home, 3 days from now." Naruto said as he waved the children away. Naruto watched them leave, before he looked to the side to see Ayana.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ayana asked

"What did I do?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"If you keep up your relationship with Rebekah, she'll end up with child just like Tatia." Ayana said

"Hey, you act like I forced them into this, they wanted it and I gave Ayana." Naruto said with a shrug while Ayana shook her head "Are you jealous?" Naruto asked with a smirk getting a shock look from Ayana

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked

"You know, I have no morals about incest Ayana. With my lifespan morals such as that are simply annoyances." Naruto said with a dismissive wave "Besides I know you've been spying on me." Naruto said singly as Ayana sputtered "Ayana, don't deny it, after all your talking to the person who taught you stealth and how to sense people." Naruto said standing before Ayana as he kissed her forehead, before he walked inside.

"Mother and grandmother always said he was a horn dog." Ayana whispered with a shake of her head _"But they did say that he gave them the most pleasure." _she thought before stepping into the house herself.

**A month later **

It's been a month since Henrik's death by the wolves, a week ago Tatia went missing leaving Naruto to take care of his son. Rebekah and the others of the Mikaelson family have kept to themselves. Which is why Naruto finds it odd that Mikael would invite him over for supper. Knocking on the door Naruto watched as Kol opened the door Naruto looked at Kol and the smile that was on his face grew smaller. _"I must be feeling under the weather, because there ain't no way in hell that Kol is a vampire_." Naruto thought as Kol looked at him worriedly "What's the matter Kol?" Naruto asked as they walked to the table

"Oh…nothing's wrong just unwanted memories." Kol lied which Naruto sensed causing his eyes to narrow slightly. Naruto sat at the table to see all of the children along with Esther looking worried.

"Where's Mikael?" Naruto asked he saw everyone's eyes looking at him and behind him where he sensed Mikael lurking in the shadow.

"I'm here." Naruto heard Mikael's voice, turning around Naruto watched Mikael look at him before he vamped out and rushed him before to the shock of the entire family, Naruto punched him in the stomach before judo flipping him and slammed him into the table causing it to shatter. They all looked at him wide-eyed as Mikael crawled away from Naruto "Y-your, stronger then me. How is that possible!" Mikael asked

Naruto looked around with narrowed eyes before his gaze settled on Esther. "What did you do?" Naruto asked coldly getting shivers from everyone

"I-"

"Tell me, you didn't turn your family into vampires?" Naruto interrupted before he smelled blood. Looking around Naruto found a empty wine bottle. Picking up the bottle Naruto sniffed it before his eyes widen and he vamped out.

"What are you?" Mikael asked, walking up to Naruto cautiously as Naruto placed the bottle down

"Pissed." Naruto said before he grabbed Mikael by the throat and held him off the ground thus allowing everyone to see his vampire features getting gasps from them

"_I-impossible." _Esther and Mikael thought

"Where is Tatia Petrova?" Naruto asked

"D-dead." Esther answered "I used her blood for the spell."

"You did what?" Naruto growled before he threw Mikael through the wall were his skull shattered rendering him unconscious

"Naruto pl-" Esther tried

"Save it." Naruto said interrupting her, before he looked at the 5 children, and calmed down "You all have fed on human blood, except you Niklaus?" Naruto asked as he sniffed around the room, as he got nods from them "Why?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, so I feed off animals." Niklaus said looking off to the side

"You hate what you are." Naruto said as Niklaus nodded getting a sigh from Naruto "Ok here's what's going to happen, I'm going to teach you all how to control your urges. Because now that I know that it's been you guys and not the wolves that's been killing the village people, I can help you." Naruto said getting their attention

"First thing you guys need to change is your perspective." Naruto said getting confused looks from everyone "Humans see everything in black or white. If you keep that perspective you guys will feel guilty about your kills which you all do seeing as none of you have been getting much sleep judging from the dark lines around your eyes. Vampires are the living example to the term living in shades of grey. There are good parts to being a vamp and there are bad parts. I am going to teach you about both parts. Get some sleep, your going to need it." Naruto said walking out the house where Esther followed him out of

"Naruto!" she screamed causing him to stop "I'm sorry, I was angry I had lost Henrik and Elijah and Niklaus were fighting. I had to kill her." she tried

"Now her son doesn't have a mother." Naruto said as it was a secret that he was Tatia's baby daddy "You shouldn't have done that, all vampires take a human life Esther." Naruto said turning around to look her in the eye "And I do mean _All_." Naruto said getting a shock look from Esther

"_Oh my god, Niklaus." _Esther thought

"Create something that would allow your children to walk in the sunlight." Naruto said before going home.

Just as Naruto warned Esther, Niklaus took a human life, unlocking his werewolf gene. Mikael was enraged when he found out, and hunted down Niklaus real father then killed him and his entire family. When the wolves found out they were enraged. Esther had used some of the left over blood she drained from Tatia's dead body and bind his werewolf gene. Niklaus was enraged when this happed as his wolf side made him feel closer to the family he lost, but it was gone. Then his mother all but abandoned him, Naruto allowed for him to stay with him. Niklaus anger had festered and he had killed Esther. When he came out of his rage induced state ashamed of what he did, Niklaus lied and told his siblings that Mikael was the killer.

Kol, and Finn both fled while Klaus helped Rebekah bury their mother. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah stayed with Naruto and Ayana for sometime where Naruto taught them about all their abilities and helped nurture them. He and Rebekah still had their relationship, and they all helped Naruto raise his son. Ayana had preserved Esther's body with a spell something that Naruto disapproved of.

In the later years Finn had a relationship with a woman named Sage, who he turned. A descendant of Naruto's created something known as the Hunter's Mark, for a group of 5 hunters that wanted to kill vampires. The hunters killed her soon after, not a day later Naruto killed each of them brutally but Naruto was unaware that they each had sons that the mark passed on to. Naruto had spoke with Qetsiyah and found out that she was the one who convince her to do the spell. Naruto couldn't look at her, because her obsession with making Silas suffer caused the death of their descendent. He forgave her later on seeing how sad and guilt ridden she was though. He had found out about the hunter's curse, when his mates had appeared and started blaming him for their deaths. A huge burst of chakra got rid of that pesky curse.

Naruto had heard rumors years later, that the sons of the 5 men he killed were slaughtered by Niklaus using some fancy kind of daggers, that put them in deathlike states. Naruto wished he could've been there when the humans found out that the daggers were unless against Niklaus. He heard that Niklaus had left Finn daggered while the others he re-awakened. The siblings had came to Naruto asking if a cure was real or fake, and Naruto told them that it was but it was hidden away. He had heard that Rebekah had planned to marry one of the hunters. News had reached them months later that Kol was making the Original family famous in the east because of his indiscreetness.

In the 1400's Naruto was in Bulgaria he had a affair with a married woman named Pearl, she had daughter as the result. The girl was named Anna, Naruto would regularly visit so he was in her life, when a illness swept the village Pearl's other children and husband died. Before they could perish as well Naruto turned them. He had moved them away from the village. As they traveled, Naruto trained them in their abilities and their urges Naruto had got them both daylight rings. After a year of traveling Naruto introduced Pearl and Anna to a bottle of Saki he had forgot he had sealed in his bicep, they couldn't handle it, and got drunk off their asses. Pearl had just made a friend with an 18 year old Katerina Petrova who was visiting Naruto for a couple of months. she had took her home with them and in the middle of the night the two women including Anna snuck into Naruto's room, where Naruto rock their worlds with steamy vamp sex. Although with Katerina she had wanted to be with Naruto since she met him when she was 12. She use to sneak out of her home to sleep at Naruto's house, when he stayed in her village. Naruto who was in the mood at the night had fucked each of them unconscious and forgot to render his semen useless so Katerina had became pregnant.

She was scared that Naruto would be disgusted of her so she tried to keep it secret. When Naruto found out he told her that they'll take care of it together. Naruto, Pearl, and Anna had been on their way to see her when she went into labor and Katerina's mother told them that her father had gave the baby away and banished Katerina. Naruto was so enraged, that he beat the crap out of her father. He had managed to get the baby girl but Katerina was already gone.

In the 1600's Naruto met a vampire named Rose after he sent Pearl and Anna to explore the world. He and Rose had a thing for some years. Where Naruto had showed her that it was alright to indulge in things she wouldn't normally be comfortable with, like threesomes for example. He had a friend named Alexia 'Lexi' Branson that he introduced her to. The three kept their relationship on for years before Rose left with Trevor when she heard that Klaus was getting closer. Naruto tried to make her stay but she wouldn't hear any of it. Naruto then turned Lexi in 1681 under her request, she and he traveled together before she went to check up on her left over family. After that using Tsukuyomi to make his compulsion stronger managed to compel the originals to forget bout him till he said otherwise.

In the 1800's Naruto returned to the Mystical Lands which had been renamed Mystic Falls. He had shape shifted into a 5 year old and was taken in by a woman named Mary, she had a husband named Giuseppe Salvatore. Later on she gave birth to two sons Damon, and to his surprise Silas's doppelganger Stefan. She died a couple of years later from illness. Naruto raised the boys as his own when Giuseppe started drinking and sleeping with his maids. Naruto later enlisted in the war, during his stay he had heard that Katherine had moved in, and his brothers were fighting over her. When he came back both his brothers were vampires and hating each other. He sent Stefan to Lexi when he found Stefan was becoming a ripper like Klaus had become.

**Present Day **

**Mystic Falls**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"I never thought I'd comeback to live in Mystic Falls, visits to Mary's grave yearly was ok with me, but now that Stefan has found out about the doppelganger I know my brothers will fight over her. The newest generation of the Bennet witch bloodline Bonnie, her abilities are going to manifest soon. I don't want her involved with Vampires, but she will be because of her friendship with the doppelganger. So I'll stay to protect her." Naruto wrote looking down at the journal he was writing in. Naruto was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a beanie that covered all of his hair with a leather jacket with some black chucks. Naruto sighed before taking on the visage of a 17 year old and putting up his journal.

Walking outside toward his black Bugatti Veyron 16.4. Naruto looked up to his brother Stefan, who was on the roof. "Yo, Stefan! If you want a ride, you better get moving!" Naruto shouted

"Alright!" Stefan shouted down to his brother, before looked to the sun _"I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her. I just hope Naruto is careful when he feeds." _Stefan thought before jumping off the roof.

**Gilbert House**

Elena was sitting on her bed writing in her diary. "Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." she wrote before she sighed as she looked at herself in her mirror

**Gilbert House, Kitchen**

Elena entered the kitchen heading toward the coffee machine her aunt Jenna Sommers was currently looking in the refrigerator "Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said as her little brother Jeremy walked in

"Is there coffee?" he asked

"Your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna said as Jeremy took Elena's coffee "Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding up the money

"I'm good." Elena said as Jeremy took the money

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked placing her things in her purse

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked turning from the counter

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said checking her watch before untying her hair

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena assured when Jenna left she turned to Jeremy "You ok?" she asked concerned

"Don't start." he said drinking his coffee as he walked away, Elena watched him leave, before she turned around as a news update appeared on the TV behind her 'Missing Persons: Brooke and Darren'

**Bonnie's Car**

Elena and Bonnie are driving to school in Bonnie's car.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" Bonnie said as Elena who was smiling before she started to gaze out of the window as they drove by the old cemetery "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie continued before she noticed that Elena was looking out of the car "Elena! Back in the car." she said with a smile

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked while Bonnie just looked ahead "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…" she started

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie finished for her

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me." Elena challenged

Bonnie looked at Elena with a smile "I see…" Bonnie started before a crow hits their car surprising them shouting in surprise the car started to spin out of control before Bonnie got control again "What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena said

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said looking worried

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said with a sigh

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said as they both smiled at each other before Bonnie drove off. The crow was on top of a sign

**Mystic Falls High school/Outside **

Stefan and Naruto were walking outside towards the school "You know it's not to late, for you to change your mind, Stefan." Naruto said

"For the 50th time, I won't change my mind, Naruto. I need to…"

"Yeah, you need to know her I know." Naruto interrupted _"I should've never made that bet. I mean I expected him to ask for money, or help with his bloodlust but I never expected him to make me join him at school" _Naruto thought "But you spent all summer stalking this girl,"

"I haven't been stalking her." Stefan defended

"Oh come on, your totally channeling your inward Edward Cullen." Naruto said with a smirk "Be careful little brother, you might start to sparkle." Naruto said before Stefan elbowed him making him chuckle "Are sure Bella, I mean Elena is worth it. 145 years I've tried to set you up with girls, and they weren't good enough, but you choose the girl that looks like Katherine" Naruto shook his head "You need to settle down, brother."

"This coming from the guy that has had sex with more than half of the women he knows." Stefan said looking at Naruto incredulously

"What?" Naruto asked seeing the look "It's not my fault, I'm desirable by the female gender." he shrugged as Stefan scoffed "But seriously though, I think it's the hair." he said patting the beanie

"Why are you wearing that beanie anyway?"

"Because I don't need questions ranging from "Do you dye your hair?" or "How much jell do you put in your hair?" Naruto said playing with his voice "Those questions and are my whisker marks tattoos get on my nerves." Naruto said

"Why not cover them up?" Stefan asked

"Um maybe because they are chick magnets. And if I'm going to be in this school you best believe that I'm going to make the most of it." Naruto said

"Awe it's not all that's cracked up to be." Stefan said

"This coming from the guy who has graduated what? 75 times." Naruto said

"Good point." Stefan said

**Inside the school**

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said as she and Elena walked to her locker "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech." Bonnie said as a girl wearing an ugly shirt walked by "She looks like a hot ' turning to Elena' can I still say "tranny mess"?" she asked

"No, that's over." Elena said leaning on the locker

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said opening her locker as Elena looked back to Matt Donovan, staring at each other, Elena waves to Matt but he just ignores her and leaves

Sighing Elena turned back to Bonnie who had seen what happened "He hates me."

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie said as Caroline Forbes approached them.

"Elena. Oh, my god." she said as she hugs Elena, pulling away "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." she said before looking to Bonnie and asking "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena assured

"Really?" asked Caroline

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline said as she hugs her again.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena said

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Caroline said pulling back from the hug

"Ok! Bye!" Elena said with a wave, before she turned to Bonnie who was smiling "No comment." she said as they walked away

**Outside The High school**

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy warned putting some pills in Vicki Donovan's hand who took them.

"Hey, Vicki," Tyler Lockwood called walking over "I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."

"Hey." Vicki said as she hugged Tyler

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler said taking the cigarette that Jeremy was smocking

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy mocked causing Tyler to try to walk closer to him, but Vicki stopped him

"Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother." Vicki said

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler said before he and Vicki kiss, while Jeremy looks away

**Outside The School Office**

Bonnie and Elena were walking in the hallway when Bonnie stopped Elena as she looked at the two boys standing in the office "Hold up. Who are they?" Bonnie asked

"All I see is back." Elena said looking as well

"They're hot backs." Bonnie said

**In the School Office**

"Both of your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." the secretary asked

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Naruto said compelling the secretary, she looks at him with glazed eyes before looking down at their records again.

"Well, you're right. So it is." she said

**Outside The School Office**

"I'm sensing Seattle, and they play the guitar." Bonnie said causing Elena to giggle

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked

"Pretty much." Bonnie said with a nod

"Jeremy, good batch, man." a voice was heard getting Elena's attention

"I'll be right back." she said walking off

"Please one of you be hot." Bonnie whispered

**Boys Bathroom**

Jeremy was taking eye drops when Elena entered the bathroom, as she walked by a boy came from the stall and jumped out of her way "Whoa! Pants down, chick!" he said walking out

Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." she said letting him go

"No, I'm not." Jeremy lied

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asked trying to search Jeremy's pockets

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy said struggling to get her off of him

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena scoffed before continuing her search

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" he asked

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Elena said, Jeremy not wanting to hear what she had to say trid to leave but she stopped him "No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" she asked before she realized she was in the boys restroom "Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." she said gently

"I don't need this." Jeremy said before leaving

**Outside The School Office**

Bonnie was still watching Naruto and Stefan.

"Thank you." Stefan said while Naruto just turned around, when Bonnie saw them she gasped, as they walked passed her, but she and Naruto met eyes.

**Outside Boys Bathroom**

"Uh, pardon me." Stefan said as he bumped into Elena "Um. . .is this the men's room?" he asked seeing her just leave what read Boys Restroom.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story…." Elena sputtered before she tries to pass before Stefan makes way for her. "Thank you." she said before walking pass

"You know, I'm trying to decide either you did that on purpose, or if it really was an accident." Naruto said as Stefan looked back to Elena

"Shut up Naruto." Stefan said

"What? I'm just saying." Naruto smirked taking off his beanie, as his spiky golden blonde hair with red highlights, and his jaw length bangs was seen. Immediately Naruto felt eyes on him, looking around Naruto saw all the girls looking at him with blushes although he couldn't tell with Bonnie. Looking back to Stefan with a smirk "See told ya, it's the hair." he said causing Stefan to push him playfully as he laughed and went to his locker

"Hello ladies." Naruto greeted to Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline who were gazing at him intensely

"Hi." they said together

Naruto was about to speak, when Caroline ran her hands through his hair "Um…" Naruto said lost, as that was completely random Caroline realizing what she was doing squeaked

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen anyone with your type of hair." she said

"It's ok, it's just that no ones ever actually ran their fingers through my hair within second of meeting me. Usually its questions about dye, or how much jell." Naruto said

"But I didn't feel any jell in your hair." Caroline said

"Because there isn't any, my hair grows out like this, what you see is my natural hair color and style." Naruto said opening his locker and placing some of the text books he had received from the office inside it. "I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Salvatore." Naruto introduced

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie Bennet. This is Elena Gilbert, and this is Caroline Forbes." Bonnie said introducing herself and her friends respectively

"Please to meet you."

"Naruto. Is that Dutch?" Elena asked

"No, my real father was of Japanese descent, and Naruto was the name of one of his ancestors." Naruto lied

"Real father?" Caroline asked

"I was adopted, by my mothers best friend."

"I'm sorry." Caroline said "My mind just seems to be confused today." Caroline muttered

"It's ok." Naruto assured "I've got use to the fact that I'm adopted.

**History Class**

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner said before he continued talking

As Elena and Stefan exchange looks. Naruto saw the exchange, and saw Stefan continue to stare and sighed "You know, it would be easier if you took a picture." Naruto whispered as Stefan looked ahead but kept gazing at Elena from the corner of his eye

As Bonnie sent a text to Elena: One of the HAWT-ES. STARING U.

Elena looks at Stefan then back to the front with a smile.

**Later **

Naruto was on the porch of a house knocking on the door, after a couple of moments the door opened and Sheila Bennet opened the door to see his smiling face.

Seeing the shock look on her face Naruto said "Hello Sheila."

"N-Naruto. Oh my god!" Sheila said as she hugged Naruto in happiness "I've missed you." she said

"I've missed you to." Naruto said pulling away as he walked into the house and closed the door. They walked to the living room where Naruto sat on the couch looking at the pictures. He noticed that the pictures of Sheila's daughter Abby were gone "She really did it." Naruto said Sheila knowing what he was talking about nodded

"Yeah, she abandoned her only daughter." Sheila said in sadness before Naruto grabbed her hand "Bonnie's powers will manifest soon." Sheila said changing the subject

"Yeah, and you'll have to give her this." Naruto said unsealing a blue version of the Shodaime's necklace.

"Where do you get these?" Sheila asked taking the necklace as it hummed along with hers

"I make them, using my chakra, and spiritual energy." Naruto said

"Do you think, Bonnie will be able to learn how to use chakra?" Sheila asked

"It's my hope that she would awaken her Dojutsu, her blood is more potent then yours and you're a prodigy among prodigies. So I and the past Bennet witches have high hopes for her." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto spent the rest of the day with Sheila, as they both caught up when the sound of the door opening was heard "Grams!" Bonnie's voice was heard

"I'll see you later." Naruto whispered before flashing away, just as Bonnie walked in.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto was with Stefan, who was telling him about his trip to The Grill, as he was changing his shirt, when Zach Salvatore walked in with a newspaper getting their attention.

"You both promised." he said, Naruto taking the newspaper turn to the first page with Stefan looking over his shoulder

"This was an animal attack." Stefan said as they both looked to Zach

"Don't give me that. I know the game. Tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You both said you had it under control." Zach said

"And I do." Stefan said as Naruto gave Zach the paper back

"Stefan's on the Thumper diet Zach, I feed, heal, erase. The same routine since I've been in Mystic Falls. We haven't killed anyone." Naruto tried to assure

"Please, Uncle Stefan, Uncle Naruto. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you guys being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not our intention." Naruto said

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach questioned

"We don't have to explain ourselves." Stefan said

"I know that you both can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." Zach said shaking his head

"Where do we belong?" Stefan asked

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach said throwing down the paper before leaving

"What's wrong with this generation, no one have any respect for their elders." Naruto said shaking his head "Don't think so hard on the attack Stefan, have a good night brother." Naruto said before going to his room. Stefan watched him leave before sighing and going to a closet, he opens the door where hundreds of journals dating back to 1864 were seen. He pulls out a journal with what looks to be a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture says Katherine 1864.

**History Class**

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner said

Bonnie looking up from her work said "Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner said before asking Matt

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said getting a chuckle from everyone

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" he asked again

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena said after a couple of seconds with a confuse look on her face

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Naruto answered from behind his brother

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" Tanner trailed off

"Salvatore." Naruto answered

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" he asked

"Distant." Naruto answered

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner said

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan said before Naruto could as everyone snickered quietly

"Don't be an ass brother," Naruto said with a smirk as Stefan looked back at him "No matter how much the douche deserves it." he finished as Tanner continued to look at the both of them

**Party In The Woods**

Naruto and Stefan arrived at the party, and Stefan is listening for Elena.

"Just admit it, Elena."

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty. But what about Naruto?" Elena asked

"Talk about hot, you know he has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said Naruto and Stefan share a smirk before Stefan walked off, just as Caroline walked up to Naruto.

"Hey! You made it!"

"I did. Thanks for inviting me." Naruto said with a smirk as Caroline smiled

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline said

"Sure." Naruto said as Caroline grabs his hand and leads him away

With Bonnie and Elena still talking "So where is he?" Bonnie asked talking about Stefan

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena said with a smile

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie said before she closed her eyes "Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." she said

"Wait," Elena said as she picks up a beer bottle "You need a crystal ball." she said as she gives her the bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, Naruto who was walking with Caroline to grab a beer, sensed the spike in chakra from Bonnie and turned to her to see she was spaced out before she came back to her senses, and abruptly pulled her hand back. Narrowing his eyes Naruto listened in.

"What?" Elena asked

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie said confused

"What?" Elena asked shocked

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk." she said confused "It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." she said shaking her head "Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." she said walking away

"Ok? Bonnie!" she called before she sighed and turned around to see that Stefan is behind her.

"Hi." Stefan greeted

"Hi." Elena said a little awkwardly

Stefan seeing the awkwardness asked "I did it again, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Elena said with a smile as he face took on a small frown

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something." Stefan said seeing the change of expression

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're... here." she stammered

"I'm here." Stefan nodded

**With Naruto**

Naruto was talking with Caroline, when she was pulled away from him he took another sip from his beer to see it was empty. Throwing the bottle away, Naruto looked to see Bonnie walking to the cooler

Bonnie was confused as she went to get another beer, _"I'm not a witch. Grams is crazy. There is no such thing as magic." _Bonnie thought to herself, sighing she went to reach for a beer, when she saw it move pausing Bonnie watched as the beer shot out of the cooler into Naruto's hand. Looking shocked, Bonnie watched as Naruto smiled at her and put a finger to his lips in a shhh motion.

**Bridge by the Party**

"You know, you and your brother are kind of the talk of the town." Elena said as they walked

"Are we?" Stefan asked

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guys, oh, yeah." Elena said with a giggle

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." Stefan said

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asked

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan said

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room." she chuckled "You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat." she said sadly

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story." Elena explained

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Stefan said after a moment of silence

**With Naruto**

Bonnie and Naruto were walking in the woods "So your telling me that you don't believe in magic." Naruto asked

"No," Bonnie said taking a sip of her beer

"Well I don't blame you. I mean with all the supernatural crap that the media puts out." Naruto said shaking his head

"So can you show me something." Bonnie asked

"Sure, witches draw their power from nature. You can learn to control an element or all of them, the most common are" Naruto turned to her and held out his hand "Fire." as blue flames appeared in his hands "and Wind" a ball of compressed wind was seen. "My personal favorite is lightning." Naruto said as a chidori was in his hands Bonnie listened to the chirping sound it gave off as she had a look of awe on her face.

"Can you teach me?" she asked excitedly

"Not until your grandmother does. It's tradition in witch families to have the Matriarch of the family teach first." Naruto said getting a nod from Bonnie, Naruto suddenly looked up when he sensed someone nearby

"What is it?"

"Nothing, come one. I'll walk you back to the party." Naruto said as they walked back Bonnie and him made light conversation, when they made it to the party, Naruto was about to leave but Bonnie kissed his cheek. Looking at her, Naruto smiled "See you tomorrow Bonnie." Naruto said placing a genjutsu on her to forget about what he showed her in the forest for the time being

As she waved and walked away Naruto walked toward Stefan, and Elena. When Caroline appeared in front of him. "Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want." Caroline said

"I think you've had too much to drink." Naruto said

"Well, of course I have. So—"

"Caroline. Your very beautiful." Naruto interrupted as Caroline smiled "but I'm not going to have sex with you, when we only met two days ago." Naruto said getting frown from Caroline, reaching forward and caressing her cheek Naruto continued "When the real Caroline, decides to show herself, maybe it could happen if you want it to. I'll see you later." Naruto said as Caroline nodded to what he said before he walked to Stefan

"Hey, what's up?" Stefan asked

"Zach called, he needs help with something so I'm going to head back." Naruto said before he gave Stefan his keys discreetly. "See you tomorrow Elena." Naruto said with a smile

"Bye." Elena said as Naruto walked away, turning to Stefan she spoke "You and Naruto seem close."

"Yeah, he's always there for me, when our mother died he sacrificed a lot, since our fathers personality took a wrong turn." Stefan said getting a nod from Elena before she look behind Stefan

"God, you gotta be kidding me!" Elena said watching Jeremy stumble away

"What is it?" Stefan asked

"My brother." she answered

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me." answered Elena as she hopped down from the banister she was sitting on, and followed Jeremy

"Need some help?" Stefan asked

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" she called

**Woods**

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena asked

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy said looking back

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena retorted as Jeremy turned around only to trip over Vicki's body to see the blood from her neck

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy said looking back to Elena

"Oh, my god!"

"No!" he said placing his hand on her neck, Vicki awoke gasping for breath

**Party**

Jeremy was carrying Vicki to a table "Somebody help!" Elena screamed

Matt who was drinking turned to see Vicki being set on the table "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" he shouted running over along with Bonnie, and Tyler.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" Matt screamed as Tyler turned and started pushing people away

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" he shouted

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said as Stefan from the crowed look at the scene in surprise

"Put this on her neck." Matt said "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." he said before he looked up to see Stefan backing away and leaving in Naruto's car.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan pulled into the drive way before he ran into the house "What's going on?" Zach asked Stefan from his office

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan said "Use the kunai, to summon Naruto." Stefan said before running upstairs as he enters his bedroom. A crow appears, from the open window.

Looking to the crow, Stefan turned back to the balcony and said "Damon." Damon Salvatore was standing on the balcony with a smirk.

"Hello, brother." Damon greeted

**With Naruto **

Naruto was at the cemetery in front of the angel statue he and his brothers made for his mothers tombstone. It took them a while to do it but it was worth it, as it had brought them closer. Placing a rose before the statue Naruto smiled "I'll protect, Stefan, and Damon mother. Promise of a lifetime." Naruto whispered before he sensed himself being summoned vanishing in a flash of crimson light he was gone.

Appearing in the office Naruto saw the kunai stabbed into the desk, looking to Zach Naruto said "What?"

"Damon is here." Zach said as Naruto nodded as he had sensed him "There was a crash and now Stefan and he are outside." Zach said

"Ok, I'll handle it." Naruto said before walking outside and around the house to see, Damon, holding Stefan by the neck with his vampire features shown. Narrowing his eyes Naruto flash stepped and punched Damon in the jaw, sending him to the ground along with Stefan who was gasping for breath

Damon looking up to see Naruto smiled slightly "Hey, big brother." he said

"Hey." Naruto greeted with a smile before his face turned serious "You both will not be fighting on this property. This little feud is getting on my last fucking nerve." Naruto said as Damon and Stefan looked away from each other "You both better find common ground, because I sense that things are going to be happening that could end up with one of you dead." Naruto said before walking away

Damon and Stefan looked at each other before walking away in separate directions.

**Finish**

**This Fic will replace 'Naruto Salvatore' if you guys and gals want it to.**

**Review **


	2. Night of the Comet-Friday Night Bites

Elena was at the Salvatore Boarding house. She wanted to see where she and Stefan relationship stood. As she goes to the front door and knocks, the door opens and she enters. "Stefan?" she called walking inside, she saw Stefan's bag. She turned around when she heard a noise "Stefan?" she called again walking to the door when a crow flies into the house. Gasping Elena turns around and Damon is standing there.

"I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was" turning she saw the door closed " . . .open." she muttered before turning back to Damon

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." he introduced

"He didn't tell me he had another brother." Elena said

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon said motioning her further inside

Elena walked into the living room and looked around in awe "Wow. This is your living room?" she asked

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon said looking around as well "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon said with a mental smirk

"The last one?" Elena asked surprise

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon asked seeing Elena's face said "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." Elena sighed

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said just as a shirtless Naruto entered looking down at his phone

"Yo, Damon have you seen my weighted wrist bands?" he asked entering the room, before he looked up to see Damon and Elena looking at him, although Elena had a blush on her face, from seeing him in his half naked glory, she also saw the Japanese kanji's he had tattooed on the side of his chest "Sup, Elena." Naruto greeted

"H-hey Naruto, um I came looking for Stefan." she explained

"Oh he went out, he should be back soon." Naruto said "I see you met Damon." he said stepping closer

Elena nodded "Yes, he seems to think every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said

"Yeah, all of his." Naruto said with a smirk

"Bite me." Damon said

"Don't tempt me." Naruto retorted "But seriously don't listen to Mr. Jealousy over there, because with the way Stefan talks about you I would think he's sprung." Naruto said with a smile

Elena looked at Naruto and Damon "You act like you're the older brother." Elena said looking to Naruto

"Well I should be, I mean I'm more handsome, stronger, and smarter." Naruto smirked

"Dream on." Damon said as Elena looked at them bicker with a smile, as it reminded her how Jeremy and she used to acted around each other "Hello, Stefan." Damon said with out looking at away from Naruto, Elena turned to see Stefan

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said staring at Damon

"I know. I should have called, I just. . ." She started

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?" Damon asked with a smirk as Naruto sighed "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon said while Naruto watched as he sat on the couch

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan said without looking away from Damon

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon. See you later Naruto." Elena said

"Great meeting you, too, Elena."

"Bye." Naruto said with a wave as Elena moves to leave, Stefan is blocking her way as he continued to stare at Damon.

"Stefan." she said Stefan remained unresponsive as Naruto stood up and motioned for him to move "Stefan?" she asked again as Stefan moves, and Elena leaves. When the door closes Damon spoke

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk." he smirked "You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. Hospital." Damon said as Stefan walked into the living room

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon reminded as Naruto shook his head

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked

"Here we go." Naruto muttered

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past?" Damon asked with a smirk

"You both are pathetic." Naruto said walking out the room, going to his room Naruto threw on a t-shirt, and grabbed his keys before jumping from his window, and walking to his car, to clear his head, as he started to crave blood.

**Next Day **

Elena and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets in the town square, "Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie said before handing a pamphlet to some civilians before she turned to Elena. He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena said

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie said

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena sighed as she continued to hand out pamphlets

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked looking at Elena

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena sighed

"Who is?" asked Bonnie

"At least I put myself out there." Elena said

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked as they came to a stop

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie answered Elena they turned around only to bump into Naruto who looked at them with a smile

"Hey." he greeted

"H-hey," Bonnie said Naruto and her gazed into each other eyes something that Elena saw and a smile grew on her face, before her gaze landed on Naruto's cheek and the question she been dieing to ask since they first meet came to mind

"Naruto." Elena called

"Yeah." Naruto said taking his eyes off Bonnie

"Are those tattoos?" she asked pointing to his cheeks

"Heh…no they're birth marks." Naruto answered Bonnie and Elena looked closer before bringing their hands up to his cheeks and rubbing them, causing a purr to come from Naruto

"Are you purring?" Elena asked with a smile

"S-shut up, you heard nothing." Naruto said with a small blush _"I really need to break out of that." _Naruto thought

"It's so cute." Bonnie said as they tried to rub his whisker marks again but Naruto dodged their attempt and backed away and they followed after him chuckling

After leaving town square, Naruto spent the rest of the day with the spirits of witches, in preparation of watching the comet.

**Next Day**

Naruto and Stefan were walking with Elena, after Bonnie had walked off when Stefan said good morning. "So Naruto, what's your relationship with Caroline and Bonnie like?" Elena asked

"Well they're both beautiful, but I want to learn more about them before I get involved with them." Naruto said with a shrug

"I have a plan!" Elena said getting Naruto's and Stefan's attention "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Stefan and Naruto shared a glance

"Yes." Stefan answered

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You both, me, and Bonnie. We will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guys you are. Mission accomplished." Elena said

Matt and Tyler were watching them, as Matt was catching the football "Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt said throwing the ball back

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler said dropping his backpack and catching the football before Matt could.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt said as Tyler threw the ball at Stefan, but before the ball could hit him, Naruto looked over his shoulder and his arm shot out and he caught the ball. Stefan turned around to see Naruto with the ball but Naruto was looking at Tyler and Matt who were shocked

Looking to Stefan Naruto tossed him the ball, and motioned with his head to throw it back, when Stefan threw the ball, Tyler grunted as he caught the ball, Naruto smirked as Elena laughed. As Tyler was kind of out of breath

**Inside The School**

"That throw and catch was insane. I didn't know you guys played football."

"We used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan said as Naruto gained a nostalgic look for a moment

"So why don't you both try out for the team?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan said

"A 2 hr class history class is enough Mr. Tanner for me." Naruto said with a shake of his head

"Good point" Elena said with a small chuckle as Naruto walked away before she turned to Stefan "So you don't like football?"

In History's class. Bonnie is writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22". Naruto who was beside her raised an eyebrow as he saw it. _"She has that stubbornness that seems to get passed down to each of my descendants, why won't she just go to Sheila and ask for help." _Naruto thought to himself

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Mr. Tanner said

Elena leaned back toward Stefan as whispered "Psst. FYI...Our team sucks. They could use you."

"Can't. I'm a loner." Stefan whispered getting a snicker from Elena

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked getting Elena's attention

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" said Tanner

"Um…" she tried to answer

"December 7, 1941." Stefan said

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner said as everyone chuckled

"Anytime." Stefan said

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner said

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan answered immediately

"_Is this guy really about to argue with a vampire about History." _Naruto thought to himself

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Tanner said with a smirk

"_Guess that answers that." _Naruto thought with a sigh

"1964." Stefan said

"John F. Kennedy assassination." Tanner said as his smirk lessened

"1963." Stefan said wiping off Tanner's smirk completely

"Martin Luther King." Tanner said stepping closer

"'68." Stefan said Tanners eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to walk forward

"Lincoln." he said Elena started to frown when she saw Tanner not stopping

"1865." Stefan said

"Roe vs. Wade." Tanner said

"1973." Stefan said

"Brown vs. Board." Tanner said Naruto shook his head with a smirk

"1954." Stefan said

"The battle of Gettysburg." Tanner said now at Stefan's desk

"1863." Stefan said staring at Tanner

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953." Stefan said as a smirk came back to Tanner's face

"Ha! It ended in '52." he said turning around and walking to the front of the class feeling good about himself. Elena looked at him with a 'What is wrong with you' expression

"He's not a very reliable History teacher, is he?" Naruto asked Bonnie who giggled

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan said, Tanner turned back to him Stefan nodded

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." as people flipped through their books one student used his phone

"It was 19... 53." the student said everyone clapped for Stefan, as Tanner frowned and stared at Stefan

**In the Hallway**

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked as she and Stefan walked out of the class

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan said

**The Football Field**

The team is practicing, as a student caught a bal thrown by Matt "Nice job! Nice job!" Matt yelled taking off his helmet before he hi-fived a teammate

"Damn!" Tyler said

"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" Tanner yelled as he moved onto the field

"Yes, coach." Tyler said

"Now do it again!" Tanner yelled going back to the sideline

Stefan is sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice. Naruto walked up and sat beside him "Brings back memories doesn't it." Naruto said

"Yeah, when you taught Damon and he taught me how to play." Stefan said nostalgic

"Join the team." Naruto said suddenly

"What, no I can't, I could hurt someone with my strength"

"What are you Clark Kent, this isn't Smallville Stefan, you came back and dragged me with you might I add because you wanted to have a life as normal as possible. Playing football is what normal humans do. Although a word of warning they haven't had the most success this year." Naruto said

"You really think I should?" Stefan asked

"Yes, show them what I taught you. I mean, the only way for you to actually miss a ball, is if you did so on purpose." Naruto said with a smirk

"Fine." Stefan said standing up and leaving to speak with Tanner

The cheerleaders are on the other side of the field warming up, when Elena shows up clearing her throat, Bonnie who was stretching looked up "Oh, my God! You're here!" she said pulling Elena into a hug

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena explained stretching

Bonnie who started stretching again asked "I am?"

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan." Elena said as Bonnie looked like she was going to say something "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." bonnie said trying to change the subject

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena said

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie relented

"Good. Besides Naruto will be there." Elena said as Bonnie smiled at that fact

Stefan is talking to Mr. Tanner about joining the football team. While Naruto twirled a stake designed as a kunai, hidden under a genjutsu so it looked like a pen

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner said

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan said

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner retorted

"_This guy really has me considering going back to human blood." _Stefan thought before sighing "Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good." Stefan said Tanner looked him up and down

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." Tanner said

"'71 was the... Sorry. I... I understand that, sir." Stefan said when Tanner looked at him

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!" Tanner shouted

"First my girlfriend, now my team?" Matt said to Tyler

"Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!" Tyler said putting back on his helmet

At the cheerleader's practice, the cheerleaders were still waiting for Caroline to show up "Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena sat on the grass

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said

" I'll try her again." Bonnie said getting out her phone

Caroline arrives in Damon's 1996 Chevy Camaro Convertible. "Uh…" Elena pointed

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said looking back

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena said as she and Bonnie got up

"Salvatore, as in Naruto & Stefan?!" Bonnie asked, Caroline getting out the car after kissing Damon walked up to them

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline said, Elena looked at Damon who was staring at her, before he drove off. Caroline was now in front of the squad "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." she said as the squad did their routine, Elena who hasn't done this in a while messed up. "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Caroline said Elena sighed and went to the back "Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline instructed as Elena looked off to the side to see Stefan running onto the field in football practice gear.

**The Football Field**

"Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go!" Matt said Stefan takes off jukes Tyler and catches the ball

"Come on, Tyler, cover it!" a player yelled

"Again!" Tanner shouted

"Line it up!" Matt yelled after he and Stefan watched each other

As Stefan keeps doing a great job on the football field. Elena watches him, along with a laughing Naruto who was recording his brother humiliating Tyler with his Dojutsu.

Matt and Tyler were looking at Stefan well Tyler was glaring "I hate to say it, but he's got skills." Matt said as Stefan listened in on their conversation.

"I think he needs a buddy pass." Tyler replied

"Really?" Matt asked

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest." Tyler said putting on his helmet

"Do it again!"

"All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!" Matt said running Matt threw the ball high so that Stefan had to jump to get it, when Tyler hits Stefan hard, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy." Tyler said before walking away

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" Tanner said

"Yeah." answered Stefan sitting up

"Walk it off, son." Tanner said as Matt came over and extended his hand

"Hey. That was my bad." Matt said taking his hand Stefan replied "It's all right."

"Yeah." Matt nodded before running away to the team

"All right." Tanner called as Stefan took off his glove and his pinky was broken snapping it back into place Stefan then looked up to Naruto who nodded with a smirk obviously proud of what Stefan was doing nodding back Stefan ran to the huddle

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto walked through the doorway of the basement to see Damon trying to get into the deep freezer. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked

"Trying to get into this damn freezer." Damon said using his vampire strength but it wouldn't budge

"Move, I got it." Naruto said "I placed a seal on it, the last thing we need is someone coming in here and finding it so." Damon watched as Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal that was on the top and watched as it glowed before a popping sound was heard and the Naruto opened the lid, Naruto then pulled out one of the many blood bags inside.

"You not worried about the Hospital reporting all of this blood stolen?" Damon asked

"They can report it if they want to, but you see the beauty of being able to teleport is that you can go out of state and the country to get what you want." Naruto said before he touched a seal on the bag and took a sip "Aah, 98.6" Naruto said before walking out

"Showoff." Damon muttered before he took out a blood bag and closed the lib

**Gilbert House**

Elena and Bonnie are preparing dinner in the kitchen. Elena was walking over to the counter while Bonnie spoke "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." she said Elena thinking about what she was talking about chuckled

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." she said

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked as they started unpacking the food

"Maybe we should play the lottery. answered Elena before she asked "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said as she pours the to-go food into a bowl.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie said with a shake of her head

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked looking around

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said suddenly, Elena looked at Bonnie before she opened the drawer and pulled out the serving spoons

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said after a moment of silence

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie retorted before the doorbell rung.

"Ok, they're here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena said with a smile before she went to answer the door

"Birthday candles." Bonnie said to herself before she opens the drawer and birthday candles are there, she sighed and shook her head

**Later**

**The Dining Room**

Elena, Stefan, Naruto and Bonnie are eating together, they sat in awkward silence

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked after everyone made eye contact but didn't say anything

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said while Naruto gave a snort

"Bonnie, you should have seen them today. Tyler threw a ball right at Stefan, and…" Elena started

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted before the silence came back

"Why don't you tell them about your family?" Elena asked

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said

"No, about the witches." Elena said Stefan turned to Elena in silent surprise before he and Naruto shared a glance "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie disagreed

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said with a nod

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." answered Bonnie

"I would say that's pretty cool, wouldn't you say Stefan." Naruto said as Stefan gave a nod

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked looking between the two

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Naruto said

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said proud before the doorbell rung again

"Um Elena where's the restroom?" Naruto asked

"Oh, upstairs, last door on the left." Elena said getting a nod from Naruto

"Thanks." Naruto said as he walked out the doorbell rung again

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said getting up Elena and the others walked to the door, when Elena opened the door they saw Caroline and Damon are outside.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline said holding a red velvet cake.

"Oh." Elena said as Caroline gave her the cake as she walked in

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said

"What are you doing here?" asked Stefan

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon smirked

"Oh, yeah, you can…" Elena started before Stefan interrupted

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline said

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan said trying to get Damon to leave

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena said to Damon who walked in and looked around

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon said looking back at her and Stefan

"Thank you." Elena said

**The Living Room**

Everyone had moved to the living room Naruto had joined them and was seated on the arm of the chair Bonnie was sitting on "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said before taking a sip of her juice

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Doman spoke

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said sheepishly after realizing she said that out loud

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, my brothers and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon said with a smirk

"Don't be an ass Damon." Naruto said with a glare

"Sorry." Damon apologized

"_Sigh, I need a drink." _Naruto thought pinching the bridge of his nose

**Mystic Grill**

Tyler walked up from behind Vicki and grabbed her ass, causing her to turn to him "Don't do that. Not while I'm working." she said Matt was playing pool and saw the exchange and turned to see Jeremy was watching as well "I'll see you later." Tyler said walking away

Matt walked over to Jeremy, with the pool stick "She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." Matt said

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy retorted before he walked away, Tyler seeing him coming runs into him causing both of them to grunt. Jeremy looked to Vicki before he turned back to Tyler "All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's…" as Jeremy spoke Vicki turned to watch what was happening "That's real nice."

Tyler looked to Vicki then back to Jeremy "I don't need to impress her. I already won." Tyler said before Jeremy pushed him "Now you're dead." Tyler said advancing

"Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up." Jeremy taunted

"Ty, don't!" Matt said holding back Tyler who was trying to get to Jeremy

"The next time I see you, Gilbert…" Tyler threatened pointing at Jeremy

"No, next time I see you." Jeremy retorted picking up his jacket and leaving

Matt turned to Vicki as Tyler walked away "What are you doin', Vick?" he asked

**Gilbert House, Kitchen **

"One more." Damon said walking in with a glass

"Oh, thank you." Elena said, Damon hands Elena the glass, but drops it and quickly catches it. "Nice save." she complimented with a chuckle

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, something Naruto seemed to only be able to do."

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena asked putting dishes in the dish washer

"Mm-hmm." Damon said helping her

"How did she die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon answered

"Recently?" Elena asked

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon said

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Damon explained

"So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asked

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon said

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." Damon said smiling

"You saw that?" Elena asked with a sigh

"Am I wrong?" Damon asked

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena explained folding napkins at the counter

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon said sitting at the counter

"Some things could matter again." Elena said

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon said

"I'm sorry." Elena said getting Damon's attention "About Katherine. You lost her, too." Elena said Damon was shocked into silence

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked walking in

"Sure, why not?" Damon said

**Elena's living room**

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline said to Stefan

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan said

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." Caroline said

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Naruto asked

"Oh, I can't." Caroline said

"Why not? You ok?" Naruto asked

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline said confused as Naruto discreetly activated his Dojutsu to see the bite marks hidden underneath the scarf, and he had to repress a growl

"What are you kids talking about?" Damon said walking into the room

"We were just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon asked

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline said as Naruto and Stefan smiled

"For me?" Damon asked a little annoyed

"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline said

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon said compelling her

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline said getting up

"Great." Damon replied as Caroline leaves, Naruto making sure she was gone grabbed Damon by his neck and brought him to his face

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto growled as his eyes were glowing

"What are you talking about?" Damon managed to wheeze out

"Your using the Sheriffs daughter as a food source and your not healing her." Naruto said as his grip tightened "She is a member of the Forbes family meaning her mother knows about vampires."

"I'm handling it." Damon said

"You better, because if I find out that we got discovered because of your stupidity, I'll lock you in a well full of Vervain, till Caroline's 70th birthday. Do you understand?" Naruto said

"Y-Yes." Damon said with fear in his eyes

"Good." Naruto said letting him go, as Damon gasped for breath

**Next Day**

**The Football Game**

Naruto was walking to Bonnie "Look at you all in uniform." Naruto said with a smile

"You could be in uniform to, all you have to do is join the team before next game." Bonnie said

"Nope, ain't happening, I'll just stick to cheering for my brother, and watching you be all cute." Naruto smiled before Caroline came out of nowhere

"Hey!" she greeted getting a hi from Naruto "I'll see you both later." Naruto said seeing Stefan

Naruto ran to catch up to Stefan, when he caught up he put his arm around his shoulder, "You ready to do the Salvatore name proud?" Naruto asked

"Heh yeah, I'll admit, I'm a little excited to be doing this." Stefan said with a smile

"You should be, you deserve it, with all the shit Damon has been giving you." Naruto said "But listen, you know that he'll be here, and I want you to ignore him. He may act like he doesn't care but he does, he's just using his humanity switch to act out." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan

"Alright, I'll see you later." Stefan said giving Naruto a brotherly hug before he walked off to the team

It's night now. People are tailgating and cheering for the team, Naruto along with Elena were in the crowd while Bonnie and Caroline were cheering "Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Mr. Tanner said getting boos from the crowd. "But that is about to change." the crowd started cheering. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" M. Tanner said as everyone cheered Tyler upset looked to Matt

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." he said before leaving

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." Tanner continued to hype the crowd up

**With Tyler **

After walking out of the crowd Tyler saw Vicki, walking up to her Tyler Vicki greeted "Hey, babe. What's wrong?" she said

"Nothing." Tyler replied before he saw Jeremy drunk in the back of a truck "Is that Jeremy?" he asked

Vicki looked over before her eyes widen and she tried to hold Tyler back "Wait, no! Ty! No." she said

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler retorted as Jeremy got off the truck "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler taunted causing Jeremy to punch him, Tyler recovering rushed Jeremy and pushed him into the truck causing one of the bottles to fall and brake, as the two continued to fight the Naruto and Stefan along with the crowd went to see what was happening.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki was shouting Naruto had ran forward when he saw Jeremy wasn't really defending himself, and grabbed Tyler's wrist

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Naruto shouted pulling Tyler to his feet effortlessly, Tyler narrowing his eyes punched Naruto in the stomach, Naruto looked down before looking back to Tyler who now had a scared look on his face. Naruto looked over Tyler's shoulder to see Jeremy getting to his feet with a piece of the broken glass bottle. Tyler choose this moment to swing for Naruto's face only for Naruto to punch him in the chest knocking all the air out of him, as Tyler crumpled to the ground Jeremy with the bottle already in mid swing found his wrist caught by Naruto, but the glass cut a vein in Naruto's wrist causing blood to flow. Tyler stood up to see Naruto with his back turn rushed him, Naruto sensing it happened after throwing the glass in Jeremy's hand away and grabbed Tyler's arm with his back still turned to him, he turned around and put Tyler in a choke hold. Everyone watched Tyler struggle before he started to fade into unconsciousness, when Naruto let him go he was coughing on the ground.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena said after filing away the fact she basically saw Naruto react to a blow he shouldn't have seen coming without looking, and he showed speed she didn't know was possible when he put Tyler in the chokehold "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" Jeremy said shrugging off Elena's hand that was on his head

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena retorted

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy said walking away

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt said pushing Tyler away as Tyler tried to get to Naruto

Elena turned to see Naruto looking at the blood on his wrist "Oh, my God, your wrist." Elena walked forward and grabbed it and looked at it, she watched in shock as the flesh started mending together with steam appearing before Naruto took his wrist back

"I'll be ok, I'm going to wrap it up. It's almost kick-off time, all right? You go with Stefan and I'll see you later." Naruto said taking back his limb before Elena could see it heal completely, although he knew she saw it start, as he walked away Naruto and Stefan caught eyes before Naruto shook his head with a sigh and walked off

**Cheerleaders**

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?" Caroline said walking over , Bonnie was watching as Elena arrived

"Hey! Where you been?" Bonnie asked

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena asked

"Of course. What is it?" Bonnie asked

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction…" Elena trailed off

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." Bonnie said with a smile

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or…"

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22." Bonnie said

"Yeah?" Elena pressed

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it…" Bonnie paused

"And what?" Elena asked

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie said

"_What does that mean, does it have something with Naruto." _Elena thought,

**Finished **


	3. Family Ties

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Zach walked into the living room to see Damon looking through Stefan's homework "I didn't know you were here." he said

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either." Damon said as Zach looked around "Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" he asked

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach asked

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." Damon replied

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Zach said feeling bold before Damon got up and sped up to him before grabbing him by the neck.

"You are in no position to question me." Damon said

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach wheezed as he choked

"This is not upset, Zach." Damon said before Naruto appeared and broke Damon's wrist causing Zach to drop down to a knee and massage his neck.

"I've been looking for you Damon." Naruto said, Damon looked up at him "Lets go for a drive hmm." Naruto said walking to the door, Damon sighed and snapped his wrist back into place before following Naruto.

**Naruto's Car**

"Where we going?" Damon asked as he got into the passenger side of Naruto's car

"To get me a date." Naruto said before he zoomed out of the driveway his engine roaring as he drove off. "So what's the real reason you're here Damon?" Naruto asked as he turned a corner

"What I can't visit my family." Damon said

"The last time you visited family, you killed Joseph." Naruto said with narrowed eyes glaring at Damon, while he still drove.

"…"

"This wouldn't have to do with the tomb of vampires underneath Fell's Church would it?" Naruto asked turning back to watch the road,

Damon's eyes widen and he turned to Naruto "H-how…"

"Emily is my descendant Damon, of course she would tell me about the spell." Naruto said as he stopped at a red light "Tell me your not trying to open the tomb." Naruto said

"Yes I am, I'm going to get Katherine and disappear." Damon said

"145 years and your still sprung on her. Let her go Damon." Naruto said driving again

"No, I love her brother." Damon said with a shake of his head

"And your love for her, is why you hate Stefan." Naruto said "What is the term that the humans use 'Bros before Hoes' seems to be appropriate." Naruto said

"Katherine isn't a hoe." Damon growled getting Naruto's attention

"But she played you." Naruto said seeing Damon about to say something he continued "She played you and Stefan don't deny it. The both of you were seeing with the same woman, one of you should've stepped off, and that should've been you." Naruto said

"Me! Why should I had to step off!" Damon shouted

"Well lets see, Stefan met her first, when Stefan escorted her to the ball, that was your time to let your little brother be with the woman." Naruto said

"Tch, she didn't want him, since she was with me the same night!" Damon retorted

"Only because you snuck into her room, after eavesdropping on Stefan's confession to her. You know as well as I do, there was no one before Katherine to Stefan, and yet you blame him because she turned him." Naruto said looking at Damon again "Stefan didn't force you to love Katherine, you chose that on your own." Naruto said pulling up to Sheila's house, where Bonnie was visiting at the moment "Stay here, the last thing I need is for Sheila to set you on fire." Naruto said before he got out of the car

Damon watched Naruto walk up to the door, as he contemplated what Naruto said, he knew Naruto was right with everything but he didn't want to admit it. Sighing Damon watched as Naruto came back with a smile

"Your taking Bonnie to the Founder's Ball?" Damon asked

"Yup and please don't start with Stefan the last thing I need to be doing is making sure you and Stefan stay out of a fight on a date." Naruto said "Also don't attack or feed on anyone either."

"Why not?" Damon asked

"Hello, Founder's Ball, which is held at the Lockwood Mansion, pretty sure that someone's drink will be spiked with Vervain." Naruto said

"Ahh, you worry to much brother, I made sure Vervain would never grow here anymore." Damon said with a smirk

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. Whatever happens tonight is between you and Stefan. If one of you guys are thrown in the cellar, don't look to me for help." Naruto said turning a corner

"Don't worry I won't." Damon smirked

"I'll hold you to it." Naruto said with a smirk of his own _"That arrogance is going to be his downfall." _Naruto thought "You know what I'm hungry, lets go get someone to eat." Naruto said making a u-turn before he turned on the CD player to Lil Wayne's mix tape No Ceilings, bobbing his head to the music Naruto sped down the road.

**1 hour Later **

**Gilbert House**

The doorbell rings, Jeremy came down the stairs and answers the door, when he sees it's Tyler he tries to close it but Tyler pushes it back open. "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler said as Elena came from the kitchen with the box

"Right here. Please be careful." Elena said handing the box carefully to Tyler

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy said from the door

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena said looking between them

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler said

"I got your punk." Jeremy retorted

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." Elena said before things could escalate before she walked away. Jeremy was about to close the door when Tyler called out

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Tyler asked

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy said closing the door

Elena walked into the kitchen to see Bonnie at the table looking in a purse "Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie said looking at two bottles of nail polish

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish." Bonnie said

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night, for the both of us. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena said

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena said

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie told Elena

"Uh-Huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena answered

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie said

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena defended

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie shrugged

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena said

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie said using the nail polish

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena said

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked Elena sighed

**1hr Later**

Elena and Bonnie were doing their hair and makeup, before Elena's phone started ringing going to her room she answered it.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." she said on the phone before she hung up sighing she walked towards Jeremy's room

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as Elena goes into Jeremy's room and smacks his headphones off

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy asked looking up at her as he took the headphones off his head

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" she asked

"What watch?" Jeremy asked

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena said

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy said

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena asked

"Screw you." Jeremy said getting up and reaching behind a speaker and pulls out the pocket watch "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked as Jeremy held up the watch

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy explained handing it to Elena.

"And he was going to give it to you." she said

"Yeah." Jeremy said sitting back in his chair

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asked

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said putting on his earphones

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon said fixing the collar

"Yes, being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." Damon said walking over to the table as Naruto came in wearing a suit, with a blood red shirt, and poured himself some scotch.

"You idiots reliving the past, or are you getting ready?" Naruto said taking a drink, before he looked at it then to Stefan and sighed "Warning to both of you. If I have to put my date on pause because you both get into a fight I'll beat both of your asses, till I get tired just like when you were humans." Naruto said with a smile as his brothers shivered at hearing that. "See ya." as Naruto sped downstairs he was about to open the door when Zach stopped him

"Uncle Naruto, we need to talk." he said

"Look, if it has anything to do with the fact that there is vervain in the scotch upstairs, I don't want to know." Naruto said before turning to Zach "What are you doing Zach?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you want a wife, and kids? You don't have to stay here, you can pack up, leave, and start your own family." Naruto said

"I want to, it's just I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something was to happen to them." Zach said

"You mean, if Damon killed them." Naruto said, Zach looked away and nodded. Naruto sighed and placed his hand on Zach's shoulder "Just think about it Zach alright." Naruto said when Zach nodded Naruto left

**Lockwood Mansion**

**The Founder's Party**

Tyler and his parents were greeting their guest, when Tyler looked in the crowd and saw Vicki in the back, looking to his parents Tyler walked off "Hi." Vicki greeted when Tyler reached her as they kissed

"Hey, uh, let's go this way." Tyler said taking her hand pulling her along

Vicki confused asked "Why?"

"Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back." Tyler said as he dragged her towards the back, when Vicki looked to the house she and Carol Lockwood met eyes

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work." Zach said as Stefan came down the stairs

"I wasn't counting on it." Stefan told him

"You knew it would fail?" Zach asked in slight surprise

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon." Stefan explained as Zach held up a vial with Vervain in it

"I doubled what I put in the scotch." Zach said handing Stefan the vial

**Lockwood Mansion**

"Bonnie, you look so beautiful." Carol said as she and Bonnie hugged each other

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood, this is my date Naruto." Bonnie introduced as Carol looked at Naruto in surprise, as she took in his appearance

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, please come in and have a good time." Carol said as Naruto stepped and gave a foxy smirk

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood." Naruto said as he and Bonnie walked off with Carol looking back at Naruto

"_If only I was younger." _Carol thought fanning herself lightly before she saw Caroline, and someone she never seen before "Caroline! You look smashing." she said as they hugged while Damon waited to be invited in

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." Caroline said introducing Carol to Damon

"Oh, well, come on in." Carol said with a smile

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon said stepping into the house

"Well, enjoy." Carol said walking off

"Let's get a drink." Damon said extending his arm to Caroline who took it as they started to walk in, Caroline saw her mother Sheriff Elizabeth 'Liz' Forbes.

"Wait here." Caroline told Damon as she went to talk to her mother, Damon walked away

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline asked

"I'm working, honey." Liz said as she looked at Damon who was walking away "Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?" Liz asked

"Just some guy." Caroline said with a shrug

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" Liz asked

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that." Caroline retorted

Elena, and Stefan arrived "Hi, Mayor Lockwood" Elena greeted

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in." Richard Lockwood said walking by

"Thank you." Stefan said with a nod

"Have fun." Richard called back continuing on his way

"Where's your dad?" Liz asked Caroline

"Memphis." Caroline answered about to start walking away

"Good." Liz said lowly before Caroline looked back

"With Steven." Caroline said leaving

Stefan was with Elena walking around when he kisses Elena on the cheek, Damon was watching them, looking slightly jealous. When Naruto slapped him in the head

"None of that." Naruto said with a glass of champagne

"None of what?" Damon asked rubbing his head a little as it stung

"That jealous look. You brought Caroline, have fun, take a night off and pretend like you don't have a crush on your little brothers girl." Naruto said walking away back to Bonnie

It was night now and the Founder's Ball was in full swing, Naruto and Bonnie were talking to each other and laughing, while they danced. Elena was looking at her parent's wedding rings, when Stefan came up behind her. "Your parents?" Stefan asked

"There's a lot of history here." Elena said walking away from the rings

Jenna was walking around and she took a glass of wine from a butler. As she continued to walk away she was called "Jenna." turning around she saw Logan Fell

Sighing Jenna greeted "Hello Logan."

"It's good to see you." Logan said walking forward, moving to kiss her but she leaned away from him

"I thought I might see you here." Jenna said standing back up

"You knew it." Logan said

"I dreaded." Jenna retorted

"But were secretly hoping." Logan returned with a small nod

"And now that I have…" She trailed turning around to leave but Logan grabbed her arm

"Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell." Logan said

"Your hairline's receding."

"No, it's not. You want to have lunch?" Logan asked

"Nope." Jenna said immediately

"You haven't changed a bit." Logan said with a smirk

"Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now." Jenna said before she walked away with a sigh

**Backyard**

Vicki and Tyler on a bench, away from the party. "So you want to dance?" Vicki asked hopefully, so that Tyler can actually start acting like this was the date she was hoping for

"Me dancing? Not pretty." Tyler denied getting a frown from Vicki

"Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing." Vicki tried again

"Yeah, if you like living in a museum." Tyler said with a shrug as Vicki's frown deepened

"Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance." Vicki said angry Tyler looked at her in surprise "I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?" Vicki asked

"I don't care about what they think." Tyler lied as he tried to get her to calm down

"Great. Let's go say hi." Vicki said grabbing Tyler's hand and pulling him up from the bench

"Knock it off, vick." Tyler said stopping her

"Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?" Vicki said with a glare

"Vicki, I swear…" Tyler started

"What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic." Vicki interrupted sill holding Tyler's hand before she pulled him again

"Let go!" Tyler said yanking his arm back before Carol walked over

"Tyler…" she said before turning to Vicki who had backed away "We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister." Carol said

"Yes, ma'm." Vicki said politely

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father." Carol said looking at Tyler from the corner of her eye

"Well, that's ok, Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night." Vicki said with a glare aimed at Tyler before she turned around and walked away, her eyes a little tearful

Carol and Tyler both watched as Vicki left before Carol leaned over to Tyler "That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." she said before leaving as Tyler continued to watch Vicki

**With Naruto **

Naruto was with Bonnie dancing "I must be lucky." Naruto said with a smile as he gazed at Bonnie

"Oh, how so?" Bonnie asked

"Because, you agreed to come to the ball with me, but I'm trying to figure out why." Naruto said with a smile "Beautiful girl like you could've easily got a date tonight." Naruto said

"Well, your right I could've, but I was waiting on you to ask me." Bonnie said "I don't know what it is, but with you I feel safe, like nothing can ever hurt me. If I had to explain it, it would be like I'm at a beach with the sun shining down on me, it's rays protecting me from the darkness." Bonnie said looking into Naruto's eyes, before she looked down only for Naruto to grasp her chin, and lift her head

"Nothing will ever happen to you, not as long as I draw breath on this earth that's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said softly as he and Bonnie got closer and their lips inches apart, as they were about to kiss Elena stormed passed them. Bonnie looked at Elena while Naruto looked from Elena to Stefan who was having a glaring match with Damon

As they turned back to each other Naruto smiled and pecked Bonnie's lips with his own "Go see about your friend." Naruto said, Bonnie smiled and nodded before going after Elena

**Later**

Bonnie and Elena were sitting down, eating ice cream as Elena told Bonnie what happened "This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said after hearing what happened

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena said taking another scoop of ice cream when Carol came and sat next to her

"Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Carol said

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." Elena lied

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." Carol said placing her hand on Elena's knee

"Ok." Elena said _"What's so important about that watch." _Elena thought as Carol left

Damon was walking upstairs as Caroline followed him "Where have you been?" Caroline asked

"Ah." Damn said grabbing her arm "Looking for you." he said as he led her to a room

"Stefan barely danced with me for five minutes—" Caroline started

"Ok, just a minute. Stand right...there." Damon said positioning her to stand facing the door before he went and started to search through the collection, grabbing what he was looking for Damon bit his thumb and swiped it over the seal inside and in a puff of smoke a crystal was there

"Um, you're not supposed to touch." Caroline said walking over "What is that?" Caroline asked as she saw Damon picking up the crystal

"A very important crystal." Damon said putting everything back the way he found it

"Well, how did you know that it was there?" Caroline asked finishing her drink

"Because my brother put it there." Damon said

"When?" Caroline asked

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it, thanks to you." Damon said grabbing Caroline's arm and walking out of the room

"Well, what's it for?" she asked

"Never you mind." Damon said getting a little annoyed with all the questions

"Well, you can't just steal it." Caroline said

"It's not stealing. Come on." Damon said

**At the bar**

Jenna was looking out the window as Logan came to the bar, when she saw him she turned back "Vodka tonic." he said placing down an empty glass "Ok, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is." Logan said walking over to Jenna

"And what is it?" Jenna asked turning to him

"Persistence. Groveling, commitment. Take your pick." Logan said

"I fled town because of you. Fled." Jenna said

"I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone." Logan said sincerely

"Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?" Jenna asked after a moment of silence

"Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries." Logan said with a smile

"Obvious." Jenna said after a giggle

"I know my audience."

"Yes to lunch. Call me." Jenna said leaving

**In the living room **

Carol was with a butler complaining while Bonnie was listening "Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen." Carol said before walking off

Bonnie watched her and shook her head "Bitch." she said before she turned to the candles on the table and she remember how she lit one earlier today. Placing down her glass, Bonnie bent over slightly and gazed at the candle, unaware that Naruto was behind her

"Guess, she has an idea what her natural affinity is." Naruto thought before he wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump slightly "Been looking for you." Naruto whispered in her ear, causing Bonnie to smile

"Yeah, me to, so are you ready to," Naruto paused as Elena walked in with her heels off looking around "What's up Elena?" Naruto asked

"Have you seen Caroline?" Elena asked with a confused look on her face

"Yeah, I saw her heading outside, why what's wrong?" Naruto asked

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and Damon has her all confused and messed up in the head." Elena said as Naruto's eyes narrowed

"_That fucking idiot!" _Naruto thought before he walked forward "Lets go find her." Naruto said as the girls nodded they headed outside

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy was on his Xbox 360 when the doorbell rang, sighing Jeremy got up and went to answer the door. When he answered it he saw that it was Vicki, who had got into a fight with Tyler, because he had her stay in the backyard while a party was going on, because he didn't want his parents to see her.

Jeremy looked at Vicki with his mouth open before he spoke "You look amazing. What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes." Vicki said before she kissed him

**The Founder's Party **

Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn, when he turned her around to face him "Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline explained scared, Damon sighed and nodded before he walked behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you." Damon whispered into her ear

"I swear I didn't say—" Caroline started

"Shh, shh, shh." Damon said as he started to kiss her neck "It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now." Damon said before he vamped out and bit her, as he started draining Caroline of her blood they both fall to the ground. Before Damon suddenly stopped and sat up "What the hell?" Damon said with a groan as he fell back, that was when Stefan arrived Damon looked up as Stefan looked down at him

"I knew, I couldn't spike your drink...So I spiked hers." Stefan said before he knelled down next to Caroline. When Caroline awoke Stefan and Damon were gone, sitting up she saw the crystal and picked it up, when Naruto and the girls saw her, Naruto also noticed that Caroline was putting something in her purse.

"Caroline? There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Elena said before they notice her sad face

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked a little concerned

"Yeah. I'm fine." Caroline said as she started breathing rapidly and shaking

"Caroline, what happened?" Bonnie asked concerned about one of her best friends

"I'm fine." Caroline repeated shaking more noticeable now as she placed her hand on her chest

"No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—" Elena started

"I'm fine!" Caroline interrupted hysterically, Naruto looked at her in sympathy before he walked forward and drew her into a hug

"Caroline, come here, come here." Naruto said softly as he rubbed Caroline's back as she started to cry "He'll never hurt you again, I promise." Naruto said, when she calmed down a little Naruto turned to Bonnie "Take my car Bonnie, get Caroline home, but she probably shouldn't be alone tonight." Naruto said handing his car keys to Bonnie "I had fun tonight." Naruto smiled

"Me to." Bonnie replied as she kissed Naruto passionately getting widen eyes from Naruto before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling back Naruto smiled and walked away. Bonnie came out of her daze and turned to Elena and Caroline, to see Elena had a grin on her face "What?" Bonnie asked. Naruto looked around to see if anyone was nearby, making sure the coast was clear Naruto flew away

**6 minutes later **

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Zach and Stefan lock Damon in the cellar, when Naruto arrived "Where is he?" Naruto asked waling inside moving to the cellar, when Stefan held him back.

"No, Naruto I got it." Stefan said as Naruto looked at him

"You sure?" Naruto asked getting Stefan to nod, Naruto sighed and nodded "Ok, you handle it, till then Zach you should stay clear of this area." Naruto said Zach looked ready to protest when he saw the serious faces of his ancestors, and nodded with a sigh

**Lockwood Mansion**

Mayor Lockwood walked into the room after the guest had left, to see members of the Founders council "Thank you for staying so late." he said moving to the middle of the room

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Liz asked standing by Carol who was sitting down

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Carol said

"I can get it." Logan said sitting down

"Good. We're going to need it." Liz said as everyone shared glances

"Are you sure?" Richard asked

"5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Liz answered

"They've come back." Logan said

**Finished **


	4. Your Undead To Me

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Naruto and Stefan walked to the cellar that they kept Damon looked inside, it's been 3 days since the ball. Damon has been unconscious since, Stefan had chose to stay home to watch him, while Naruto spent time with Sheila and Bonnie, he and Bonnie that they wouldn't date for now as she needed to figure out the changes she were going through. Elena was still angry with his brother but Naruto chose to stay out of it for the most part.

Sheila had told Naruto that a man named Atticus Shane worked at the college where she taught, she didn't trust him as, he seemed to know to much about the supernatural world. Naruto told her that he'll deal with Atticus when the time was right. Naruto had also snuck into the Lockwood mansion, and looked for Emily's crystal but he couldn't find it, meaning that Damon had took it since he was the only other person that knew where it was. He had searched Damon but he didn't have it on him, so that meant the thing he saw Caroline putting in her purse, was the crystal.

Looking into the cellar Naruto and Stefan saw Damon lying on the ground having just came back into consciousness, looking at his ring less finger.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked weakly

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan said

"N-Naruto let me out of here." Damon pleaded

"No, remember I told you to heal Caroline's wounds, but you didn't listen. I also told you that if you ended up in the cellar because you fed on someone at the party don't ask for my help." Naruto said "Maybe, your stay in here will rid you of that arrogance." Naruto finished before walking off

Damon sighed "H-how long have I been here?" he asked

"Three days." Stefan said as Naruto closed the door behind him

Naruto walked to his room, and threw on his a black v-neck, throwing his t-shirt in the hamper, Naruto put on his black blazers and left the house via window.

**Gilbert House**

Elena woke up with a sigh, she reached for her diary, and got prepared to write in it, after a moment she shook her head, having nothing to write she placed her diary down, and got out of bed then went to the bathroom. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Vicki brushing her teeth.

She and Vicki look at each other in surprise before "I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki started with a stammer

"It's-it's ok. Take your time." Elena said closing the door and leaving

Vicki finished brushing her teeth and went back into Jeremy's room "I think you might be in trouble." Vicki said getting into the bed

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked

"Oh, Elena saw me." Vicki said as Jeremy smiled as Vicki wrapped her arms around his neck

"I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry." Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her

Elena walked downstairs where Jenna was working in the kitchen. "Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asked

"Uh-huh." Jenna amused as she continued to do her work

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked reaching for a bowl

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna said as Elena picked up the box of Bran Flacks "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena teased

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." Elena said pouring her cereal

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked taking a sip of her coffee

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena said getting a spoon

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena ranted

"Ok, then." Jenna said

"I'll be fine." Elena said eating her cereal

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan said putting on his jacket

"You're going to school?" Zach asked a little surprise

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." Stefan said grabbing his backpack

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked

"What am suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan replied

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach said, Stefan sighed and left

**Caroline's Bedroom**

Caroline was in the mirror doing her hair and putting on her makeup "I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." she said to Bonnie who was on her bed gazing at a candle.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked looking to Caroline

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?" Caroline asked with a sigh

"Um... Nothing." Bonnie said placing the candle down before she saw Emily's crystal grabbing it she held it up "What's this?" she asked

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now." Caroline said walking over to the bed

"It's ugly." Bonnie said looking at it

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline said taking it, before she hung it up

**School **

Naruto was with Bonnie and Elena talking "So Naruto can you tell me why Stefan is so mysterious?" Elena asked

"Stefan has trust issues, he likes you, and he'll try his hardest to trust you so you have to be patient with him." Naruto said as Elena looked thoughtful, they were about to continue speaking when Caroline, walked into the hallway hanging up posters talking with some of her friends

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." she said to the two girls following her

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said

"She's in denial." Bonnie said

"Maybe it's how she's coping." Naruto said when Stefan arrived

"Hey." Stefan said as he and Elena looked at each other

Naruto and Bonnie watched before, Naruto said "Hey, you know, we gotta go….be somewhere. Yeah." Naruto said as he and Bonnie walked off

"That would've been awkward." Naruto said

"Tell me about it." Bonnie replied

"So how has my car been treating you?" Naruto asked

"I love it, I wish I didn't have to give it back." Bonnie said with a pout as Naruto smiled

"Your cute when you pout." Naruto said

**Later**

**Sheila's House **

Naruto was sitting on the couch drinking some tea, as Sheila had forbidden alcohol beverages in her house. "So when are you going to reveal yourself to Bonnie?" Sheila asked getting a sigh from Naruto

"I'm not." Naruto said getting a shock look from Sheila

"W-what?" Sheila said as it had been a tradition for all Bennet witches to learn from Naruto after he revealed himself to them

"I want you to tell her my story." Naruto said seriously

"Starting from when?" Sheila asked taking a sip of tea

"You know, from when the Rikudo Sennin separated the Juubi, the Uzumaki Clans destruction, and the night of my birth." Naruto said "She needs to know exactly the power she holds, right now her magic is acting out on her emotions, and pretty soon she'll be afraid and come to you." Naruto finished

"I'll do it." Sheila said with a smile

"You did a fantastic job with her Sheila, nobody can tell you nothing different." Naruto said with a smile

"That means a lot coming from you." Sheila said smiling

**Mystic Grill **

Elena walked up to Matt who was shooting pool "Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" she asked as Matt turned to her

"Nope." Matt answered Elena nodded and was about to walk away when he called her back "If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break." Matt said and he was rewarded by Elena smiling at him.

**Salvatore's house**

Zach was going to the cellar after he heard Damon coughing, as he stood before the door, he looked in to see Damon sitting down with his eyes close "I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse." Zach said after a moment of silence "Damon?" he asked

"So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep." Damon said

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you." Zach said

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." Damon pleaded as his mouth twitched

"You know I can't do that." Zach said

"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either." Damon said weakly

"But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live." Zach said with a shake of his head

"Someone had to mow the lawn." Damon said as Zach scoffed

"I came to say good-bye, Damon." Zach said before he turned around, Damon's eyes snapped open and in a burst of adrenaline, he sped to the door and reached through the opening to grab Zach by his throat.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach." Damon ordered before Stefan came and grabbed Damon's wrist and wrestled Zach out of Damon's grip. Damon pulling his arm back fell to the ground and started coughing

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Stefan said before he helped the panting Zach upstairs

**Mystic Grill**

Elena was aiming with her pool stick as se told Matt what happened with Vicki this morning. "And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." she said

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt said

"Yeah." Elena said standing when her phone rung

"How late is he?" Matt asked

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." Elena said before she shoots the cue ball

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything. " Matt said sarcastically

"Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" Elena asked

"Why? what's he done?" Matt asked

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more." Elena answered

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Matt said with a smirk

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?" Elena asked

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner, he really only hangs out with his brother. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt said

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asked with a sigh

"I think you should talk to him." Matt advised just as Stefan appeared

"Talk to who?" Stefan asked causing them to turn to him "I'm so sorry that I'm late." Stefan apologized

"What happened?" Elena asked

"I got held up." Stefan said walking closer

"Is everything ok?" Elena asked a little concerned

"There was this thing with my uncle." Stefan said vaguely

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" she asked

"Ok. You two have fun." Matt said awkwardly

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable." Stefan said

"What was unavoidable?" Elena asked causing Stefan to look away from her sighing she says "Ok." before walking away

"Oh, uh, Elena, please…" Stefan said,

Elena turned to him and said "No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" Elena asked

"I know you." someone said as Elena turned around and Stefan looked up they saw a old man "My God." the old man said looking at Stefan in shock

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked

"I know you. How can it be?" the old man asked

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan said

"You haven't aged a day." the old man said looking at Stefan intently as Stefan's breath hitched

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Stefan said before he started pushing Elena lightly to the door "Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" he asked when she stopped

"Wait, what was that?" Elena asked

"I-I don't know. uh, nothing." Stefan said a little shocked that someone would recognize him

"Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." Elena said leaving when she left Stefan looked back to the old man that was still looking at him.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was now leaving Sheila's house, it was dark out now. He had sealed away his car and decided to enjoy the night sky by walking.

As he walked along his phone rung, taking it out he saw that it was Stefan "Sup Stefan." he greeted

"_We might have a problem." _Stefan said immediately over the phone

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"_Some old man, recognized me. I think he was a guest at the Boarding House when Joseph was killed." _Stefan said

"Don't worry about it Stefan, the old coot probably has Alzheimer. He'll probably just babble some nonsense anyway. What you need to be worried about is Elena." Naruto said

"_Sigh, she's upset with me with all the lies Naruto." _Stefan said

"Well, she wants to know you right?" Naruto asked

"_Yeah."_

"Then tell her about yourself, remember likes, dislikes, goals etc." Naruto said

"_You sure?" _

"Yup, she doesn't have to know that you're a vampire, Stefan. You should probably make her favorite meal as well." Naruto said

"_That might work, thanks." _Stefan said

"Anytime little brother." Naruto said with a smile before he hung up, Naruto turned into a alley as he walked Naruto's vampire hearing suddenly activated and he picked up the sound of a slap

"Please! I just want to go home!" a females voice said

"Like I said bitch, your not going home, not until I get what I want." a male voice said as the sound of pants being unzipped was heard.

Using his vamp speed Naruto appeared to see a middle aged man standing over a young blonde girl, narrowing his eyes Naruto ran out and kicked the man in the back sending him flying into a wall. Looking to the girl that looked at him in shock Naruto compelled her "Go home, you don't remember any of this." Naruto watched as he girl ran away, before he turned to the man who stumbled up to his feet

"You bastard, you let her get away!" the man yelled pulling out a knife "No worries your ass will be a replacement." the man said getting a disgusted look from Naruto

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Naruto said as he vamped out and pounced on the man and started to drain him of his blood as the man used the knife to stab Naruto trying to get Naruto off of him, but his strikes got weaker and slower, till the point that the mans arm hung limply by his side.

Naruto dropped the body before he used Amateratsu on the body and continued on his walk, like nothing happened after cleaning his face. 30 minutes later Naruto Hiraishin to his room and took a shower before getting ready for bed.

**Gilbert House **

**Elena's bedroom**

Elena was sitting at her table writing in her diary, what happened at the grill with Stefan still fresh in mind "I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you." she wrote

**At Mystic Grill**

Logan walked up to the bar, where Sheriff Forbes was eating "Evening, Sheriff. Anything?" he greeted then asked

"We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat." Liz reported

"Then they're staying in town." Logan said

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." Forbes replied

"There has to be a private residence." Logan said

"And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. they know how to go undetected." Liz said

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious." Logan said

"What about the watch?" Liz asked

"I'm working on it." Logan answered

"I knew the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy." Liz said

"Hey, Logan." Jenna called Logan looking over smirked as he walked over to her

"I can't believe you really came." Logan said

"You have an hour. Make it count." Jenna retorted as Logan smiled

**Gilbert House**

Elena was in her bedroom lying on her bed bored, when Jeremy walked to the door and leaned on it with his arms crossed "You ok?" he asked

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena asked still laying in the bed

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe." Jeremy said before he started cheesing "What's wrong with you?" he asked

"I'm miserable." Elena said with a sigh

"Well, you should go get something to eat." Jeremy said as Elena cracked a smile at how Jeremy was acting like he used to before their parents accident.

As she got out of bed, she went down the stairs to hear silverware clanking "Jenna?" she called hearing no response she started going down the stairs again "Jenna?" she called again as she came upon the closed doors to the kitchen she opened it to see Stefan cooking "Stefan?" she asked walking over confused "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." Stefan explained as he continued to cook

" I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." Elena said

"You want to know me, right?" Stefan asked getting a nod from Elena "Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine." Stefan said

"Stefan…" Elena started

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met." Stefan interrupted before he looked up to Elena "She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh." Stefan continued as Elena smiled slightly "It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss." Stefan finished

**Jeremy's Room**

Vicki walked into Jeremy's room from the bathroom with her hands behind her back, as Jeremy sat on his bed looking at her "It was very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic." Vicki said

"Well, I was feeling romantic." Jeremy replied

"Look what I found." Vicki said holding up a bottle of pills "Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every 4 to 6 hours, as needed for pain." She read moving over to Jeremy's computer desk, while Jeremy stood up

"Those are left over from the car accident." Jeremy said

"So she won't miss them." Vicki replied before she took the pocket watch and was about to use it to crush the pills.

"No not with that, that's an antique." Jeremy said taking the watch as Vicki got something else to crush the pills "I feel like we're always getting high." Jeremy said causing Vicki to look up at him

"That's the beauty of choice." Vicki said with a smirk

"Well, then let's choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?" Jeremy asked

"I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me." Vicki said as Jeremy gave a fake smile

"No." he replied turning to sit on his bed

"Good." Vicki said going back to crushing the pills as Jeremy watched with a frown

**Kitchen**

"I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece." Stefan said walking to the counter from the stove "But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again." he said as he went back to chopping the garlic

"Here, let me." Elena said taking the knife so she can cut the garlic. Stefan leaned against the counter and continued

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. Lil Wayne, and a little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." Stefan listed as Elena smirked hearing about Miley "Easy." Stefan said with a grin

"I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too." Elena said

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." Stefan said before going to the refrigerator, when Elena who was watching him accidentally cut her finger

"Ow! Ahh." she hissed as she moved to the sink

"You ok? Um…"Stefan said walking to the counter

"Yeah. Think so." Elena replied as Stefan felt something drip onto his hand looking at it, Stefan saw Elena's blood, as he vamped out Elena looked in the window and saw his face transforming "Your face…" she said turning around along with Stefan who was trying to get himself under control

"Yeah, yeah, uh, I think I got something in my eye." Stefan said

"Stefan." Elena said trying to see his face but he wouldn't let her "Hey. Stefan!" she said with her hand on his shoulder as Stefan took a deep breath and turned around after his face went back to normal "Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations." Elena said looking at his face

"Part of your charm." Stefan said with a smile as he stepped closer and hesitated to kiss her, Elena seeing this smiled and kissed him

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Damon was in his cellar weakly calling out Caroline's name "Caroline. Caroline."

**Forbes House **

**Caroline's Bedroom **

Caroline is sitting on a chair, on the phone, as Damon's crow was on the sill of her window "No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year." Caroline said with a smile

"Caroline." Damon continued to call

Caroline still on the phone got up with a giggle, and walked to her laptop "Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion. No." she said with a smile

"Caroline." Damon said again, Caroline looked up to her mirror to see Damon behind her, gasping Caroline turned around to see no one

"What? oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye." Caroline said hanging up the phone, as the crow started to caw "Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!" Caroline shouted with a pillow as the Crow flew away

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**Cellar**

Stefan after having returned home after a successful dinner at Elena's was now checking on Damon "I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon asked looking at Stefan

"Not particularly." Stefan retorted

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are." Damon explained

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." Stefan said leaving

**Next Day**

**Sexy Suds Carwash**

The students of Mystic Falls High school were washing cars, chatting and laughing with their friends. Caroline was with Elena at the table where the money they earned was being kept, when Naruto arrived

"Hey Caroline, Elena." Naruto said

"Hi." Elena said giving Naruto a hug, while Caroline continued to look at Naruto expectantly

"What?" Naruto asked seeing the look

"This is called Sexy Suds, lose the shirt." Caroline ordered poking Naruto in the chest, Naruto sighed before taking off his t-shirt, when Caroline saw Naruto's body she gasped and blushed as she stared intently with some drool escaping her mouth

"Your drooling Caroline." Elena said amused getting a squeak from Caroline who wiped her face, while Naruto chuckled

"Well now that Caroline is finished ogling me I'm going to start washing cars." Naruto said smirking as Caroline's blush deepened

Walking to Bonnie and Matt, after folding his shirt and placing it on the table. "Sup Matt, hey Bonnie." Naruto greeted getting a hug from Bonnie, and a what sup man from Matt..

Caroline was watching Naruto as he helped Bonnie and Matt clean "Hey Elena is Naruto and Bonnie dating?" Caroline asked suddenly

"No, Bonnie wants to figure out what's happening to her before she dates someone, why?" Elena asked

"Just asking." Caroline said before she got back on track with the fundraiser "Ok so there will be no friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline said

"No we are not." Elena agreed when Stefan arrived.

"Hi." Stefan said getting Elena's attention when she looked up to see him she smiled

"Hey!" she said getting up and hugging Stefan

"What is with you and Naruto, the event is called Sexy Suds, you know." she said before walking off

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked as he watched Caroline leave

"And judged, yeah." Elena said

"Wow." Stefan said amused

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena said pointing at Stefan's jacket

"I think you have to go first." Stefan retorted

"Ok." Elena said before she pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off so Stefan helps her "Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh." Elena said as he hair was all out of place now

"I disagree." Stefan said smiling as he pulled of his jacket and pulled Elena into a kiss and Matt watched

"uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie said

"Yeah man, your totally obsessing." Naruto said

"I'm just observing." Matt retorted

"Mm-hmm." Bonnie said before a car pulled up turning to it Bonnie said "Oh. Tiki. this one's yours."

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki asked as Bonnie looked to the driver who got out of the car "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." Tiki said

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie said

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki said as the driver threw the keys in his car and walked away, as Tiki put the water hose in the bucket Bonnie's eyes flashed lavender with 3 rings before the water shot out of the bucket into Tiki's face. Naruto who was in front of the car saw it, and his eyes widen slightly, before a slight smirk came onto his face. "Whoa! Oh my god! What the hell? " Tiki screamed as the water kept going while Bonnie smirked

Matt ran over and stopped the water hose "Wet and wild, Tik." Matt said handing her a towel

Jenna was leaning against the News van, watching Logan do his report "All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." Logan said before walking to Jenna who smiled

"Classy." Jenna said

"Thank you." Logan replied

"But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?" Jenna asked sarcastically

"Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off." answered Logan which caused Jenna to smirk

"Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time." Jenna said

"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?" Logan asked with a smile

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Jenna said with a shake of his head

"Really?"

"Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan." Jenna replied

"That was a good day." Logan said as Jenna smiled at him "What?" Logan asked as Jenna giggled

Naruto was with Bonnie "Cool trick with the water." Naruto complimented s Bonnie looked at him in shock

"W-what?" Bonnie asked

"I saw what you did with the water." Naruto said as Bonnie had a look of horror on her face

"Then I guess you think I'm a freak now right?" Bonnie asked quietly

"Of course not." Naruto said seriously "I guess that lineage of witches was legit after all hmm?" Naruto said as Bonnie smiled and nodded before she saw Naruto's necklace

"What is this?" Bonnie asked holding the necklace and looking it over

"A gem, my birth mother left it for me. It was passed down to the first born child in her family." Naruto said with a smile

"My grams has one but hers is a bluish silver." Bonnie said as the necklace hummed

"That's interesting." Naruto said while he sensed Bonnie's chakra had increased in potency

Elena and Stefan were washing a car, when Elena noticed that Stefan hadn't taken off his ring "You're getting soap in that."

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan said still scrubbing

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" Elena asked comig around and looking at the ring as Stefan stopped scrubbing momentarily

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Stefan said

"Hmm. Why doesn't Naruto have one?" Elena asked looking over to Naruto who was laughing with Bonnie

"He has one, he just doesn't wear it a lot." Stefan said as Elena nodded

"What's the stone?" she asked

"It's called lapis lazuli." Stefan said as Elena looked at the ring intently

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag." Elena offered

"No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though." Stefan said before going back to cleaning as Elena had a confused look on her face

"Ok. I'm gonna get some towels." Elena said walking away

"Ok." Stefan replied before he look at his ring

Elena walked up on Caroline who was taking money sitting down beside her Elena said "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things."

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." Caroline said getting up not seeing the crow on the pole, when Caroline walked through the school she went to the janitor's room, but the door was locked when she sees a shadow, turning around she saw a pale Damon

"Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me." Damon said as Caroline looked wide eyed before she ran away

Elena was taking money from another customer, "That'll be $20." she said when she looked up she saw the old man from the grill "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" Elena said

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew." the old man said

"Stefan Salvatore." Elena replied

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." the man said

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena asked

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." The man said

"Oh."

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack." The man continued

"The attack?" Elena asked surprise

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?" Elena asked

"Mm-mmm. Joseph." the old man said with a shake of his head

Elena looked really confused now and replied "I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." the old man replied when his granddaughter came over

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" Tiki said

"Ah." the old man said before walking away

"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer." Tiki said

"No, he was sweet." Elena replied getting up before walking after the man "Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brothers-" the old man said

"Naruto, and Damon?" she asked

"Yeah. Naruto, Stefan, and Damon Salvatore." the old man said

"When was this?" Elena asked

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." the old man said before leaving as Elena looked shocked, when she turned to Stefan and Naruto who were talking before Stefan walked over and asked

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?"

"Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me." Elena said before looking over to Naruto briefly, and back to Stefan as Stefan grabbed her hands "Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy." Elena said

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?" Stefan asked with a smile

"Right. Duh." Elena smiled "Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?" she asked

"My uncle Zach." Stefan answered

"Where did everyone else go?" Elena asked

"Kinda just spread out." Stefan replied

"Hmm."

"Why?" Stefan asked

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." Elena said while Stefan looked suspicious

"Hmm." he replied

**In the woods**

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked as Vicki dragged him through the woods

"We can't hide out in your room all the time." Vicki said as the came upon the old Salvatore family plot, unaware that if Naruto found them there he would slaughter them all. "Welcome to my other favorite party place." Vicki said

"What, a cemetery?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. It's cool, huh?" Vicki said

"Yo, Vick!" a boy called out

"What's up, Jared?" Vicki said walking up with Jeremy

"You baby-sitting, Donovan?" another boy asked looking at Jeremy

"This is Jeremy. He's cool." Vicki replied

"Smoke up." the boy said holding up a cigarette, Vicki took the cigarette and took a puff as she walked to Jeremy, Jeremy thinking she was about to kiss him, only got a face full of smoke

**Sexy Suds Carwash**

Jenna was sitting at a bench by the news van when Elena walked up "Your car was done an hour ago." Elena said

Jenna stood up and turned to her before she replied "You're saying that out loud why?" Logan had just walked away from the news van, and walked up to Elena with his hand extended

"Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were 9." Logan said

"Oh."

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna said

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress." Logan said getting a smile from Jenna

"Is he enough in your good graces that i can ask him for a favor?" Elena asked Jenna

"If I do her a favor, will i get back in your good graces?" Logan asked with a grin

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna answered

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan said

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." Jenna relented

"Ooh. What do you need?" Logan asked turning to Elena

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" Elena asked

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything." Logan asked

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver." Elena lied

"Heading there now. Let's go." Logan said before walking to the van

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." Elena told Jenna

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline in a trance walked to the Salvatore Boarding House, she entered from the side door, "Caroline, help me." she heard " Damon?" she asked before walking to the door "Caroline. Help me." she heard again walking down the steps "Damon?" she asked again when she entered the cellar she saw Damon "Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked bewildered

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly." Damon said standing up and walking to the door "Let me out of here. Please." Damon begged

"You bit me." Caroline said

"You liked it. Remember?" Damon retorted

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline asked

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Damon said

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asked

"You're gonna open the door." Damon said when Caaroline didn't move he repeated himself "You're gonna open the door." Caroline unlocked the door when Zach came down

"No! No!" Zach shouted holding the door closed as Damon tried to pull it open "Get out of here. Run! Run!" Zach ordered as Caroline ran away Damon got out and pushed Zach into the wall before snapping his neck and running after Caroline, who was running up the stairs, he grabbed her ankle but she kicked him away and continue running, Damon stumbled up the steps and continued to run after Caroline, when she opened the door she got out while letting the sunlight in Damon screamed in pain as Caroline got away

**Sexy Suds Carwash**

Naruto was listening to Stefan explain his suspicion on Elena's sudden interest in the Salvatore family, "She asked if there were any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls, so what?" Naruto asked

"I asked her why, and she said, she just wants to learn more about me. But when she said it her heartbeat jumped." Stefan said as Naruto looked to him

"She was lying." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan as Naruto looked around "Well we're lucky that there is no footage of use from back…" Naruto stopped as he turned around where the news vans were parked only to find them gone. "Oh shit." Naruto said

"What?"

"If Elena went to the news station, she can look up Joseph's death, where we were filmed when we were by the door watching him be carried away." Naruto said

"But the chances of that tape being kept is a long shot." Stefan retorted

"I know, but just be careful, and brace yourself incase she does find out. In the event she does don't tell her about her connection to me, I wish to do that when I think she's ready." Naruto said getting a nod from

Stefan before a spike of chakra from Bonnie caught Naruto's attention, he looked to see that Bonnie had started a fire, and Tiki's car was burning as she was in a trance.

**Earlier**

Bonnie was leaning against a car, waiting for Naruto to comeback, as he was pulled away by Stefan, when she saw Tiki with a broom in hand standing before her. "Sweeper duty." Tiki said holding out the broom

"What?" Bonnie asked incredulously

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki said

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie retorted

"But not dry." Tiki said

"And I'm doing this why?" Bonnie asked

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge." Tiki said handing the brook to Bonnie "Fabulous." she said walking away, Bonnie angry got off the car, when she looked down she saw that, a puddle of water started to sizzle before it grew into a fire, Bonnie still in the trance smirked as the fire started heading to Tiki's car which started to burn.

Naruto ran over and grabbed Bonnie by her shoulders and shook her out of her trance "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." he said Bonnie looked around she saw the burn marks on Tiki's car after the flames receded

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked turning to Naruto and Stefan

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan said, Bonnie looked back to the car before turning to them again

"Did I do this?" Bonnie asked in shock

"I think so, yeah." Stefan said

"Nobody else saw, did they?" she asked when Naruto and Stefan shook their heads "Don't tell anybody. Please." she pleaded as Stefan nodded while Naruto took her hand and lead her away after he and his brother shared glances

"Lets get you out of here." Naruto said

**At the station**.

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" Logan asked after leading Elena to a computer

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house." Elena said sitting down, when Logan's cell phone rung.

"Sorry, one second." Logan said answering his phone "Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there." he said hanging up before turning back to Elena "I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need." Logan instructed

"Ok." Elena said with a grateful nod

"All right?" Logan said before he walked away when he paused and turned back to Elena "Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?" he asked hopefully

"You got it." Elena replied with a smile

"All right. Good luck." Logan said with a smile before he walked away

**Sexy Suds Carwash**

Stefan was looking for Elena praying to god that she didn't leave yet, when he walked by Matt who was sweeping to dry the pavement, he asked him "Hey have you seen Elena?"

"No, not for a while." Matt said stopping, as Stefan looked around

"You think she went home?" Stefan asked

"Not sure." Matt said with a shrug

"Thanks." Stefan said as he started to walk away

"Hey." Matt called causing Stefan to turn to him "I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out." Matt said before he resumed his sweeping as Stefan looked thoughtful

**At the station**

Elena was typing on the computer, when the file of Joseph Salvatore came up, she clicked it and watched the video footage. "This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer." Elena watched as two paramedics carried out a body on a stretcher covered by a sheet "Are those the nephews?" the reporter asked as the camera moved to two figures that were by the door. Elena zoomed in on the figures to see Naruto and Stefan while Naruto looked like he was saying something before they walked away.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan walked into the house as the door was wide open, he saw something on the ground bending to a knee he saw that it was Damon's crow dead, looking up in shock and worry Stefan called out "Zach!" getting up Stefan ran to the cellar to see Zach on the ground dead "Oh, god no, Zach." Stefan whispered kneeling by the body

"Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought."

**Sheila's House **

Naruto was with Bonnie in front of Sheila's home Bonnie had tears in her eyes "I don't understand, how can you be so calm about this?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie there are things about me and my brothers that you don't know, that you will find out. It might change the way you look at me, and when you find out you will understand how I'm not freaked out by any of this." Naruto said before he kissed Bonnie on her forehead and rung the doorbell. Couple seconds later, Sheila opened the door to see them Bonnie tears were now streaming down her face

"I don't know what's happening to me." Bonnie said

"I know, dear." Sheila said pulling Bonnie into a hug she looked to Naruto who nodded before turning around and going to his car.

**Gilbert House**

Jenna walked in the living room with some wine and two glasses, she looked around when she didn't see Logan anywhere "Logan?" she asked unknown to her, that her boyfriend was searching Jeremy's room "Logan?" she said again looking up the stairs as Logan found the pocket watch and snuck back out of the room only to run into Jeremy

"People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked suspiciously

"Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom." Logan lied

Stefan was now holding Zach's dead body

Elena now in front of her mirror "It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old…"

**Flashback **

Stefan's signature at the founders ball, and Stefan and Naruto on the news footage "1953." the old man said

**End Flashback**

"Never gets hurt…" Elena thought looking at her wrist

**Flashback**

"Oh, my god, your wrist! Is it deep? How bad is it?" Elena asked taking Naruto's arm, to see that his wound was starting to close

**End Flashback**

"Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained…"

**Flashback**

"Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye." Elena said looking to Stefan's eyes as blood rushed to them.

**End Flashback**

"Girls bitten…"

**Flashback**

"What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?" Elena asked looking at Caroline's body at the founders party

"It's nothing!" Caroline retorted

**End Flashback**

"Bodies drained of blood…"

**Flashback**

Vicki unconscious with a neck wound in the forest

"Did she say what kind of animal it was?" Elena asked walking with Matt

"She said it was a vampire." Matt said

**End Flashback **

Elena looked to herself in the mirror shocked before she gets a determined expression and grabs her keys

**At the cemetery**

Vicki and her friends were still at the cemetery smoking and drinking "Donovan?" her friend asked trying to hand her a bottle

" No, I'm good." Vicki declined when the music stopped suddenly

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it. Ah, Vicki." he friends said as Vicki sighs and goes to turn the music back on, when she sees Damon coughing, and groaning

"Hey, man, you ok?" Vicki asked

"Come here. Come here." Damon groaned

"You don't look good." Vicki said taking a step closer

"Come closer. I have something- That I have to tell you." Damon said before he started to fall forward, as Vicki came and caught him and held him up,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, i got you. It's ok. it's ok." Vicki said as Damon vamped and tilted her head to the side before biting her. As Vicki screams were muffled by Damon's hand she started hitting Damon's back till she lost consciousness

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Stefan grabs a stake and runs to the door where Elena was outside when he opens the door, she turned around and asked "What are you?"

**Finished **


	5. Lost Girls

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Stefan is waiting on the doorstep of his home. A carriage arrives in front of him. Katerina Petrova or Katherine Peirce exited the carriage and approached him.

"You must be Miss Pierce." Stefan said walking up to her, she extended her hand to Stefan which he took

"Please, call me Katherine." Katherine said

**Present Day**

**Salvatore's House**

Stefan opened the door with the stake in hand to see Elena "What are you?" she asked Stefan stared at her in silent shock "What are you?" She repeated

"You know." Stefan said

"No, I don't." Elena retorted

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Stefan replied

"It's not possible. It can't be." Elena sad as Stefan placed the stake down he replied

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asked

"What are you?" Elena repeated for the 3rd time

"….I'm a vampire." Stefan confessed after a moment of silence

"I shouldn't have come." Elena said backing away

"No." Stefan said walking to her " Please." Stefan pleaded but Elena ran way before Stefan appeared in front of her.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked in shock

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan pleaded as Elena tried to move around him but he grabbed her by her arms

"Let me go." Elena said

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand." Stefan explained

"Let me go!" Elena shouted

"Elena, please." Stefan said as Elena ran and got into her car and drove away. She arrives at her house and runs to her room after checking on Jeremy who was listening to music. Going to her room taking off her shoes she laid down, before getting back up and pacing she was taking off her jacket when

"Elena." she heard, she gasped and turn to see Stefan, before turning and opening the door to her room to run away when Stefan sped up and closed it as Elena pressed her self into the door scared "I would never hurt you. You're safe with me." Stefan assured

"All those animal attacks, those people who died…?" She asked turning around

"No. That was Damon!" Stefan said

"Damon?" Elena asked in shock

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena do not tell anybody." Stefan begged

"How can you ask me that?" Elena asked

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me." Stefan said

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!" Elena said

"I never wanted this." Stefan said leaning back as Elena turned and open the door she looked back to see Stefan was gone, she walked to the open window and locked it.

**At the cemetery**

Damon finished draining a girl before using her sleeve to wipe his mouth, standing Damon grabbed one of the bodies and dragged it into the fire he started, grabbing a bottle after searching the pockets for a phone he started to pour the whisky on them when he found a phone he dialed a number as he started burning the bodies.

"Hello?" Stefan said over the phone

"I want my ring." Damon said after taking a sip of whisky

"Where are you?" Stefan asked still outside of Elena's house

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon asked

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan asked

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." Damon retorted

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon asked

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him." Stefan lied as Damon looked shocked even a little guilty before he shook it off

"... Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" Damon asked

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan said pacing

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." Damon threatened

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen." Stefan growled

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon retorted

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan asked

"Just get it." Damon said before he hung up and saw Vicki, getting the bottle again he walked over to her and pours the whisky on her to burn her body but she coughs, throwing the bottle away Damon bent down next to her "You just don't wanna die, do you?" Damon asked

**Salvatore House **

Naruto had arrived home to the smell of something decomposing, rushing downstairs to the basement Naruto saw Zach's dead body. Looking at the body blankly Naruto sighed "You idiot, you should've left when I told you to Zach." Naruto whispered before picking up the body and going to bury it somewhere.

**Next Day**

**Outside the Grill **

Stefan and Elena are out drinking coffee outside the grill. "You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena asked

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan assured

"I know you eat garlic." Elena said

"Yes." Stefan said with a nod

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Elena said before a waitress arrived

"Hi, here are your drinks." the waitress said setting down the drinks

"Thank you." Elena said as the waitress walked away

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan showing his ring

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked

"Decorative." Stefan answered

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena said

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon and Naruto. They can be very powerful." Stefan said

"And yet you let Damon get involved with Caroline?" Elena asked

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan retorted

"He was hurting her!" Elena said

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan explained

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Elena asked incredulously

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that." Stefan said

"Are there any others, aside from you, Naruto, and Damon?" Elena asked

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore?" Stefan asked

"Not anymore?" Elena asked surprise

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." Stefan said

"I can't promise that." Elena said

"Elena if you don't promise me then Naruto will wipe every memory from your head, he won't care about what you are to him" Stefan said

"What I am to him?" Elena asked

"It's not my place to tell you." Stefan said with a sigh "Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan said getting a nod from Elena "_Naruto is going to kill me for saying that."_ Stefan thought

**At the cemetery**

Logan was squatting down besides Liz, with a handkerchief over his nose to block out the smell, as Liz expected one of the charred bodies "Never smelled one this bad before."

"It tried to cover its tracks." Liz said dropping the sheet over the body as she stood up

"Are you sure?" Logan asked walking away from the bodies

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings." Liz explained

"We know who they are?" Logan asked looking around

"Doc'll have to check their dental records." Liz answered

"What story should I run?" Logan asked \

"Drug deal gone bad." Liz said seeing the look on Logan's face she said "It's not too big a stretch."

Nodding Logan looked to see if anyone was around before he whispered "I got the Gilbert watch."

"Good." Liz complemented when one of the deputies arrives.

"Found this in the brush about 10 yards away." he reported handing her a purse

Liz looks through it and takes out a wallet and pulls out an Drivers License "Vicki Donovan." she said shocked

"You know her?" Logan asked

"I went to high school with her mother." Liz answered

"Think she's one of these?" Logan asked

Liz looking to the bodies answered "I hope not."

**Fell's Church**

Naruto was hopping from tree to tree through the woods when he dropped down to the ground at the old church. Walking through the ruins Naruto stopped and activated his Juubigan, using the x-ray vision feature Naruto tried to see through the ruins but he couldn't, narrowing his eyes Naruto walked deeper, when he came upon a seal.

Running his hands over the seal as he examined it, Naruto saw that it was a privacy seal that only Emily could unseal, Naruto felt pride bubbling in his chest, as he noticed that even though it's been 145 years since Emily did this the seal was still strong as ever.

"Where's Emily?" Naruto suddenly asked looking behind him to see Ayesha, Emily's mother

"_She's watching over Bonnie."_ Ayesha answered getting a nod from Naruto before she looked to the seal _"Your worried, that Annabel, and Pearl are locked inside aren't you?"_ Ayesha asked getting a nod from Naruto

"The last time I heard from them, they told me that, that bastard Jonathan Gilbert was trying to woo Pearl. When I heard that the vampires were rounded up, I prayed that Pearl and Annabel weren't inside here, but I haven't heard anything from them all these years." Naruto explained with a sigh "I need you to do something for me." Naruto said turning around completely

"_Yes what is it?"_Ayesha asked

"Spy on Atticus Shane for me please. Make sure he isn't a threat to anyone." Naruto said getting a nod from Ayesha before she vanished, sighing Naruto walked deeper into the ruins to try to find something that could tell him that Pearl and Annabel weren't in the tomb.

**Salvatore's House**

Damon was on the phone walking in the shadows of the house, "Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring." Damon said pouring him drink before he hung up "Damn it." he growled before he looked over to the unconscious Vicki who was still bleeding "Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" he said walking over "Please?" sitting down on the table Damon moved the towel to see the wound on her neck "I got you good, didn't I? Well, you're not gonna be any fun today." Damon said sitting back as he finished his drink sitting there for a while Damon sighed and stood up then walked around the couch "I'm so gonna regret this." said with a sigh Damon bites his wrist and puts it to Vicki's mouth forcing her to drink his blood.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it." Damon cooed as Vicki held his arm to keep it in place.

**With Stefan**

Elena and Stefan are driving through the woods in Elena's car. "Stop here." Stefan said, as the car came to a stop Stefan got out and started walking forward, Elena getting out the car looked around

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked still by the car

"I want to show you something." Stefan said looking back to her

"In the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked skeptical

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan said, Elena surprised closed the car door before she walked deeper into the ruins with Stefan

"It looks so…" Elena trailed off gazing at the destroyed statues

"Old? It's because they are." Stefan said

"Wait. How long have you…"

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan said

"Oh, my god." Elena said in shock

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon, Naruto, and I.…We were all raised here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." Stefan said

**Flashback**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Stefan and Damon run out of the house, Damon has a football

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked running down the steps

"Camp outside Atlanta. Naruto picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon said throwing the ball and Stefan catches it, when Stefan catches the ball Damon ran to tackle him

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan said laughing as he dodged Damon when Katherine exits the house.

"Who needs rules?" Katherine asked as the two stopped and walked to her "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough."

"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine said before she snatched the ball from Stefan and runs off laughing.

Damon and Stefan were watching her, when Damon looked to Stefan "Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased." Damon said before he looked to where she went and turned back to Stefan "If you don't do it, I will." Damon said running off after her joined by Stefan seconds later

**End Flashback**

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like…" Elena trailed off

"Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." Stefan said

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?" Elena asked

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan replied

**Flashback**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Stefan was chasing a laughing Katherine through a garden maze, when Katherine reached a statue she turned to Stefan who stopped running "Ha! I win. What's my prize?" she asked

"What would you like it to be?" a voice asked turning they both saw Damon sitting down smiling

"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked smiling

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon said standing up as he and Stefan walked towards each other

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan said amused as he and Damon hugged

"Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine said

"How's that, miss Katherine?" Damon asked as he and Stefan turned to her

"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball." Katherine said turning around

"With pleasure./I would be honored." Damon and Stefan said getting a smile from Katherine

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" Katherine asked walking away, unknown to them the surveillance seals Naruto put all over the estate and the garden in the event a vampire was ever around, made sure Naruto saw and heard everything.

**End Flashback **

Elena and Stefan walk about the ruins of the old estate "She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan said as Elena took a seat

"The first founder's party" Elena said as Stefan nodded "Where you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Stefan said

"So he was upset." Elena guessed

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Stefan retorted

**Salvatore's house**

Damon was leaning against the doorway as Vicki came down the stairs with a towel "Oh, man. That shower was so great." Vicki said before she looked at her neck to see the wound she had were gone "What did you give me?" she asked turning to Damon

"Some blood. You loved it." Damon replied

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" she asked walking over to him

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." Damon said compelling her

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Vicki said after snapping out of her daze

"Only if I can." Damon replied Vicki immediately with a smile stuck out her arm to Damon, who bit his wrist and extended it to her, as he bit into hers. While he drank from her, Vicki took his wrist and started to drink.

**With Stefan**

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too." Stefan said with a sigh

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena asked

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." Stefan replied

**Flashback**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864 **

Stefan is with Katherine in her room kissing on the bed "I will love you forever." Stefan said caressing her cheek before kissing her neck

"Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine said

"Not long enough." Stefan replied continuing to kiss her unaware that Katherine's vampire features appeared, when Stefan looked up she tilted his head and bit him causing Stefan to grunt.

The next morning, Katherine was with her handmaiden, Emily who was helping her get dressed when Stefan awoke, sitting up he held his neck.

"Good morning. Clear the room, please." Katherine said looking at Stefan from the window as Emily left about to send a message to Naruto about what was happening. "You're upset." Katherine said walking to the bedside by Stefan

"Your face, it was like a demon." Stefan said in shock

"But you're not afraid." Katherine replied

"Get away from me. Get away." Stefan said fearfully attempting to move away from her, When Katherine starts to compel him

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." Katherine said as her pupils seem to shrink

"I-" Stefan tried to say but Katherine put a finger on his lips to silence him

"shh. We will go on exactly as we have." Katherine said taking away her finger

"Yes. We will go on." Stefan said in a daze

"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, and Damon. No rules." Katherine said with a smile

**End Flashback **

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but...my brothers and I, we are all stuck with each other... Like it or not." Stefan said picking up Damon's ring, while Elena who was blown away by what she was learning leaned against a pillar before looking to Damon's ring

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan answered with a nod

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena pleaded walking over to him

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Stefan said

"And how is that?" Elena asked

"By hurting you." Stefan said as Elena looked at him in surprise

"Oh," Elena said before she changed the subject "But what about Naruto, did he know Katherine as well?" Elena asked

"Yeah, he did but Naruto had left, my father along with a friend of his had him put into the Confederacy, for shady reasons." Stefan said as even he still couldn't believe that Jonathan Gilbert would send Naruto to war in hopes that he would die so he could be with Pearl. "But here's something you should know. Naruto is unique even among vampires." Stefan said

"Unique how?" Elena asked

"He's known as the most sadistic vampire, because of his way of torturing other vamps that get on his bad side. He's the only vampire I know that is able to control the age he looks and his ability to still have children." said Stefan not really wanting to reveal all of Naruto's secrets

"Wait, so Naruto can have kids and control the age he looks, so how old is he?" Elena asked

"Around 2,000." Stefan said as Elena looked at him in shock

**With Naruto **

Naruto was walking alongside a stream, looking around this was the place where he had reunited with Pearl after a century apart.

**Flashback**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1863 **

Naruto in his 22 year old form was walking through the woods, he and Giuseppe had another argument that almost had him punching his head into a wall, but he had managed to move the blow to the wall inches to the side of Giuseppe's head, Giuseppe had better count himself lucky because when the blow landed Naruto's arm went through the wall all the way to his elbow

As Naruto continued on his stroll he came to a stream, before he felt someone stalking him, it was one of the things that annoyed him, as a vampire was technically dead, so he couldn't really sense them like he would've been able to do had they been human. Looking over his shoulder Naruto narrowed his eyes, before turning back around _"Well, if the vampire wants me he or she can come get me, I have a lot of anger I need to release and how I'll do that is still up for debate." _Naruto thought as enjoyed the breeze that swept by him, before his eyes snapped open and he turned around and caught the vampire that had lunged for him turning around Naruto landed on top of the vampire to see a face he hasn't seen in a 100 years.

"Pearl?" Naruto asked in shock and surprise all the anger he had bleeding away, as he looked at Pearl's smiling face

"I thought you were losing your touch there for a minute." Pearl said as Naruto smiled widely before he brought her up off the ground and embraced her tightly "I've missed you." Pearl said softly before she kissed Naruto passionately

**2½ Hours Later**

Naruto and Pearl were walking through town after they had sex in a wooden house Naruto created, as they walked some of the women looked at Naruto as he was the most wanted man in Mystic Falls,

Jonathan Gilbert was about to burn Naruto's letter for permission for him take part in the war that Giuseppe gave him. He and Naruto didn't have the best history, hell Naruto and most of the men in town had problems as Naruto has slept with many people's girlfriends, and wives including his. The only reason that he wanted Naruto here is because Naruto was the strongest and fastest fighter around, and he was needed here to help fight the Vampires. When he looked out and saw Naruto walking with a beautiful woman, looking at the way she was laughing and the love in her eyes as she spoke with him, Jonathan felt jealously bubbling in his chest _"Why does he get all the women's attention, what does that boy have that I don't. Maybe sending him to war will be for the best." _Jonathan thought looking to the letter "Thomas!" Jonathan called

"Yes." said Thomas Fell walking into the courthouse

"Will Giuseppe's boys be joining the fight with the vampires?" Jonathan asked

"He is still indecisive, he said earlier today Naruto threatened him this morning that he would hunt him down and kill him if anything happened to Stefan and Damon." Thomas said getting a nod from Jonathan

"Well we will get rid of him, sending him into war will hinder us yes, but I believe we can pull through." Jonathan said still looking at Naruto and Pearl unaware that both were listening to the entire conversation

**End Flashback**

**Lockwood Mansion**

Liz was with Richard in his study as she reported the vampire situation, while Richard lifted one of the floorboards "We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood."

"Doc ID the bodies?" Richard asked looking up to her

"A few townies. Notorious druggies." Liz answered as Richard opened the safe

"I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story." Richard said as Liz gave a small nod "And Vicki Donovan?" he asked

"She's not one of the deceased." Liz said

"Where the hell is she? Richard asked

"I wish I knew." Liz retorted as Logan walked in

"Sorry I'm late." Logan said stopping by Liz

Richard looked up as he placed a case down and asked "You have the watch?" Logan nodded and pulled the pocket watch out of his pocket and handed it to the Mayor, as he opened the case he took the watch apart and added a compass to it before holding it out for Logan "It's ready." he said

"That's it?" Logan asked expecting more

"Yes. That's it." said Mr. Lockwood as everyone shared glances as Logan takes the compass

**Woods**

After leaving the Lockwood Mansion Liz drove to meet Logan in the woods with a deputy. "I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cell phones only." Liz instructed handing Logan a gun and a clip of wooden bullets

"Got it." Logan said taking the gun

"You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him." Liz explained as Logan loaded the gun "You sure you can handle this?" Liz asked

"Of course I can." Logan retorted putting the gun in the back of his pants, as he took the stake from the deputy

"You ever staked a vampire before?" Liz asked

"Have you?" Logan retorted

**Gilbert House**

The doorbell was ringing as Jeremy ran down the steps "I'm Coming!" he yelled before he opened the door to see Vicki with shades on

"Hey. The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." Vicki said walking in as Jeremy closed the door

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked placing his hands on her waist

"It's good. Everything's good." Vicki said wrapping her arms around Jeremy's neck as she kissed him, in the middle of the kiss she saw his neck in front of her and opened her mouth to bite him, but she pushed away

"Did something happen?" he asked concerned

"I'm hungry." Vicki said walking towards the kitchen "What do you got to eat?" she asked opening the fridge, as Jeremy stood by the counter

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day." Jeremy said with a frown

"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet." Vicki said taking out food, before taking a cold pizza and taking a bite not bothering to heat it up.

**With Stefan **

Stefan and Elena were walking to her car, with Elena in deep thought as Stefan opened the door for her, Elena turned to him "The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?" she asked

"No." Stefan said shaking his head before he pointed to the necklace that he gave her "That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice." Stefan explained

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy opened the door to let Matt inside "Where is she?" Matt asked

"Come this way." Jeremy said leading him to the kitchen where Vicki was sitting by the cabinet having ate all the cold food, and was now washing it down with some soda

"What's she on?" Matt asked

"I-I don't know." Jeremy said with a shrug

Matt sighed and walked over to kneel in front of Vicki as he took of her sunglasses "Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" he asked

"Not good, Matty. I hurt." Vicki whined

"Ok, where's it hurt?" Jeremy asked

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts." Vicki said not knowing that it was her body pushing her to feed

"Ok, well-" Matt started to say but Vicki interrupted him

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Matt said

"Just turn it off!" she yelled

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked

Vicki got up and pushed Matt "The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." she said walking away to the living room to see Logan on the TV talking about the murder Damon did, as she stopped to see Jeremy took the TV off mute.

..horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy said

"What happened, Vic?" Matt asked

..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information…

"I'm calling the cops." Matt said backing away from Vicki who grabbed his arm

"No. Don't." she said as Jeremy walked up to her and touched her

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?" Jeremy asked only to be pushed into the back of the couch by Vicki

"Jer, are you ok?" Matt said walking over to Jeremy

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Jeremy said heatedly

"Damn, Vick." Matt said turning to his sister as Elena and Stefan enter the house, only for Stefan to freeze as he turned to Vicki.

"What's going on?" Elena asked standing next to Vicki

"She's really messed up." Matt said

Stefan walked over and gently moved Elena away from Vicki "Elena, back up." he turned to Vicki and put hi hand on her cheek and looked her in the eye "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Stefan said gently as he lightly pushed Matt and Jeremy to follow Vicki

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked as Stefan walked over to her when they disappeared upstairs

"Yeah." Stefan said

"What is it?" Elena asked

"She's transitioning." Stefan said

Elena not liking the way that sounded asked "Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire." Stefan answered

"What?" she asked with widen eyes

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan explained

"H-how does she do that?" Elena almost afraid to even ask the question

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan replied

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours." Stefan said as Elena started pacing as two humans were upstairs with Vicki

"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena said

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan replied

"So when is she gonna know?" Elena asked

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan explained

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked with a frown as unwanted memories popped into Stefan's head as Elena started putting up the dishes

**Jeremy's Bedroom**

Vicki was wrapped up in Jeremy's blanket while Jeremy sat next to her with a towel "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Vicki apologized

"Aw, you just-you need to sleep it off, ok?" Jeremy said as he kissed her forehead and got up, Vicki grabbed his arm and he sat back down as she pulled him into a hug, her mouth was near his neck and it was like she was about to bite him, when she pushed him down and got up and left

As she ran down the stairs and opened the door Matt who saw her chased after her "Vick. Vicki!" he shouted when he reached the lawn she was no where in sight as everyone came outside

"She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out." Jeremy said on the porch

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said running to his truck

"I can track her." Stefan whispered

"Go." she said as Stefan walked away

**In the woods**

It was night now, and Logan was tired as he walked with the compass as he was about to turn back he heard the compass click, looking down he saw the arrow lock oin the direction of the old cemetery, getting out his phone he called Liz

"Yeah." Liz picked up

"I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery." Logan reported

"Headed your way." Liz said hanging up as she and her deputy moved to the old cemetery.

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy was leaning against the sink as Elena was still cleaning up the kitchen "Maybe we should check in with Matt." he said taking a plate and mug placing them in the sink as Elena replied

"He'll call when he finds her." Elena said

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jeremy asked

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." Elena said

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy said

"She'll be fine." Elena said as she went to the table and whispered "It'll all be fine." before the doorbell rang, they both looked up and walked to the door, as Elena opened the door she saw it was Damon so she tried to close it, but Damon pushed it back, Jeremy looked between Elena and Damon "Jeremy, go upstairs." she ordered Jeremy sighed and went upstairs

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon said with a smirk as he leaned on the doorway

"Stay away from me." Elena said with a glare

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." Damon said walking inside closing the door behind him as he walked further into the house Elena kept her distance "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So…" Damon said but was interrupted by a knock at the door, both Elena and Damon looked to the door before Elena opened it to see a Juubigan eyed Naruto, Damon seeing Naruto's eyes gulped while Elena looked mesmerized by them

"Hello Elena." Naruto greeted

"H-Hi." Elena said

"Sorry for the intrusion but I need to speak with Damon." Naruto said being polite when Elena nodded Naruto sped up to Damon and held him in the air by the neck causing Elena and Damon to gasp "So you killed Zach huh" Naruto stated

"I'm sorry." Damon wheezed

"Yeah your always sorry." Naruto growled as his eyes glowed "I don't have time to deal with you right now." Naruto said dropping Damon who massaged his neck "Go home and clean up the mess you made." Naruto ordered coldly

"But I need…"

"**I said Go Home!" **Naruto said as Elena and Damon shivered and backed away at the demonic tone **"I'll bring you your ring."** Naruto said moving out of the way as Damon sped out of the house. Naruto sighed before turning to Elena "You ok?" Naruto asked as his eyes returned to normal

"Y-yes." Elena said still keeping her distance something Naruto noticed

"You don't have to be scared of me Elena." Naruto said gently

"How do I know that?" Elena asked

"You don't but I need you to trust me, now where's Stefan?" Naruto asked standing in front of her now

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena answered

"Vicki? Why would he be out loo…she's the one in transition." Naruto said getting a nod from Elena "Thank you." Naruto said turning around to leave

"Wait!" Elena said causing Naruto to turn to her "Stefan said you would never hurt me because I'm something to you, what did he mean by that?" Elena asked

Naruto turned back with a frown

**Flashback **

Naruto was sitting on a bench at the park when a pregnant 17 year old girl walked over to him "Naruto!" she said hugging him getting a smile from him

"Hello Izzy." Naruto said as he pulled back to look at Isobel Flemming "So you went to the doc's office yet?" Naruto asked

"Yup, I'm having a daughter. I'm having trouble coming up with a name though." Isobel said with a frown

"How about Elena?" Naruto asked as Isobel seemed to think about it before she smiled with a nod

"Yeah, I like that name." Isobel said

"Are you sure you want to do this Izzy?" Naruto asked with a frown

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't provide for her, but I'm hoping that when I can she'll allow me to be in her life when we meet." Isobel said "I know you can take care of her, but I don't want her to be involved in the supernatural world, at least not right off the bat." Isobel said with a frown as Naruto looked at her sadly

"_I wish she would tell me who the father is, the bastard got her pregnant and he's not even trying to talk her out of this." _Naruto thought

**End Flashback **

"I'll tell you, soon." Naruto said before he left

**Cemetery**

Stefan walked through the woods to see Vicki sitting down, "Vicki." he called getting her attention she turned to him with tears streaming down her face

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said." she said as she stared at Stefan "I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back." Vicki said

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Stefan apologized

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" Vicki asked

"You'll fade quickly...And then it'll all just be over." Stefan explained

"I'll be dead." Vicki said getting a nod she started to cry again

"Hey." Stefan said sitting down beside her

"I don't want this." Vicki sobbed

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you." Stefan assured

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better?" Vicki asked as Stefan looked down she started to cry again "I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" she asked

"Ok." Stefan said with a nod as he got up only to be shot in the chest hurt Stefan fell to the ground as Logan walked over with the Stake and gun in hand, kneeling down beside Stefan Logan pressed his fist onto the wound raising the stake Vicki shouted

"No!" as Logan was about to stake Stefan, Naruto appeared and kicked Logan away, Logan got up to see Naruto standing protectively over Stefan

"Drop the gun and walk away." Naruto said, Logan glaring raised the gun and fired as Naruto dodged and got closer to Logan, before he could fire again Naruto bit him before breaking his neck and tossing him away before going over to the groaning Stefan as Vicki got closer to Logan's body, Naruto took out the bullet in Stefan's chest and examined it "It's wood. They know." he said throwing away the bullet and helping Stefan sit up so he could catch his breath, when the sound of moaning came to them they turned to see Vicki was drinking Logan's blood.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan shouted as Vicki sat up and looked to them

"I'm sorry." she apologized before getting up and running away

"Damn it." Stefan growled as Naruto saw and picked up the compass

"Well what do we have here." Naruto whispered to himself before looking off into the distance "Get up Stefan, the Sheriff is coming." Naruto said before he and Stefan took off in different directions

Just as they left Liz and her deputy arrived to find Logan's body "Oh god…" Liz said softly before looking around "The watch. Find the watch." she ordered

**With Stefan **

Elena was sitting on the porch waiting, when she saw Stefan coming up the steps with blood on his shirt, getting up and walking over to him she spoke "You're bleeding."

"No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok." Stefan said before sighing "I couldn't stop her. I tried." he said

"What does that mean?" Elena asked hoping she was wrong

"She fed, and then I lost her." Stefan answered

"Oh, my god." Elena said in shock

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you." Stefan said

"What do I tell my brother and- and Matt?" Elena asked

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan said

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." Elena retorted

"I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't…" Elena said with tearful eyes before she got her book and went inside the house before she started crying

Stefan was still on the porch in shock, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw Naruto looking at him in sympathy "You'll get her back Stefan, trust me." Naruto said as Stefan nodded before they both vanished in a crimson flash.

**Finished**


	6. Haunted

"All right, later, man." Tyler said walking out to his car, "See you, bro!" his friend said driving off as Tyler puts his duffel in the trunk of his car, he walks around and gets in and starts to put the key in the ignition when

"Hi, Ty." Vicki said with her head down causing Tyler to jump

"Whoa," Tyler said startled before he squinted his eyes "Vicki?" he asked "Everyone's looking for you!"

"I know." Vicki whispered shivering

"What's wrong, Vick?" Tyler asked

"I'm so cold." Vicki said

"You're on drugs!? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender." Tyler said

"I wish." Vicki whispered with a snort

"What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see?" Tyler asked

Vicki looked up getting her hair out of her face before she turned to Tyler and hugged him "I'm so scared."

"Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home." Tyler said hugging her back as he pulled away to start the car

"I can't control it." Vicki said panting

"Control what?" Tyler asked confused

"I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away." Vicki said

"What are you on? What drugs did you take?" Tyler asked before Vicki grabbed the sides of his head and placed hers on his shoulder

"I want it. I am so hungry, Ty." Vicki whispered

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, lets just get you home, okay?" Tyler asked as he pushed her back gently only for Vicki to vamp out and growl at him, "Whoa! Vicki! what is wrong with you?!" Tyler said falling out of the car and crawling away, as Vicki jumped on him and prepared toi bite him only for Stefan to pull her off of him in time.

"Aah! Let go of me!" Vicki said struggling as Stefan held onto her, Tyler stood up and almost ran into Damon

Looking to Stefan and Vicki, Tyler asked "What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk." Damon said

"Screw you, dude." Tyler retorted

"Dude" really?, "dude"?" Damon mocked smirking

"Damon, remember what Naruto said!" Stefan said

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon asked before Tyler punched him, causing Damon to narrow his eyes

"Don't you hurt him." Vicki said as Damon grabs Tyler by the throat pushes him back a little and compels him

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." before he threw Tyler completely over his car, causing Tyler to grunt, when Tyler gets up all of them are gone.

**Gilbert House **

Elena woke up and the events of Saturday came to mind causing her to sigh, she got up and went into the bathroom, to see Jeremy who just got done brushing his teeth "Sorry." she said turning around to close the door

"Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." Jeremy said causing Elena to come back in as Jeremy backed away

"You're up early. Where are you going?" Elena asked as Jeremy was walking into his room before he turned back

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so…" he trailed off

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" Elena asked

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked in returned

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cell phones are for." Elena said

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." Jeremy said before leaving

**Mystic Falls High School **

Matt was walking through the Halloween decorated hallway when his phone rung "Yeah?" Matt picked up

"Matty?" Vicki's voice replied

Matt's eyes widen before he leaned against the locker "Vicki, where are you? Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm okay." Vicki replied sitting in Stefan's room along with the three older vampires

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you." Matt said

"No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay ? Please don't worry about me." Vicki said before she hung up on him

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki asked

"Maybe, because you'll burn then combust into flames when you walk into the sunlight." Naruto said looking at the newspaper

"And you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan replied

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Naruto said throwing the newspaper down, as Damon picked up the compass

"What is that?" Vicki asked

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon said looking to his brothers getting a shrug from Naruto

"I have a couple ideas." Naruto muttered

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan asked

"We should all be worried." Naruto said

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked Stefan, who got up and got a mug off the desk

"Here." Stefan said handing her the mug

"What is it?" Vicki asked

"It's what you're craving." Stefan said sitting down

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon asked

"What is it?" Vicki asked smelling the cup

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Naruto asked as he and Damon smirked

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan said ignoring his brothers as Vicki took a sip of the blood

"I'm worried Stefan's going to kill Bugs Bunny." Naruto whispered to Damon who snickered before Naruto turned to Stefan "She's new. She needs human blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Naruto said

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked

"Yeah." Damon said

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan said causing to Naruto to shake his head

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy." Damon said getting a giggle for Vicki

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan retorted

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon said

"Yeah but you tend to forget about the erase part since they tend to end up dead." Naruto said looking to Damon who shrugged

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Stefan said as Naruto and Damon shook their heads

"Anyway, Damon I need you to go and scope out the Lockwood's from what I can sense they're at the Grill. See what they know, so far." Naruto said as Damon nodded before he got up and walked down stairs, as Naruto created a Shadow clone that sunshin'd away

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asked

Damon was walking to the door when the doorbell rang, smirking Damon opened the door to see Elena as he leaned on the door

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked

"Yep!" Damon answered

"Where is he?" Elena asked

"And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission"." Damon said

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Elena asked crossing her arms

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena said

"Yes, you would." Damon replied

"But I'm not." Elena said a little smugly

"Yet." Damon said causing Elena to take a deep breath

"Where is Stefan?" she asked

"He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out." Damon said walking outside as Elena walked in and closed the door with Damon smiling before he left

"Stefan?" Elena called out, when she heard the floorboard creaks she looked behind her, and called "Stefan?"

"Yes." Stefan said from the steps

Elena looked up to him and asked "Where is Vicki?"

"She's upstairs." Stefan said walking down to her

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" she asked

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this." Stefan explained

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan answered when Vicki came down the stairs

"How long is that?" she asked

"We can talk about that later." Stefan said causing Vicki to roll her eyes

"Hey, Vicki, How are you?" Elena asked

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki asked with a raised eyebrow

**Sheila's House **

Sheila was lighting candles as she sensed Naruto appearing upstairs while Bonnie was on the couch, Bonnie oblivious to who was upstairs asked "Was our family burned in the witch trials?"

"No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch. Especially when you have an all powerful ancestor protecting them." Sheila said getting a nod from Bonnie as Sheila sat down on the couch

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and Juubi brought us here. He taught us to lived in secrecy, and we have for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do." Sheila said

"Grams, everybody knows you're a witch." Bonnie said

"They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em . Don't let 'em know the truth." Sheila said picking up a mug

"So when will I meet Juubi?" Bonnie asked, interested in meeting her ancestor whose life story had her crying when she heard it.

"Sooner than you think." Sheila said as Bonnie nodded

"Ok, so where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part." Bonnie said

"It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school?" Sheila asked smiling as Bonnie sighed and got her stuff before leaving

CNaruto (Clone Naruto) walked into the room "That sounded familiar." he said smirking as Sheila looked to him

"The same speech you and mom gave me." Sheila said smiling

"She's just like you." he said taking a seat "So what did you tell her exactly?" he asked

"I told her about the Rikudo Sennin, the Uzumaki's destruction, and your life, but I never mentioned you by name. I called you Juubi the whole time." Sheila said getting a nod from Naruto "I didn't give her the necklace yet though. I'm putting that off till she knows who you really are." Sheila said

**Mystic Grill**

Mayor Lockwood just finished speaking with a cop, when he walked back to his wife, sliding into the booth Richard said "We never should have trusted that Logan…" lowering his voice "Weasel with the watch."

"How many are we dealing with?" Carol asked

"Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern." Richard said

"Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or, or is it a he or a she?" Carol asked worried

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger" Richard said

"So what do we do?" Carol asked

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us." Richard said unaware that Damon has been listening to their conversation the entire time.

**Mystic Falls High**

Matt was putting up his books in his locker when Tyler walked over "Hey man!" he greeted

"Hey!" Matt returned

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki." Tyler said

"She just called. She's okay." Matt said looking to Tyler before turning back

"Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind." Tyler said

"Little bit. Yeah." Matt replied

"I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do." Tyler said

"I appreciate it." Matt said thankful

Bonnie was locking her locker when Caroline came over she smiled "I have got your costume. It's all here." she said handing Bonnie a bag, Bonnie pulled out a witch costume

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked incredulously

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun." Caroline said

"Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Bonnie asked as she pulled out Emily's crystal

"Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?" Caroline asked

"I was with Grams all weekend . I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan." Bonnie said with a shrug

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." Caroline grumbled

"Don't be bitter . It provokes wrinkles." Bonnie said amused

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Everyone was sitting at the table "Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan explained

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Stefan said

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." Vicki said with a sigh

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked as Elena looked to Stefan while Naruto sighed

"Not in a long time." Stefan said

"How long?" Vicki asked

"Going on 60 years." Naruto said looking at Stefan

"What about you?" Vicki asked

"I drink human blood." Naruto said getting a gasps from Elena "Something you need to know Vicki, not all humans are innocent, some of them don't deserve to live." Naruto said

"How can you say that?" Elena asked getting Naruto's attention

"Ok, answer me this Elena. Last week I took a walk and during this walk I came across a grown man, about to rape a girl. So what do you think I should've did, let him live, or kill him?" Naruto asked Elena looked away "Thought so." Naruto said before turning back to Vicki "Human blood is highly addictive Vicki. My brother is different, and I take the blame for that." Naruto said as Stefan who was looking down, looked up at Naruto confused

"What do you mean, you take the blame?" Stefan said as Naruto took a deep breath before looking to Stefan

"When you were born, I was there in the emergency room, there were problems with the delivery. The doctor said you and mother were going to die." Naruto said as Stefan looked wide eyed "She begged me to save you, I saved the both of you instead." Naruto holding up both his hands as the left was covered in a green aura, "I healed the problem, and everything progressed nicely but when I held you something happened." Naruto said as his other hand lit up with black youki causing Vicki and Elena to shiver "A little bit of my youki was absorbed into your body, not enough for you to actually be able to use it, but the darkness in you that's where it comes from. I sealed it away after, but when you were in transition the seal broke, leaving it upon yourself to wrestle back control." Naruto said as Stefan looked at his hands. Naruto got up and placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder "I wanted you to grow older, and if you wanted to be immortal, I was going to turn you, but that plan went down the drain." Naruto finished

"And when mother died, why didn't you do anything then?" Stefan asked

"I tried, I was working over night to find an antidote for her illness, but it was to late." Naruto said with a sigh, Stefan stood up and turned to Naruto

"Thank you." Stefan said hugging Naruto before pulling away "I need some time alone." he said before walking away.

Naruto sighed and sat down "Do you have any other questions?" He asked

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki ranted as she left the room

Naruto sighed and shook his head, before turning to Elena "I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Naruto said getting up and leaving as Elena was still reeling from what she just heard Naruto tell Stefan

Vicki walked back into the room "False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." she said before picking up a phone and dialing a number

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked

"Jeremy." Vicki said

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena said

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki said

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena asked

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki retorted

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now." Elena said stepping closer to Vicki

"Oh really?" Vicki said placing the phone back on the table "And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough "speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." she said

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." Elena said

"Or what?" Vicki asked before she grabbed Elena by the throat and pushed her against the wall "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" Vicki threatened before she let her go as Elena started coughing.

**Moments Later **

Stefan and Elena were in front of the house as Vicki was with Naruto "She threatened me." Elena said still massaging her neck

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues…" Stefan explained

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena asked

"There's no rule book." Stefan answered

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked

"A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire it can all blur into one urge: hunger." Stefan explained

"What does that mean?" Elena asked

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." Stefan said

"Or worse."

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan promised

"I need to get going." Elena said turning away

"Elena." Stefan called

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena said before walking away

Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music, while watching Naruto do vertical pushups on his finger, when Damon walked in, and sat down besides Vicki. "What are you doing?" he asked watching Naruto as well

"Just contemplating the next hundred years." Vicki said before turning to Damon "Why did you do it?" she asked

"I was …. Bored." Damon said as Naruto paused and looked at him before going back to his pushups as Vicki sat up

"You did this to me out of boredom?" She asked

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon said earning a snort from Naruto

"Ain't that the truth." Naruto muttered with a grunt

Vicki sat up completely and sighed "Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

Damon chuckled and said "That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go." he said holding out his hand

"Stupid idea, especially if he teaches her how to super speed, she'll run away the first chance she gets." Naruto thought

"Where?" Vicki asked with a smile

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be." Damon said Vicki smiled and took his hand before they walked downstairs, where Stefan was walking up, as they moved to the door

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank." Damon said opening the door only for Stefan to close it

"No no . Hey, hey...Now's not the time for this." Stefan said

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about." Damon said

"She could hurt someone." Stefan replied

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on." Damon said opening the door, as they all walked to the front yard Stefan shook his head

"Bad idea Damon." he said

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks." Damon retorted

"Like what?" Vicki asked

"Like.…" Damon said before he used his super speed to appear behind her, Vicki looked around for Damon when she felt her shoulder being tapped turning around she saw Damon smiling

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Vicki asked as Damon did it again and whistled to get her attention "Ho ho ho ho."

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." Damon said gesturing for her to try, Vicki smiled and used her super speed and ran away

Stefan and Damon looked around when they heard laughing, looking to the balcony they saw Naruto laughing at them.

**Gilbert House **

Jeremy is closing his refrigerator as he left a voicemail for Vicki "You gotta call me, Vick. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please."

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!" Elena said

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait." Jeremy said walking away when Elena called him back

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Elena said

Jeremy turned to her and said "What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best." Elena said softly

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." Jeremy replied before walking out of the kitchen when his phone vibrated

Vicki was at her house, after she had Matt send Stefan away, she texts Jeremy and they made plans on meeting up at the school carnival.

**Mystic Falls High**

The Halloween carnival is going on. Bonnie and Caroline were in costume as kids were taking candy out of the pot, when Tyler walked over "Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special." Tyler said holding out two cups

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie said

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline said taking the cup

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler said

**The Grill**

Carol and Richard are sitting down drinking "How many martinis have you had?" Richard asked

"Ugh. Don't start with me." Carol said taking another drink

"Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go." Richard said finishing his drink

"So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink." Carol said Richard placed the glassed down and left, after he left Carol looked behind her to see Damon. Damon smiled and held up his drink, Carol returned the smile and turned around to take another sip of her martini when Damon slid into the booth with her

"Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good _Gatsby_ look." Damon said

Carol smiled and asked "I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?"

"Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but...It was cute but I had to let her down easy." Damon said dismissively

"It's Damon, right?" Carol asked

"Ah, you remember." Damon said

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget." Carol replied "What's your last name Damon?" she asked

"Salvatore." Damon answered

"Salvatore." Carol repeated sitting forward

"Mm hmm."

"Are you any relation to Zach?" Carol asked

"Zach's my uncle." Damon lied sitting forward to compel her Damon asked "How do you know Zach?"

Carol looked at his eyes and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think there's something in my eye." Damon lied rubbing his eye

"Well, I know Zach from the founders council." Carol said as Damon saw her vervain bracelet "You know the Salvatore's were one of this town's original settlers." Carol said

"Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends." Damon replied

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages." Carol explained

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain…" Damon said lowering his voice into a whisper

"You know about the Vervain?" Carol asked

"Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do." Damon said with a smirk

"Of course." Carol said as Damon signaled for more drinks

**Back at the school**

Elena and Jeremy arrive. Jeremy scares some kids. Elena smacks him, as they went into the school they ran into Matt "You went with last year's costume too, huh?" Matt asked

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." Elena said

"Me neither." Matt said before turning to Jeremy "And you're going as...you?" he asked. Jeremy just walked away

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight." Elena said

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." Matt said

"She's here?" Elena asked in surprise

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt replied as Elena started looking around for Jeremy

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked

"Elena what's the matter?" Matt asked

"I-I've gotta find him." Elena said walking away

**Outside **

Naruto was walking up to the school when Caroline appeared before him "Hey!"

"Hey." Naruto replied smiling _"She's giving off pheromones, and she's drunk." _Naruto thought

"Why aren't you dressed up?" Caroline asked

"Didn't have a costume." Naruto said shrugging as Caroline looked around

"Is Damon going to be here?" she asked getting a nod from Naruto causing her to sigh before she grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards his car

"Where are we going?" Naruto said as he allowed himself to be drag by Caroline

"Your taking me home, and when we get there your going to have sex with me." Caroline said

"_Well I'm horny anyway, plus I can always compel her to believe we watched horror movies." _Naruto thought before he unlocked his car.

**With Vicki**

Vicki was walking through the halls looking around at all the people as the sound of their hearts ranged through her ears, when Stefan grabbed her and pulled her into a empty classroom. Vicki looked around and turned to Stefan "What, you're following me now?" she asked

"You didn't really give me a much of choice." Stefan replied, Vicki moved to the door only for Stefan to move in front of her

"Let me out of here." Vicki said

"You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control." Stefan said

"I'm fine." Vicki lied

"Really?" Stefan asked

"Mm Hmm."

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you." Stefan explained as Vicki looked off to the side

**Hours Later **

**With Naruto **

Naruto woke up in Caroline's bed, looking down to see her passed out on his chest he substituted with a discarded pillow that was on the floor, kissing her forehead, Naruto tucked her in after putting her in her pajamas. Naruto got dressed and checked his phone to see that it was 2:30 am. Seeing he had a message from Stefan, he checked it to see that it said that Vicki was dead and explaining what happened he sighed. Concentrating Naruto sensed Liz on the couch, in the living room. Activating his Dojutsu, Naruto walked out silently through the walls and the door to see his car across the street. Flaring his youki, Naruto released the seal he placed on his car, before getting inside and driving off. When he remembered that Stefan's birthday was in 4 days smiling Naruto took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, when he called on of them.

"Hello?" a female voice from the other end said

"Hello Lexi." Naruto said smirking

**Finished **

**Wanted to Update more but have family issues. See ya next week**


	7. 162 Candles

**November 5, 2009 **

**12:00 a.m. **

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan was asleep in the living room. When his book fell from his lap to the floor, he woke up, sitting up he picked up the book and placed it on the table. Getting up he stretched when suddenly the voice of a woman in the house was heard. Walking forward, Stefan paused as the latch to the side door unlocked and opened, closing the window and locking it, Stefan didn't see the shadow of someone zoom pass him. Turning around Stefan heard the sound of things dropping walking to the dining room Stefan looked up "Damon?" he called before he was hit in the back, sending him to the ground, he was then flipped over as a blonde vampire growled at him "Lexi!?" he asked

Lexi's vamp features disappeared as she smiled at Stefan "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked before Lexi pulled him to his feet

"How could you even ask that?" Lexi asked hugging him

"I've missed you." Stefan said returning the hug

Pulling back smiling Lexi said "Happy Birthday."

**Later **

Stefan and Lexi are kidding around in his room "Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi asked

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful." Stefan said sitting up from his laying position

"Why stay?" Lexi asked before getting off the bed "I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast." Lexi said

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?" Stefan asked putting on his shoes

"We can make him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" Lexi asked looking around

"I told you, her name is Elena." Stefan answered

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi said turning to Stefan holding up a photo of Katherine.

Stefan got up and took the photo away "You didn't even know Katherine." he said placing the picture down

"'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of... where's Damon? Lexi asked as Stefan turned to her

"Inflicting misery somewhere." he said before getting his jacket off the bed "You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of." Stefan asked

"Well it's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya? Lexi said holding up her hand

"Doesn't work that way and you know it." Stefan said

"Yeah." Lexi whined

"Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here." Stefan said smiling

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a 162 years old." Lexi asked

"Really?" Stefan asked with a groan

"Oh yeah." Lexi said smiling widely

**Sheriff's Precinct**

Sheriff Forbes is questioning Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy over Vicki's disappearance. "Where did Vicki says she was going?" Liz asked

"She didn't." Jeremy answered

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?" Liz asked

"No she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town." Matt said

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?" Liz asked

"Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him." Matt said with a shrug

"What was he doing there?" Liz asked

"I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problems, so I tried to help." Stefan half lied

"So you got involved because Elena asked you to?" Liz asked

"I asked Stefan to help. I thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother." Elena lied

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left?" Liz asked

"Up and down , very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying." Matt answered

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" Liz asked

"None that I remember." Jeremy replied

"No." Stefan lied

"No." lied Elena

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" Liz asked

"Yes." Matt said with a nod

"Yes." Stefan lied

"Yes." lied Elena

"I'll miss her but...I think it's for the best." Jeremy said

**Outside **

Stefan is waiting in front of the police station for Elena, when he sees Matt exit the building and walks past him, "I was trying to help her Matt. That's all." Stefan called out, before turning to see Elena, Jenna, and Jeremy coming out as well.

Elena looked at Stefan then turned to Jenna and Jeremy "I'll meet you guys at the car."

"Ok." Jenna said before she and Jeremy walked by Stefan and exchanged nods with him, Elena walked up to Stefan

"You okay?" Stefan asked

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena said

"Thank you."

"I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much.…" Elena said

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it." Stefan said softly

"No, Stefan you have to stay away from me." Elena said waling away, while Stefan watched her go

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Naruto pulled into the driveway in a red 2009 Pontiac solstice GXP coupe, getting out the car, Naruto placed a bow on the hood with a card for Stefan saying 'Happy Birthday' putting the keys in his pocket Naruto placed a Genjutsu over the car, before walking to the house, picking up the mail and went into the house. Seeing most of the stuff were bills, Naruto threw the pile down on the table when his vampire hearing suddenly activated

"How long are you here for?" he heard Damon ask

"Just for Stefan's B-Day." Lexi voice replied

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" Damon asked

Lexi snorts "That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me." she said

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person." Lexi retorted

"Because I'm a vampire." Damon said

"But you're only the bad parts." Lexi replied

"Teach me to be good." Damon said, before Naruto heard the sound accustomed to the sound of a vampire using super speed when he heard Damon grunt

"I'm older and that means stronger." he heard Lexi growl causing him to smirk speeding upstairs silently Naruto leaned against the doorway as he watched Lexi choke Damon

"Sorry." Damon wheezed

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it." Lexi threatened

"Yeah." Damon wheezed as Lexi let go and turned around to see Naruto smirking at her

"Lexi-" was as far as Naruto got before Lexi tackled him and proceeded to kiss him passionately, pulling back Naruto looked to Damon "You, out now." Naruto said before taking Lexi to his room, as Damon got up and went into the cellar to get some vervain to take to the sheriff.

**Sheila's House **

Bonnie is in her room at her grams house packing her suitcase, when Sheila walked to doorway "You leavin'?" she asked

"Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much." Bonnie said

"Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me?" Sheila asked smirking as Bonnie turned to her "Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju." she said

"He's right." Bonnie said

"He's always right, that's his other problem." Sheila said before moving into the room when Bonnie held up Emily's crystal "Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that." Sheila said pointing at it

"I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me." Bonnie said

"Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours." Sheila retorted

"Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it?" Bonnie asked holding the necklace to Sheila

"Because it didn't find me, it found you, protected you." Sheila said before taking Bonnie's hair and holding it up "A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody." Sheila said as Bonnie put it on

"I just wish it was prettier." Bonnie said getting a shrug from Sheila as she dropped the crystal in her shirt

**Gilbert House **

Elena is sitting on the couch sulking, when Jenna came and sat next to her, while Jeremy was writing something behind them. "You're wallowing." Jenna said

"So are you." Elena replied

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna retorted

"Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk." Elena said

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: "I'm leaving town. See ya." Jenna said

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy called from the kitchen

Jenna sat up and turned to look over the couch "Why? What are you doing?" she asked

"Homework." Jeremy said

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked joining Jenna in looking over the coach as she and Jenna share surprised glances.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…" he trailed off before going back to work

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked Jenna in a whisper

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna replied

Jeremy looked up to them and said "He can hear you."

**Naruto's Room **

Naruto in basketball shorts was at a table by the closet in his room, Lexi with a sheet covering her naked form, moved to stand next to him, to see a sealing diagram covering the table, "What's this for?" Lexi asked

"With what you did to Damon, there is no way he's going to let that go. He thinks I don't know that he's trying to get in good with the Founder's Council, and the best way for him to do that is to kill a vampire." Naruto looking to her before motioning to the seal "I need you to put your blood in the center of the seal, I'll make a blood clone of you, and when, or if he tries to stake you, I will switch you and the clone." Naruto explained getting a nod from Lexi as she bit her wrist and held the appendage over the seal

"And the Vervain he took?" Lexi asked getting a confused look from Naruto

"You haven't been building up a tolerance for it?" Naruto asked getting a no from Lexi "I turned you, Vervain, won't effect you as long as other vampires, which you would know if you would've built up a tolerance for it like I told you to." Naruto said as Lexi shrugged before Naruto activated the seal, and a perfect clone of Lexi appeared before Naruto sealed it away.

**Sheriff's Precinct **

Liz was in her office doing paperwork when she received a call "Yeah….Send him in." she said hanging up the phone, when Damon entered the office with a box "Mr. Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?" she asked

"Sure." Damon said closing the door

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town." Liz said

"Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you." Damon lied handing Liz the box

Liz opened the box and pulled out some Vervain "Vervain." she said

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough." Damon said more like Naruto wouldn't let him take anymore out of the house

Liz put the Vervain back in the box and moved it aside "It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials." she said

"And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?" Damon asked sitting down

"I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?" Liz asked not seeing the frown on Damon's face before he hid it with a smile

"So is that even possible?" Damon asked

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us." Liz explained

"Hm. So what's the next step?" Damon asked

"We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two." Liz said getting a nod from Damon

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." he said

**Gilbert House **

Bonnie enters Elena's room to see Elena lying down in her bed "You up?" she asked

Elena looked up to Bonnie and said "No." before pulling her cover over her head, Bonnie sighs and walks over and tries to pull the covers off Elena's head "No, no!" Elena protested

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asked sitting on the bed holding the covers away from Elena

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked

"Yep." Elena replied getting a sigh from Bonnie

"Move over." she said when Elena moved to the other side of the bed, Bonnie got into the bed and lied next to Elena "I'm officially worried. What's going on?" Bonnie asked

"I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I…"

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie asked interrupting Elena

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena said causing Bonnie's eyes widen slightly

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Bonnie said

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." Elena replied

Bonnie thinking for a moment before smiling "Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie said getting up and closing the window and grabs a pair of scissors then one of Elena's pillows. She cuts it open and empties it of the feathers.

"Hey!" Elena called

"Be patient." Bonnie said

"Ok." Elena said with a nod as Bonnie got back on the bed

"I need to swear you to secrecy." Bonnie said

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena said with a sigh

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie said seriously

"Ok, I swear." Elena said

"There's no windows open, right?" Elena asked

"Right." Elena said looking around

"There's no fan. No air conditioning." Bonnie listed

"None. What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?" Bonnie asked getting a nod from Elena Bonnie concentrated and lifted her hand over the feathers and brought her hand up as a feather floated up causing Elena to look at it in shock

"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked after Bonnie put the feather down, instead of answering Bonnie levitates several more feathers while Elena watches on with shock and amazement. Before a lot of the feathers floated around the bed. Elena looked around in awe laughing as she stood up on the bed

"It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie said

"I believe you." Elena said

**With Caroline **

Caroline was walking down the street when Damon walked in front of her, sighing Caroline tried to walk around him but he got in the way "Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think.." she didn't get to finish as Damon uses his compulsion on her, coming out of her daze "Oh My god where have you been? It's really good to see you." Caroline said

"Much better. You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight." Damon said

"Oh, why don't you do it?" Caroline asked

"Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone." Damon instructed

"And why am I having this party?" Caroline asked

"Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. And I want my crystal back." Damon said

"But Bonnie has it." Caroline said

"I know that. Get it from her." Damon ordered

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Lexi, Naruto, and Stefan were in the living room, speaking about Stefan's new love. "So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" Lexi asked

"No" Stefan said sitting forward

"Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." Lexi said with a smirk sitting in a chair

"You should listen to her Stefan, she's speaking from experience." Naruto said before Lexi threw a pillow at his head causing him to chuckle

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or.…or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms." Stefan explained

"Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up." Lexi said unzipping a case and opening it to show blood bags inside it.

"I'm not getting any older." Stefan said

Lexi picks up a blood bag and inserts a straw before taking a sip. "Want some?" Lexi asked

"No, thank you." Stefan said getting up as Naruto took the blood bag

"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." she said before she sees Stefan's expression "Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks." Lexi said

"Why did you get him hooked on animal blood in the first place?" Naruto asked

"What? You told me, you wanted me to help him." Lexi said with a shrug taking the blood bag back

"Yeah, help him, not turn him into a bunny killer." Naruto retorted

"It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if…" Stefan said getting their attention

"You could stop." Lexi said

"See, if the woman who put you on the bunny diet has faith that you could control yourself then why don't you?" Naruto asked

"I-I just can't." Stefan said getting narrowed eyes from Naruto who got up and walked over to him

"Ok, here's the deal, I'm going to back off on getting you back on the human blood diet, for now. But the next time I step in on your eating habits, there will be no backing out." Naruto said seriously getting a nod from Stefan

"Enough about the blood so Stefan what are we doing tonight?" Lexi asked lighting up the mood, when Damon entered the room

"Funny you should ask." he said

"Well I wasn't asking you." Lexi retorted

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends." Damon said ignoring Lexi's comment

"Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan said

"Well, It's not for you. It's a "party" party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." Damon said getting a glare from Naruto

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." Stefan said before Naruto could speak

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." Damon said before looking at Lexi's stock of blood "I prefer mine at 98.6." he said before leaving

"Let's Go." Lexi said to Stefan before seeing his expression "Please?"

**Back to Bonnie and Elena **

They were still sitting on Elena's bed in her room "It's weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Bonnie asked a little worried

"No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?" Elena asked curious

"You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you." Bonnie said smiling

**Salvatore Mansion **

**Stefan's Room**

Stefan had on headphones listening to music to drown out the sounds of Lexi's and Naruto's shower activities, when Lexi walked into the room clad in a towel "We're almost ready." she said drying her hair

Taking off his head phones "I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing." Stefan said getting out the chair he was sitting in

Lexi looking at him in the mirror said "It's not like I'm asking you to run outside midday without your ring." Lexi retorted before turning to him "I mean, seriously, it's a party."

Stefan leaning against his desk replied "A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is why? I think he's up to something."

"Who cares? What can he possibly of all those people in a public place?" Lexi asked

"He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me." Stefan said

"Ok so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head." Lexi said

"It's my birthday, yeah?"

"It's my day; and that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready." Lexi said pushing him to the door

"Fine." Stefan said

Elena drives up to the Salvatore Boarding House, getting out of her car she rung the doorbell "It's open! Come on in." Lexi called out Elena enters the house and turns to see Lexi in a towel. Lexi sees her and recognizes her as Katherine "Oh My God!" she gasped "How...How...Who?" she stammered

"I'm Elena." Elena said as Lexi narrowed her eyes "Who are you?" Elena asked

"Lexi a friend of Stefan's." she replied

"Is he here?" Elena asked

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" Lexi asked

"No." Elena said

"I'll tell him you stopped by." Lexi said

"That's okay." Elena said before leaving in shock

Lexi stormed upstairs walking by a half dressed Naruto who saw her expression "What's wrong?" Naruto asked following after her when Lexi got to Stefan's room she asked "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

Stefan confused looked to Naruto who shrugged "What are you talking about?" he asked

Lexi picked up the photo of Katherine "I just met Elena" she said getting a surprise face from Naruto before it turned to an amused one "You have some serious explaining to do." she said

**Minutes Later **

Lexi and Naruto are fully dressed now and Lexi was applying her make-up, while talking to Stefan as Naruto watched "You have some serious emotional damage." Lexi said

"Told ya." Naruto snorted

"No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine." Stefan said

"Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins." Lexi said neither of them seeing Naruto uncomfortably shift in his seat

"I don't know." Stefan said

"You don't know or you didn't find out?" Lexi asked

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." Stefan said before he saw Lexi's face "Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different."

"So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?" Lexi asked

"No. Elena is ... Elena's warm and she's...she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I- I completely forget what I am." Stefan said as Naruto started to hum the song I'm Sprung by T-pain.

"You in love with her." Lexi said after throwing a book at Naruto's forehead

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Stefan said as Naruto sighed before getting up

"Here Stefan catch." Naruto said, Stefan turned to him in time to catch some keys

"What are these to?" He asked looking from the keys to Naruto who smirked

"Your new car." Naruto said Stefan's eyes widen before he sped outside just in time to see the air shimmer and his new car to appear, wide eyed Stefan walked around the car admiring it. When Naruto and Lexi walked outside as well,

"Thank you." Stefan said hugging his brother who returned it with a smile

"No problem." Naruto said

**Mystic Grill **

Caroline's party was in full swing, as she looked out into the crowed before smiling as she walked to the bar, where Damon was "Amazing party right?" Caroline asked

"Glad you thought of it." Damon replied

"Well, are you having a good time?" Caroline asked

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon asked

"No." Caroline said

"Then I'm not having a good time." Damon retorted before Damon looks out to see Lexi enter the Grill and leaves Caroline to go over to her. "Where are my brothers?" he asked

"Naruto's parking the car, and Stefan said he'd meet us here." she replied

"Buy you a…" Damon tried to say but Lexi walks away from him.

**Gilbert House**

Elena opens the door to find Stefan on the porch. "Hey." he greeted

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked surprise

"Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset." Stefan replied

"Right. The girl in the towel." Elena said

"The towel?" Stefan asked

"Mm-hm"

"Oh no, no, no, no not like that," Stefan said with a chuckle "She's not exactly a girl. Lexi's just 350 years old."

"You mean she's a…?" Elena trailed off in surprise as Stefan nodded

"And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. Ever." Stefan said getting a nod from Elena

"Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird." Elena said moving deeper into the house as Stefan moved into the doorway

"Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew you." Stefan lied getting a nod from Elena "So why'd you come by?" he asked

"I-uh... it was a mistake." Elena said

Walking to stand in front of her Stefan said "Elena talk to me."

"I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you ...and…" she trailed getting a nod from Stefan

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?" Stefan assured

Elena nodding said "Well, thank you for coming by." Stefan turned to leave before pausing and turning to Elena

"Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?" he asked

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" asked Elena surprised with a smile

"Lexi's dragging me and ... it's my birthday." Stefan said

"Really?" Elena asked when Stefan nodded she said "Wow-um, happy birthday then."

"Thank you."

"Actually I ...I think I'm gonna stay in tonight." Elena said a little unsurely

"Well have a... have a good night." Stefan said a little dejectedly before going to his new car and driving off

**Mystic Grill**

Naruto and Lexi were at the bar, as Lexi looked to Bonnie who was speaking to her friends "So that's the newest Bennet witch?" Lexi asked getting a nod from Naruto

"Yup, she has a lot of potential." Naruto said

"How many tails do you think she will be able to channel from you?" Lexi asked

"As she is now, no more than 2 and that's barely. But with some training hopefully 6 by next summer." Naruto said before looking to Lexi "So tell me about this Lee guy." Naruto said

"Well, it's nothing really I mean we went out a couple of times and I turned him after he found out what I was." Lexi said with a shrug "That reminds me, how do I get rid of a sire bond?" Lexi asked getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto

"Have all the lessons I taught you been forgotten?" Naruto asked as Lexi shrugged "You have to set him free, tell him to leave you alone or whatever, but the bond will never truly leave, since your of my bloodline." Naruto said getting a confused look from Naruto "Vampires of my bloodline are stronger then others, for example the time you overpowered that 800 year old vampire in the 80's. Your more resilient and heal faster then other vamps, if you were to release this Lee guy from his sire bond he will get his freewill back, but you will be able to take it back when you decide to." Naruto explained getting a nod from Lexi "Enough of this though, were at a party, dance with me till Stefan gets here." Naruto said taking Lexi's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

**With Caroline **

Caroline walks up to Bonnie who was at the table talking to her friends "Bonnie I've been looking for you." she said taking her hand and leading her away from the table "I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not even supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back."

"Why? You said you hated it." Bonnie asked

"Then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so.…" Caroline lied

"I can't give it back to you." Bonnie interrupted Caroline looked surprise before trying again

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat. There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so…"

"I'm sorry Caroline, I can't." Bonnie interrupted again touching the necklace

"What do you mean you can't, Bonnie? It's mine." Caroline asked a little angry

"I thought you said it was Damon's." Bonnie retorted

"It is." Caroline said

"So he's the one who really wants it back." Bonnie said

"No maybe just…" Caroline flustered just tries to snatch the crystal off of Bonnie but it shocks her. Holding her hand she asked "Are you wearing polyester?"

"You were really gonna pull it from my neck. What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie asked before walking away, Caroline sighs before walking away as well

Stefan enters the Grill and sees Matt, walking up to him he said "Matt, just hear me out please." Matt sighing turned to Stefan fully "I was just trying to help Vicki. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying." Matt replied before walking away

Caroline was walking through the crowd of her party when Damon appeared behind her "Where is it?" he asked causing her to jump and turn to him

"Bonnie won't give it to me." Caroline said

"So rip it off her neck." Damon retorted

"I tried. It shocked me." Caroline replied

"Damn it! Why does it do that?" Damon asked himself looking off to the side before turning back to Caroline "I need that crystal." he said

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace." Caroline said

"No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless." Damon growled turning around only to walk into Naruto who looked at him blankly

"Walk away Damon. Now." Naruto said moving aside Damon shook his head and walked off. Naruto turned to Caroline who looked heartbroken putting his hand on her chin Naruto lifted her head up to get her look at him "Stop letting Damon get you down." Naruto said gently wiping the tears that were appearing out of her eyes "You don't have to let what other people think about you get to you. You're a strong, beautiful and smart girl, that has potential to do wonderful things in the future. Remember that." Naruto said kissing Caroline's forehead before smiling at her and walking away toward the pool tables, leaving Caroline in higher spirits, but Damon's words still stung so she walked towards the bar.

Lexi is dancing but Stefan isn't, he was doing a little two step "Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement." Lexi said

"Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself." Stefan said

"Come on, you're not that bad." Lexi said

"Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Naruto with his camera phone." Stefan replied

"Right." Lexi said smiling before leading Stefan deeper into the crowd

**With Damon **

Damon exits the Grill when he hears a sound and listens "Where are we going?" a girl asked

"No one's gonna see us down here." a boy said as he led the girl down the steps and kisses her, which Damon sees, kissing the girl again, when he pulled back she asked

"Did you hear something?"

"No, it's cool. There's no one coming down here." the boy said going in for another kiss when Damon appears behind him and bites the boy. The girl starts screaming, as Damon killed the boy and places his hand around her neck before compelling her

**Mystic Grill**

Stefan is playing pool with Lexi and Naruto, when he makes a good move "Woo!"

"Nice!" Lexi said as they high five

"Birthday luck." Naruto said shaking his head

"Aww don't be a sore loser." Lexi said

"Games not over yet." Naruto said as Stefan got ready to hit again

Elena arrives and sees Stefan having a great time with Lexi and Naruto. When Damon comes up behind her. "Stefan smiles. Alert the media." he said

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena retorted watching the three laugh and joke around

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?" Damon asked watching as well a little jealous

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena said before walking away

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt." Damon said sarcastically

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asked turning to him

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" Elena asked in more detail

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." Damon explained walking over to her

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?" she asked

"Elena, I took away the suffering." Damon replied

Bonnie walks into Caroline and stops her "Caroline." she said

"Don't talk to me." Caroline replied trying walk around Bonnie but she got in the way

"Don't do that, let me explain." Bonnie replied

"What is there to explain Bonnie? You got what you wanted... and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space." Caroline said her eyes a little tearful

"Who said that to you?" Bonnie asked

"Who do you think?" Caroline asked

"You know that's not true. Don't let him treat you like that." Bonnie said

"As opposed to how my best friend treats me." Caroline scoffed and walks off

**Outside**

A police officer is patrolling in his car "Help me." the girl from earlier whimpered the officer hears her and goes to investigate. He finds the boy's body in a pool of blood.

**Inside the Grill**

**At the bar**

Lexi walked up to the bar to get her and Stefan some drinks "Two shots of tequila." she said getting a nod from the bartender when she saw Elena "Make that three." Lexi said

"I need to see some ID." said the barman

"No you don't." Lexi said using compulsion

"That'll be.." The man started

"Free!" Lexi interrupted

"On the house." the man said coming out of his daze

"Thanks!" Lexi said smiling as she picks up the tequila and goes over to Elena who was watching Stefan and Naruto "Oh! The famous Elena." Lexi said getting Elena's attention

"Towel girl." Elena said

"I've been called worse. Here." Lexi said with a shrug before she offers Elena tequila

Elena takes the tequila and said "I didn't know that you guys could drink."

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." Lexi said as Elena smiles

"You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so…" Elena trailed

"Uptight?" Lexi asked

"Yeah, But not with you." Elena said with a nod

"Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi said

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me." Elena replied

"Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." Lexi said

"You seem so sure." Elena said

"When I was human, I found out Naruto was a vampire." Lexi said as she and Elena looked to Naruto who was shooting pool laughing with Stefan "I went through what you're going through: denial, anger etc. But at the end of the day love really did conquer all." Lexi said

**With Naruto and Stefan **

The two were playing while listening to Lexi and Elena "That's why we turn people we love Stefan." Naruto said getting Stefan's attention "We always have someone to watch our backs." Naruto said with a smile as Stefan nodded with his own smile. They continued to play and listen to Lexi and Elena before Lexi returned to the pool table.

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." Lexi said

"Thank you." Stefan said with a smile

"You weren't supposed to be listening." she said before she saw his face, while Naruto watched them "I was feeling epic, whatever." Stefan smiled again before looking over to Elena and they met eyes

**Outside**

Liz was with the officer from earlier looking at the body "Keep this contained." she said

"That's not all." the officer said before showing her the frightened witness, the girl.

"Hey, hey. Did you see what did this?" Liz asked getting a nod from the girl "Tell me everything you saw."

**Inside **

Elena walked over to Stefan and Naruto as Stefan was raking up the balls "Hi!" Elena greeted

"Hey Elena." Naruto said giving her a hug, before he turned to Stefan "I'm going to let you both talk." Naruto said before walking outside, looking around Naruto saw the squad cars, and smelled blood, and saw Liz questioning a girl. Narrowing his eyes Naruto vanished and appeared on a roof to watch what happens

"Hey, you came." Stefan said after Naruto left

"I couldn't miss your hundredth and... whatever birthday." Elena said with a smile as Stefan returned the smile with a nod

Matt was talking with a friend as Caroline stumbles into table, placing her glass down "Oh hey!" Matt said

"I slim-I'm slipped. I slipped." Caroline said with a bit of a slur

"Hammered, huh?" Matt asked

"Well ... a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries?" Caroline asked

"Coffee for the drunk girl." Matt told his friend who gets up and leaves, before Matt turned to Caroline "Bad night huh?" he asked

"Baddest." she moaned holding her head "Am I shallow?" she asked Damon's words repeating in her head

"Is that a trick question?" Matt chuckled

"I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like ...the abyss deep." Caroline said

"No offense, Care ,but deep's really not your scene." Matt said with a bit of a shrug

"That's true. I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!" Caroline said crying

"You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool." Matt tried to assure her

"Can I just go home okay?" Caroline asked

"I'll take you come on. You're okay." Matt said helping her up, before he lifted her up bridle style "Hold still, Hold still."

**Outside **

Matt runs into Liz who was talking to her deputies "What happened is she okay?" Liz asked as Naruto who was on the roof across the street looked into Matt's eyes with his dojutsu activated and placed him in a Genjutsu to not leave Caroline alone tonight.

"Like you care." Caroline said

"She's drunk?" Liz asked shocked unaware that Matt was in a daze

"As a skunk." Caroline said

"Are they serving you in there?" Liz asked

"I'll take her home. It's on my way. I haven't been drinking." Matt said after coming out his daze

"I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you." Matt said thankfully before turning to Caroline "You and I will discuss this later." Liz said

"Can't wait." Caroline replied before Matt leaves

Liz sighed and turned to her deputies "Don't let anybody else leave." she ordered

**Inside **

By the bar. Lexi walks up to Damon with drinks "All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" she asked

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award." Damon said

"Cut the crap." Lexi said seriously

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." Damon said as Lexi nodded

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" Damon asked getting a glare from Lexi

Liz comes in with the girl and her deputies "Look around let me know if you see anything." Liz said as the girl nodded and looked around before she points to the bar where Damon and Lexi are sitting. Liz nodding passed the girl ack to a deputy before motioning 2 of them to follow her, as she walks over to the bar, Stefan and Elena turned to watch her as Liz injects Lexi with vervain.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked standing up

"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." Liz said before the deputies take Lexi outside as Stefan sees what's happening.

"Oh my god!" Stefan said before walking off to go outside

"What is it?" Elena asked before she followed after him

After going through the crowd Stefan walked to the door where deputies were blocking the way out "Can't go out this way." the officer said

**Outside**

Naruto was on the roof when he saw the officers and sheriff taking Lexi to the police car, looking to his left a swirl in the air appeared before the blood clone he created of Lexi dressed the same way she was now appeared.

Lexi was feeling the rush of energy in her body flush out the Vervain and saw Naruto on the roof before she throws the officers off her. Turning to Liz, Lexi growled Liz scared pulls out her gun and shoots her with wooden bullets, Lexi looks down at her wounds as the bullets shot out of her body as the wounds healed smirking Lexi stalked towards Liz.

"No Lexi leave." Naruto whispered before he saw Damon with a stake, hurrying Naruto grabbed the clones arm, and extended his hand to Lexi surrounding her with his chakra, Naruto preformed a smokeless substitution just as Damon appeared and staked the clone. Naruto's eyes started glowing as he held Lexi who was leaning on him watching surprised that Damon really tried to kill her.

"Oh my god!" Naruto and Lexi heard, Looking over they saw Stefan on the side of the building looking at the scene in shock, while holding Elena

"Why?" Clone Lexi asked playing her part

"It's part of the plan." Damon whispered unaware that the real Lexi and Naruto were glaring at him, as he shoved the stake completely into Lexi's heart as the clone turned grey and veiny before falling to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff. "You okay?" Damon asked in fake concern

"Thank you. Get it in the car quickly." Liz said

"All right." Damon said picking up the clones body

**Minutes Later **

**Inside The Grill**

Liz arrests the barman and takes him to the police car. "Lady, I checked everyone's Ids." the barman said

"Yeah, apparently you didn't." Liz retorted handing him to a deputy before she saw Damon "Pretty handy with that stake Damon." Liz complimented

"It Just ...reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in." Damon lied

"This nightmare is finally over." Liz said relieved

"Yeah call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire." Damon said

"We're lucky. Well thank you again." Liz said

"You're welcome." Damon said as Liz walks away and he looks down

**Forbes House **

**Caroline's Bedroom**

Matt carried Caroline into her room using her legs to turn on the lights he carried her over to her bed "You gonna be okay?" Matt asked as he took off her shoes

"No." Caroline said as Matt pulls the cover over her "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?" Caroline asked

"Life can be a little rough." Matt said

"I just wish…" Caroline trailed off

"What?" Matt asked

"Wish that life was... Different." Caroline said

"Yeah me too." Matt said before he turns to leave

"Please ...don't leave me alone." Caroline pleaded. Matt hesitates, then awkwardly climbs onto the bed next to Caroline.

**Outside the Grill**

Stefan is walking away in anger and horror as Elena followed after him calling out his name "Stefan!" she called Stefan kept walked before Elena grabbed him arm, which he snatched away "Stefan!"

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" Stefan said turning away to keep walking

"No, you can't do that!" Elena said causing Stefan to turn back to her

"Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!" he said before turning away again

"I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan." Elena said pleadingly

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." Stefan said

"Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me." Elena said

"No." Stefan said looking down before looking at her "You were right to stay away from me." he said before leaving

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was about to pour himself a drink when a fist suddenly slammed into his face sending him into a wall, before he could slid down a fist to his stomach caused him to fold over spitting out blood as the wall cracked as he was pushed deeper into it, when a hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him up so he could see Naruto who had an emotionless face but the rage in his now glowing slitted eyes were there.

"N-Naruto, w-wait, I did what you wanted me to do get in good with the founder's council." Damon wheezed as Naruto's grip tightened causing Damon to choke

"**I asked you to find out what the Lockwood's knew about the vampires that's all. You acted on your own. You killed Alexia!" **Naruto growled in a demonic tone before bringing his other hand up and Damon watched as his hand cackled with crimson lightning causing his eyes to widen. Naruto cocked his arm back, as he was about to drive it through Damon's chest, Stefan arrived and held his arm safely away from the lightning as Naruto's head snapped towards him **"Why did you st**op me Stefan?" Naruto asked his voice returning to normal as the lightning died down _"That should be believable enough." _Naruto thought

"You promised mother, that you would protect us. She wouldn't want this." Stefan said as Naruto nodded lightly and let Damon go. Damon coughed as he massaged his neck. As Naruto backed away from Damon, and watched as Stefan stakes him

"You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even." Stefan said before driving the stake deeper into Damon "And now we're done." he said backing away before Naruto grabbed Damon by his leg and walked towards the front door followed by Stefan, arriving to the door Naruto opened it and threw Damon out

"Go sleep somewhere else tonight, because every instinct in my body is telling my to kill you right now." Naruto said before Stefan and Damon watched as he put his hand on the doorway and a barrier formed before vanishing, Naruto slammed the door and turned to Stefan "I got something to show you." Naruto said before placing his hand on Stefan's shoulder and they vanished in a flash.

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Naruto's Estate **

Lexi was standing on a hill, looking over Tokyo with her new lapis lazuli studs in her ears, spelled by Sheila Bennet. She smiled as she felt the sun on her body after 329 years of being stuck indoors during the day time. Naruto was letting her use his large estate (Think the estate in The Wolverine). Her hearing picked up suddenly when she heard Stefan's voice

"Where are we?" Stefan asked Naruto as he looked around

"Tokyo." Naruto leading Stefan outside as Stefan gasped

"Why are we in Japan?" Stefan asked following Naruto as Naruto opened the front door and pointed Stefan turned and gasped as he saw Lexi smiling at him "L-Lexi?" he asked hesitantly when she nodded he brought her into a tight hug before pulling back "H-how? I saw…"

"It was a blood clone we created." Lexi said pointing to Naruto "Naruto switched us just as Damon appeared to stake me."

"That's good." Stefan said nodding

"You have to keep this a secret Stefan." Naruto said seriously "As far as anyone knows Lexi is dead, and it needs to stay that way for awhile." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan. Before he turned to Lexi "The estate is hidden under a illusion to humans and vampires. The only way for someone to see it is for me to bring them here." Naruto explained before he looked to Stefan and Lexi "I'll be back in 3 hours to pick you up Stefan." Naruto said "There's 2 vaults in the basement, one is full of yen, and American money that I've been stocking up 3 months a year since 1994, and the other is full of fresh blood bags, that have seals on the, to keep them fresh and heated to a humans blood temperature." Naruto said as Lexi and Stefan were a little surprised before Naruto vanished with a wave to Stefan and a passionate kiss to Lexi.

**Bonnie's House **

Bonnie was asleep as she tossed and turned as Emily's crystal was glowing

**Bonnie's Dream**

Bonnie was running through the woods, frightened as she ran, she suddenly tripped, pushing herself up, she looked out into the woods and saw some ones shadow, getting up she turned around comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily. _"It's coming." _Emily said

Bonnie wakes up at the old Fell's Church, getting up she wrapped her arms around herself.

**Finished **

**I've had a very bad weak, just going to crawl into bed now See ya.**


	8. History Repeating

**November 6, 2009**

**With Bonnie **

Bonnie was in class trying to stay awake as the teacher was speaking "Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow. Let's say for example that we're going to measure the distance of the shadow. We're gonna take this measure here, measure the length, and we're going to multiply that by the height of the source." The teacher explained as Bonnie looked to the door after seeing someone walk pass the door, looking to the teacher Bonnie stood up and walked out as the teacher continued to speak "Building height can also be measured, using a clinomator, which we're going to make in class tomorrow."

Bonnie was in the hallway as she walked to the door she called "Hello?" as she kept walking, reaching the end of the lockers she saw Emily leaning against the wall, when she looked up at Bonnie and walked out of the double doors, Bonnie follows Emily out of the double doors and is now at a graveyard, looking around she saw Emily. Emily turned around and went deeper into the forest with Bonnie following when they came to Fell's Church, Emily turned back to Bonnie who was looking at the ruins _"Please help me_." Emily said

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked

"_I'm Emily. You know that. We're family._" Emily replied

"Where am I?" Bonnie asked

"_This is where it started. And this is where it has to end."_ Emily said indicating to the ruins

"No this isn't real." Bonnie said turning left only to see Emily, turning the other way to run, she saw Emily in front of her again

"_Help me."_ Emily said

Bonnie wakes up and gasps to see that she's in class as everyone looks at her, looking around she said "What are you looking at? Turn around." she said to a girl, before turning forward and looking the other way to see Emily sitting beside her smirking, screaming Bonnie wakes up in the graveyard.

**Mystic Falls High school**

Elena and Caroline are walking to school "Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked

"No I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Caroline said

"Be the bigger person." Elena said

"Impossible in her presence." Caroline said

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Elena asked

"She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle." Caroline said

"All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it." Elena said with a sigh

"Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" Caroline asked

"He's avoiding me." Elena said

"Why?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's complicated. I'll see you later." Elena replied waving as she walked away

"Bye." Caroline said waving as well, before Caroline walked into school when she and Matt pass each other.

"Hey." Matt said

"Hey." Caroline said smiling before looking disappointed that Matt didn't pay more attention to her as he just walked away

**History Class**

Elena walked into class to see Naruto's and Stefan's desks empty, sighing she sat in her desk and looked up as Bonnie rushed into class followed by a teacher who started writing on the board after he place his bag down after telling everyone good morning.

Elena looked to Bonnie and got her attention and mouths "Are you okay?" to Bonnie who shrugs.

"Alaric Saltzman." the man said introducing himself as Elena looked to Naruto's and Stefan's desks again "It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's ..."Alaric", okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher" Alaric said

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"Rise and Shine." Damon said holding two mugs after he got in the house when Naruto left to the graveyard to visit their mothers grave. Stefan sat up and looked to Damon "You'll be late for school."

"What...What are you doing?" Stefan asked

"Peace offering." He replied as Stefan got up and he appeared before Stefan holding the mug "Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good." Damon said holding up the mug smiling, Stefan just stared at him, sighing "All right. I'm Sorry." he apologized sincerely

"Step aside, please." Stefan said

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers." Damon said

"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor." Stefan said taking a shirt from his closet

"Are you mimicking me?" Damon asked

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week."

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun . I like this." Damon said

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls." Stefan said

"Yeah. I'm done. "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word." Damon replied before walking away

**Mystic Falls High school**

Elena and Bonnie were outside at the lunch tables as Bonnie explained her dream to Elena "And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods."

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked

"Mhm." Bonnie nodded before she asked "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Two weeks ago I'd said no but now…" Elena trailed off

"Cause I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie said

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena asked confused

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman." Bonnie said holding up the necklace

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Elena asked getting a nod from Bonnie

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie said

"Ok what does Grams say about it?" Elena asked

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it .I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop." Bonnie said as Elena sighs

**With Jeremy **

Alaric was eating a sandwich when Jeremy walked to the door "Hey Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me?" he asked

Alaric put the sandwich down and motioned for Jeremy to come inside as he picked up a folder "You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's...typed on a label. It has all the ...troublemakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Don't worry about it." Alaric said looking through the folder before getting up and throwing it away causing Jeremy to smile "I'm not him. Clean slate. Now... let's talk about grades." Alaric said

"I know it's been a rough couple of month, but I've been trying to turn them around." Jeremy explained

"Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail is still pretty bleak, this is the part where you say to me "But what can I do to change that?" I'm glad your asked. How do you feel about extra credit?" Alaric asked

"Yeah yeah totally. Whatever." Jeremy said

"Good .Write me a paper then." Alaric said

"Okay. About what?" asked Jeremy

"History. Pick a topic .Keep it local and no wikipedia regurgita. These old towns have a rich history so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and your back on track. Deal?" Alaric said holding out his hand

Taking his hand Jeremy replied "Yeah. Deal." he said before he saw a ring on Alaric's finger "That's a cool ring." he complimented

Alaric looking at the ring said "Oh thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family. You know. You got a week." he said

**With Caroline **

Caroline was walking with her friends when Matt walked passed "Hey." Matt said as he kept walking

"Hey," Caroline said before frowning and asking "What is that?" Matt turned back to her and walked over to her

"What is what?" Matt asked

"The "hey". That's twice. That is two heys. That... do you have any other words in your vocabulary?" Caroline asked

"What's wrong with "hey"?"

"It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed, there was ...cuddling and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not appreciate. And now with the heys? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but, do not mistake that for me being a pushover, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore." Caroline ranted

"I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window." Matt explained

"You went out the window? Another lame guy move." Caroline said

"Your mom's the sheriff. And as for the heys, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first grade." Matt replied as Caroline looked stuck as she looked off to the side "Trying to read something into it ... lame girl move." Matt said walking away from Caroline

**With Elena **

Elena walked outside to see Naruto walking away from Stefan who was sitting on a table, smiling she walked over to him. "Hi." Stefan said getting off the table

"You weren't in class. I was worried." Elena said

"Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." Stefan said

"A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed." Elena replied

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you for that." Stefan said

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Elena asked

"I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do." Stefan told her

"Back off from school or...from me? Thank you for telling me." Elena asked with a frown

"It's better this way." Stefan said

"Yep. I got it."

"You're angry .That's good. Be easier if you hate me." Stefan said before he walked away

**With Bonnie **

Bonnie is walking along the sidewalk to her car, when she runs into Damon. "Okay, it's your last chance." Damon said

"I'm gonna scream." Bonnie threatened walking around him as Damon walked with her

"Oh no, Don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace." Damon said

"You can't have it." Bonnie retorted

"I can't take it but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here." Damon replied

"I don't want your help." Bonnie retorted

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of." Damon said

"Just leave me alone or I swear…" Bonnie said as she moved to open her car when Damon got in front of her

"Don't. No threats. A, you hurt me last time. B,-"

"If you don't step away from her, I'm going to hurt you." a voice interrupted turning to where it came from Bonnie and Damon saw Naruto glaring at Damon, Damon backed away from Bonnie as they saw his eyes flash to the Juubigan, which caused Bonnie to gasp.

"Naruto I'm just telling her that I wish her no harm." Damon said turning to Bonnie he said "Believe it or not Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back." he said

"How do you know about her?" Bonnie asked surprise

"I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do," Damon started to step closer but Naruto got between them

"Get in your car Bonnie, I'll talk to you later." Naruto said to her nodding in thanks Bonnie got in her car and drove around to pick up Elena.

"I need that crystal!" Damon said to Naruto

"I don't care what you need." Naruto retorted before walking away from Damon who sighed

**With Bonnie and Elena **

Bonnie and Elena are driving in Bonnie's car, as Bonnie told Elena what happened today "He's bad news, Elena. He really scared me." she said

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena said

"I'm trying. He just keeps showing up." Bonnie replied "And Naruto his eyes…" Bonnie trailed off

"What, what about Naruto's eyes?" Elena asked

"They flashed red, with three lines and three commas on each line. It was just like the symbol my Grams showed me when she talked about my ancestor." Bonnie said getting a surprised look from Elena

"Talk to him about it." Elena said getting a nod from Bonnie" But I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at my place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it." Elena said as Bonnie looked at Emily's crystal, before she pulls over to the side of the road. "Woah! Where are you going?" Elena asked after Bonnie got out the car

She watches as Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it into a field. Before getting back into the car "Are you okay?" Elena asked

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner." Bonnie said

"What's your Grams gonna say?" Elena asked

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a 150 year old ghost, is she?"

"Okay, then." Elena said as Bonnie put on her seatbelt before pulling off

**Mystic Grill**

Jenna and Jeremy were sitting at a booth, while Jenna was watching Alaric at another table as he read a book. "I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength." Jenna said

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing." Jeremy said

"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance." Jenna replied with a smile

"Well, I can introduce you." Jeremy said, Jenna thought about it before shaking her head no.

**Sheila's House **

Naruto was on the couch looking at the ceiling "Emily's haunting Bonnie." Naruto said suddenly getting Sheila's attention

"What?" she asked

"The talisman, was something I gave Emily on her 15th Birthday, she's using it to get Bonnie to help her destroy the tomb under Fell's church." Naruto said

"Can't you stop it?" Sheila said

"Yes, but there's a chance Pearl and Anna are in there, she'll destroy the talisman that's for sure." Naruto said before he unsealed Emily's grimore "Keep this hidden." Naruto said giving it to her

"Where'd you find this?" Sheila asked looked through it

"It was buried with Giuseppe, I left a copy of the one in the tomb. Last thing I need is for Damon to find where it was buried, so he could not find it and start terrorizing you and Bonnie." Naruto said before he held up the crystal he made for Bonnie.

"Your going to reveal yourself to her soon aren't you." Sheila said seeing the contemplative look on Naruto's face

"Possibly tonight, I can sense that Emily's patience is going to run out soon." Naruto said with a sigh before he sat up and looked through the grimore with Sheila.

**Mystic Grill**

"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked as Jeremy picked at his food

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so…"

"That's easy. You got all your dad's stuff." Jenna replied

"What stuff?" Jeremy asked

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet." Jenna explained before Alaric walks over

"Mr. Saltzaman." Jeremy said

"Jeremy. What's up, man?" Alaric said as he and Jeremy high-five and fist bumped

"This is my aunt Jenna." Jeremy said introducing Jenna

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you." Alaric greeted

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance." Jenna said

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression." Alaric said as Jenna smile and as they continued to gaze at each other Jeremy looked between them

Damon is drinking at the bar, "So Stefan…" Stefan said walking up as Damon put the glass down at watched him "You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time." Stefan said mimicking Damon

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and…" Damon replied playing along as he got stuck on what to say next "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place." Damon said with a sigh

"Can I get a coffee, please?" Stefan asked the waiter who nodded and went to get the coffee "So what's with the bottle?" Stefan asked Damon

"I'm on edge. Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile." Damon said with sigh

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip." Stefan replied

"I'll manage." Damon replied as Stefan thanked the waiter that gave him his coffee "You don't have to keep an eye on me." Damon said

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Stefan replied

"So why are you here?" Damon asked

Stefan shrugged "Why not?" he said before taking the bottle and walking away, Damon shook his head and followed

**Gilbert House **

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were in the kitchen getting food ready, when Elena gives Caroline a look. Caroline sighs before turning to Bonnie "I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." she said

Bonnie had a uncomfortable look on her face before she replied "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline retorted

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked changing the subject

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said causing Caroline to go to her bag

"So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked going through Bonnie's bag

"I don't know Caroline." Elena replied eating a french-fry

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline said turning around

"What?" Bonnie asked turning to Caroline

"Caroline!" Elena said before they both saw Caroline holding up the crystal. She walked to the kitchen counter and placed the crystal down as Bonnie and Elena glanced at each other before Bonnie turned to Caroline

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." she said

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Elena cosigned

"Then explain it." Caroline said to Bonnie, who looked to the crystal then turned to Elena

"Emily." she said

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked

"The ghost." Bonnie said still looking at Elena

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline commented

"Caroline, please." Elena said

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie said

"What is going on?" Caroline asked getting both of her friends attention "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." she continued

"That's not true." Elena replied

"Yes it is." Bonnie retorted before she looked at Caroline "I can't talk to you. You don't listen." she told her

"That's not true." Caroline denied

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline said sarcastically

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie replied before walking into the living room

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asked turning to Elena

**Mystic Grill**

Alaric was at the bar when Jenna walked up to him "Jeremy totally ditched me." she said sitting down beside him

"Where'd he go?" Alaric asked

"Home. It's not far. He can walk it." Jenna replied

"So are you from here? Are you a townie?" Alaric asked

"I'm a returnee. Left town for a while. Now I'm back." Jenna said

"Why'd you leave?" he asked

"School." Jenna said as Alaric gave her a look "And then there's the real reason. I was wronged…Guy named Logan."

"What'd he do?" Alaric asked

"Basics...Lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again. Your turn. Any sad relationship stories?" Jenna asked

"The basics...Fell in Love, married young, my wife died."

"Oh. Wow." Jenna said as she gave him a sad look

"Yeah, That's always a good conversation stopper." Alaric said

"What happened?" Jenna asked

"Well, you, me and the North Carolina department are all wondering the same thing. It's what's known as a cold case." Alaric replied

"So why'd you move here?" Jenna asked

"A change of pace, new scenery. I like it here. It's got a rich history." Alaric explained

Stefan and Damon are playing Darts, when Stefan hits a bulls eye "Lucky shot." Damon said

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." Stefan replied as Damon went to the board and marked in Stefan's points

"You're beating me." Damon said

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you." Stefan replied

"I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort." Damon said

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan asked

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon asked

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it?" Stefan asked

"Touché." Damon said

**Gilbert House **

Bonnie was on the couch when Caroline walks into the living room "Bonnie." she called out getting Bonnie's attention "Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the "woo, woo." Heh .But if you do, then...Okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word." Caroline said before moving to sit on the couch "Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now." She said "Okay?" she asked holding out the necklace

"Okay." Bonnie said taking the necklace

"Elena, you can come in now. We're done." Caroline said loudly when Elena entered the room with a smile and sat on the edge of the couch "Well, there is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline asked getting shrugs from her friends before she sat up with a gasp "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said as Caroline got off the couch

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline said

**Moments Later**

They all sat in Elena's room with the lights off as they sat around candles holding hands "What are we doing?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know." Elena replied

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie. Call to her." Caroline instructed

"Emily you there?" Bonnie called out as Caroline and Elena looked at her incredulously

"Really? "Emily you there?" That's all you got? Come on." Caroline said

"Fine. Jeez." Bonnie said before taking a deep breath "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie said after a moment the candles flare up. Causing them to sit back with shocked faces

"Did that just…" Elena started

"Yeah. It just happened." Caroline interrupted before she gasped and held herself as a chill swept through the room

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said before the candles flared again

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Caroline said but Bonnie refused causing her to sigh "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign." Caroline said

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said after nothing happened before the windows flew open. "I can't. I'm done." Bonnie said startled before she ripped the necklace off and threw it on the ground. Before the candles went out. "Get the light. Please get the light on." Bonnie said

"Hold on. I got it." Elena said getting up and turning on the lights, Bonnie looked down to see the necklace was gone

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." she said

**With Stefan and Damon**

Stefan and Damon are on the football field, as Stefan had a football "What are we doin' here?" Damon asked

"Bonding. Catch!" Stefan said throwing the football to Damon who caught it and threw it back, before he walked up to Stefan who tossed the ball back "Go on. Give it a try." he said

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon said putting down the bottle before he threw the ball before super speeding after it to catch it with Stefan following before he tackled Damon causing him to grunt "That hurt." Damon groaned

"Downside of my diet...getting hit actually hurts a little bit." Stefan said as he and Damon lied on the ground

"I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with Booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night. " Damon said before he sat up and asked "What do you want, Stefan?"

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us." Stefan said sitting up also

"Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight." Damon replied standing up before walking away

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan asked causing Damon to stop walking

"How do you know about that?" Damon asked turning to him

"Come on. You knew Elena would tell me." Stefan said after standing up

"How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't." Damon replied

"I was the last one to see her, Damon." Stefan said causing Damon to frown "Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan asked

"She didn't tell you?" Damon asked

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan retorted causing Damon to glare at him before he appeared in his face

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." Damon growled

"Yeah. I've heard that before." Stefan said

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." Damon said turning back around and walking away before turning back to Stefan with a smirk "I'm gonna bring her back." he said before turning back around

**Gilbert House**

Bonnie was looking under the bed for the crystal while Elena was talking to Caroline "Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." she said

"What? Well, I didn't take it." Caroline said before Elena saw someone walk by the doorway, looking to the door way Caroline asked "What? What happened?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena asked walking into the hallway followed by Caroline, Bonnie was about to follow when she saw the crystal in the bathroom.

"Guys…" she called out getting there attention, they follow her to see her go into the bathroom and pick up the necklace before the door slammed shut, and she screamed "You guys open the door. Help me."

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena shouted as she and Caroline tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge

**Sheila's House**

Naruto was helping Sheila on a new spell she was thinking of making when his hand suddenly stiffened getting his attention, looking down he saw that the seal he made that let him know when ever a spirit got a physical foothold was glowing an angry red _"Emily." _Naruto thought before he looked to Sheila who nodded and Naruto left the house in a burst of speed

As he turned into a hallway he suddenly ducked as a blur flew over him, slamming into the wall. Looking at the assailant Naruto saw a man in a hoody with his hood covering his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked his answer was the man pulling out a magnum before firing it, Naruto's hand shot up and caught the bullet, examining it Naruto saw it was a wooden bullet. "You made a huge mistake." Naruto growled throwing the bullet away before he rushed the man, before he was forced to duck a the man swung at him with the gun, coming back up Naruto grabbed the mans arm and swung him into a wall the gun flying out of the mans hand.

Bending down Naruto picked up the gun before checking the ammo, to see it was empty "You idiot, you attack me with only one bullet left." Naruto said as the man stood up and snapped his arm back in place with a grunt, before he sped off. Naruto snorted before he put the gun away and rushed off.

**With Stefan and Damon **

Stefan and Damon were now on the Mystic Falls High campus after leaving the football field "How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan asked following Damon

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" Damon asked turning to him

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." Stefan said

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, "I'll do anything. Name your price; Just protect her." She did." Damon said

"How?" Stefan asked

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't." Damon said

"But you said you saw her go inside." Stefan said

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." Damon said

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" Stefan asked

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again…"

"The comet had to return." Stefan finished for him

"Downside...Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are." Damon said

"Why would Emily…? Why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and since Naruto was unavailable she made me promise that her lineage would survive." Damon said

"I remember…You saved her children." Stefan said with a nod

"That and Naruto are the only things keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Well. A deal's a deal. So…" Damon said with a shrug before he asked "You wanna go throw some more?"

**With Bonnie/Emily **

Emily Bennet the first witch of Naruto's lineage that was able to channel 8 tails of youki from Naruto and survive was walking through the woods towards the ruins of Fell's church. She had temporarily possessed her descendent Bonnie so she could destroy her talisman. When she left the doppelganger's house she had used the huge untapped reserves of chakra inside Bonnie's body and ran at the speed of sound till she reached the forest area.

She felt a little guilty that she was going to renege on her promise to Damon, but if the tomb vampires were to get out no one would be safe. But now that she thought about it, Damon only wants Katherine and Katherine isn't even in the tomb.

As she walked to a clearing she saw Naruto standing there waiting for her, "Hello Emily." Naruto said smiling Emily gulped

"Hello Naruto." she said with a forced smile

"You've been avoiding me for a while. I want to know why." Naruto said cutting to the chase

"I don't know what your talking about." Emily said _"Please Naruto just let it go." _she thought

"I want to know where Pearl and Annabel are." Naruto said walking up to her

"Annabel isn't in the tomb." Emily said causing Naruto to smile before it turned into a frown

"She's been out there this whole time and she didn't contact me." Naruto thought before looking back to Emily only to see a bolder before it slammed into his face with enough force for it to shatter his skull rendering him unconscious

Emily looked at Naruto's form sadly before walking to him and kneeling down beside him "I'm sorry Naruto, but Pearl is in there and I know that you will try to save her. I'm putting Bonnie's and Sheila's life ahead of hers like you taught me and all of our family to do for almost 3000 years now." Emily said before kissing him on his lips gently and standing back up and continuing her way to her destination leaving Naruto's body in the woods

**Moments Later **

**Fell's Church**

Damon who had eased dropped on Elena and Stefan's conversation when she told Stefan about what happened to Bonnie. He arrived to see Emily walking into a clearing "Hello Emily." he said when she turned to him he continued "You look different."

"I won't let you do it." Emily said already knowing why he was here

"We had a deal." Damon retorted with narrowed eyes

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily said

"I protected your family. You owe me." Damon replied

"I know. I'm sorry." Emily apologized

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon growled taking a step forward only for Emily to smirk and her eyes to turn lavender with three rings as she activated Bonnie's Rinnegan and held her hand in front of her as Damon sped towards her only for her to mutter "Almighty Push." and Damon went flying into a tree where a Mokuton branch shot out and impaled Damon in the torso

**Gilbert House**

After having a good time at the Grill, Alaric was walking Jenna to the door. "You're so wrong. I'm much more pathetic." Jenna said

"Oh no, no. I've got you beat. I have pathetic down to a science." Alaric replied

"Oh no. We haven't even covered high school. Braces, A- Cup." Jenna said with a whisper at the end

"Glasses, skin condition." Alaric replied as they both laugh before Jenna places her purse down and goes to the doorway where Alaric was standing at

"You can...You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in. Jeremy." Jenna said

"Well, some other time then. Have a good night Jenna." Alaric said before leaving.

Closing the door Jenna walked to the kitchen where Jeremy was looking through a large box "So you found the boxes." Jenna said

"I found this, too." Jeremy said holding up a photo of Jenna and Logan

"Me and Logan. That's just cruel." Jenna said taking the photo

"Cruel is dating my history teacher." Jeremy retorted

"I'm not dating him…Yet." Jenna said getting a chuckle from Jeremy whole pulled out a journal

**Fell's Church**

Stefan arrives to see Damon stabbed to the tree. He pulls him off. " Ugh…that hurts." Damon groaned panting "This is why I feed on people." he said

Emily looked up from what she was doing to see Stefan "Stefan." she said

"Hello Emily." Stefan greeted

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily said

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked

"Emily. I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon said

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily replied

"Them?" Stefan asked before turning to Damon "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" he asked him

"What does it matter?" Damon asked

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan said

"To save her, I had to save them." Emily said

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked

"With one, comes all." Emily said

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon said finally standing up

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan said

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon retorted

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan said holding onto Damon who tried to get to Emily

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Damon replied

"27 Vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Stefan explained

"This town deserves this." Damon retorted

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan replied

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand-witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." Damon said to Stefan and Emily

"Things are different now." Emily said

"Don't do this."

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" Emily shouted as a circle of fire erupted around her

From the clearing he was in Naruto groaned as his skull finally healed as he got to his knees he waited for his vision to refocus

"No! No please." Damon pleaded outside the circle of fire

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted running to the clearing as Emily took of the necklace and throws it into the air.

"No!" Damon shouted as the necklace exploded just as Naruto gets his vision back, he looks up to see Damon furious before he attacks and bites Bonnie, eyes widening Naruto sped towards them and backhanded Damon into three trees with only a couple of bones broken as Stefan kneeled by Bonnie.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan said before he bit his wrist and feeds Bonnie his blood. He took his wrist away and turned her head to the side and watched as the wound healed while Damon stood up after placing his bones back into the proper places while he sat down on some steps

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena said

**Forbes House **

**Caroline's Room**

Caroline was carrying her Laptop to her bed when Matt came in through the window, as she sat on the bed and hearing something Caroline jumped up and turned to see him "Hey." he called out

"What are you doing here?" she asked after calming down

"Your window was open. I thought you should know." Matt said jokingly

"Not Funny." she replied moving to close the window

"Look. Earlier today, I lied." Matt said

"About?" Caroline asked crossing her arms

"About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it creeped me out." Matt said

"It creeped you out? I mean, did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night." Caroline said with narrowed eyes

"It's just that...I don't like you. I never have, but...it was nice." Matt said awkwardly

"What?" Caroline asked in surprise

"Being in bed with you, it felt nice. And so, I was thinkin about it, and I thought that I should tell you I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you." Matt explained

"Well, thank you, cause I love being a charity case. You can leave now." Caroline said walking over to her bed

"No, because I know...with Vicki gone and my mom off with...Pete whoever, it's just me, so...I know." Matt explained to her

**Back in the Woods**

Naruto and Stefan approached Damon who was still sitting down "Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now." Damon said sadly as Naruto looked at him in sympathy before walking over to Bonnie and Elena

Bonnie and Elena are by Elena's car, Bonnie was in tears and confused "I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? He attacked me, and...his face was like…" Bonnie said

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena asked

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't…" Bonnie started but stopped when she saw Naruto and Stefan

"We're not gonna hurt you." Naruto said walking forward and Bonnie backed away from him so he stopped "Allow me to introduce my self "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Salvatore." Naruto said before his dojutsu activated "You would know me a Juubi." he said as Bonnie's eyes widen

"Y-your…m-my" Bonnie stammered

"I'm your ancestor." Naruto said for her as Elena looked shocked before Naruto walked up to Bonnie who was in shock "I want to tell you so much but I think Elena should tell you what she knows at the moment and when you want to know more you can come find me." Naruto said as she came out of her stupor and nodded, Naruto pulled out Bonnie's talisman and placed it in her hand

"I know a necklace is probably the last thing you want right now, but this is your talisman. No spirits will haunt you if you wear it, it'll make you stronger and be there as a reminder of your family history." Naruto said as Bonnie felt a rush of warm and calm energy flow through her body from the necklace as it hummed with power and glowed softly

"Thank you." she said looking at Naruto who smiled

"No problem. I'll see you later." Naruto said kissing her on her forehead before going to Damon as they watched Stefan come to them with Elena calling out to him as they vanished to the boarding house.

**Gilbert House **

The doorbell rings and Jenna answers the door to see Logan wearing the same clothing as the man who attacked Naruto earlier "Hello Jenna." he greeted

"Logan!" Jenna said shocked

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Logan asked

**Finished **


	9. The Turning Point

**Gilbert House**

Logan Fell was confused about his emotions, earlier he had attacked the vampire that killed him, but was unsuccessful in killing him. Now all he could think about was Jenna and being with her, while the sound of her heart beating resounded in his ears. Currently he was standing outside on the porch smirking at Jenna.

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna asked

"I missed you. I was out of town." Logan lied

"Yeah, I got that email." Jenna said with a frown

Hiding his shock Logan asked "You got an email?"

"You didn't send an email?" Jenna asked her frown deepening

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything." Logan said

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it." Jenna said shaking her head

"Come on, Jenna. It's me." Logan said

"The answer's no." Jenna replied

"I know you. You're always one step from a "maybe", a tiny nudge to "yes"." Logan said

Jenna scoffs before saying "You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!"

Logan opens his mouth to say something, but Jenna slams the door in his face. Logan, clearly frustrated with the way their conversation went, walks to the edge of the porch. He sees a neighbor taking out the garbage. He walks down the porch steps and towards the man. "Evening." The man gives him a polite wave and walks back towards his house. Logan walks down onto the sidewalk and watches the man leave. He breathes out heavily. Suddenly, a woman comes jogging around the corner. Logan turns around to looks at her. She stares at him as she jogs past him, but stops abruptly. Logan turns to face her again.

"Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell. I watch you every night. Well, I used to, I mean, you've been missing from my TV." the woman said walking towards Logan

"I took some time off."

"I noticed. I'm Daphne." She replied introducing herself as she puts her hand out and he shakes it.

"Hey you know something, Daphne?" Logan asked still holding her hand

"No, what?" Daphne asked only for Logan to vamp out, Daphne screams as Logan goes in to bite her neck.

**Next Morning**

Jeremy was up and reading his ancestor, Jonathon Gilbert's journal. "I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death."

Jeremy continues to flip through the pages of the journal. He finds a loose paper with a sketch drawn on it and becomes inspired he gets up and walks to his closet and pulls out a box and grabs an old sketchbook from it. He sets the box down and grabs a piece of charcoal. Flipping through the sketchbook, Jeremy sees all the old sketches he used to draw. He smiles at the memories and finally finds a blank page. He starts recreating the loose sketch from the journal. Elena walks out of her room and glances into Jeremy's room. She walks over to the doorway and sees Jeremy sketching. She smiles and quietly closes the door.

Downstairs, Jenna is getting ready to leave. Elena comes down the stairs. "Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." she said as Jenna turn to her

"You're kidding?" Jenna asked

"Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." Elena replied

"Psychology major. Check that!" Jenna said smiling before she saw Elena looking at her phone.

"You and Stefan? Update?" Jenna asked walking over

Elena put her phone down before she starts buttoning up her jacket "He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." Elena said

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked in surprise as she and Elena moved to the door

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." Elena said opening the front door and the pair walk out of the house.

"Yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna said as they walked down the steps

"Logan?" Elena asked

"He's back." Jenna said as Elena groans "I didn't let him pass the front door." Jenna said

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Elena said

"Ah, medium slam." Jenna replied

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news." Elena said

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna said smiling

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan walks into the parlor room where Damon is staring out the window. "So any idea of where you'll go?" he asked

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." Damon said

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Stefan retorted

"You're right, Stefan. I only have my brothers." he said turning away from the window "So, where are we all going?" Damon asked

"We all are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible. I don't know where Naruto is going though." Stefan said

"We're not going anywhere, right now." Naruto said walking into the parlor room with his phone

"Quit joking Naruto, where are we going? Because we are not staying in this town." Stefan said

"There's another vam-" Naruto was interrupted as the doorbell rings. They all glance at the door and back at each other. Before Stefan leaves the parlor and opens the front door, to see Liz Forbes is outside.

"I'm here to see Damon." Sheriff Forbes said

"Uh, sure. Ok." Stefan said before Damon comes to the doorway.

"Sheriff. What a surprise." Damon said

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." Liz said

"Come in." Damon said as Naruto motioned Damon to take her outside, Liz enters the house and Damon shuts the door and leads Liz out into the back courtyard.

"Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan and Naruto don't know anything about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Damon said

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this." Liz said with a nod

"So, what do you need?" Damon asked

"There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern." Liz reported as Damon frowned

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I " glances back" ... staked the blond one." Damon said as Naruto and Stefan listened in

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know." Liz said

"The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this." Liz said

"So, uh, what do we do?" Damon asked

"You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." Liz said

**Mystic Falls High School**

Caroline and Matt are walking together in the hallway talking "And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper did the salsa."

"Well, I was awake for that part." Caroline said

"Well, I don't know when you fell asleep. Umm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about cancer?" Matt asked

"Those always make me cry!" Caroline said smiling

"Yeah, and then the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn't take it, so I turned it off." Matt replied as they stop walking and stand face to face with each other.

"I sat through Family Guy. " Caroline said poking Matt in the chest "So, you owe me."

Elena and Bonnie are walking down the opposite end of the hall when they saw Caroline and Matt together.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie said

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena asked as Caroline and Matt back away into their classroom.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Bonnie replied

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" Elena asked

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." Bonnie said

"Hmm?"

"To Naruto & Stefan. They saved my life and…Have you seen them?" Bonnie asked as Elena removes her scarf and goes over to her locker.

"Not since Stefan told me he were leaving. For all I know, he's already gone." Elena said throwing her scarf and bag in her locker. "What about you, and Naruto?" Elena asked

"Haven't talked to him yet. I was going to call him but, I don't know where to start." Bonnie said with a sigh as she clutched her necklace "So, what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked changing the subject

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." Elena said with a sigh as she close her locker and they start to walk down the hallway again.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie said causing Elena to stop and look at Bonnie who stops as well.

"What? Why?" she asked

"I mean, what kind of future could we have had with them, even if they were to stay?" Bonnie asked before a banner falls down on them that says 'The Promise of your Future.'

"Did you just…?" Elena asked

"No, I swear." Bonnie replied before Elena sighs and hits the banner out of her way, storming off to her class with Bonnie walking after her.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon and Liz are at the front door. With Naruto and Stefan is sitting in the parlor, still listening to them. "Thank you for stopping by." Damon said

"Let me know what you come up with." Liz said as Damon opens the front door for her.

"Absolutely." Damon replied as Liz exits and Damon shuts the front door. Naruto turned to the door just as Stefan got up and vamp speeds towards Damon only for Naruto to catch him by the arm

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan asked still being held by Naruto

"No he didn't." Naruto said before Damon could getting their attention "Like I was going to say earlier, there is another vampire in town." Naruto said

"That's impossible." Stefan said

"Don't be naïve Stefan, another vampire in town isn't impossible." Naruto said

"When did you find this out?" Damon asked

"The fucker attacked me last night when I was on my way to the old church." Naruto said crossing his arms

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" Stefan asked

"You both had other things on your minds." Naruto said sighing

"Then, who could it be?" Stefan asked looking to Naruto

"Coward had a hood that covered his face along with the dark couldn't really get a good look at his face." Naruto said while Damon shrugged

"Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?" Damon asked Stefan

"No, we can't leave now and you know that. " Stefan said as he approaches Damon "How are we supposed to find this person?" he asked looking between his elder brothers

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." Damon said before he walks into the backyard,

Naruto got up and walked to Stefan who had a conflicted look on his face "I know what your thinking Stefan, and I was thinking the same thing, lets go." Naruto said walking towards the door getting a smile from Stefan before he followed Naruto

**Mystic Falls High School**

Elena and a friend were walking by the lunch tables before they said goodbye to each other and parted ways, Elena looked forward to see to her shock, Stefan sitting right in front of her on a table.

"Hi." Stefan greeted standing up "We need to talk." getting a nod from Elena

**With Naruto **

Naruto was in the auditorium sitting in the basketball stands beside Bonnie as he told her what was going on "So you don't know where this vampire is?" Bonnie asked

"No, I don't. Which is why I want you to stay inside tonight." Naruto said

"Stay inside? But I can help." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, you're a new witch, you don't know any combat spells and you haven't started your training yet." Naruto replied causing Bonnie to look down "Sheila will train you in spells today, and I will start to train you soon as well. But tonight you have to stay at Sheila's." Naruto said gently placing his hand over Bonnie's, as she nods her head

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy is sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook, when Jenna walked in and Jeremy shows the sketch to her. "Hey, what do you think?" Jeremy asked

Jenna paused in her walk and looked at the sketch. "Creepy." She said

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show." Jeremy said as Jenna sat down on the back of the couch. "He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…" Jeremy continued

"Yeah, he was a writer… short stories, horror stuff." Jenna said

"Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk." Jeremy said as Jenna got up and took a book off the nearby shelf

"Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both." Jenna said causing Jeremy to smile as Jenna hands him the book she retrieved from the shelf.

**Warehouse**

Caroline is on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass outside of a warehouse "So what do I do now?" Caroline asked

"_Just wait. I'll be there in minute." _Damon said

"Can you hurry? I have things to do." Caroline said when Damon suddenly appears behind her.

"You can give me that." Damon said causing Caroline to jump startled before Caroline holds out the compass and Damon takes it

"So, why did you need me to do this?" Caroline asked

"Because I interfere with the signal." Damon answered

"Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day." Caroline said

"You do that." Damon replied before he starts compelling Caroline "Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do this."

Caroline coming out of her daze smiling "Ok. Bye now. " she said

"Bye." Damon replied dismissively as Caroline left.

Damon turns to face the entrance of the warehouse, digging in his pocket Damon pulled out a tag and placed it on the ground before he swiped his blood on it, the he walked up the steps and opens the door, entering the warehouse. Damon looks around as he walks deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly, Logan shoots him multiple times. Damon groaning in pain falls on his knees to the floor.

Logan approaches him and warned "I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing funky."

Logan was about to speak when the door to the warehouse opened up again "Damon!" Naruto's voice called out, Logan's eyes widen before he hid in the shadows as he reloaded his gun waited. When Naruto turned the corner he saw Damon pulling out wooden bullets from his body "Damon!" he shouted speeding over to him. As he was about to help his brother, Naruto heard a click looking up he saw Logan in front of him before Logan emptied a clip in Naruto's torso

Grunting Naruto fell beside Damon, as Logan smirked as he circled them both reloading his gun "You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon said as Naruto started pulling out the bullets before Logan shot Damon in the shoulder causing Damon to scream in pain. Before Logan turned to Naruto and shot him in both his legs causing him to grunt.

"That's what you get." Logan said to Naruto who looked at him from between his bangs that fell over his forehead

"For what?" Naruto asked with a grunt as he pulled the bullets from his legs as Logan crouches down in front of him

"You made me like this." Logan said

"I killed you but I didn't turn you." Naruto said as he pries a bullet out from his abdomen. Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.

"See I know what you both and your other brother are. I've been watching the three of you, few close calls with you almost seeing me." Logan said indicating Naruto "I knew one of you would show up here, and I'm glad you both did, because I have some questions."

Damon grunted while prying a bullet out "Me first. Who turned you?" he asked

Logan looked to Damon "How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then he punched me." Logan said as they look to Naruto who pulled out another bullet from his torso

"Don't act like I'm to blame, I gave you the chance to walk away. Not my fault you were an idiot as a human." Naruto grunted only to be shot in his torso again

"Whatever, anyway that's all I remember until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Logan continued

"It happens." Naruto said still prying out bullets

"You bit me." Logan said to Naruto "It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Naruto replied as he took off his t-shirt

"Who?" Logan asked

"How the fuck are we suppose to know, dick?" Naruto asked only to be shot again twice in both sides of his chest causing him to fall backwards "Bitch!" Naruto hissed

"I want to know who turned you?" Damon said falling backwards panting

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Logan said

Naruto sitting up after prying the bullets out of his chest said "You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone." Logan said causing Naruto and Damon to chuckle

"That sucks." Damon said

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Logan said ignoring the fact that he was being laughed at.

"It could be worse." Damon said

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing " Logan said before he laughs maniacally "and I like it. I'm conflicted." Logan finished with a sigh

"Welcome to the club." Damon said as Logan stood up.

"Wait a minute. Cops only found one body." Naruto said

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there." Logan said as he points to the bodies with his gun. Damon and Naruto look over.

"You're kidding." Damon said

"They're just piling up!" Logan replied as the brothers share a look, before Logan saw Naruto's was recovering faster then he expected shot him four more time.

**Mystic Falls High School**

The career fair is in full swing at the school. Liz walks into the main room in full uniform, when Richard walks up next to her. "So what do we know?" he asks

"Nothing new to report yet." Liz replied causing Richard to groan. "My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it."

Richard grabbed a coffee cup and asked "What extra precautions can we take?"

"For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are." Liz said looking to Caroline

Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook when Jeremy walks in and looks over at Tyler walking over to him Tyler looks up to see Jeremy and asks. "What do you want?"

"Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here. Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you." Jeremy said

With narrowed eyes Tyler said "Go to hell." before he walked away as Jeremy smirks and looks down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. To see Tyler's signature on it.

Elena approached Matt who was looking at a pamphlet before she asked "Still wanna be an astronaut?"

"I can't believe you remember that." Matt replied smiling

"I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head."

"I was eight." Matt retorted

"How are you doing?" Elena asked after a moment of silence

"I've had it easier. You? I heard some things." Matt replied as Caroline enters the room and sees Matt talking to Elena. "So it's true that you and Stefan?" he asked

"Yeah, it is." Elena said with a sigh as Caroline exits the room quickly clearly upset.

"What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline." Elena said

"Aw, man, not you too." Matt said with a groan

"Hey." Elena said smiling

"We're friends." Matt said as Elena looks up at him, skeptically. "It's not a big deal."

"No?" Elena asked

"No." replied Matt as he and Elena stare at each other for a moment before Elena turned her head and saw Stefan standing in the doorway. The pair look at each other and Matt looks at Stefan, clearly jealous.

**Warehouse **

Logan was sitting away from Damon, and Naruto looking down "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan said unaware that crimson lightning was flickering around Naruto's hand that he was flexing,

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that." Damon said

"Not like the bitch is going to have a chance to." a annoyed Naruto whispered

Logan ignoring Naruto asked "What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Damon flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals." Logan said

"The journals?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on, tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan replied

"Ok I'll tell you." Naruto said as Damon looked to him in disbelief, Logan smirking got up and walked closer to Naruto.

"The way you walk in the sun is for you to,…" Naruto took a deep breath as Logan leaned closer only to be shot back into a wall as a stream of water shot from Naruto's mouth hitting him in the chest. Falling to the ground groaning Logan look to glare at Naruto as his ribcage started to heal only to see Naruto grabbing Damon before they both vanished in a flash. Struggling to his feet Logan frustrated changed into dry clothes before leaving the warehouse

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Appearing in the parlor room, Naruto took a deep breath before standing and helping Damon up to his feet as well. "Call Stefan, and tell him about Logan." Naruto said channeling his youki as he walked to his room, taking off his bloody jeans Naruto put on a different pair and went into is bedroom and got a wet rag before he started cleaning off the blood, before he put on a black muscle shirt. Naruto then walked over to a wall, and placed his hand on it, before a kanji appeared and glowed red before the wall vanished to show rakes of swords, guns, stakes and a huge stash of wolfs bane. Taking a stake and a 9mm, Naruto got a clip filled with wooden bullets and loaded it, before he left, as the wall went back to normal.

Looking for his leather jacket Naruto walked to Stefan's room to see it on the table, walking over to it Naruto picked it up before he saw the picture of Katherine "He should really put that up somewhere." he muttered before he flashed away.

**Mystic Falls High School**

Elena and Stefan are leaning against a wall, facing each other "I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future." She said before she paused and looked at him "You're looking out for me."

"Hope that's ok." Stefan said Elena doesn't respond and walks over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. Stefan walks over to her. "You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause..." Stefan trailed off

"The blood." Elena said

"Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though." Stefan said

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" Elena asked moving on to the next booth with Stefan right behind her.

"No, I…I loved it all. I just…I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older." Stefan said

"How long before that would happen?" Elena asked

"Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter." Stefan answered

finally looking up at him Elena asked "And you always left?"

"I didn't have a choice." Stefan said as Elena looks away, smiling Stefan asked "So, what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?"

Frustrated Elena looks up at Stefan, and speaks "I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in."

"Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it." Stefan replied

"You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go." Elena retorted when Jenna walks into the room and approaches them

"Hide me." she said

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"The scum Fell has landed." Jenna replied

"Logan's here." Elena said with a sigh

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asked in surprise when Jenna nods. Stefan goes out into the hall and spots Logan. Logan looks over at him and waves, then Elena walks out into the hallway.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asked when Logan approaches the pair as well as Jenna, who came out of the classroom after Elena.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna retorted

"Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan said as he gave her a look, and Elena looks at him, understandingly.

"Let's go." Elena said before she grabs Jenna's hand and leads her away from Logan and Stefan, quickly. Logan watches them leave and turns to face Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"You know, your brothers asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?" Logan asked

"My brothers and I are the only ones that I know of." Stefan replied

"But you're all very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you and your family." Logan threatened

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Stefan asked

"I do." Logan said with a triumphant smile

"You can't." Stefan said getting a frown from Logan "Don't ever threaten me again." Stefan said before walking past Logan

**With Elena**

Elena and Jenna were in another part of the school "When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" Elena asked before turning to face Jenna

"Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes…" Jenna listed

"I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?" Elena asked again

"He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in." Jenna said as Elena looks up at her. "What?" Jenna asked

"Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!" Elena said before Alaric came over

"Hey Elena. Jenna." He greeted

"Hi Mr. Saltzman." Elena replied before Alaric turned to Jenna

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight." Alaric said

"Career night is the new bowling." Jenna said causing Alaric to chuckle.

Naruto was looking for Stefan, turning around a corner Naruto saw Elena walking to her he called "Elena."

Elena turned to Naruto along with Jenna and Alaric who looked at Naruto in shock while Naruto hadn't noticed him yet "Hey Naruto." she and Jenna greeted getting a 'Hi' in return

"Where's Stefan?" Naruto asked

"I'll take you to him." Elena replied before turning to Alaric and Jenna "Excuse me." she said while Naruto looked at Alaric before sighing as Elena took his hand

"_This ain't going to end well." _Naruto thought before following after Elena

**With Stefan **

Stefan is outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone, who was getting out some new clothes from his closet "Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb." Damon said as Elena and Naruto walked outside the school

"What happened? Are you ok?" Stefan asked

"No, I'm not ok. We were ambushed and shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him." Damon said putting on his shirt

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." Stefan replied

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" Damon asked

"He's working the crowd." Stefan said

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon said before leaving

"So. Anything you'd like to share?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest

"Can we not do this right now, we still have to deal with Logan the vampire." Naruto said as lightning cackled around his arm causing Elena to back away from him a little

**Inside School**

Caroline leads Liz to a booth at the Career Fair. "What are you doing?" Liz asked

"Following my future." Caroline replied as they approach a booth and Caroline points to the banner. "There it is." Caroline said

"Broadcast journalism?" Liz asked

"Yes. Broadcast journalism." Caroline said hoping her mom will encourage her, but when Liz looks at her skeptically, she asks "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't even read the paper." Liz said Caroline hurt quickly covered it up and walks out angrily without a word. Liz pursues her, but Logan comes up from behind her.

"Liz." Logan said

Liz turned around "Logan." She said surprised before she starts to pull out her gun, but stops and looks around.

"What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What would the email say this time?" Logan asked

"I didn't have a choice." Liz replied

Logan moves threateningly towards Liz "You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt." Logan growled

"You knew what you were getting into." Liz retorted

"I was one of you." Logan replied

"And now you're one of them." Liz said before Logan starts to leave, but turns around and whispers into Liz's ear

"Watch your back, Sheriff."

"Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5." Liz said phoning her deputies

**With Caroline **

Caroline is outside of the school, leaving a message for Bonnie on her phone. "Bonnie, where are you? I'm ready to go. I'll be outside." Caroline hangs up her phone. When Logan pulls up next to Caroline in an SUV.

"Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?" he asked

Caroline sarcastically replies "Oh my God. Logan Fell, channel 9, is that you?" she said finishing with a fake gasp

"I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me." Logan said

"Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her." Caroline said

"It's not a problem, really. It's on my way." Logan said

"Okay." Caroline said before getting in the car. Matt who was in front of the school sees her get in. "You know, this is fate." Caroline said after closing the door

"And why is that?" Logan asked

"Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism. So can I ask you a couple questions?" Caroline asks

"Anything you want. But first, buckle up." Logan said

"Ok." Caroline said before she reaches around for her seatbelt when Logan slams her head against the window, leaving a blood smear on the glass and knocking her unconscious.

Naruto, Stefan, and Elena are walking down the hallway when Matt walks pass them in the opposite direction. "Hey." Matt said still walking

Elena stopped Matt and asked "Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?"

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." Matt said before walking away

Elena looks at Naruto and Stefan. "Stay here." Naruto said before he and Stefan leave while Elena watches them leave with a look of anguish on her face.

**With Logan**

Sheriff Forbes is driving in her car when her phone rings and she answers it. "Where are you?"

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds." Logan said driving

"What do you want?" Liz asked

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire." Logan replied as he stops at an intersection. When suddenly, Stefan vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out of the car, throwing him to the pavement. Logan gets up and Damon comes out of the woods, just as Naruto pulls out his gun and they both shot Logan, who falls to the pavement groaning, his legs moving as if he was running.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon said as Naruto walked around to get Caroline out of the car, he fed her his blood and lifted her up before he motioned for Stefan to follow him

"Find out who turned him, then kill him." Naruto said before he and sped away after Damon nodded

"Logan, what happened?! Logan?!" Liz was shouting on the phone as Damon jogs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone.

"Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon." Damon said

"Where is Caroline?" Liz asked

"She's ok. I'm on Elm Street." Damon said before he hangs up the phone and opens Logan's trunk. He grabs a tire iron. "Gonna try this one more time. " Damon said before he takes a swing with the tire iron, indicating that he will harm Logan "Who turned you?" he asked

"I told you I don't know."

Examining the tire iron Damon said "This tire iron here could take your head clean off." before holding the tire iron in a swinging position "Is that your final answer?" he asked

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" Damon replied

"I don't know!" Logan shouted

"Oh, well. You're screwed." Damon said before he Damon starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.

"Wait, wait! I do know." Logan said franticly

"You're lying." Damon said

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked, causing Damon's eyes to widen in surprise before he glared at Logan

"If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon threatened

"I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church." Logan said before sirens could be heard in the distance

"Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!" Damon said as Damon fakes a swing, Logan ducks before throwing Damon against his car and vamp speeds off, when Liz got out of her car.

"Where is she?" Liz asked running up to Damon

"She's ok. My brothers taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough." Damon said faking a shoulder injury

**Mystic Falls High School**

Stefan enters the school and stands at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena. Elena who was speaking to a friend and tells her bye when she saw Stefan. She quickly walks over to him. "Caroline?" she asked

The two walk a short distance away and stop, when Stefan answered her "She's ok. Naruto took her home. She was shaken up. But all she will know is that Logan attacked her. Nothing else."

"Where's Logan?" Elena asked

"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan said

"As in…?" Elena trailed off getting a nod from Stefan

"You saw what happened tonight, right?" Stefan asked as Elena touches his arm to soothe him. Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and she retracts her hand. "I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. I'll, uh, I'll give you a ride." Elena said

"Uh, I can get home." Stefan said

"I know." Elena replied

"All right. That would be nice." Stefan said before he and Elena leave together.

**Warehouse**

Logan exits the warehouse as he walks to his car he hears a loud clang from behind him. Turning around to investigate finding nothing he turns back towards his car, only for him to see Alaric blocking his way. Logan backs up and asks "Who are you?"

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric said

"Jenna sent you?" Logan asked

"No, I came on my own." Alaric replied

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid." Logan said

"Either way, here I am." Alaric said

"What do you want?" Logan asked

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it." Alaric said

"Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?" Logan asked as he and Alaric circled each other

"I'm not a violent guy by design." Alaric replied

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either." Logan said

"How's that?" Alaric asked as Logan turns his back to Alaric. Alaric slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket.

"Cause you have no idea who you're talking to." Logan said as he starts to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric only for Naruto to appear and kick Logan into the wall of the warehouse. Naruto turned to Alaric "I'll deal with you after him." Naruto said before moving to Logan who was trying to get off the ground "Who turned you?" Naruto asked kicking Logan in his stomach when Logan flew up Naruto caught him by his throat and held him against the warehouse

"I don't know!" Logan choked out

"Alright I'll make a deal with you." Naruto said letting Logan go "You tell me who turned you, and I'll help you walk in the sun." Naruto said getting a interested look from Logan who thought about it before nodding _"Idiot. He's not suspicious that I'm lying to him." _Naruto thought

"She said her name was Anna." Logan said getting a wide eyed look from Naruto,

"Ok, I'll help you walk in the sun." Naruto said putting his hand on Logan's shoulder before he staked him, watching as Logan died. "Why are you here Ric?" Naruto asked looking at Alaric

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric said

"So the fact that this town is running amok with supernatural beings has nothing to do with it?" Naruto asked Alaric looked away "When I taught you how to protect yourself from vampires, I did it in the confidence you wouldn't be hunting them." Naruto said

"One of them killed Isobel!" Alaric shouted annoyed

"_He really doesn't suspect that she was turned." _Naruto thought "She didn't want you to be involved in this life. Quit while your still alive Ric." Naruto said

"No!" Alaric said without hesitation "You may not have really cared about Iso-grahh!" Alaric was unable to continue as Naruto had him by his throat and held him in the air the area rich with his killer intent

"Don't ever, try to say that again." Naruto growled as Alaric looked at him fearfully, calming down before he broke Alaric's neck Naruto dropped him, as Alaric coughed and massaged his throat Naruto turned away and began walking before stopping "Your going to end up dead if you keep hunting vampires. Be careful can't have you dying on me." Naruto said before leaving having nothing else to say to Alaric

**Forbes House**

Caroline was asleep in her bed, as Liz was stroking her hair while watching her sleep. Before Liz's phone suddenly goes off and she leaves the room to answer it. "Yeah…..I'll be right there." Liz said closing Caroline's door and leaving. 15 minutes later Naruto appeared with a jewelry case in his hand, walking over to her bedside Naruto placed the case on the table, before he caressed her cheek

"Sweet dreams Care." Naruto whispered before he vanished in a swirl of wind

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan is holding Elena in his arms and stroking her hair. Elena is wearing Stefan's shirt and looking around the room from the comfort of Stefan's arms, after their first time together. "I've never been in your room before." Elena said

"Hm, well, it hasn't changed much over the years." Stefan replied

"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?" Elena asked

"It's the only place that…that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to." Stefan replied as Elena smiles and snuggles into Stefan's chest, and Stefan kisses her head.

"A lot of memories." Elena said before she looks up at him and Stefan kisses her forehead.

"Yep. Are you thirsty or anything?" Stefan asked

"A little. You? Uh..."

"I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, ok?" Stefan said

"Ok." Elena replied as they kiss and Stefan gets up and leaves the room. Elena snuggles up against a pillow and smiles brightly. Soon she gets up and starts exploring Stefan's room. Elena finally comes across the picture of Katherine. She picks it up shocked at resemblance. Teary eyed, Elena puts the picture down and leaves.

**Old Church **

Damon is pacing around, waiting for Logan, when suddenly his phone rings and he answers it "Hello." He said, Liz is on the other end as she is outside of the warehouse

"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it." Liz said

"Um, not following." Damon said confused

"We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims." Liz said

"What?" Damon asked surprised

"This town owes you so much. So do I." Liz said before hanging up, unaware that Damon was completely and utterly shocked.

**Stefan's Room**

Stefan comes back into his room with a glass of water, looking around. "Elena?" he called out before he saw the picture of Katherine with Elena's necklace on top of it. He picks up the necklace and the picture. Before he looks around, worried. Naruto was in the doorway in shook his head

"She's going to have questions." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan "When she returns we will tell her." Naruto said getting a surprise look from Stefan "Call her. Vampires are in town it's really dangerous for her specifically to be out this time of night." Naruto said before going to his room to get ready for bed before he paused to look at the picture of Anna and Pearl from the 1864, turning away Naruto returned to getting ready for bed.

Before he looked up to see a seal glowing "Elena." he whispered before going to the double doors and opening them as he walked on the balcony he used his vampire hearing while channeling youki to extend the range, wincing as he heard a huge number of things, Naruto focused till he got the sound of Elena crying, he also heard footsteps ahead of her car suspicious Naruto flew towards Elena's location.

**With Elena**

Elena was driving down a deserted road, crying. When she saw someone in the middle of the road. She slams her brakes, but the person hits her windshield. Her car flips over, when it comes to a stop the car turned over with Elena stuck in her seat, groaning she looks around to see the man who she had hit snapping his bones into place before he got back up and starts to approach her. Elena screamed as the man was at the car, before he suddenly sped away.

Naruto landed in a crouch as the man sped away narrowing his eyes he hurried around and crouched down to see Elena trapped with her head bleeding, Elena screamed still scared. "Shh, it's ok. No one is going to hurt you." Naruto assured softly

"The seatbelt is stuck." Elena said trying to get out the car, as Naruto nodded

"Alright, hold on." Naruto said before he got up and flew to the top of the car, as he grabbed the bottom he flew up a little before turning the car over and setting it back down the right way.

Walking around Naruto grabbed Elena before activating Kamui, as he pulled Elena out she watched in shock as she fazed through everything, till Naruto stood her up in front of him "Anything broken?" he asked

Elena shook her head and spoke "I look like her." before she passed out, picking her up bridle style Naruto looked to the totaled care, before it was swallowed up before it appeared on the side of the road. Naruto then walked off before flying the rest of the way.

**2 Hours Later **

Elena groaned as her vision went in and out of focus before it settled down, she looked around to see Stefan sitting in a chair in his room as she was on his bed. Looking at Stefan before the memories of what transpired earlier flew through her head, she threw the covers of her and moved to get up when Naruto who was in the doorway sped over and placed his hand on her shoulder gently "There're some things we have to talk about." Naruto said, Elena looked at him and nodded before she glared at Stefan

"Elena please, listen I'll tell you everything just calm down." Stefan said

"You could have told me." Elena said still glaring

"I wanted to tell you." Stefan replied as Naruto stepped back from Elena

"You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have 2 vampire brothers. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this…this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?" Elena ranted

"You are not Katherine. You are the opposite of everything that she was." Stefan said

"_Not when she saw human, Elena is exactly like Katerina." _Naruto thought as he looked at Elena before a flash appeared and her hair was curled and she was wearing clothes from the late 1400's

"And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?" Elena asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Before I met you." Stefan said causing Elena to recoil a little

"What?" she asked in surprise

"The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena." Stefan confessed

"Then when was it?" Elena asked

Taking a deep breath Stefan answered "May 23, 2009."

"But that was…" Elena trailed off in shock

"_Funny, she met Damon first, then Stefan. In the same day." _Naruto thought seeing history repeating itself a little with only a couple of differences

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge." Stefan said

"You were there?"

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you." Stefan explained as Elena started crying

"Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle." Elena said

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't…I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad." Stefan said

"Why do I look like her?" Elena asked

"Elena, you've been through so much." Stefan said not wanting to put that on her shoulders now

"Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?" Elena asked before she saw Stefan look to Naruto who nodded

Stefan sighed and said "It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. "deep breath" You were adopted, Elena." Elena's eyes widened as new tears streamed down her face

Naruto walked over and sat on the bed, before he took Elena's hand in his getting her attention "That is what you are to me." Naruto said as Elena looked confused he continued "Bonnie isn't my only descendent, you are as well." Elena looked completely shocked

"H-how?" she asked

"A thousand years ago, I met a woman named Tatia, we had a son together before she died, tracing all the way down till now. Elena you are the last human descendent I have." Naruto said as Elena looked at him wide eyed before she fainted

**Finished **


	10. Unpleasantville

**2 Days Later**

It's been 2 days since Elena found out about that she was adopted and a descendant of Naruto. She was handling it well, although her and Jenna did have a little spat about it. Damon had took a trip to Georgia to see a witch about the tomb. Alaric had seen Damon and recognized him as the vampire that killed Isobel. Naruto had to help Bonnie with a problem she was having when she couldn't do spells, as well as helping her with her fire element. Naruto, had been tearing the town upside down looking for the vampire that tried to attack Elena but wasn't having any luck. Caroline had got Naruto's bracelet and thanked him for it, after she read the note he had put inside it. Currently Stefan was in Elena's room hoping to give her vervain accessories for her friends and family.

**Gilbert House**

Elena and Stefan are lying on Elena's bed together, talking "Stefan, who was that man in the road?" Elena asked

"I don't know. Do you remember anything else about him?" Stefan asked in return

"I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me." Elena explained

"I brought some vervain for, um…for you and Jenna." Stefan said before he grabs a box from the end of the bed. Elena sits up straight as Stefan opens the box up "And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends." Stefan said as he hands Elena the bracelet and she takes it and observes it. "You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you." Stefan told her as he hands Elena a small vial of liquid vervain.

Picking up a dried up branch of vervain from the box "Wow. So much to remember." she said

"I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful." Stefan said getting a nod of understanding from Elena

**Downstairs**

Jeremy is sketching at the dining room table, when the doorbell rung, getting up Jeremy walked to the door and answered it, to see a pizza delivery guy on the front porch.

"Hey. It's gonna be $22.00." the pizza man said as he pulls the pizza out of the bag

Yelling up the stairs "Elena, I need the money!" turning to the man he said "Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table." before he walks back into the dining room.

The young man stands on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. He places the pizza on the table while Elena comes down the stairs, retrieving the money from her wallet.

"Hi. Um, keep the change." Elena said handing him the money. The pizza man starts to walk backwards, out of the house.

"Thanks. And you have yourself a good night." he said as Elena smiles and shuts the door. He turns around, pulls the hood of his sweater over his head, and walks down the steps of the front porch showing that he was the vampire that caused Elena's car accident and now he has been invited in her house.

**Next Day **

**Mystic Falls High School**

The bell rings signaling the end of class. Students get up from their desks and start to leave the classroom. While Jeremy is packing up his stuff when a paper is thrown down onto his desk by Alaric, looking at the paper he picks it up to see a giant red "A" on it

"Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls?" Alaric asked as he sits down behind his desk.

"No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia." Jeremy said

"It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the "A." I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all." Alaric advised

"Ah, I won't." Jeremy said getting the rest of his things and got up, and starts to exit the room.

"'Oh, uh, Jeremy, the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?" Alaric asked causing Jeremy to stop and look back at Alaric.

"Oh, my ancestor's journal?" Jeremy asked

"I'd really like to see that sometime." Alaric said

"Really?"

"A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher." Alaric replied, Jeremy smiles and retrieves the journal from his backpack.

"You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing." Jeremy said tossing the journal onto Alaric's desk as Alaric picks it up carefully.

"Thank you." Alaric said as Jeremy nods and exits the room. Alaric looks at the journal and unbinds it with a look of curiosity.

Out in the front courtyard, Elena and Caroline are walking across the lawn together. Caroline is observing the necklace around her neck that Elena just gave her.

"It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?" Caroline asked

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift." Elena replied as they sit down at a table.

"Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline said with a sarcastic wink

"Your friendship is important to me." Elena said

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline asked

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok." Elena said

"I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peeked as friends." Caroline said as Elena nods. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?"

"It's a little weird, but" Elena started with a laugh "if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." she finished

"But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it." Caroline replied

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on." Elena said as she unwraps her sandwich while Caroline looks at her, unconvinced.

**Woods **

Naruto was on the porch of the Mokuton house he created, as he wrote instructions for Chakra Control, and Elemental Control that Bonnie would use once she went home. "Again! Give me 15 more punches and kicks each limb." he yelled as Bonnie was in front of a training dummy, practicing katas for the Uzumaki clan Taijutsu style

He remembered when she asked him to start her training earlier then he was going to.

**Flashback**

Naruto was with Sheila as she told him about Bonnie's problem "So she's been having trouble doing spells?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sheila

"Yes, whatever Emily did to her, she's still holding on to it and she's scared. I told her whatever she was holding on to she had to figure out how to move passed it." Sheila said Naruto nodded and got up

"I'll go find her." he said before leaving

**With Bonnie **

Bonnie was trying to get back to the surface, after she fell into the underground tomb, she was feeling weak, something she hated as she clenched her fist tightly and closed her eyes while gritting her teeth, she missed the blue aura that radiated of her body, before it diminished.

Opening her eyes Bonnie looked around, before seeing a pentagram on a wall, as she moved closer to the wall, before placing her ear to it, when she heard something, backing away Naruto jumped down the hole, and touched her shoulder. "Get away from me!" instincts taking over Bonnie shouted while turning around her fist encased in flames, only for Naruto to grab her wrist

"It's me Bonnie." he said soothingly Bonnie looked at him and smiled before she saw her fist the flames still dancing around it. Shocked she started shaking her hand franticly "It's ok, the flames won't hurt you." Naruto said "Now clam down, and take a deep breath." he instructed

Bonnie nodded and took a deep breath before calming down, as the flames that encased her fist diminished, she hugged Naruto burying herself into his chest as Naruto hugged her, firmly and jumped out of the tomb.

"Thank you." Bonnie said getting a smile from Naruto

"No problem." he said as Bonnie looked back into the tomb "Something wrong?" Naruto asked

"I heard them, in there." she whispered before she looked to her hand and clenched it before turning to Naruto who was looking at her curiously "Will you train me?" she asked

"Sure, I was going to start training you next month." Naruto said as Bonnie shook her head negatively

"No, I mean starting tomorrow." she said seriously as Naruto saw the determination in her eyes as they shifted to the Rinnegan before returning to normal.

"Sure, I'll train you. Be ready at 6 in the morning." Naruto said as Bonnie nodded with a small smile

**End Flashback **

**Hours Later **

**Mystic Grill**

Matt was sitting at the bar, filling out a job application, When a man walks over to him from the other side of the bar and places a tray of glasses down. "Matt Donovan. What do you know?" the man said

"Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?" Matt asked the now revealed Ben

"Rough season, bud." Ben said

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games." Matt replied

"You gonna be workin' here?" Ben asked

"Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship." Matt said

"Well, we can't all be football gods." Ben said

"Yeah." Matt replied

"So what's the plan? Cook line?" Ben asked

"Busboy." Matt said

Down in the restaurant, Elena and Bonnie are having dinner at a table. "I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming."

"Yeah, and that's not all." Elena said getting a interested look from Bonnie "Naruto is my ancestor as well." she said getting a shocked look from Bonnie

"What?" Bonnie asked in shock

"I was as shocked as you are." Elena said eating a fry "Let's talk about something else, I don't want to think about me being adopted anymore. I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories, want to come?" Elena asked

"Naw, I need to get home." Bonnie said

"Ok." Elena said before getting up and walking out as Bonnie gets up to pay, before she looked to the right suspiciously at Ben who was talking to Matt,, she smelled the scent of blood and death. Narrowing her eyes she paid for her and Elena's bill before walking away only to run into Damon.

**Outside of the Grill**

Elena is walking through the parking lot, when her cell phone starts ringing and she retrieves it from her purse answering the phone Elena says "Hello."

"Hello, Elena." a male voice said

"Hey, who's this?" Elena asked as she reaches her car and retrieves her keys.

"You hit me with your car." the voice said causing Elena to freeze.

"Is that a new one?" the man asked as Elena's mouth was hanging open, she looks behind her. She sees the man in the hoodie approaching her. "You got away from me. You won't next time" he said before hanging up. Elena quickly unlocks the car door, gets in, starts the engine, reverses, and speeds off down the road, right past the vampire, who watches her drive off as he walks across the road.

**Next Day **

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena is sitting on a couch in the library, speaking with Stefan, and Naruto "Why me? What does he want with me? A-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?" Elena asked

"There is a lot of things it could be, your resemblance to Katerina will make you a target for some vampires." Naruto said

"Katerina?" Elena asked

"Katerina, is Katherine's Bulgarian name, her full name is Katerina Petrova. In English that is Katherine Pierce." Naruto said getting a nod from Elena

"You knew her."

"When she was human, she was a lot like you actually, but through certain events I wasn't there when she was turned and she's been hiding from me ever since." Naruto said sadly before getting up and walking away

Elena looked after Naruto as she could tell that he was very sad about something that happened in the past. When Stefan walks around the couch and faces Elena. "I want you to take this." he said giving her the vampire compass. Elena takes it and looks at it.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?" Elena asked

"I took it from Damon, and Naruto took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." Stefan replied as Elena opens it up and observes the contents, confused.

"What happened to it?" Elena asked

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's a- it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires." Stefan told her as he gently takes Elena's hands in his own, showing her how the compass works. The needle whirs around on the compass and finally clicks into place, pointing at Stefan.

Elena looks up at him in shock. "Why did my father have it?" she asked

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan answered

"Did you know them?" Elena asked

"Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger." Stefan said, Elena nods before Stefan caresses her cheek. Elena smiled and pulls Stefan in for a kiss. After they pull apart, Elena smiles at Stefan again, as they sit together in the library.

**Mystic Falls High School**

Matt and Caroline are outside in the schoolyard, painting a banner for the dance "I've never seen you such a mess." Matt said talking about the paint on her hands and jacket.

"Don't talk smack." Caroline said with a scoff, smiling up at Matt. Before she swipes the paintbrush on Matt's arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on him.

"I mean," Matt threateningly holds his paintbrush out at Caroline, who backs away, smiling. "I just thought that you told everyone else what to do." he said as they go back to painting the banner.

"Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew—you and me?" Caroline replied

"Well, who knew you could be fun?" Matt asks as they smile at each other and continue to paint.

"So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway? Should we color-coordinate?" Caroline asks

"Uh, I'm not goin'." Matt said still panting

"Why not?" Caroline asked looking at Matt

"I gotta work, bussing' tables at the Grill." Matt said

"Since when are you a busboy?" Caroline asked

"It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With my mom in and out, things are tight, so…" Matt said as he puts all the paint brushes away

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't know you had a job." Caroline replied

"Well, I do. I gotta go." Matt said as he leaves with Caroline watching him walk away with a sad face.

**Mystic Grill**

Jeremy is shooting pool when Naruto's daughter Anna approaches him. "Hey. How'd it go?" she asked wanting to know how Jeremy's paper that she helped him with yesterday was received

"What?" Jeremy asked

"The paper." she said

"Oh. I got an "A." Thanks for the articles. They really helped." Jeremy said thankfully

"Cool. So what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?" she asked

"I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna. Anyways, I, uh…I gotta get goin'." Jeremy said as he gets up and walks around the pool table with Anna following him.

"Uh, hey, um...D-do you wanna do something later, maybe?" Anna asked

"Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance." Jeremy replied

"Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?" Anna asked

"Well, I'm failing English, so I copped a plea." Jeremy said

"Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something." Anna replied, Jeremy smiles and looks down. Anna catches on. "I'm being pushy again, aren't I? Heh."

"Well, thanks for the help. I'll—I'll see you around." Jeremy said as he grabs his backpack and leaves. Anna watches him go, looking displeased, before she pulls out a locket from her shirt.

She opened it to see a picture of her father and her mother Pearl, looking at her fathers face she whispered "I'll make things right Papa, I'll get momma out of the tomb and we can be a family again." closing the locket and putting it back in her shirt she clenched her fist _"I don't care what I have to do, or who gets in my way_." she thought before leaving the grill

**Gilbert House**

Jenna, dressed up in a cute '50s outfit, is cleaning up the living room. When Elena walks in the room, things have been strained between them for the past two days. "So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked as Jenna cleaned the table

Smiling Jenna said "Alaric asked me to help chaperone." as she walks around the couch and leans against it. Elena, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and looks accusingly at Jenna.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena asked, Jenna looked slightly startled by this sudden change of topic.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna said

"If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth." Elena responded

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, we think she was a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna explained

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth corticated?" Elena asked

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." Jenna said as Elena nodded, she didn't need to ask what they knew about her birth mother when she could just go to Naruto.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was in the underground tomb, looking around observing things when he thought "Bonnie and Sheila can't open this tomb. Bonnie doesn't have enough experience yet, and if Sheila were to unlock the tomb and drop the barrier then she would exhaust herself." clenching his fist Naruto jumped out of the tomb, before he sped home.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto arrived to see Stefan speeding off, moving inside he went to the library to see Damon on the Stefan's phone with Elena "Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" Damon asked

**Gilbert House**

Elena quickly walks down the stairs and anxiously speaks to Damon as she held the compass in her hand. "Where is he?" she asked worriedly as she ran down the stairs

"He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone." Damon said as Elena stops in the living room.

Elena sighs and says "Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning." unknown to her right above where she was standing, the vampire was braced to the ceiling looking down at Elena. "Stefan must be here. Thank you." she said

"You're welcome." Damon said hanging up before he looked to Naruto

"Stefan just ran off to Elena's house." Naruto said getting a surprise look from Damon as Naruto turned around and walked off followed by Damon, as soon as the door was locked they both sped off.

Meanwhile Elena hangs up the phone when, the vampire jumps down from the ceiling. Elena spins around and gasps. He grabs Elena and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck. Elena screams. Before Elena could be bit, Stefan yells from the kitchen and rushes in "Elena!" Stefan grabs the vampire and pulls him off of Elena and throws him over the couch. Elena loses her balance and falls to the floor. Stefan looks down at her, worried. The vampire grunts and gets up from the floor and vamp-speeds out of the house. When Stefan was certain that he won't be returning, he dashes over to Elena. Elena pushes herself off the floor and Stefan embraces her. Elena, still frightened, tightly holds on to Stefan. "You ok? You're ok." he said while Elena looks at the front door, still worried that her attacker will return.

**Moments later **

Stefan and Elena are on the couch while Damon paces around the living room while Naruto sat on the table facing them. "How did he get in?" Damon asked

"He was invited in." Elena said

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan said looking at Naruto who raised an eyebrow

"Looks like someone is trying to follow in my footsteps." Naruto said considering he had posed as lots of things to get invited in to peoples houses.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." Elena retorted

"And neither of you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked his brothers

"Nope." Naruto said

"No" Damon said as Stefan looks at him unconvinced "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company." Damon said

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked

"We don't know, but it's a possibility that there is." Naruto said looking off to the side

"What aren't you saying Naruto?" Elena asked as Naruto looked at Elena seriously

"It might be possible that my daughter is here." Naruto said after a moment of silence as everyone looked at him in shock

"Y-your daughter?" Elena asked

"Haven't seen her in 145 years, but if she is here I'm going to find out what she's up to." Naruto said with narrowed eyes

"So what are we going to do?" Stefan asked

"We go hunt down the vampire that was invited in, tonight." Naruto said

"How are we suppose to find this person?" Stefan asked

"The dance tonight, he's after Elena it's a guarantee that he will be there as well." Naruto replied

"That's a bad idea." Stefan said

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon said

"I'll do it." Elena said while Stefan looks anxious

Elena grabs Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him before saying "I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe." Stefan nods and looks up at Damon, who shrugs his shoulder before turning to Naruto who smirked

"I'll meet you guys there." Naruto said before flashing away

**Mystic Falls High School**

**The '50s Dance**

30 minutes later Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walked into the dance, with Damon standing on the other side of Elena. They looked around to see the students of Mystic Falls dressed in their best '50s getups and dancing to "This Magic Moment". While Bonnie, Caroline and Naruto are dancing together on the dance floor laughing together. They look around the dance floor for any sign of danger, Alaric spots Damon from the other side of the room and the smile that was on his face fell as he recognizes Damon. Suddenly, Jenna approaches Alaric. "Alaric." she said getting his attention

"Hey, look at you." Alaric said smiling

"I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up."

"Heh heh. Liar." Alaric replied with a chuckle

"Ok, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. They do the sixtes and seventies, too, FYI." Jenna said

"Oh. Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss." Alaric offered with a smile and the two of them share a laugh, before they walk off together.

Elena is standing by the punch bowl, nervously fidgeting with her earring. When Caroline and Bonnie approach her, while Naruto walks to his brothers "Having fun?" Elena asked

"Not, at first I wasn't till Naruto forced us on the dance floor." Caroline said as Elena smiles while Bonnie looks off into the distance.

"What's Damon doing here?" she asked in annoyance as Elena and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan and Naruto. Elena turns back around.

"He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave." Elena assured

"So what is this, like, a threesome now, you and two of the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked

"No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." Elena replied

Bonnie till staring at Damon said "There's a thought."

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline said before she and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Elena looks down, trying hard not to smile at her friends' comments.

"You guys really need to stop being so obvious" Naruto said getting a chip from the snack table

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"One you both stroll up in here like you're her bodyguards. It's ok to protect her, but don't get to caught up in it." Naruto said "Two, Stefan if I remember correctly in the 80's, you and Tessa were voted prom king and queen for the senior prom." Naruto said as Stefan had a nostalgic look as he remembered his ex-girlfriend "You both take turns doing the watch, Stefan go and dance with Elena. Damon you look around. When they stop dancing pull one of the girls and dance with her." Naruto said walking off

Alaric and Jenna walk across the dance floor, punch cups in hand. "I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally." Jenna said

"Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh…the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life." Alaric replied as they stop in front of the projection screen and face each other.

"From someone who knows. You have no idea what happened?" Jenna asked

"That's the hard part, not knowing." Alaric said with a nod

"Is it ok to talk about your wife?" Jenna asked

"Heh. There's not much to talk about."

"That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers." Jenna replied

"I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who." Alaric said

"Maybe one day." Jenna said

"Hope so." Alaric said before he looks off into the distance. "I hope so." he repeated looking at Damon, who is standing across the room, his arms folded over his chest.

Bonnie and Caroline are still mingling around the punch bowl. Damon approaches them.

"Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?" he asked

"I'm out of here." Bonnie said as she walks away and stops by Naruto who was talking to some kids, pulling his hand and leading him away Bonnie said "I'm heading to the grill."

"Didn't you say that Ben guy was a vampire?" Naruto asked getting a nod from her "And you want to go to the grill because…."

"He has to know something about why this vampire is terrorizing Elena." Bonnie said Naruto was going to say something when Caroline came over

"Ok, I'll call you later." Naruto said before hugging her and Caroline before he watches them leave. Naruto then started looking around for the vampire as he see's Stefan and Elena dancing

Elena has her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck and Stefan has his hands placed on her hips. While they dance, Stefan looks around for any signs of the vampire. "Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asked

"No. Doesn't work that way." Stefan replied before he asked "See him anywhere?"

"Not unless he has a pompadour." Elena said

"Heh. Well. Not one of the better fashion trends." Stefan replied

"Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?"

"No. Burned. Buried." Stefan said

"Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between "American Bandstand," "Grease." It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes." Elena said

"Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race." Stefan listed

"Ok, but there were poodle skirts?" Elena asked

"There were poodle skirts." Stefan said as he spins Elena around and pulls her back in.

Smiling Elena said "You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive."

"No. That's not gonna happen." Stefan said shaking his head

"Ooh!" Elena rests her head on Stefan's shoulder as Stefan continues to watch out for the vampire.

**Minutes Later**

Stefan and Elena, both smiling broadly, continue to dance to a fast paced song. While Damon watches them from off the dance floor, when Alaric approaches Damon.

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." Alaric said introducing himself

Alaric and Damon shake hands while Damon says "Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position."

"So I've been told." Alaric replied

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon introduced himself causing Alaric to pause and glance towards Naruto who was dancing with Jenna

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Naruto, and Stefan?" Alaric asked

"My little brothers. I'm their legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon said

"I hear they're very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric replied

"Well, their attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama." Damon said

"No parents?" Alaric asked

"Mm, it's just the three of us now."

"You, uh—you live here your whole life?" Alaric asked

"On and off. Travel a bit." Damon answered

"Really? Where? Around the states?" Alaric pressed as Damon looks at him with raised eyebrows "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I…I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you." Alaric said

"You, too." Damon replied

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." said Alaric as he pats Damon on the arm and walks past him. Damon watches him leave suspicious.

Naruto just got done dancing with Jenna, she went to speak with Alaric while he was currently looking around when he saw Jeremy watching a girl leave the party, as the girl uses her shoulder to open the door Naruto saw her face "Anna." he said before walking towards Jeremy

"Hey Jer." Naruto greeted

"Sup Naruto." Jeremy said handing Naruto a drink

"Did your date leave?" Naruto asked getting Jeremy's attention,

"Naw, she wasn't my date she's just some girl I met at the library, she came to see if she could borrow my ancestors journal." Jeremy replied as Naruto nodded and looked back to the door

Elena and Stefan are swaying on the dance floor and looking around for the vampire. "Maybe he's not gonna show." Elena said

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?" Stefan said with a groaned as Elena throws her head back and moves her hands down to Stefan's chest.

"Ahh. The horror." Elena commented as they both smile.

"I'm really sorry for all this." Stefan apologized

"It's my choice. I decided to be here. I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore." Elena replied as she makes her point by poking Stefan in the chest as she says the last few words.

Suddenly, the music starts to pick up. Stefan looks up at the speakers, realizing he will have to dance faster, causing Elena to smile broadly, she grabs Stefan's hands and starts to twist her hips, but Stefan remains still.

"Show me how it's done in the fifties." Elena said

"Uh, no." Stefan replied

"Come on. One move?" Elena begged as Stefan shakes his head. Elena nods persistently while Stefan responded by shaking his head again. Elena groans and starts to walk off the dance floor, but Stefan grabs her by the arm and twirls her back towards him. He picks Elena up and dips her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. Elena smiles up at him, surprised. Stefan straightens them back up and places Elena on the floor, grabs her face in his hands, and kisses her with intense passion.

"Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again." Stefan said as Elena giggles and they kiss again.

**With Anna **

Anna is walking down the darkened corridors of the school. She stops at the end of one and sees the vampire at the other end. Anna vamp speeds over to him. While he looks down at her with a devilish smile.

"What are you doing here?" the vampire asked

"Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing. Leave the girl alone." Anna said with a sigh

"I like her. She looks like Katherine." the vampire said

"She's not Katherine. Ok, Katherine is in the tomb." Anna said

"I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to play with." he replied

"Don't be stupid. That girl is with the Salvatore brothers." Anna replied

"They don't scare me. They never have." he said as Anna raises an eyebrow catching one of his tells that he was lying

"Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything." Anna said

"You got northing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun." the now named Noah said as if it's an acceptable excuse "She looks like Katherine." he said as he walks past Anna, placing his hood over his head.

Back out on the dance floor, Damon has found a girl to dance with. He gropes her ass and they glide across the dance floor. Elena watches from the punch bowl with Stefan. She laughs and looks up at Stefan who was amused "You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena asked

"Uh, no." he said shaking his head as Elena looks across the floor and sees Noah in his hoodie. She turns back to Stefan and whispers

"Stefan, the back corner."

Stefan looks in the corner "Get Damon." Stefan said as he quickly walks across the dance floor, pushing students out of his way. Naruto followed after Stefan seeing him walk after a boy in a hoodie that exited the dance and walks down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor. Stefan and Naruto enter the corridor and sees the boy turn the corner. Stefan jogs after him, then when they are in the darkened corridor, he vamp speeds over to the boy, grabs him by his hoodie and slams him into the lockers.

The boy said without an expression "What did I do?" Stefan looks at the boy, confused.

"He's been compelled." Naruto said "This guy tricked us."

Elena walks across the dancefloor, searching for Damon when her cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it. "Hello, Elena." Noah said as Elena pauses on the floor, terrified. "Here's what you're going to do." Noah started as Elena looks around her for the source of the call. "There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds."

"No." Elena said

"Or your brother dies." Noah threatened, Elena looks over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. Elena sees Noah standing near him, on his phone. "I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking." he ordered

Backing up towards the door Elena says "Don't you dare touch him."

"Keep walking. Through the door."

Elena keeps walking backwards across the floor as Noah starts walking past Jeremy. Elena, worried, continues to watch him, but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching him. Immediately Elena hangs up her phone and runs out the exit.

Elena runs down the corridor, she looks behind her to see if Noah is following. She turns into another corridor and comes to a set of doors. She attempts to open the doors but they are chained shut. She turns back around and sees Noah walking calmly towards her. Elena rushes down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria. She runs across the room and tries to open another set of doors which are also locked.

Across the room, Noah flings open a set of double doors and before Elena can move, he vamp-speeds towards her. Elena attempts to bolt but Noah grabs her by her hair and Elena screams and struggles to get away. Noah pulls her in towards him then throws her across a table. Elena lands hard on the floor. Noah tosses the table aside and strides towards Elena. Elena frantically grabs at a pencil on the floor and sits up. Noah grabs Elena from off the floor and pushes her against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite her, but Elena stabs him in the stomach with the pencil. Noah, unprepared for this, takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts towards Elena again. Elena prepares to attack again and Noah raises his hand to defend himself, but Elena's pencil weapon goes straight through the palm of his hand. Noah looks down at his hand and while he's distracted, Elena stabs him with another pencil and pushes Noah to the floor. As Noah struggles to get up, Elena walks backwards and bumps into a mop bucket. She turns around and grabs the mop from the bucket and uses her knee to break the handle in two to create a stake. Noah rips the pencil out of his hand and gets up. As he advances towards Elena, she thrusts the stake towards him, but he is too quick and grabs her wrist. Noah takes the stake out of her hand and tosses it aside. He then goes in to bite her neck. Elena screams, but before Noah can bite her, Stefan rips him away from her and tosses him to the ground. Noah gets up from the floor.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon called as Noah looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." he said

Noah smiles and rushes back towards Elena he jumps over a table while in the air, Naruto appeared and kicked Noah in the back of his head sending him crashing to the ground.

Noah gets off the ground and sees Naruto glaring at him, he pales with a fearful expression and runs towards the door in the cafeteria. Naruto rushes ahead of him taking the stake from Damon before he stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over with Elena and Stefan so they can interrogate Noah.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asked

"Screw you." Noah retorted before Stefan digs the stake in deeper causing Noah to groan in pain.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked

"Because it's fun." Noah replied only for Stefan to dig the stake in a little bit more.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked

"She looks like Katherine." Noah said as Stefan, Elena, and Damon all look shocked. While Naruto only raised an eyebrow

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." Noah said as he laughs and gasps as Damon and Stefan glance at each other before they both looked to Naruto who shook his head "You don't even remember me."

"_He doesn't really stand out." _Naruto thought as Damon leans over towards Noah.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?"

"No." Noah said, Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper.

"The grimoire." Noah grunted as Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Where is it?" Damon asked only for Noah to give him a look. Stefan drives the stake in deeper and Noah gasps as Elena turned away

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." Noah grunted out

Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looks in, looking helplessly as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces. While Naruto looks up and sniffs, before he flash stepped to the door and looked into the eyes of Anna, Anna shocked backed away from the door and sped off while Naruto watched before walking back to Noah.

"Who are you and Anna working for?" he asked Noah looked at him and shook his head as Alaric appears from down the corridor and walks towards the cafeteria.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked as well

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Noah said as Naruto eyes narrowed and he grabbed Noah by his neck, he then threw the stake away

"You sure, all you have to do, is give me an answer and we'll let you go. If you promised to leave Elena alone." Naruto said while Noah said

"No." Naruto nodded and brought his arm back before crimson lightning flickered in and out of existence before a crimson Chidori was seen as Elena gasped looking at the hand along with Alaric who was watching

Naruto brought his Chidori up as the sound of multiple birds chirping resounded around the cafeteria, Naruto looked into the fearful eyes of/Noah before he plunged his arm through Noah's chest, Noah's body twitched before it combusted into flames. Naruto then teleported the body away

"What do we…how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked

"He had to die." Naruto said looking at Elena

"But…" Elena tried

"Elena, he's been invited in." Naruto interrupted before they all heard a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Damon immediately walks out of the cafeteria. While Stefan wraps his arm around Elena, comforting her.

Outside, Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor. Damon turns the corner and sees him. He vamp speeds in front of Alaric and Alaric stops abruptly. Clearing his throat Alaric said "Hey."

Damon starts to compel Alaric "What were you doing?"

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric said in a daze

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"I got a job as a teacher."

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're the brother of two of my students ."

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon finished before walking away as Alaric stands still for a moment, shaken by the encounter, he looks down at his closed hand and opens it, to see the vervain he was clenching.

**Minutes Later **

Stefan and Damon are leaning against a doorway, facing each other, in a corridor, while Naruto was cleanig up the cafeteria

"So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is." Stefan said

"Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin." Damon commented

"My offer still stands." Stefan said

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." Damon replied

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die." Stefan said

"If I agree?" Damon asked

"I'll help you." Stefan replied

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked

"Because I'm your brother." Stefan answered

"No, that's not gonna cut it." Damon retorted

"Because I want you gone." Stefan replied, Damon pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Stefan, before he nods his head.

"Ok." Damon said causing Stefan to nod, sealing the terms to their agreement.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was picking up the papers that were scatter across the floor with Elena looking at him "What?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her

"How'd you do that, with the lightning?" Elena asked

"Something I recreated." Naruto aid standing up and placing the papers down before walking to sit by Elena

"How did you become a vampire?" Elena asked

Naruto looked off into the distance "I'm from a place called the elemental nations. There were five nations, the land of fire, earth, mist, lightning, and wind. In this place giant demons existed. A long time ago a man came along and gave us our powers for peace and to provide leverage against the demons. He defeated a demon that threatened to destroy the world by sealing it inside of himself, but he couldn't hold the power, so he split it into nine, less powerful demons and created the moon." Naruto said

"So what happened to those nine demons?" Elena asked

"They lived in peace for a while, but eventually humans decided to use them for war. They were sealed inside of children, called Jinchurriki, who were hated and despised for something they didn't do." Naruto said causing Elena to look at him in shock before Naruto placed his hand on her forehead she watched the events of his birth. Before she got to the final part.

**Memory **

Elena had watched everything with tears in her eyes she was currently watching Kushina hack up blood ""Kushina, Stay with me!" Minato shouted as he quickly turned from the throne he had just laid Naruto on.

Elena sat the fox raised its right forepaw in preparation to slam it down and crush the only thing between it and freedom. Its chakra would regenerate given time, but it would be an unbearable wait were it to be sealed again. However, its efforts were in vain as Minato and Kushina jumped before Naruto, and were run through by the claw as Kushina refocused enough to re-ensnare the beast once more, ensuring its unwilling stillness. The blood soaked claw stopped a mere three inches above Naruto's chin and the dying parents breathed a relief. Elena covered her mouth as she gasped before she saw baby Naruto's eyes open before he started crying

"If the father can do his job-" Minato said, trying to ease some stress.

Kushina picked up on it, and completed the thought, "The mother should be even better… right?" Before she rasped, "You win… first argument… you've ever won… I guess… you're really serious."

He chuckled, "Thank you, Kushina…"

"That does it…" Minato muttered as the toad disappeared to carry out its mission. "It's time for me to go Kushina… I'm going to do the Eight Trigrams Seal… and try to leave a little of my chakra in Naruto too… We don't have much time… if you have anything to say to Naruto."

Kushina bowed her head in understanding, too tired to not fully and huffed out with the last of her strength, "Naruto… Naruto… don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy… Take your bath every day… goes to bed early and sleep well. Make friends… it doesn't matter how many… just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough… And study your Ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you will be… everyone has things they're good and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure to listen to your teachers… at the Academy. And remember to avoid the three voices of Shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… no drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women… well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in the world. And the fourth warning… watches out for Jiraiya-Sensei." She paused to smile as blood poured out of her mouth as it rose up from the pit of her stomach and spoke again with tears streaming down her face, "Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering… remember who you are.. Find… a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true… theirs… theirs…! There's… there's so much more I want to say… to teach you about… I want to stay with you… I love you."

Minato sighed but kept his mouth shut and Kushina realized, "I'm sorry Minato… I took all our time."

"It's okay." He replied. "Naruto… this is your dad. Listen … to your motor mouth mother. Hake Fuin… Fuin!" Minato said before he died

Elena then watched as Kushina turned to the Shinigami and spoke "Please, I don't want to leave him defenseless." she said with a grunt as she picked up her baby and held him to her chest

Please give him the power to protect himself, I don't care what it is, or the consequences." Kushina pleaded Elena watched as the Shinigami nodded after a couple of moments, before he a silver energy came from his hand and surrounded Naruto. Elena watched as Naruto's eyes open and vamped out before returning to normal and the seal on his stomach shift a little

"I turned you son into a vampire." the Shinigami said causing Elena's and Kushina's eyes to widen "I'll come back when he's five to unseal the effects so he can complete his transition." Shinigami said before he took Kushina's soul and it exploded it his hand

**End Memory **

Elena awoke with a gasp, before she turned to Naruto and pulled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder., while Naruto patted her back soothingly

She gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, and said "I'm sorry, that I made you bring up unwanted memories."

Naruto smiled and shook his head "I have made peace with it, and plus they are your ancestors you have a right to know what happened to them." Naruto said getting a nod from Elena as a comfortable silence settled in with Elena holding Naruto's hand

"Do you think I'm weak?" Elena asked suddenly

Naruto raised an eyebrow and replied "Your brave Elena, your in a relationship with a vampire it does't get any braver then that."

"Yeah, but I could have staked that vampire if I knew how to protect myself." Elena said looking down before asking "Can you teach me how to fight?"

Naruto nodded with a smirk "I'll train you alongside Bonnie, starting tomorrow." he said getting a smile from Elena, before Stefan came in to take Elena home.

"Bye." she said with a wave that Naruto returned when she was gone Naruto frowned and got up and left, deciding to call it a night.

**Finished **


	11. Fool Me Once

**With Naruto**

Naruto was driving back to Mystic Falls, after spending some time in New York, while there he had met Lee, the vampire that Lexi turned. It turned out that after his failed attempt to kill Damon Lee had went straight to the Big Apple. The guy was sort of a crybaby though, it got to the point that Naruto got so annoyed that he just ripped the guys heart out.

Naruto reached over and drunk from a water bottle that was filled with blood when his car started ringing, looking to his phone Naruto saw Stefan's name on the Caller ID "What the fuck did they do now." Naruto muttered before saying "Answer. What's up Stefan?" Naruto said

"Naruto! Elena and Bonnie are missing!" Stefan said franticly as Naruto slammed on the breaks, his tires screeching

"What do you mean Elena and Bonnie are missing?" Naruto replied

"We found Emily's Grimoire, but Damon arrived, then he threatened to turn Elena if I didn't give it to him. After returning to her house, I went to get her some aspirins, while downstairs Jeremy said he invited Anna into the house. I checked her room only to find the window open and she was nowhere to be found." Stefan explained Naruto narrowed his eyes and he immediately slammed on the gas pedal and sped off

"What about Bonnie?" Naruto asked his thumb anxiously tapping on the nitrous button

"Caroline said the last she saw of her, was when she went on a date with someone named Ben McKittrick, and she hasn't returned any of her calls." Stefan said

"Alright it'll take me some time to get back into Mystic Falls. Find the girls anyway you can." Naruto said as he hung up and immediately pushed and held the nitrous and speed off faster.

**Later**

**Motel Room**

Elena groggily awoke, confused she looks around to see where she was when she saw Ben sitting in a chair by the end of the bed, sleeping. She gasps and sits up frantically as Elena looks around for a way out and stares at the front door. She looks from Ben to the door, estimating if she can make it without waking him. Quietly, Elena slides off the bed and slowly steps over Ben's outstretched leg. She slowly backs up to the door, keeping an eye on Ben. Elena unlocks the deadbolt on the door, looking back at Ben occasionally. Elena turns the lock on the door and prepares to open it, when she heard "I wouldn't."

Elena gasps and spins around to see Ben inches away from her, as she was pressed onto the door, Ben steps towards Elena and starts to compel her "Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Elena said causing Ben to scoff and turn around to get a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge. Elena opens the front door and bolts out, but Anna blocks her escape. Anna grabs Elena by the hair and pushes her back into the motel room.

"Seriously?!" Anna shouted at Ben

"I told her not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!" Ben explained

"And forgot the lesson about vervain! She dates a vampire, Ben. Duh!" Anna retorted as Anna pushes Elena up against a wall and opens the bathroom door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena asked

"Does it matter?" Anna retorted trying to make a last stand Elena used a lesson Naruto taught her, after he removed a seal he said he put on her when she was a baby. Channeling chakra into her fist Elena swung at Anna, only for Anna's hand to shoot up and catch it. Anna looked at the fist before looking at Elena and smirking "You just started your training." Anna said as Elena looked at her in surprise

"What?" Elena asked

"I've been using chakra since I was 4." Anna said as she brings up her hand and a blue aura surrounded it

"Your Anna." Elena said

"Pleasure to meet you." Anna said before she forcefully pushes Elena into the bathroom and shuts the door. Elena flips the light switch and calmly searches the room for another exit. Elena looks over towards the bathtub and sees Bonnie lying in it, unconscious. Elena rushes over to her.

"Bonnie?" Elena said as she lifts Bonnie's head up "Oh my god!"

Anna sighed as she took off her jacket, she felt a little guilty considering that both of those girls were her family, but she couldn't let that get to her "Hey Anna." Ben called getting her attention

"What?" Anna asked moving to the fridge

"Can you show me how to use that chakary stuff you both were talking about?" Ben asked

"No." Anna said as she got out a water bottle full of blood "It's called Chakra, and its a energy that people don't have in this world." Anna said

"Then how do you have it?" Ben asked sitting on the bed

"My father, taught me how to use it." Anna replied with a small smile "The girls in there are able to use it since she is my fathers descendant."

"So it's like a family thing?" Ben asked

"That's right. But if any of my fathers descendants are not turned by him they lose their ability to use chakra." Anna said as Ben nodded

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon is in the study, reading through Emily's Grimoire when Stefan enters the room with an anxious look on his face Damon just ignores him. "Anna took Elena." Stefan said

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." Damon replied as Stefan strides across the room towards him

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again." Damon replied

"Please." said Stefan as he sits down on the sofa, next to Damon. "What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her." Stefan pleaded

Damon looks up at Stefan and said "Nope. You can go. Really."

Stefan sighed and said "You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you." as Damon lays the Grimoire down and gives his attention to Stefan who continued "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Damon said

"So please, just tell me what you know." Stefan said

"Huh."

"It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me." Stefan pleaded as Damon stands up and Stefan mimics him, looking at Damon with anxiety.

"I mean this sincerely." Damon said as Stefan nods, anticipating his answer. "I hope Elena dies." he said before he walks past Stefan, leaving the room.

**Motel Room**

Elena wets a cloth in the sink and places it on Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie slowly opens her eyes. "Bonnie?"

"Elena?" Bonnie asked

"Oh, you're okay!" Elena said relieved

"My head…" Bonnie groaned

"Come here." Elena said pulling Bonnie upright.

"Ben caught me off guard and knocked me out." Bonnie said holding her head

"Shhhh." Elena said putting a finger to her lips and gestures at her ear and points toward the door. "They can hear." she said before she got up and turns on the tap. She kneels back down next to Bonnie.

"I'm so stupid! I should've listened to Naruto!" Bonnie said to herself "What's going on? Why are we here?" she asked

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book." Elena said

"The Grimoire?" Bonnie asked getting surprise look from Elena

"You know about it?" Elena asked

"Yeah my grams has it."

"How is that possible, me and Stefan found it buried with his father?" Elena asked

"Naruto made a copy and gave the original to my grams." Bonnie said as Elena nodded

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb." Elena said before Ben bursts through the door. Elena grabs Bonnie's shoulders protectively. Ben turns the tap off.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you." Bonnie said before Ben smiles devilishly and grabs Elena. Bonnie reaches out to try to pull her back, but Ben manages to pull Elena away from her.

"That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy." Ben said as Bonnie smirked

"Actually I knew what you were from the start." Bonnie said causing Ben's smile to vanish "The fact that you a vampire had to knock me out from behind is just sad." Bonnie said as Ben eyes narrowed into a glare before he pushes Elena out of the room, roughly. Bonnie gets up from the tub and Ben shuts the bathroom door.

**Mystic Grill**

Jeremy is sitting at a table, doing homework. Nearby, Tyler is shooting pool while Matt cleans a table and talks to Tyler. "Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up." Tyler said walking around the pool table

"Duke's a douche." Matt said

"Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. Aka, my new best friend." Tyler replied causing Jeremy to scoffs.

"What's the problem, Gilbert?" Tyler asked

"Don't have one, Lockwood." Jeremy replied

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Tyler retorted

"Do you ever get bored of it?" Matt asked with a shake of his head

"Of what?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yourself." Matt said before he walks off and Jeremy laughs quietly. Tyler looks at Jeremy.

"Keep laughing, buddy."

Caroline enters the Grill and walks over to Jeremy "Hey, Jeremy. Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party." Caroline said

"Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan." Jeremy said

Caroline sighs and says "I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend."

"Who is Duke?" Jeremy asked

"Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke." Caroline said

"Wait, Duke goes to Duke?" Jeremy asked

"His real name's Bob or something." Caroline started as Jeremy laughs quietly. "He's a total ass. But he buys the beer. You know, you should come." she finished

"Uh, yeah, I - I don't think so."

" No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner little brothers." Caroline said before she sees Matt. "Think about it." Caroline walks up to Matt. "Hey!"

"Hey." Matt said

"So, I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?" Caroline asked

"You wrote a speech?" Matt asked amused

"Yes. It's a "You kissed me and I don't want things to be weird" speech. It's pre-emptive." Caroline replied

Matt chuckles "Pre-emptive?"

"Yeah, you know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets, or were, like, ooged out-"

"Ooged, huh?" Matt interrupted smiling

"Can I just get on with the speech part?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, go for it." Matt replied

"So I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause." Caroline said

"Why are you giving me an escape clause?" Matt asked

"I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we're doing here." Caroline said

"Got it." Matt nodded

"So, if you would like to exercise it, just let me know." Caroline said

"I'm good, but thanks." Matt replied

"Okay. Good." Caroline said

"Yeah."

"So, see you for Duke's tonight." Caroline said

"Yeah." Matt said with a smile before he goes back to work, while Caroline laughs happily.

**Sheila's House**

Damon knocks on the front door. Sheila opens it. "Yes?" Sheila asked

"Hi there. I'm, uh, looking for Bonnie." Damon said

"She's not here." Sheila said

"Oh, well do you know when she-"

"Never." Sheila interrupted

Damon chuckles "You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me." he said

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything." Sheila said

"What'd I do?" Damon asked

"Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch." Sheila demanded

Damon takes a step closer to Sheila "Step outside and say that." Sheila smirks and stares at Damon.

Suddenly, Damon groans and holds his head which feels like it's exploding. Damon starts to back and Sheila steps out onto the porch. "I am not Bonnie. You don't wanna mess with me." Sheila said as she goes back into her house and slams the door shut, breathing heavily as she leans against the front door tiredly.

**Motel Room**

Anna peers out the curtain, looking outside "Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb." Elena said sitting on the bed

"Oh, I think she will." Anna said

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" Elena asked as Anna looks over at her.

"Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the love-struck idiot." Anna said

"Then what is it? Or who is it?" Elena asked

"My mother's in there." Anna said as she walks closer towards Elena. "Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away." Anna said "And until I get my mother out, I won't face my father." Anna said

"I'm sorry." Elena said sincerely

"You really mean that, don't you?" Anna chuckled "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?" Anna asked

"Leverage. This belong to you?" Anna said holding up Elena's phone, Elena tries to grab it from her, but Anna pulls it away. "Ah-ah!" Anna walks across the room, dialing a number on the phone. The phone rings and Stefan picks up from the other end, at the Salvatore House.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan asked

"She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the Grimoire and she'll stay fine." Anna said as Damon enters the room, leaning against the doorframe of the study in the Salvatore house.

"I can get it." Stefan said

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together." Anna replied before she hung up. Stefan does the same and looks back at Damon.

"Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no... I don't care." Damon said and leaves the room.

Anna knocks on the bathroom door "I'm leaving." she called only for Ben to fly out of the bathroom, he lands and starts to roll around grasping at his neck as Bonnie walks out Anna rushed her and placed a suppression seal on her sealing away her chakra, as Ben stops moving gasping for breath before he struggled to stand "I'm impressed, using wind chakra to cut off his air supply." Anna commented before she turned to Ben who was glaring at Bonnie "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence, only if they try to escape. And don't kill them or hurt them to bad" Anna said

"Right. I got that." Ben said still glaring at Bonnie who was sitting by Elena

"I'm serious Ben, if something unnecessary happens to them, I'll kill you." Anna threatened her eyes taking on a red hue as everyone looked at her in surprise when Ben nodded Anna left

Ben turns to Bonnie and calms himself down then sat on a chair before he spoke "So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?"

"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena asked

Ben gets up and walks over to Elena. "Are you offering?" he asked as Elena backs away "There's water on the night stand."

Elena picks up the glass of water and starts to take a drink. "Hey. Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked

Elena pulls the glass away from her mouth, understanding what Bonnie plans on doing. She hands over the glass. Bonnie takes it and tosses the water on Ben. Bonnie using her magic turns the water into flames. Ben yells and pats the flame down on his arm. Elena and Bonnie get up and run to the door. Bonnie makes it to the door and opens it, ready to run out, but Ben grabs Elena before she is able to make it out.

"Come back in! Shut the door!" he demanded

Bonnie slides back into the room. "Don't hurt her!" Bonnie said

"Don't make me!" Ben retorted as Bonnie shuts the door behind her. "Lock it!" Bonnie did as he ordered

**With Naruto **

Naruto sped onto the Salvatore Boarding House property before getting out of the car, and speeding into the house "Stefan!" shouted Naruto before he watched as Stefan came downstairs

"Naruto, you're here, thank god." Stefan said relieved as Naruto nodded

"Do you know where they are?" Naruto asked

"No, I asked Damon but he doesn't care." Stefan said as Naruto nodded before he closed his eyes and reached out with his senses, he could sense Anna in time square, focusing he sensed Elena beside a signature being suppressed meaning Anna had suppressed Bonnie's chakra.

Grabbing Stefan, Naruto Hiraishin'd to Elena's signature

**Motel Room**

Elena and Bonnie have resumed their seats on the beds. Ben paces in front of them. "Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die." Ben said

"Yep. We can die." Bonnie said

"Ah. That sucks." Ben said before the door was kicked open, Ben screamed as the sun burned him Naruto rushed and punched Ben into a wall before he turned to Elena and Bonnie who were at the door as Stefan moved towards Ben, Naruto kneeled down and took off Bonnie's suppression seal.

Ben using his vampire speed dived between the two beds using the shade as a cover up "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." Stefan threatened as Naruto shook his head while Stefan walked to him and the girls, not saying anything Naruto motioned for Stefan to gab Elena when he did they all vanished in a crimson flash

**Sheila's House**

Bonnie was with Sheila on the couch it's been about five minutes since she and Elena were rescue "I'm sorry. About all of this, not telling you." Bonnie said

Sheila with a smirk said "Not as sorry as they're gonna be." before Stefan and Elena enter the room.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan said

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Sheila retorted

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan said

"They can protect themselves." Naruto said walking inside and staring at Sheila

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Elena said

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie retorted

"What other choice do we have?" asked Elena before she looks up at Stefan, and Naruto

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"Sheila." Naruto said getting everyone's attention "A word please." Sheila stood up and followed Naruto upstairs into a room where she activated a privacy seal

"Yes?" Sheila asked

"You can't open that tomb. Your still tired from whatever you did earlier." Naruto said

"You noticed." Sheila said smiling as Naruto nodded "I have to do this Naruto." Sheila said

"If you do this, you'll exhaust yourself. Bonnie isn't ready for this kind of spell yet, and you'll have to pick up the slack for her. You'll die!"

"Then it would be my time to join the others on the other side." Sheila said in determination

"What about Bonnie, she still needs you!" Naruto replied

"She'll have you to look out for her." Sheila said as Naruto looked down she discreetly picked up a seal Naruto gave her made especially for him to knock him out in the event he ever turned off his humanity.

"This is wrong, I told you to stay out of vampire business." Naruto muttered as Sheila hugged him, while channeling enough chakra that'll keep Naruto unconscious for about an hour.

"I love you Naruto. I'm so sorry I have to do this." Sheila said as Naruto raised an eyebrow and immediately put up his guard only it was to late as Sheila slapped the seal on his back and activated it

Naruto stiffened and looked at Sheila as his skin turned grey as veins appeared all over his skin, giving him the appearance of a staked vampire. As Naruto was about to fall, Sheila caught him and placed him on the bed. Before she closed the door and went downstairs telling everyone that Naruto said he had other business to attend to.

**Motel Room**

Anna walks back up to the motel room after a successful negotiation with Damon when she saw that the door is wide open and Elena and Bonnie have escaped. "You've got to be kidding me." as she walks in and looks over at Ben, who is still crouched between the two beds, his hoodie over his head.

"It was Stefan and Naruto. There was nothing I could…" Ben started to explain but Anna held a finger up at him.

"Shut up! Stop talking." Anna ordered as she rubs her face with her hands and sits down in a chair. "Without the witch, we don't have Damon or the Grimoire. Damon's not gonna stop. He'll find a way in. And we're gonna be there when he does." Anna planned while a fully matured Sharingan appeared in her eyes

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon puts on his jacket, preparing to leave when Elena enters the room and removes her scarf. Damon looks up at her. "I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" he asked as he picks up the Grimoire.

"Stefan and Naruto." Elena said

"Ah, my brothers one the ever the white knight, while the other the grey king." Damon said

"I convinced Bonnie to help you." Elena said

"I doubt that." Damon replied as Elena walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the sunken part of the room where Damon is.

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the Grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really." Elena spoke

"Well, at least you're honest." Damon replied

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." Elena said as she descends the stairs.

"Not interested." Damon said as he starts to leave.

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday." Elena retorted

Damon turns around and said "Fool me once, shame on you."

"I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back."

Damon groans, unconvinced and replied "I wish I could believe you."

Elena unclasps her necklace, takes it off, and holds it in her hand, showing it to Damon. "Ask me if I'm lying now." she said before she places the necklace down on a table and waits for Damon to respond.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." Damon said

"Then we'll deal with it." Elena replied Damon nods and picks up Elena's necklace and clasps it back around her neck.

"I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." Damon said before he walks away.

**The Woods **

**Duke's Party**

Elena and Damon arrive at the Woods and see over a dozen students drinking and chatting. "The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." Elena said

"Your hope, not mine." Damon commented as Matt and Caroline walk up to them.

"Elena, hey!" Matt greeted

"Elena! Oh my God, where have you been?" Caroline asked as she intertwines her fingers with Matt's. Elena acknowledges this action.

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon said

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline retorted

"Sure you were."

"We haven't met. I'm Matt." Matt introduced himself while he holds out his hand for Damon to shake.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You and I are going that way." Damon said ignoring the gesture before he grabs Elena's arms and starts dragging her away. Elena looks back at Matt and Caroline as she's being pushed along.

"Ah, I'm sorry, guys." she called back while Matt and Caroline watch them go.

**Fells Church **

Stefan climbs up from the tomb with a shovel in hand. "Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now." Stefan said as he places the shovel against a rock. Cans of gasoline lie near by and Bonnie looks at them.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked

"It's everything I need to destroy them." Stefan answered while handing Sheila a flashlight.

"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" Sheila asked only for them to hear Damon whistle, they turn and look at him.

"Brother. Witches." Damon said as he moved to trudge pass them Sheila stood in front of him causing him to pause and narrow his eyes "What."

Sheila doesn't speak only looks at the Grimoire in Damon's hands and places her hand in a ram seal "Kai" she said in a puff of smoke the Grimoire in Damon's hands vanished they all look shock at what Sheila just did

"We needed that to get the tomb open." Stefan said while Damon had a murderous expression on his face

"It wasn't the real one." Sheila replied getting confused looks from the two vampires, Sheila opens her palm and in a puff of smoke a cleaner version of Emily's Grimoire appeared in Sheila's hand

"Where'd you get that?" Damon asked

"Naruto gave it to me, while he left the fake in the tomb of your father." Sheila said much to the shock of Damon and Stefan

Sheila and the others descends the stairs into the tomb before Elena walks over to Stefan. "Everything okay?" Stefan asked

"I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?

"I guess so." Bonnie said

**With Naruto **

Naruto's hand twitched as the seal on his back burned away, getting up and his skin turned back to normal. Naruto got to his knees and looked around and listened only to hear nothing, sensing around Mystic falls, he sensed everyone at the tomb. Getting up Naruto sped down the stairs as he opened the door he tried to step out but he couldn't move any further. "She didn't." Naruto said, before stepping back he tried to Hiraishin away only to go no where. Trying to Shunpo, Naruto ran into the doorway before he was flung back, Naruto then tried to teleport away using Kamui but he didn't go anywhere. "She did. She sealed me into this house completely." Naruto said before he closed the front door then went to sat down on the floor with a sigh, he placed his hand on the ground channeling his youki Naruto closed his eyes as he watched the events taking place at the tomb.

**In The Tomb**

Sheila is lighting the torches. Bonnie stands next to her and Stefan, Damon, and Elena watch from the entrance. "Air. Earth. Fire." Sheila listed

"Water." Bonnie said as she holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena replied causing Sheila to smirk at Elena.

Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it. "What's that?" Stefan asked

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap." Damon said as he looks back at Elena, who looks at him, unamused. Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentence to him. "Admit it you can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan chuckles and says "I can't wait to get rid of you."

"Hmm."

Bonnie looks up at them from the ground. "We're ready." before she and Sheila start reciting a spell, their eyes shut and hands interlocked.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked

"Sounds Latin." Stefan said

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena commented as after a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm. "What's happening?" Elena asked

The door to the tomb creaks open. Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look up. "It worked!" Bonnie said as a sense of accomplishment flew through her

"Of course it worked." Sheila replied

Damon looks to Stefan and said "We have some fires to build."

Stefan nods and looks back at Elena, gently touching her shoulder "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." he said as Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Sheila to Elena.

"You ready?" Damon asked

"What?" Elena asked

Damon turns to Sheila and Bonnie "You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" he asked before he grabs Elena.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatened

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon replied

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." Elena said as Damon grabs a torch from the circle.

"May I?" Damon asks Elena who nods at Sheila and Bonnie, reassuringly, and follows Damon into the tomb.

Stefan runs over to the gasoline and starts to gather the cans up. Suddenly, someone speaks to him. "Dark down there?" Stefan straightens up, looking at Ben. Jeremy, unconscious, lies at Ben's feet.

"Thought I told you to leave." Stefan said

"I considered it. Then I thought, screw you." Ben replied

"Hey, hero." Anna said as Stefan turns around to her "I'm going down there to get my mother."

"I can't let you do that." Stefan said "No matter what your mothers relationship is to my brother."

"Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. So, you can stop me or him. Your choice." Anna said before she sped into the tomb.

Damon and Elena are down in the tomb, searching for Katherine. They hear whispers throughout the tomb. "What is that?!" Elena asked a little frightened

"They can sense you. Now, where is she?" Damon replied before he sped away, leaving Elena behind.

"Damon!" Elena shouted

Anna descends the stairs into the tomb. Bonnie looks over at her. "Hey, you're not going in there!" she said

"You think you can stop me?" Anna asked

"Bonnie…" Sheila called Bonnie looks to her and steps aside. Anna activates he Sharingan and runs into the tomb. Bonnie turns and looks at Sheila, angered.

"Why did you let her go in?" Bonnie asked

"Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are." Sheila said

Above the tomb, Stefan and Ben are in a tense conversation. "Do you really think that she cares about you? Hm? You're disposable." Stefan said

"I don't care. She already gave me what I want." Ben replied

"Are you going to say "eternal life"? You really that stupid?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow

Ben moves closer towards Stefan "You know, I've heard about you. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me." Ben said before he rushes Stefan. Stefan rushes as well and close lined Ben knocking him to the ground. Stefan picks up the hose connected to the gasoline can. Ben gets up and looks at Stefan. "Is that all you got?" Ben asked

"No. I got this." Stefan retorted and ignites the torch and sets Ben on fire. Ben screams and flails around, before finally falling to the ground, dead.

Back in the tomb, Elena is still searching for Damon. "Damon? "whispers" Damon!" Elena continues to hear the whispering around her. Startled, she falls but quickly gets back up. Her flashlight beam lands on one of the mummified vampires. As she walks around the room, she sees more and more vampires. Panicking, Elena falls down next to one of the mummified vampires, her beam lands on him and she gasps in shock. The vampire's eyes open and are bloodshot with hunger. Elena screams loudly and gets up, looking around for an exit. Her beam of light lands on Anna who is standing right behind her.

Stefan walks back down into the tomb and looks around he asked "Where's Elena?"

"Damon took her inside." Bonnie said causing Stefan's eyes to widen

"What?!" he shouted as he runs towards the entrance of the tomb. Sheila grabs his arm.

"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out." Sheila warned

"What did you do?" Stefan asked

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door." Sheila said

"What's the seal?" Stefan asked

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out." Sheila said

"Elena's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?" Stefan asked

"I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters." Sheila answered as Stefan nods

Anna steps towards Elena, shining her flashlight on her. "You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Anna said as Elena walks backwards and bumps into Pearl. Anna sees her mother and kneels down next to her, caressing her arm. "Mother! Mother. Your boyfriend did this, you know." Anna said

"His father did." Elena replied as Anna stands up and faces Elena.

"And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but.…" Anna trailed off. Elena gasps and turns around, bolting from the room, but Anna speeds in front of her, grabs Elena by the wrist, and bites down causing Elena to scream loudly.

In the ante-chamber, Stefan hears Elena's screams echo through the tomb. Stefan dashes into the tomb. Bonnie chases after him. "Stefan!" she shouted Sheila blocks Bonnie from entering the tomb. "You can't just leave him in there, Grams!" Bonnie said

"He made his choice!" Sheila replied

"No. Here." Bonnie said as she picks up the Grimoire and looks desperately at her Grams. "Just show me what to do. I'll do it."

"We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again." Sheila said

"You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power. Help me or I'll do it alone." Bonnie said

Anna pushes Elena down on the ground, across Pearl's lap, and holds Elena's wrist up to her mouth. Elena struggles, but Pearl smelling the blood, begins to drink. "No, please don't!" Elena pleaded

Anna turned to Pearl and said "I'm gonna get you out." as Stefan runs in.

"Let her go!" Stefan demanded as he grabs Anna and pushes her aside.

"No!" Anna shouted as Stefan grabs Elena and pulls her up, pushing her towards the exit.

"Go. Go. I'm right behind you." Stefan said as he Stefan blocks Anna from chasing down Elena.

Naruto who was watching from his position channeled chakra into his voice and spoke, his voice coming from all around the three vampires like the wind "Anna/Anna." he and Pearl said at the same time. Anna pauses and rushes to her mother's side, caressing her face in her hands and crying happily.

"Annabelle." Pearl said

"Anna, get Pearl out of the tomb now!" Naruto ordered as Anna nodded with tears streaming down her face and she helped her mother stand before making her way to the entrance

Bonnie and Sheila are looking through the Grimoire when Elena exits the tomb. "Elena, Stefan…" Bonnie started

"He's right behind me." Elena interrupted as Bonnie and Sheila look at the entrance to the tomb. Elena turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. Elena walks up to him, worried. "Stefan, what are you doing?" Elena asked

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie said

"What is it?" Elena asked

"I can't." Stefan said

"Can't? Can't what?" Elena asked

"The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet." Bonnie said

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Elena asked in shock as Stefan looks down, not answering. "Oh, my God." Elena said

"I heard you scream." Stefan said

"We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us." Elena replied

"I know." Stefan said

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Sheila said clutching her necklace as Stefan goes back into the tomb to find Damon.

Damon is still searching the tomb for Katherine. Frustrated, he kicks the dirt on the floor. "She's not here." he said as Stefan walks up to Damon.

"Damon." Stefan called

"She's not here." Damon said feeling crushed

"What?" Stefan asked as Damon pulls out the blood bag.

"She's not here!" Damon yelled and throws the blood bag at the wall. The blood splatters across it. Damon looks at Stefan with anguish.

Sheila and Bonnie are reciting the spell to lift the seal as Elena circles around them. She caught sight of something glowing and paused to see Sheila's necklace glowing and floating in the center of her and Bonnie, she also noticed that Sheila now had fangs and her nails were claws before the torches flare up and Elena looks towards the tomb.

Anna exits the tomb with Pearl, who is still weak "I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." Anna said as Anna and Pearl leave. The torches begin to falter.

"**Bonnie, keep going!" **Sheila said in a more demonic voice as she begin to channel more youki from Naruto, she turned to Elena and looked at her with her glowing red slitted eyes **"They better hurry." **

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!" Elena called out the torches extinguish themselves. Bonnie looks faint and Sheila doesn't look much better, as she was really pushing herself her age getting to her, she now had a youki cloak of three tails swaying behind her. The ground under her and Bonnie rising up as Elena runs back into the tomb.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." Stefan said

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside." Damon muttered ignoring Stefan

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." Stefan said still trying to get Damon's attention

Naruto who was watching with his red slitted eyes as he was being channeled by Sheila was getting annoyed

"How could she not be in here?" Damon muttered

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!" Stefan said walking closer to Damon

"No!" Damon yelled as he pushes Stefan away.

"**Damon get your stupid ass out of the tomb now!" **Naruto's demonic voice called out causing Damon to flinch just as Elena arrived and they all go back and leave the tomb.

Bonnie and Sheila are still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. Bonnie stops for a moment, gasping for air and keeling over. "Oh my God. I can't!" gasped Bonnie

"**Yes, you can." **Sheila's demonic voice said as they continue chanting. Damon exits the tomb first, followed by Elena, who turns around and embraces Stefan when he exits. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out. Bonnie falls to her knees and watches her Grams cloak fade away before her eyes opened to show them still red and slitted with her fangs poking out over her lip before her face returned to normal along with a heavy sense of exhaustion.

Sheila covered up her exhaustion not wanting to appear vulnerable to anyone.

**With Naruto **

Naruto got up his eyes returning to normal as he shook his head and walked to the door and stepped out onto the porch before flashing away when no one was looking

Appearing in a flash Naruto arrived to see Stefan and Elena leaving the tomb after the boys shut the door back he watched as they ran over to Jeremy, who was waking up "He's okay." Stefan said as he and Elena kneel down next to Jeremy, who groans. "He's all right."

Damon exits the tomb, looking completely miserable. Elena gets up and walks towards him. She wraps his arms around him and places her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Elena said

"Where were you?" Stefan asked turning to Naruto

"Sheila had me sealed in the house, I watched every thing from there." Naruto said as he shook his head and looked at Damon in disappointment _"He would risk being sealed in a tomb for a girl who ruined his relationship with his little brother, and played him for a fool." _Naruto thought

**Sheila's House**

Sheila walks unsteadily to her room as Bonnie gently grabs her arms to guide her. "Hey, let me help you." Bonnie said

"Oh, I'm fine. You don't need to coddle me, baby." Sheila said smiling tiredly

"It was a big spell, Grams. I could tell it took a lot out of you." Bonnie replied in worry

"I'll be fine." Sheila assured as she continues to walk unsteadily towards her bed as Bonnie looks on with worry.

**Later **

Naruto appeared in a flash at Sheila's House and stormed his way pass the kitchen when Bonnie who was in the kitchen saw him and called after him "Naruto!"

Naruto turned to her "Bonnie."

"Where were you?" Bonnie asked

"Sheila, sealed me in the house after rendering me comatose." Naruto said getting a shocked look from Bonnie

"Why would she do that?" Bonnie asked

"Because her releasing the seal, would exhaust her, she's not in her prime anymore where she could've did that spell easily. Now a simple aneurism spell can tire her out for a while." Naruto said "She channeled about three tails from me, and while it powered her up for a while, that exhaustion will catch up with her." Naruto said before he went on his way up the stairs followed by Bonnie. When they entered Sheila's room they saw her asleep

"Sheila?" Naruto asked shaking her slightly

"Grams?" Bonnie called Naruto checked for a pulse but didn't find anything placing his hands over her chest a green hue appeared around his hands as he tried to revive her "Is she ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"She's not breathing." Naruto said causing Bonnie's eyes to widened "Come on Sheila, accept my help." Naruto growled

"It's ok Naruto." a voice said

"No it's not." Naruto growled as Bonnie looked at Naruto confused "Bonnie needs you, you're the only parental figure she has." Naruto said

"Naruto who are you talking to?" Bonnie asked as Naruto stopped when he saw the stubbornness Sheila had about not returning, he grabbed Bonnie's hand and a seal crawled up her arm, blinking Bonnie looked at Naruto confused only for her eyes to widen as she saw Sheila behind Naruto looking to Sheila's body on the bed and the one behind Naruto.

"I'll leave you both to speak. Bonnie this is only temporary so say what you have to." Naruto said before he flashed away

**Motel Room**

Naruto appeared in a flash in front of Anna's hotel room, opening the door he saw Damon holding Pearl by the neck Naruto flashed stepped to Damon and grabbed his wrist and took it off Pearls neck

"She knew that Katherine wasn't in the tomb! Why does she get a happy ending!" Damon yelled

"Look at you." Naruto said pushing Damon "You just found out the woman you loved wasn't in the tomb you thought she was in, and instead of pointing the finger at her you point it at someone else." Naruto said "Katherine knew exactly where you were, and yet in 145 years she hasn't made contact with you."

"You knew she wasn't in there." Damon said

"That's right, I didn't tell you because I thought that you would at least attempt to rebuild your relationship with Stefan, but you didn't. You are a disgrace, you throw away everything for a woman who played you and ruined your life." Naruto growled Damon's eyes narrowed before he tried to choke Naruto

Naruto had a amused look on his face before he grabbed Damon by his face and slammed Damon into the ground, Damon tried to pry Naruto's hand off of him "Look at you, this is what I mean the human who lived by mothers last words would sooner kill his brothers for a girl." Naruto said

"W-what are you talking about?" Damon choked out causing Naruto's eyes to widen before he stood up letting Damon go

"Leave now." Naruto said "I can't stand the sight of you right now, a man that forgets his own mothers dying request no matter how long its been since her death." Naruto said as Damon stood up and left a contemplative look on his face

Naruto turned to Anna, and Pearl and walked to them before he wrapped them both in a hug which was quickly returned "After 145 years I can hold the both of you and smell you." Naruto said with a tear in his eye "Pearl you need a shower." Naruto said getting a chuckle from Annabel

Naruto stayed with Pearl and Anna for the night as he helped Pearl get back on her feet feeding her the receptionist at the motel, while they cuddled the rest of the night as he taught her some things about the new world

**The Tomb**

Down in the tomb, the blood bag that Damon threw drips down from the wall. A vampire sits below the pool of blood on the wall and it drips down towards him. The vampire gets up, opens the door of the tomb, and is able to walk out. He looks up at the ceiling, finally free.

**Finished **

**Any episode I don't do, means that Naruto didn't have anything to do with it.**

**If anyone get a chance go see the new Riddick movie, that shit was hard!**


	12. Let The Right One In

It's been 2 weeks since the tomb was open, Naruto had spent a week with Pearl and Anna before leaving to see his brothers, after he and Damon got back on speaking terms. He had sent Bonnie out of town after Sheila's funeral, with a notebook for her to learn from. Lots of things happened Elena found out her mother was turned into a vampire, Alaric attacked Damon but ended up killed for about 35 minutes, before coming back to life. Jeremy found out that Anna was a vampire and wanted for her to turn him, while Stefan and Damon were attacked by two vampires that grew up in the 1860's and were trapped in the tomb

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon boards up the window that Frederick and Bethanne broke through as Stefan and Elena watch him, when Naruto arrived from after staying out all night ""We were attacked last night." Damon said when Naruto entered the library.

"By who?" Naruto asked

"Two of the vampires from the tomb, one got away the other is a pile of ash." Damon said before he said "I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon said as Naruto took of the wooden board over the broken window. And placed his hands in a ram seal before the window repaired it's self

"Yeah. And then what?" Stefan asked Damon. "We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'" Damon and Naruto just shrugged our shoulders.

"We kill them to." Naruto said moving over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself some scotch.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said to Damon.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary." Damon said and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"You can't be serious." Naruto said as he walked around the couch. "After 145 years you're still going to go after her?" Naruto asked incredulously

"Of course." Elena said with some snarkiness. "Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process."

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon said as he looked at her.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." Naruto smirked at Elena as he took another sip from his glass.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Damn/Ouch." Naruto and Damon said at the same time.

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan said as he rubbed Elena's back. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" He asked towards Damon.

"We just go in there and kill every vampire in there." Naruto said, he was ready for a fight, so he was going along with Damon's idea. "That way they can't come after us again, and we don't touch Pearl and Anna." Damon looked at Naruto before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Elena said as she went into Stefan's arms. "He just makes me so cranky."

"I know." Stefan said. "He makes everybody cranky."

"Part of his charm." Naruto said

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena asked the boys

"The three of us will handle everything." Naruto said before Elena pulled away from Stefan.

"Well, what about me?" Elena asked them "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"That's exactly what you're gonna do." Naruto said before Stefan could say anything."Besides, we'll be perfectly fine." Naruto said as he gave her a small smile before walking out of the room and towards the basement for a blood bag.

**Mystic Grill**

Jeremy was with Anna talking "Ok. We have some time. I'm not meeting my mom until later."

"Wait. Does your mom know you're a…" Jeremy started but Anna laughing interrupted him

"The fact that you would even think it's possible to keep something like that a secret from your own family is just further proof that you're not ready." Anna said

"Not ready" Is a step up from "No." Jeremy said with a smile

"And a million steps down from "Maybe." I like your bracelet." Anna said as Jeremy looked at the bracelet

"Thanks. My sister got it for me." Jeremy replied

"Can I see it?" Anna asked

"Yeah. Yeah." Jeremy said extending his arm, as Anna looked at the bracelet she looked up to Jeremy

"Your sister doesn't know you're hanging out with me, does she?" she asked

"No. No. But I don't see why it would be a problem. It's not like she knows what you are." Jeremy replied

"I'd rather keep it our little secret." Anna said

"You know, why don't you...why don't you keep this?" Jeremy asked giving Anna the bracelet

"Why would you give this to me?" Anna asked taking the necklace

"Because. You like it. And I like you." Jeremy replied

"You only like me because of what you want from me." Anna retorted

"No. I...I like you."

"Um... You know, you should wear it. It looks better on you anyway." Anna said

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Damon is fixing a clock, while Naruto was playing the PS3 when Stefan walked towards the door zipping up his hoodie so he can go hunt. "Hunting party?" Damon asked

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up." Stefan said

"We've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?" Naruto said playing the new Infamous game

"We'll talk when I get back?" Stefan said before leaving

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels." Damon called out to him

**The Woods**

Stefan is out hunting when he turned around and there are vampires surrounding him. Frederick stabs him with a wooden stake, as he was turning around. "Aah!" Stefan groaned

**Salvatore Boarding House **

It's been an hour since Stefan left, Naruto was laying on his bed with his hand in the air as he manipulated black flames into random shapes

Damon walks into Naruto's room without knocking only to duck as a stake shaped as a kunai was hurled at him. "Sorry for not knocking, but have you heard from Stefan?' Damon asked as Naruto got off his bed and picked up his phone

"No, but he should've been here already." Naruto said dialing Stefan's phone only for it to go straight to voicemail "No answer." Naruto said already heading for the door

**Gilbert House**

Elena's phone is ringing picking it up she sees it's Damon and ignores it. Walking up the stairs she hears a knock on the door and answers it only for Damon to enter. "You're ignoring me" Damon said

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead." Elena retorted as Damon turned around

"Is Stefan here?" he asked

"No. Why? Something wrong?" Elena asked

"He went out in The Woods and didn't come back. Me and Naruto can't get him on his phone. We figured he was here with you." Damon said looking at his phone as Elena calls Stefan

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?" Elena asked

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon said before leaving followed by Elena to Naruto's Dodge Charger, as soon as they closed the door Naruto sped off.

**Ms Gibbons House**

Naruto and Damon were on the porch as they both knock on the door. "Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off." Damon shouted as Naruto gave him a glance but didn't say anything

When the door opens Frederick was there "Pearl's not home." he said as Naruto and Damon took a step back as Frederick leaned out and looked at the sky "Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's our brother?" Naruto asked

Frederick smirked and opened the door wider and stepped back as he called "Billy."

Naruto and Damon watch as two vampires drag Stefan into the hallway, Naruto seeing the pain in Stefan's eyes vamped out with his dojutsu activated and sped forward growling "You're dead." only to pause as he ran into a invisible wall

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?" Frederick called as a middle aged woman walked into view with bite marks on her body

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" Ms. Gibbons asked

"Never let these bad men in." Frederick said compelling her

"I'll never let them in." Ms. Gibbons said looking at Naruto and Damon

When Stefan groaned the wood under Naruto's feet splintered, as a murderous expression was on his face and black flames shot out of his nose like he was a dragon "145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with your brothers. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well...I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." Frederick said as Billy stabs Stefan with a stake. Naruto's eyes glowed red before beams of flames burst from his eyes and incinerated one of the vampires holding Stefan

Frederick looked at Naruto in shock and fear before covering it up "When I get into this house, and believe me I will, I'm going **to rip your fucking head off.**" Naruto growled his voice going demonic mid speech as Frederick hurried and slammed the door

**The Woods**

Elena was sitting in Naruto's car when she saw him and Damon approaching and gets out. "What happened?" She asked after getting out with an umbrella. "Where is he?"

"They have him." Damon said to her as Naruto paced around trying to control himself "We can't get in."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let us in." Naruto said frustrated.

"I can get in." Elena said before trying to move behind the two, but Damon and Naruto stopped her.

"You're not going in there." Naruto said, knowing what would happen if she even attempted to do so.

"I'm going!" She said with determination.

"You're not going in there." Damon said, which made her stop

"Why are they doing this?" Elena worriedly asked "What do they want with him?"

"They want revenge." Naruto said to her as he look back towards the farmhouse.

"We gotta do something." Elena said with worry in her voice.

"We know." Naruto said

"We can't let them hurt him." Elena said worriedly as the image of Billy sticking the stake in Stefan's side flashed in Naruto's head as he took a deep breath to calm down but the image keep replaying till he couldn't take it anymore and used his heat vision and shot the beams into the sky, after stopping the beams of flames Naruto kneeled down a little, as Elena placed her hand on his shoulder "We gotta get him out of there."

"I know." Damon said also placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out."

**Ms Gibbons House**

The tomb vampires are tying Stefan up in the basement with ropes soaked in vervain. "Vervain on the ropes." Frederick said trying to keep himself busy so he could take his mind off of Naruto

"Aah! Unh!" Stefan grunted

"That's gotta sting. Speaking of…" Frederick said before he uses an eye dropper with vervain and puts a few drops into Stefan's eyes

"Aah!" Stefan screamed as Harper enters

"This isn't right!" Harper shouted

"He killed Bethanne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this." said Frederick before he drags a knife across Stefan's chest.

"Aah! Aah!" Stefan screamed

"And then his brothers. And anyone else that gets in our way." Frederick said as he moved to stab Stefan when Harper grabbed his arm

"This isn't right!" Harper said

"You're gonna want to let go of me!" Frederick shouted

"Miss Pearl will be home soon." Harper said

"Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up! And then stake him down." Frederick ordered

**Mystic Falls High School**

Alaric is walking down the hallway when Damon appears. Alaric stops in his tracks. "Well, don't you look... alive." Damon said

"You can't hurt me." Alaric said with confidence,

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." Damon said when he took a step forward, Naruto appeared and put his arm in his way to stop him.

"We need your help Ric." Naruto said to Alaric just as Elena stepped into the hall. When he saw her a part of him changed and he decided to bring us into his classroom.

Alaric sat at his desk while Damon and Naruto leaned against the bookshelves near the windows.

"Stefan's in the house." Elena said after explaining what happened. "Damon and Naruto are vampires. They can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..."

"But your life is valuable." Damon said to Elena before looking at Alaric. "Yours, on the other hand is..."

"Your ring brought you back to life." Naruto said, getting to the point "You could go in and even if you die, you'll come back. Elena on the other hand would die and not come back. You're our best bet in getting Stefan out of there."

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan." Elena practically begged Alaric.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." Alaric said after a moment, as Naruto grunted

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon said as the he stopped leaning against the bookshelves.

"You're lying." Alaric said

"Even if he is, Stefan is our brother." Naruto said as he and Damon stepped up next to Elena. "And if you don't want to help, fine. But if Stefan's dead by the time we get to him, I'm coming back for you and I'll make what I put you through a couple of years ago look like a first graders PE class." Naruto said, causing Alaric to break out into a cold sweat

"He's just a coward come on guys." Damon said before the three of them started to walk back towards the hallway.

"All right! Wait." everyone stopped at the sound of Alaric's voice. "I'll go." Naruto smiled before turning around as Alaric took out some things and laid them on his desk.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon said in amusement

"I have you to thank for that." Alaric said

"What are these?" Elena asked, pointing to something

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric explained

"Just get us in." Damon said to Alaric as he glanced at Naruto who was looking at the weapons. "We'll get Stefan out."

"That's your plan?" Elena asked with some disbelief. "You both are just gonna take them all on yourselves?"

"I'll make sure he's stealthier than that." Naruto said to Elena before Damon could say anything. Elena took a vervain dart and held it in her hand. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm going with you guys." Elena said like it was obvious.

"Hell No!/No way." Naruto and Damon said at the same time.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out." Elena said as Naruto took the vervain dart from her

"You'll get yourself killed, something that I will not allow to happen." Naruto said, "You're not going in there."

"I'm going." Elena said stubbornly

"Why do you all have to be so stubborn." Naruto said talking about all of his descendants

"So, when you get us in, get out as quickly as you can." Damon said to Alaric "We know how to sneak around where they can't hear us. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, now is not the time for you both to take things into your own hands." Elena said

"This is exactly one of those times Elena." Naruto said to her. "You go in there, you're going to get hurt. The three of us," Naruto pointed to himself, to Damon and then to Alaric "will be okay. You still haven't finished your training, so your not ready yet."

"You can drive the getaway car." Damon said to Elena. "You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand." Elena said

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." Damon said to her.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Elena said

"We can't protect you, Elena." Naruto said to her "We don't know how many vampires there are in there." Naruto added before snapping his fingers. "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. We have to be able to get in and get out. We can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that most of us won't walk away from...including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand."

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric said before wrapping the weapons up. Naruto looked at Damon and gave him a nod before the three walked out, with Elena behind them.

**Later **

**Ms Gibbons House**

Alaric knocks on the door when Frederick answers it. "Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw." Alaric said playing his part

"Well, lucky you." Frederick said

"Yeah. Lucky me. It's no trouble, is it?" Alaric asked

"Not in the slightest." Frederick said letting Alaric inside

"Great. Whew." Alaric said as he entered "Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there." Alaric said

"Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink." Frederick said

"Yeah. Sure thing." Billy said with a smirk as he lead Alaric to the kitchen "Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone." Billy said

"Oh, sure, honey. It's right there." Ms. Gibbons said

"Thanks." Alaric said as he walks towards the phone and sees the bite marks on Ms Gibbons, Billy comes at him, Alaric moving quickly grabs the stake hidden in his sleeve and stabs Billy with it.

"Aah!" Billy groaned as he died before Alaric turns on the faucet and starts the blender to create noise.

"What's happening?" Ms. Gibbons asked

"I'm sorry mam, but your going to have to invite my friends inside." Alaric said as he opened the door

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ms Gibbons said to Alaric after looking at the two vampires "They aren't allowed in the house."

"I know that." Alaric said "But you've gotta make an exception."

"Just get her out of the house." Naruto said to Alaric and he rushed her out of the house.

"Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?" Damon asked

"No." She answered

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Damon asked as Naruto was itching to get inside.

"No. It's just me." She said

"Good." Naruto said not looking as Damon snapped her neck and the both of them stepped inside the house.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric said to Damon in a whisper.

"It doesn't work that way." Naruto whispered to him, not wanting to alert the other vampires. _"I'll revive her later. She wasn't supernatural, so Shinigami won't get pissed that I revived her."_

"She is human." Alaric whispered to Damon.

"And we're not!" Damon said "So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!" He pushed Alaric out of the house and gently closed the door so he wouldn't alert the other vampires in the house.

Damon and Naruto hid for a little while, but Naruto got impatient and stealthily snuck around the house, looking for Stefan while Damon hid before he started to fight the ones that attacked him. Naruto was walking when he heard someone's footsteps. Peeking around a corner and saw stairs and one of the vampires from the tomb. Naruto sped down and ripped his heart out before he dropped the heart by the body and kept walking, only to see Elena.

"Are you insane?" Naruto asked Elena, who didn't say anything. Before Naruto heard a groan and looked up before turning to Elena. "Stay close." Naruto said before going in the direction he thought it came from. "Stefan." Naruto said in a whisper when he opened a door to see him hanging from the ceiling. He looked up with pain in his eyes. Going into the room with Elena rushing around Stefan looked at Elena

"Elena...You shouldn't be here..." He said when she cupped his face.

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Naruto said as he was going behind him. "Let's get you down." Naruto said as he untied the ropes

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan said

"Elena, hold him." Naruto said and she looked at Naruto in confusion before Naruto swung his hand and a blade of wind cut through the ropes

Stefan groaned when he landed in Elena's arms. "All right get your clothes on." Naruto said as Elena reached for his jacket. Naruto looked and saw Harper staked to the chair "Harper." Naruto said moving over and taking the stakes from his legs.

"Thank you sir." Harper said as Naruto's eyebrow twitched

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not into that sir shit." Naruto grumbled before giving Harper a blood bag "Stay down here till Pearl comes and get you." Naruto said getting a nod from Harper before he turned to Elena "Can you get him to the car?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Elena said to a nod as Naruto looked at Stefan.

"All right, get going." Naruto said

"What about you?" She asked with some concern in her voice.

"No one fucks with my family. Everyone upstairs is dead." Naruto said darkly getting a nod from Elena

**Woods**

Caroline gets out of her car trying to find a signal she walks around when she finally gets a signal, she suddenly slips and falls down the bank of the river. She pulls herself up by grabbing what she thinks is a tree branch. Instead she sees it's the decomposing body of Vicki. "Aah! Aah!" Caroline screamed

**Mystic Grill**

Pearl is talking to Anna "Jeremy Gilbert? Is that what you've been up to?"

"He's my friend. What's the big deal?" Anna asked

"His family is the reason I was stuck in a tomb for over a century, and why your father was sent to a war he didn't want to be in." Pearl said

"That doesn't mean he'll make the same choices." Anna replied

"I want you to stop seeing him." Pearl demanded

"I've been on my own for a long time, mother. I can make my own decisions." Anna replied

"Then stop acting like a child! As soon as Jeremy finds out what you really are, he will turn on you." Pearl said

"He already knows." Anna retorted causing Pearls eyes to widen before they narrowed

"What did you just say?" Pearl asked

"Jeremy knows. He likes it. And he likes me." Anna said before Pearl slaps her.

They leave the bathroom walking out of the grill while Anna leaves, she sends Jeremy a text saying 'I'll do it.'

**In The Woods**

Elena is carrying Stefan to the car. "Uhh." Stefan grunted

"Can you make it?" Elena asked

"Uhh! Unh." Stefan grunted again before they fall down and Elena cuts herself on a rock. "Ohh. You ok?" Stefan asked

"Yeah. Come on, keep going. Come on." Elena said as she pulls Stefan up and they continue onwards.

**Ms Gibbons House **

Frederick was walking around as he sees a vampire staked in the dining room, when Naruto catches him by surprise with a punch while Frederick was on the ground Naruto started punching him "You dare to fuck with my family!" Naruto shouted as he broke Fredericks nose and busted his lip, while Frederick was dazed Naruto brought his arm back and was about to take Frederick's head off before he was tackled by another vampire.

As the vampire tried to punch him Naruto while blocking looked over to where Frederick was to see him speeding off. Angry Naruto coated his hands in wind chakra before grabbing the vampires head the sharp wind cutting the vampires head to ribbons. Naruto gets up before turning to see two more vampires that were trying to sneak up on him before Damon staked one and Alaric shot the other. The brothers look at Alaric before Naruto and Damon said "I'm going after Frederick!"

**In The Woods**

Elena and Stefan arrive at the car "Come on, it's right over here." Elena said as she puts Stefan in the car and goes around to the driver's side. She sees the keys were gone. "Stefan…" Elena started before Frederick busts the window on Stefan's side out and drags him out.

He starts punching Stefan, before he takes a branch off a tree "This is for Bethanne." Frederick said before he stabbed Stefan with a branch.

"Aah!" Stefan grunted and groaned

"And this is for the tomb." Frederick said

"No!" Elena shouted before she plunges the vervain syringe into Fredericks back.

"Ugh! Unh!" Frederick grunted before he fell

"Stefan…" Elena bending down neck to Stefan who groaned as Elena pulls out the branch. "Stefan...Stefan... No, Stefan. Stefan, Stefan. Stefan! Stefan!" Elena called as Stefan stopped breathing

**Ms Gibbons House**

Alaric is reloading his dart gun when a vampire attacks him, they wrestle to the ground as the vampire bites him before Alaric stabs him with a vervain syringe. Damon and Naruto come back into the hallway.

"Frederick's gone." Damon said

"We'll find him." Naruto stated

"Let's get out of here." Alaric said as they all head for the door

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon said as Naruto nodded as they exit the house they see many more vampires approaching. "How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked

"One." Alaric said as Damon nodded and they backed up

"Not gonna be enough." Damon said

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said taking out two stakes shaped as kunais before he vanished in a flash and started to kill the vampires

**Donovan's House**

Kelly Donovan, Matt's mother is making dinner, when Matt walked in "Hey, mom. What's going on?" Matt asked

"What's it look like?" Kelly asked

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. I've never seen it before." Matt said

"Well, sit down. You might wanna order pizza. I'm out of practice." Kelly replied

"Mmm. Mystery casserole. Yum." Matt said smiling

"Yeah. Some people aren't meant for the kitchen." Kelly replied

"What?"

"Uh, I know it's been rough. But I'm gonna try. I mean, really try this time. You just have to bear with me, ok?" Kelly said softly as Matt nods

"Ok." he said

"Ok. Good." Kelly said smiling when the doorbell rings. Matt gets up to answer it.

"You know I got it." Matt said

"That bad, huh?" Kelly asked as they both laugh

When Matt opens the door he sees Caroline and her mom are outside. "What happened to you?" Matt asked smiling

"Hey, Matt." Liz said

"Hey. What's going on?" Matt asked with a frown

"Is your mom home?" Liz asked

**Mystic Grill**

Mayor Lockwood gets a phone call "Alright, give me 10 minutes. And keep it out of the news till I get there. Grab your stuff. We gotta go." Richard said

"Kinda got half a burger left." Tyler replied

"They found Vicki Donovan." Richard said

"Are you serious? Where was she?" Tyler asked

"Storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue." Richard said

"Wait. She's dead?" Jeremy asked who was listening

"Come on, we gotta go." Richard said leaving as Tyler and Jeremy look at each other

**In The Woods**

Elena is shaking Stefan, trying to get him up. "Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan." she heard someone groaned and looked over her shoulder to see Frederick getting up. She turns back to Stefan and franticly shakes him when she notices the cut on her hand and puts it up to Stefan's mouth for him to drink. "Here." she said as Stefan finally moved and licked the blood of his lips

Shaking his head Stefan said "Elena, please run."

"No." Elena said

"Please." Stefan begged

"Stefan. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood." Elena said exposing her wrist and giving it to Stefan

"Go, Elena. Run. Run…" Stefan said not wanting to feed on Elena

"No. I trust you." Elena said as Stefan looked up to her before he bit into her wrist and started to drink blood.

**Ms Gibbons House**

Pearl and Anna walk onto the front lawn to see Naruto, Damon and Alaric throwing bodies of vampires together before Naruto set them on fire. "So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric asked Damon as they watched the flames

"Yep." Damon said

"What's going on here? What did you do?" Pearl asked

"We didn't do anything." Naruto said turning to Pearl "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing our brother." Naruto finished as Pearl's eyes widen "I told you this would happen." Naruto said before he summoned a clone, everyone watched as he did some hand signs before a coffin appeared around the clone then went back under ground, doing some more hand signs the coffin came back only for Ms. Gibbons to come out of the coffin much to the shock of Alaric and Damon

"W-what happened?" Ms. Gibbons asked confused looking around

"You hit your head miss." Naruto said unsealing a suitcase of money before he compelled her "Your going to move to the Bahamas, fine a man that loves you and start a family. You won't think of Mystic Falls and you will forget ever thing that has happened since you meet Pearl, and Anna." Naruto said Ms. Gibbons nodded before she went to pack her things as Naruto handed her the suitcase

"What was in the suitcase?" Damon asked

"$5,000,000." Naruto said getting shocked looks from everyone

"W-what, why would you give her so much?" Alaric asked in shock

"Ric, I have castles, mansions, property all over this planet. The miracle of being a 2,996 year old vampire, is that $5,000,000 could be considered pocket change. It's the least we owe the poor woman." Naruto said before turning to Pearl and Anna "Damon, Alaric go and check on Elena and Stefan."

Damon and Alaric leave "I'm sorry." Pearl said looking down, since she knew better than anyone that Naruto doesn't tolerate people messing with his family "I didn't think that they would do this."

"Pearl, you know as well as I do, the tomb vampires are petty, they would want revenge for the slightest thing. They blame Stefan and Damon for their capture, of course if they were to see my brothers they would attack them." Naruto said stepping closer, before he sighed "I need you both to leave town."

"W-what?" Anna asked

"The founders council is still around new faces are dangerous and suspicious." Naruto said "You don't have to leave immediately, and you can always come back. But for now I want you to go see the world, it's changed since you've been gone. It could be good for you to find a place and make some new friends."

"But dad, I don't want to go." Anna said getting Naruto's attention

"And why not?"

"I like Jeremy, he likes me to, and I…" Anna trailed as Naruto followed what she was going to say

"You hope to turn him." Naruto said in realization "No way in hell!" Naruto shouted causing Anna to flinch "Jeremy is a good kid, nothing like that douche Jonathan, but you turning him because you like him is not a good enough reason. I turned you and your mother because I love you both and I didn't want to watch you both die." Naruto said

"How do you know I don't love Jeremy?" Anna asked

"You said you like Jeremy not you love him, and that's all I'm going to hear of it. Jeremy is not to be turned into a vampire, under any circumstances." Naruto said as Anna looked down before she looked back up

"But, you told me that as long as the descendants of the peoples whose blood you drank when you arrived as long as their descendants are alive you would stay in this realm. If I turn Jeremy then that'll keep you here as well."

"Vicki Donovan was turned and resides on the other side, Logan Fell was turned by you and resides on the other side, I tortured and ripped off both of Jonathan Gilbert's arms before turning him, then I killed him, so he's on the other side. The Lockwood family are werewolves so lots of them are on the other side. The Mikaelson aka the Originals are still here. No one from the Forbes or Saltzman family is on the other side but I'll take care of that problem soon enough. So don't worry about it." Naruto said before he kissed Anna's forehead before kissing Pearl and saying "Harper is in the basement, they had tied and staked him to a chair. If you need anything let me know." Naruto said before turning around and walking away before he paused "If you both do decide to stay, please be careful. You both are always welcome into the Boarding House." Naruto said before leaving the clearing as the two women smiled at his back

**Meanwhile in The Woods**

Frederick has regained his strength, he looks over to Stefan to see him laying down with Elena no where in sight Frederick gets up and grabs another branch and walks towards Stefan, vamping out while doing so.

Only for Stefan to get up and grab Fredericks neck and his wrist with the branch his face transformed as well only his fangs looked longer than normal, using his vamp speed Stefan pins Frederick to a tree. Elena looks from behind a tree as Stefan snatches the branch from Frederick and repeatedly stabs him in the heart.

Elena runs from behind the tree and shouted "Stefan. Stefan! He's dead!" as she grabs Stefan's arm, Stefan turned to her still vamped out and growled at her. Elena backs away frightened by him as Stefan stops horrified as he drops the branch.

**Salvatore's Boarding House**

Naruto sighed as he put on a new shirt, after Naruto had dropped everyone off Elena left again after Jeremy called her and told her that they found Vicki's body, she and Jeremy had went home after comforting Kelly and Matt. Jeremy had started to destroy everything that he had on vampires before Anna realized that Jeremy wanted to turn so he could be with Vicki and immediately left.

She was currently asleep on Naruto's bed. Naruto decided to check up on Stefan, leaving his room he ran into Damon who had the same idea they enter Stefan's room to see blood bags that are empty. Looking to Stefan whose sitting on the floor, drinking from another blood bag. "Damn." Naruto said

**Finished **


	13. Under Control

**Salvatore's House**

It's been a few days since Stefan was rescued from the tomb vampires he had the music blasting as he was exercises in his bedroom, when Naruto entered after getting off the phone with Bonnie who he had sent off to a relatives house where she could get help with her training "Could you turn it up a little bit? I'm not annoyed with it yet." Naruto said sarcastically

"Sorry." Stefan said still doing his pull ups as Naruto turns off the music

"When are you going back to school?" Naruto asked

"Soon." Stefan saidstarting to do push ups

"I'm calling Lexi." Naruto said shaking his head pulling out his phone

"No!" Stefan shouted getting up as Naruto raised an eyebrow "I'll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time"

"I'll help you, all you have to do is ask." Naruto said

"I'll be ok." Stefan said causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance

"The last thing we need is for you to go all Ripper on the towns people. We're trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is half a tomb of them running around."

"What are we planning on doing about that?" Stefan asked

"Your not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength." Naruto replied "Be careful Stefan, us fitting in with everyone is important now more than ever."

"I got it." Stefan said before he started doing push ups again

"Pretty soon, whatever it is that your beating yourself up about, your going to have to confront it and move passed it, this routine on and off of the wagon is going to have to stop." Naruto said before leaving as Stefan looked at his back before going back to his exercises

**Gilbert House**

Elena is walking out of the house shouting "Come on Jeremy, going to school! Walking out the door now!" as she made it to the door Jenna ran up behind her

"Forgot this." Jenna said as she gives her a thermos

"Thank you" Elena said smiling before she opens the door, to see a man about to knock

The man with a smile said "Elena!"

"Uncle John! Hi." Elena said to her uncle an annoyed glint in her eyes

John smiled before looking to Jenna "Jenna" he said

"John, you made it." Jenna said annoyance clear in her voice

"I said I'll be here before noon." John replied as he enters the house

"Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things." Jenna retorted as Jeremy comes down the stairs

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy asked

"Hey!" John said as Jeremy slaps him on the shoulder and leaves "I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order." John explained

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked

"I don't know yet" John replied

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go to school, I'll see you later." Elena said before she leaves; Jenna looks at her and closes the door

"So what's up with Jeremy?" John asked

"He just lost a friend, so try to be sensitive." Jenna said

John laughing replied "I'm always sensitive."

Jenna sighed and asked "Right, so really how long are you staying?"

"Can you at least pretend that you're happy to see me?" John asked

Jenna joking said "Oh my god John! It's so good to see you. How have you been?" She then becomes serious "No, I can't"

John asked "Do you really think that I was just gonna sign the papers and send them back?"

"Actually I did." Jenna replied

"I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office" John said

"It's not up to you or me; it belongs to Jeremy and Elena." Jenna retorted

John replied "Yeah but they're minors, so I get the final say, being that I'm the estate's trustee."

**Mystic Fall's High**

Matt and Elena are in the hallway by Matt's locker "He said his trip is open-ended."

"Uncle John, I never really liked that guy." Matt said

"Does anyone?" Elena asked

"I'm here for moral support if you need me." Matt said

"Thanks, I think I'll suffer this one alone; you've been through enough." Elena replied as Matt looks to her

"Thank you by the way, for just… for everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you." Matt said appreciatively

"Of course Matt." Elena said before a long pause settled in between them as they look at each other "So, was Caroline still baking for you guys, around the clock?" Elena asked as they walk off

"She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna." Matt said smiling

**Founder's Hall**

Damon arrives and meets the rest of the council for a reunion, Liz was talking "The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us." she reported

Richard stepped forward "Thank you Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words." he said shaking John's hand while Damon looks surprise "Welcome back John, it's good to see you."

John stands in front of the council and says "Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news."

Damon speaking discretely to Liz "He's a Gilbert?"

"Elena's uncle. His name is John but I call him Jackass." Liz replied

"A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls." John said as the council mutter amongst themselves

Mayor Lockwood interrupts him "Okay okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment."

Liz continues to speak with Damon "Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day kickoff party."

"You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved." John stated as Damon seems uncomfortable

**Mystic Fall's High**

Alaric is in his classroom with Elena "I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it." Alaric said handing the paper to Elena. She reads the title: fact or fiction: The truth about vampires in Mystic Falls.

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena asked in shock

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real." Alaric said

"I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this." Elena replied as she gives him back the paper

"So, how do you deal with it?" Alaric asked

"What do you mean?"

"With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you." Alaric elaborated

"It's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them." Elena said

After a long pause Alaric replies "I think Stefan is a good guy. But at the end of the day he's still a vampire."

"I know it's hard to understand but Stefan is different. He would never do anything to hurt me." Elena said confidently

**Next Morning**

Naruto walked onto the porch of the Gilbert House, on the phone with Damon who was telling him about the meeting when Elena opens it, he hangs up "Oh good you're here."

"Yeah I came to pick you up, your still training."

"Yeah, I know but I need to tell you something." Elena said as she points upstairs.

Naruto sees Jeremy and nods before following her up to her room Naruto sits on the bed and asks "Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?"

"What?" Elena asked in surprise

"Yep, Damon told me." Naruto said

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." Elena said as Naruto glances at the broken lamp

"What happened to your lamp?" Naruto asked

"Uh… nothing" Elena said with an uncomfortable look, while Naruto watches her "I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?" Elena said

"The last time he had trouble with human blood, it took him 50 years to get off of it and that was with Lexi's help." Naruto said since as far as Elena knew Lexi is dead "I wasn't really there to help last time though, but this time with you and even Damon helping, I don't think it'll take him longer than a week or two maybe a little longer. We just have to make sure he doesn't kill anyone." Naruto said softly

"He's not himself." Elena said worriedly.

"He is." Naruto replied "He's just struggling because he cares about you and doesn't want to hurt you. And not to mention we can't have the council finding out about us." Elena looked down at the ground with some disappointment in her eyes. "I'll see you later." Naruto said moving to the door

"Why what's wrong?" Elena asked

"Cravings, haven't fed since last Thursday." Naruto said before leaving the house

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan is looking for a book with a frustrated look on his faced before he pours him a drink and downs the scotch

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy is in his bedroom when someone knocked on the door, he opens it to see Elena "Hey." she said

"What's up?" Jeremy asked

"Do you have some time to talk?" Elena asked

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jeremy replied

"Not here. Come on; let's get out of the house." Elena said with a smile

**Founder's hall**

**Founder's day 150 anniversary kick-off party**

Naruto ,Stefan and Damon walk up to the party and stop at the door as Stefan looks up and says "Oh god! I shouldn't be here."

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it." Damon said

"Like we have been doing for the pass 145 years?" Naruto asked while Damon smiled at him "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked Stefan

"I'm good, I'm fine." Stefan said trying to convince himself

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" Damon asked as Stefan laughs "We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that." Damon replied

"Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me give in, huh, Damon?" Stefan asked as Naruto walks off

"Whatever, it's inevitable." Damon replied

"Well, I'm gonna find Elena." Stefan said slapping his brother on the back and walking off

"Don't embarrass me young man!" Damon said to him, Stefan takes a glass of whisky and drinks it, as he walks off

Mayor Lockwood and Tyler are talking with Matt and Kelly "I'm so glad you could join us tonight." Richard said

"It was nice of you to reach out to us." Kelly said being polite

"This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together." Richard said as Matt and Kelly glance at each other, before Richard takes their hands "Matt"

"Mayor." Matt replied, before Mayor Lockwood looks at his son and leaves, followed by Tyler

"Well I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the mayor, huh?" Kelly asked

"God, mom!" Matt said

"I need a drink." Kelly said walking away, when Tyler comes back with a bottle of alcohol)

"Check it out!" Tyler said

"Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you." Matt said as they move into a corner

"Yeah. Let him try." Tyler replied opening the bottle

"Screw it." Matt said taking the bottle and drinks some of it.

Stefan is with Naruto at the bar drinking "Please don't go over board." Naruto said to him

"I'm not, I'm just taking off the edge." Stefan replied

"Last time you said that, you jumped in the Trevi Fountain naked." Naruto said before Elena arrives, Stefan sees her, and puts the glass on the bar and waves to her.

"Hey!" Elena said

"Hey. How are you?" Stefan asked as he kisses her on the cheek

Naruto was drinking when a familiar voice said "You look familiar." turning he saw Kelly Donovan

_"You got to be kidding me."_ Naruto thought "Really, and where is it that you seen me before?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, but if I were to picture you with red hair, minus the whisker marks and give you purple eyes, you would look like my old boyfriend Minato." Kelly said as Naruto smiled

"He must've been lucky guy." Naruto replied looking Kelly over "I compelled her to forget about me." he thought

Stefan was explaining to Elena why he was drunk "Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off."

"You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze." Elena said with a grin on her face

"I totally am yeah." Stefan said

"How worried do I need to be?" Elena asked

"Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?" Stefan asked

"You hate dancing. I usually have to beg you." Elena replied

"No, no, no you have to beg the sober me. The drunk me there is no begging necessary." Stefan said

Elena looks at the dance floor to see it empty "There's really no one dancing." she said

"That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back." Stefan said heading to the DJ as Naruto and Kelly look over to Elena

"Yeah… That's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices." Kelly said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Well my brother can be really persuasive." Naruto said as he watched Stefan compel the DJ before the music changes

"Thank God!" Kelly said before Naruto took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor, Stefan was on the dance floor dancing with a random girl when Damon joins Elena at the bar and looks at Stefan

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon asked

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asked

"Eventually." Damon said as they look at each other "One way or another." he said before Damon looks back at Stefan and smiles

**Later**

Elena and Jenna are laughing together when Elena sees Alaric "History teacher three o' clock." Elena said

"How do I look?" Jenna asked

"Beautiful." Elena said smiling as Alaric joins them

"I was looking for you." Alaric said to Jenna

"Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while." Jenna said

"Well uh… " he glances at Elena "Things have been a little crazy but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?" he asks

"Sure." Jenna said as Alaric leads her away and Matt comes up to Elena

"When did this happen?" Matt asked

"DJ had a change of heart." Elena said

"Do you want to dance?" Matt asked

"I don't know." Elena said

"Yes." Matt said taking Elena's hand and makes her dance

Damon is walking and joins the Sheriff "You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one. You look… you look smashing." Damon said as Liz laughs

"Thank you Damon. Cheers! I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over." Liz said having no idea how happy Damon was to hear that, as he was starting to see Liz as a real friend.

"Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again." Damon said smiling

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem." Liz reported Damon was about to reply when Jeremy arrives and interrupts them

"Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?" Jeremy asked

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." Liz said going with the cover story

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." Jeremy replied as Damon looks really uncomfortable

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry." Liz said

"It's okay" Jeremy said before leaving as Damon and Liz watches him

Elena and Matt are dancing before he leaves, and Elena falls into Stefan "Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend." Stefan said before they dance and Elena accidentally runs into a man

"Wow! Watch it!" the man said

"I'm sorry, my fault, I'm clumsy." Elena apologized

"Then get off the dance floor." the man replied

"Excuse me?" Elena asked in surprise

"That no way to talk to a lady." Stefan said stepping up to the man

"Whatever." the man scoffs and turns to leave but Stefan catches his arm and compels him

"I think you need to apologize." Stefan said

"I'm sorry." The man said looking at Elena before he starts to leave, but Stefan grabs him again.

"Now say it like you mean it." Stefan said

" I'm really, really sorry."

"Stefan, it's fine." Elena said

"Now walk away." Stefan said and pushes the man away and the man leaves, Elena touches Stefan's arm. As he turns to her "You alright?" Stefan asked as he puts his hands on her face Elena only nods

Kelly finishes her drink and puts the glass in a plant, while Naruto walked up behind her _"Never changes."_ Naruto thought "I saw that." he said

Kelly turns and looks at him and walks over to him "Shh! We'll keep that between you and me, just like how you still look the same age when we were in high school together Minato." Kelly said getting a surprise look from Naruto

"How did you know?" Naruto asked

"Your hair and eyes are different, but your voice has only changed slightly." Kelly said

"I thought I compelled you to forget about me." Naruto replied

"You did, it worked to, I did exactly what you wanted me to do, have fun, be myself, and have a family." Kelly said looking down "But then one day I'm kissing my husband and the next thing I know is he drops dead and memories of you came rushing back." Kelly said caressing Naruto's face

"What do you mean kissing him, then he drops dead?" Naruto asked as Kelly gave him a look "Wait like a succu…" Naruto stopped himself as Tyler walked by

"Hey Naruto, do you know who put this glass her?" Tyler asked picking up the glass

"No it was there when I got here." Naruto said as Tyler nods and places it on a table nearby

"Hey, where is the lady's room?" Kelly asked

"This way, I'll show you." Tyler said leading her away as Kelly looks back to Naruto and winks at him

"She'll be out of town by the morning." Naruto promised himself

Damon is on the balcony, when John joins him "Damon, right?" John asked

"John." Damon said

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting." John replied

"Yeah. It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?" Damon asks

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be." John answered

"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?" Damon asked

"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?" John asks

"Oh, not long at all." Damon said

"So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath." John said

"I wouldn't overreact John." Damon replied

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash." John said

"That's the story, huh?" Damon asked taking a sip of his drink

"Part of the story, yeah." John replied

"Oh, there's more?" Damon asked

"Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you?" John said while Damon doesn't look at him. "I mean, you're the one that did it."

Damon turns to John and asks "And you're telling me this why?"

"I just thought we get the introduction outs of the way."

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon asked/threatened

"Yeah." John said

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…" Damon trailed off

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?" John goaded

Damon smiling said "It's not worth my time." They look at each other and smile. Damon starts to leave but he rushes towards John, breaks his neck, and throws him off the balcony. Smiling Damon walks back into the party.

Kelly and Naruto are outside talking and laughing before Kelly got serious "Why did you leave?" she asked

"It was time for me to move on. I had people I had to watch out for." Naruto said

"Did you ever think of me?" Kelly asked as she places her hand on his knee

"Of course, I've watched you for a while." Naruto said much to Kelly's surprise

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I use to come into town pick up Elena for the summer take her out to see the world. Before I had to make her forget about me." Naruto said with a nostalgic look

"I'm leaving town tomorrow." Kelly said suddenly

"Your going to leave Matt?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"He's better off without me. It would be better if I were to be out of his life, I don't want to be here making him miserable." Kelly said as Naruto nodded before he looked at her

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked

"Look out for him please." Kelly asked when Naruto nodded Kelly leaned closer to him and smiled before she kissed him and Naruto flashed them away, Just as Matt, and Tyler came onto the porch drinking

Stefan is still drinking, when Damon arrives not able to find Naruto "You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon asked

"Actually, I don't want any news Damon." Stefan replied

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?" Damon asked

"What?" Stefan asked

"Great party by the way, huh?" Damon said smiling and walking away

Stefan goes after him, but stops. He sees a girl bleeding. He approaches her. "Is everything alright?"

"No I fell, trying to impress this guy." the girl said as Stefan gets down on his knees and stares at the blood coming out of the girls knee, he touches the blood on her knee "What are you doing?" the girl asked perplexed

Stefan gets a hold of himself "Uh, I'm sorry." he said before he got up and left, walking outside Stefan still has blood on his fingers, breathing deeply he licks the blood off of them.

Damon is inside, when suddenly he sees John Gilbert entering "You got to be kidding me." Damon muttered

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**Lemon**

Naruto was on the couch in his room with Kelly on his lap her legs on either side of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck again; as Naruto moved his arms around her waist but had them under her purple shirt.

Kelly leaned in gently pressed their lips together once more. Naruto pressed his lip right back as his arms tightened around her waist. The passion of their kiss was quickly ignited; her hands had a mind of their own and moved to pull off his blazer. Naruto leaned forward as Kelly nearly ripped off his blazer. Kelly slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth as their kiss continued.

Naruto pulled at Kelly's shirt pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor. Kelly moved her hands down Naruto's chest sliding under his black t-shirt; her fingers started to run over his lean body.

"Naruto," Kelly nearly moaned his name. Naruto's hands moved down her body he stopped once his hands were on her ass. Kelly sat back slightly ending their kiss; Naruto paused wondering what was wrong "Are you sure you want to do this? Because there was a time where you hated one-night stands." Kelly asked blushing.

"If this is going to be the last time we see each other, then I can send you off with a night you won't ever forget." Naruto said, smiling Kelly leaned in again locking their lips together again; their kissing fanned the fire of desire within Kelly once more. Kelly's hands moved to Naruto's pants before she pulled back from their kiss taking his hand, Kelly led Naruto to his bed before pushing him onto the bed. Naruto pulled off his t-shirt tossing it away leaving him in just his pants.

Kelly moved towards him she stopped once she was at the bed Naruto's legs to her sides. Naruto watch as Kelly knelt down pulling his pants down freeing his member. Kelly did not hesitate to start stroking him careful not to squeeze to hard or pull to hard.

"Lets see how good you've gotten." Naruto said as he gave a light groan. Kelly leaned in licking over his head getting another groan from Naruto. She took a light gulp before wrapping her lips around his head taking his member into her mouth.

"Oh wow Kelly," Naruto moaned feeling the wet warmth of her mouth as she started to suck over him. She did her best to run her tongue around his cock but his thickness made that impossible. Naruto ran a hand into Kelly's hair simply enjoying the work she was doing.

Kelly started to suck faster one of her hands continued to stroke the shaft she couldn't take in. Naruto's breathing started to become more ragged as he drew closer to his limit. Kelly figured he was about to cum from his reaction and that fact that his cock was pulsing like crazy in her mouth. Sure enough, after another few bobs of her head he burst into her mouth; Kelly did everything she could to gulp down wave after wave of his cum. She ended up coughing some up in the end it was just too much too swallow.

Kelly licked her lips before Naruto flipped her pinning her down. "My turn," Naruto said kissing her before he started to kiss her chin, neck and collar bone. He started to pull at her bra; Kelly smiled as Naruto gazed at her body.

Naruto leaned in taking her hands off her breasts kissing both of them before he moved to her breasts. He kissed and licked her nipples and all around them; he left no part of her untouched as he moved down her. His hand preceded his lips; they moved and unbuckling her belt Naruto pulled her pants down. She was left in just her panties now.

Kelly lifted her hips letting him pull away her pants and panties leaving her as naked as him now. Naruto kissed over her naval and down her leg; he kissed down to her knee and further down still kissing to her ankle. He moved to her other leg kissing her other ankle as he moved up kissing her shin, knee and thigh. Kelly laughed lightly his lips tickled her; Naruto couldn't help but smiled hearing her nearly giggling. Naruto kissed just above her womanhood; he was rewarded with a light whimper moan.

"Naruto," Kelly moaned lightly as he now reached her womanhood his breath on her wet folds. Kelly dropped back as he kissed her pussy; she bit her knuckle trying to contain her moans as he started to kiss and lick her sensitive crevice. Naruto pushed his tongue into her causing her to moan in approval. And that was all the approval Naruto needed; he started to lick and tongue fuck her to the best of his abilities. Kelly started to moan louder and louder as Naruto hit so many pleasure spots with his tongue.

"Oh god; Naruto please don't stop," Kelly moaned as her back arched and her toes curled from the pleasure. Naruto obeyed and continued to lick and tongue Kelly's pussy; he didn't mind she had quite a good taste. It was a sweetness mixed with a delicious juiciness; and he wanted more from her. Naruto moved pulling Kelly's legs on her shoulders pulling her up slightly as he started to eat her out with more vigor. Kelly's moans became louder still nearing lustful screams as she quickly sped towards her climax.

Kelly hit her climax hard like a tidal wave hitting a sand castle she was washed away with pleasure. She moaned his name loud and long as she climaxed; Naruto licked up her juices before letting her back down onto the bed. Kelly lay panting on the bed she had never felt anything like that before.

Naruto kissed his way back up her body; their lips met again and their lustful kisses started up again. Kelly pushed her way on top of Naruto again her hands on his chest; she looked down at Naruto and smiled before she started rubbing her pussy over Naruto's cock; she started to push him into her. Naruto held onto her sides helping her lower at her speed. She moaned as her walls spread, Naruto groaned as she reached his half waypoint.

"Shit that's only half?" Kelly asked in surprised but continued to lower herself down. Inch after Inch she moaned and squirmed to take him.

Kelly finally sat on Naruto's lap completely impaled on his long thick member. She sat just holding himself inside her as she adjusted, since she hadn't had anyone as big as Naruto before. Naruto sat up pressing their lips together once again. Kelly started to bounce on Naruto as they kissed the pain was completely gone; the only thing that remained was desire and lust.

"You're still so big Naruto," Kelly moaned when the split for air. Naruto started to thrust upwards as she came down onto his cock; each time both of them would let out a moan.

"And you're still amazing," Naruto said thrusting faster; Kelly placed her hands on his shoulder adding in her arm strength into her bouncing.

"Naruto," Kelly moaned out his name repeatedly. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist letting him flip her pinning her under him again. Kelly wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her arms under his as he started to thrust into her.

Naruto placed his hand hands on both sides of her as he pumped himself into Kelly's welcoming folds. Naruto's thrusts started to pick up speed, as he got closer to his limit. Kelly moaned reached a second climax on Naruto's cock; the sudden constriction of Kelly's walls pushed Naruto over the edge and he burst into her womb, making sure he shot blanks. Naruto continued to thrust as he cam filling her with his seed. Kelly unwrapped her legs from Naruto's waist; Naruto rolled off to her side sighing.

**End Lemon**

"Thank you." Kelly said wiping away some sweat from her face. Naruto looked at Kelly he leaned in kissing her once again.

"I owed you that and more." Naruto asked. Kelly smiled before she sat up and turned to Naruto

"I should go, before your brothers come home." Kelly said getting up and picking up her clothes "I should go and pack my things before Matt gets home also." Kelly said sadly

Naruto stood up and walked to a dresser putting on a fresh pair of boxers, before he retrieved a key. "Follow me." Naruto said putting on his pants

Kelly got dressed before following Naruto to one of the many garages in the backyard, as Naruto lifted the door, Kelly's eyes widen when she saw a sky blue 1969 Ford Mustang. Walking to the car, Kelly smiled as she ran her hand across the hood so caught up in observing the car, Kelly missed Naruto vanished before arriving back with two duffel bags.

"You kept it." Kelly said

"Of course I did. It was the car I gave you on your 16th birthday." Naruto said as he threw the duffels into the car

"What are these?" Kelly asked while Naruto just smiled at her, before she opened them only to see them full of money, turning to Naruto in shock she shook her head "I can't take this." she said Naruto smiling replied

"You can, and you will." Naruto handed her the keys and activated his dojutsu, "You will take the money and go home. You will pack your things, and write a letter to Matt and tell him how much you love him and why you think that you can't be in his life." Naruto said as Kelly nodded

"Thank you." Kelly said with tears in her eyes Naruto smiled and kissed her again, before he watched her get in the car, and drive off, before he went to get dress and go back to the party

**Founder's Hall**

Mayor Lockwood is talking to the crowd "Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?"

John Gilbert listens to the crowed clap and joins the mayor. Damon is looking at him as he starts to speak "One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other "He looks at Damon" it's good to be home."

Everyone applauds, as Damon joins Alaric "Look at his right hand." Damon said

"Whose?" Alaric asked

"Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring." Damon clarified as John rings the bell, Alaric looks and see =s that John had the same ring that Alaric wears

"Well, it looks like mine." Alaric said

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the death 5 minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asked

Alaric surprise by the information answered "Isobel, my wife."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!" Damon replied as they both look at John

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked

"I think John knows a lot of things." Damon replied

Stefan is in the parking lot, as he leaves he runs into the man he compelled earlier. The man pushes him and says "Sorry about that man. I really am terribly sorry."

"You don't want to do this man." Stefan said trying to calm himself down, before the man pushes him again

"I'm sorry about that too. All I can do is apologize. What's that about?" the man asked

"Get out of my way. Please." Stefan said

"No girl to show off for now? I see what how this is." the man says before he tried to punch Stefan but Stefan catches his hand and pushes the man on the floor. His face changes. "What are you, man?" the man asked in pain

Stefan was about to say something before he heard Elena, before he leaves "Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called before she sees the man on the ground and runs over to him. "Hey! Are you okay? What happened?" Elena asked

The man gets up and says "My arm. I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy." Elena looks around suspiciously

**Matt's House**

Matt arrived home to see the lights out "Mom!" he called out but didn't get an answer as he turns the lights on he sees a letter with a backpack on the table. Curious he went to pick up the note before reading

Dear Matty,

I wish I could say this to you face to face, but I can't. I want you to know how much I love you and as much as I wish I could be the mother you deserve I know I can't. you deserve better than what I can give you. You would be better off without me, I have left you something so you can take care of yourself. I want you to have a full and happy life. Stick with your friends Matty you'll need them. They are your family now.

Love Mom

Matt noticed his mothers tear marks on the paper, he put the letter down and wiped his eyes that had tears gathered in them, Matt looked at the backpack and opened it, to see it full of money, before he started crying

**Founder's Hall**

John is leaving when Damon and Alaric follow him "Going somewhere?" Damon asked after they made it outside

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?" John asked

"Okay, you obviously know who I am." Alaric said

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret." John said

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon replied

"More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you "He looks at Damon" or you "He looks at Alaric" or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls." John said

"Did you just threaten my brother and friend?" a voice asked behind John

John turned around to see Naruto, his eyes widen before he backed away "I-I did no such thing." John said with a stutter, that the three boys immediately noticed _"W-what's he doing here!" _John thought in absolute fear

"Interesting, a moment ago you were a smug bastard, but now your scared of me. I can almost dance to your heart beat." Naruto said stepping closer as he listened to John's erratic heart beat

"I-I don't know what your talking about." John said as Naruto shrugged but smirked as he kept looking at John who turned to Alaric and Damon

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked

"I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his, "he shows his ring to them" and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy." John said

"So you did know her?" Damon asked

"Who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John replied before Naruto placed his arm over John's shoulder causing the man to stiffen

"So let me get this straight, you sent my descendant to Damon?" Naruto asked looking at John

"Guilty. Why, did you both think someone else send her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?" John said fiddling with his ring

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked

"How do I know anything Damon?" John said

"What do you want?" Damon asked

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick, Naruto. I've heard so much about you both." John said moving to walk before Naruto grabbed him by his collar and held him by his neck

"My brother asked you a question, and I want to hear the answer." Naruto said

"O-ok, I want to see every vampire dead." John choked out, Naruto shook his head and dropped John

"I guess all you John Gilberts are idiots. What makes you think you can kill all vampires?" Naruto asked

"I'll figure out a way." "John said massaging his neck

"And you'll fail, just like the first Jonathan Gilbert." Naruto said with a bloodthirsty smile, John immediately left, needing to make a call.

Naruto, Damon, and Alaric look at each other and watch him leave as Damon and Naruto shared a smirk

**Gilbert's House**

Jenna and Elena are walking up the stairs "Not so excited that we have another month of these Founder's day events." Jenna said

"Tell me about it." Elena replied before she goes into Jeremy's bedroom, unaware that he read her diary "Are you okay?" Elena asks

"Fine." Jeremy replied

"Are you sure?" Elena asked

"I'm fine Elena." Jeremy said. Elena leaves and goes into her bedroom to see that Stefan is there.

"Oh my god you scared me!" Elena said

"Sorry. I'm sorry that I ran off earlier." Stefan apologized

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Elena asked

"Uh, no." Stefan said

"Talk to me." Elena said before she closes the bathroom door and walks toward Stefan "Stefan, tell me."

"I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands." Stefan explained

"And then what happened?" Elena asked worriedly

"And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it." Stefan said

"But you didn't?" Elena asked

"No, but I wanted to. Elena, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this." Stefan replied

"That's okay; I need you to tell me these things." Elena said

"But I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exists." Stefan retorted

"Stefan, you're gonna get through this. I'm gonna help you pull through. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay." Elena said as she takes his face between her hands but he rejects her and gets up

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to you." Stefan said ashamed

"I'm not." Elena said as she goes towards him and takes again his face between her hands "Stefan, I'm not." she looks into his eyes and kisses him "I'm not, okay?" she asked before they embrace each other

"I love you so much." Stefan said

"I love you too." Elena said

**Finished**


	14. Miss Mystic Falls

Naruto was leaning on the porch of Bonnie's house, the deed to Sheila's old house was left to her, when she came outside Naruto asked "You sure you want to go back to school?"

"Yes." Bonnie said with a nod as Naruto raised an eyebrow "Ok, look I might not want anything to do with vampires, but I have a life to live." Bonnie said as Naruto nodded and stood up straight

"Ok, so I'll see you when I see you." Naruto said turning to leave

"Wait where, are you going?" Bonnie asked

"Well, last time I checked I was a vampire." Naruto said

"I didn't mean you." Bonnie said with a small smile as she grabbed Naruto's hand, as Naruto led her to the car.

"That better be true." Naruto replied with a smile

**Mystic Fall's High School**

Stefan had decided to drive his Porsche to school today parking his car; as Elena sees him she walks over to him as he gets out "Nice car." Elena said

"Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage." Stefan replied as Elena smiles, before they kiss

"I didn't know you were coming back today." Elena said

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into the swing of things." Stefan replied

"Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so… now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible." Stefan said

"I'm okay with that." Elena replied with a smile before they kiss

"Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch." Stefan said thankfully

"You're welcome." they look each other "We're gonna be late." Elena said

"Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you." Stefan said

"Okay." Elena said before she walks away. Stefan watches her leave while he walks to his trunk and opens it. About 15 empty blood bags from Mystic Falls Hospital are seen. He grabs his stuff and closes the trunk

**Founders Hall**

Damon, John and Sheriff Forbes are talking as Liz was reporting "There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised."

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" Damon asked

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them." Liz said

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft." John said

Damon looking at John said "I know what you meant."

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county." Liz said

"How lucky for us, we have John." Damon said as he continues to look at John

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again." Liz said

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this." John suggested

"Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?" Liz asked Damon

"Well, of course, I mean if it'll help." Damon said

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?" John asked looking at Damon

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you" Damon said with a smile, that John returns

**Mystic Fall's High**

**Alaric's History Class**

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?" Alaric asks before Bonnie and Naruto interrupts him and enters the classroom

"Sorry we're late." Naruto said as they head to their seats

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie." Alaric said looking at Bonnie

Bonnie sits down and smiles at Elena but when she looks at Stefan her smile fades and. Stefan smiles at her but she tries not to look and him and turns her head. Elena and Stefan don't understand, they look at each other, Naruto tapped Stefan getting their attention "Bonnie can't be around other vampires right now. Sheila died helping you guys she's not over that." Naruto said as Stefan nods

**Salvatore's house**

Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door to see that it's Anna "I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell." Damon said "Your father isn't here." Damon said

"I know, I'm here on behalf of my mother." Anna said as she enters

"On behalf of or in spite of?" Damon asked

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him… It wasn't supposed to go down like that." Anna apologized

"You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?" Damon retorted

"My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her." Anna said

"Why isn't she here telling me this?" Damon asked

"Unless you're my dad, my mother doesn't do apologies." Anna said with a amused grin on her face

"Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it." Damon said

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week, the ones that my dad seen at the house you all killed and burned. It's just us and Harper now." Anna said

**Mystic Fall's high school**

Bonnie is walking, looking through papers; while she spoke with Naruto "So when are you going to teach me that Rasen-thingy?" Bonnie asked

"Rasengan, Bonnie and I'll teach you as soon as you are able to change the colors of your flames." Naruto said, Bonnie sighed she was about to say something when Elena runs up behind them

"Bonnie!" Elena called out

"Hey." Bonnie said

"Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. How are you? How's your family?" Elena asked

"We're dealing, it's been hard." Bonnie replied

"Everyone here really missed you." Elena said

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back." Bonnie said

"I hope that you understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena said

"I understand why. I just… shouldn't know." Bonnie said before a long pause settled in as Naruto looked between the two, as they looked at each other

_"Uncomfortable silence, seriously. You'd think they had much to talk about after spending time apart."_ Naruto thought "Well, you two catch up, I'm going to go home, and make sure my brothers don't try to kill each other and end up destroying my house." Naruto said kissing Bonnie on the forehead and hugging Elena before leaving

"I know it's been really hard…" Elena started but Caroline interrupted them

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!" she said as she hugs Bonnie

"I know we talked everyday but I missed you." Caroline said as Elena looks upset. "How are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy." Bonnie said

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court." Caroline said

"The Founder's court? Did I miss something?" Elena asked joining the conversation

"The Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it." Caroline said

"Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago… I completely forgot." Elena said

"So, are you dropping out then?" Caroline asked

"I can't." Elena said as she looks at Bonnie

"No?" Caroline asked confused

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter." Bonnie said as

**Salvatore's house**

Stefan is back from school he drops his bag and walks through the hallway in a hurry when Damon walks up to him. "How was school?" Damon asked as Stefan stops in his walk and turns to Damon

"Fine." he said

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?" Damon asked

"You're making small talk, why?" Stefan asked

"You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and glom, a little more pep in you step." Damon replied

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again." Stefan said

"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you." Damon replied

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean." Stefan said

"Yeah, not possible." Damon said

"Not only isn't possible but it is quite true." Stefan replied

"Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing." Damon said

"I'm clean." Stefan said

"You're lying!" Damon said

"Lying about what?' Naruto asked

"Stefan's lying saying this new attitude change has nothing to do with him drinking human blood." Damon said as Naruto raised an eyebrow as Stefan was backing away

"Believe what you want." he said before he leaves, as Damon and Naruto share a glance

**Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house**

Elena is in the kitchen; she opens the fridge and takes a bottle of water. She's on the phone with Stefan "I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it." Elena said closing the fridge

"I will be happy to escort you anyway." Stefan said with a empty blood bag in his hand

"My mom was really into this Founder's day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her." Elena said smiling

"It'll be great, we'll have fun." Stefan said getting up from his seat

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Elena said

"I love you too." Stefan replied as he hangs up. Before he opens a drawer and hides the blood pouch in it. He goes in the basement and opens a fridge separate from the one Naruto and Damon uses where a lot of blood bags are stored, he looks at it but Damon and Naruto are looking at him from the shadows

"Well well, he's a liar and a thief." Damon said

"So, when were you gonna share?" Naruto asked

"Go ahead, help yourselves." Stefan replied

"No, no, no he's talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie." Damon said before Naruto could

"So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control." Stefan said to Damon

"Under control? You robbed the hospital!" Damon replied

"So, what's your point?" Damon asked

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?" Damon said sarcastically

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like." Stefan said

"Yeah, what's Elena thinks about the new… you?" Naruto asked

Stefan looked to Naruto and said "Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person."

Naruto walks forward and looks at the blood and back to Stefan "Clearly." he said

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet." Stefan said

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling…" Naruto started

"I'm not having trouble." Stefan interrupted

"Who do you think you're talking to? We know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for us to be worried about you snapping." Damon said

"I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine." Stefan said to Damon as he takes a bag from the fridge "So please, do me a favor and back off the both of you." he closes the fridge and leaves

"You just had to open the tomb." Naruto said

"This isn't my fault." Damon said as Naruto looked at Damon "Ok, maybe it is." Damon said seeing the look

**Woods**

Naruto and Bonnie were in their training ground, as Bonnie finished meditating she asked "Why didn't you tell me that the vampires were let out of the tomb?"

Naruto helped her up and said "You just lost Sheila, the only true parent figure in your life. I wasn't going to tell you about problems that I can deal with on my own." Naruto said "Now enough of this, we are going to work on you strength." Naruto said as he stood Bonnie before a training dummy that had vampire features where the head should be. "You hit it till, you take it's head off." Naruto said as Bonnie nodded she "Begin!"

When Bonnie threw he first punch at the dummy, it felt like her hand hit solid steel, grasping her hand in pain Bonnie turned to Naruto with a glare "Seriously! You could've told me that it wasn't a normal training dummy." as she felt the healing factor she got from Naruto start to heal her hand Bonnie sighed and channeled her chakra and started to wail on the training dummy

**Next Day**

**Mystic Fall's high school**

Carol Lockwood is teaching dance moves to the girls who are in the Mystic Falls pageant and their partners "Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes." Carol instructed as Elena and Stefan are laughing "Left hand around"

"This is ridiculous." Elena muttered

"Both hands." Carol said

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it." Stefan replied as they followed Carol's instructions

"Sorry. Only one of us was around when the dance was invented." Elena retorted

"Ouch!" Stefan said as he spins Elena around and catches her in his arms.

"Woah!" Elena said as she laughed

"No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Amber!" Carol said

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!" Amber said

"If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated." Stefan said

"You seem to be in a good mood." Elena realized

"Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?" Stefan asked

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Elena said as she moves closer towards Stefan

"Oh, no touching!" Stefan said before they go back to dancing.

Caroline is in the hallway with Bonnie, and Naruto "The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only which of course it is. So that leaves Elena which totally has the sympathy vote since her parents died. How can I compete with that?" Caroline ranted

"Very nice," Naruto said

"Yes, very sensitive." Bonnie cosigned

"Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. In light of everything." Caroline said

"It's okay, we get it, you want to win." Naruto said

"Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this." Caroline replied before they enter the room where the dancing is occuring, Bonnie sees Elena and Stefan leaving.

"Bonnie. Hey." Elena greeted

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked as Naruto was behind Bonnie waving his hands negatively, before he face palmed

When Bonnie doesn't answer, Elena and Stefan feel that there's a problem

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, he had to work today, and Naruto doesn't want to do it." Caroline said as she looks at Naruto in annoyance

"Oh I'll make it up to you." Naruto said as Elena looks at Bonnie

"Bonnie, do you have a minute?" Elena asked

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal." Bonnie said

"It'll only take a minute, please?" Elena said as Bonnie glances at Naruto he nodded to her before they walk out of the room. "Bonnie, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"It not worth talking about." Bonnie said

"What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?" Elena asked

"Listen, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing." Bonnie said

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. What can I do to make it better?" Elena asked

"That's just it, there's nothing you can do. I blame him, Elena, him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?" Bonnie said as Stefan listens to them

**Gilbert's house**

It's the day of the Miss Mystic Falls event, Elena goes down the stairs; she has her dress in her arms as someone knocks at the door: she opens the door to see that it's Alaric "Hey." Elena greeted

"Hi." Alaric replied

"I heard you're driving." Elena said

"Yeah I am. Let me get that for you." Alaric said as he takes the dress

".Thanks" Elena said as Alaric walks in further and closes the door

"How… how is Stefan?" Alaric asked

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"You know, he seems on edge." Alaric said not wanting to tell her about the incident yesterday

"He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now." Elena said as they look at each other, before John arrives much to Elena's annoyance

"Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" John asked

"I'm the chauffeur." Alaric said

"I thought I was driving." John said as Jenna comes down the stairs

"No need, we're going with Ric." Jenna said

"Are we ready?" Elena asked

"Jeremy can ride with you." Jenna said before she and Elena leave with Alaric

**Founder's hall**

Anna arrived, she goes outside to see Damon "In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" Damon asks

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened." Anna said

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch." Damon said

"If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?"

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864." Damon said

"What are you, his errand boy?" Anna asked turning to Damon

"I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it." Damon said

"I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?" Anna asked

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat." Damon said before he walked away

The girls are putting their make up on as Jenna is curling Elena's hair "Thanks for helping me." Elena said

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." Jenna said

"You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited." Elena reminisced

"So were you if I recall." Jenna said

"I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then." Elena replied

"I hate to break it to you, but its a little late for cold feet." Jenna said

"I don't have cold feet. I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here." Elena said sadly

"Well I tell you one thing, your hair would have a better chance if she was." Jenna said causing Elena to chuckle

"Okay, I should go put my dress on. Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody." Elena said before she got up and left, Caroline was sitting there looking at her with an sad expression.

Jeremy is outside, alone, when John joins him "You look miserable." John said

"Are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at?" Jeremy asked

"You could fight it if you want but it's part of being a Gilbert." John replied

"Yeah, you mentioned you know a lot about the family. You know anything about our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?" Jeremy asked

"Prolific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask?" John asked with a intrigued expression

"Well, I read his journal." Jeremy said getting a surprise look from John

"Is that right?" John asked

"Yeah, I actually found it in all dads' stuff." Jeremy answered

"Well, it's surprising. Most of them are locked away." John said getting an interested look from Jeremy

"There are more of them?" Jeremy asked

"Jonathan Gilbert journaled his whole life. Right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end. He had a lot of demons." John said

"And did you read them?" Jeremy asked

"I've browsed, yeah." John replied with a nod

"What did you think about what he wrote?" Jeremy asked

"Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course." John said before he turns his head and sees Anna, he looks at her "She's very pretty." John said

Anna had a glass of champagne in her hand as she sees Jeremy and his uncle, when her glass was taken out of her hand she looks to see her father taking a sip "I was drinking that." she said

"And what kind of father would I be if I let my daughter drink champagne?" Naruto asked

"Really? I'm over 500 years old." Anna said

"That's right." Naruto said handing her back the glass before they move inside "So what have you and your mother decided?" Naruto asked

"I finally got her to agree to stay here, but according to Damon John Gilbert is intent on making that difficult." Anna said

"If that fucker does something to you or your mother, I'll kill him." Naruto said seriously as Anna smiled Naruto asked "Why don't you guys move into the Boarding House?"

"My mom doesn't really want to be anywhere near Damon or Stefan. She blames herself for what happened to him." Anna said as Naruto nodded he was about to say something when Jeremy came over

"Hey Anna." Jeremy said Naruto shook his,

"I'll see you later Anna." Naruto said before hugging Anna and nodding his head at Jeremy and walking away

Elena enters a room to put her dress on when she sees Amber is already there, pacing around nervously. "Are you okay, Amber?" Elena asked

"I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks." Amber said

"Do you need some privacy so you can change?" Elena asked

"Actually I'm just- I'm gonna go get some air." Amber said before she leaves and closes the door.

Elena takes her dress, when she sees Damon and Naruto in the mirror "Hey, you guys can't be back here." Elena said

Naruto was actually trying to control himself from calling Elena; Tatia, or Katerina. Damon sighed and said "We need to talk."

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena asked

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenince me, I'll squeal." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." Naruto said

"What?!

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon said

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." Elena said

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Naruto said "Well I do to though." Naruto thought

Elena sits down on the couch and breaths "Oh my god."

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead." Damon explained

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here." Elena said looking between the brothers

"Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me." Damon said, Elena got up and started pacing around

"This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place." Elena said before Stefan enters, interrupting them

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked

"We were just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities." Damon said

Stefan laughing said "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Elena said causing Stefan to frown, before Naruto senses went haywire for a moment

"_What the hell was that? It's almost like his body is trying to use the youki he absorbed from me." _Naruto thought

"We're uh… We'll be downstairs, drinking." Damon said before he and Naruto leave, while Naruto looked back at Stefan

When the door closes Stefan says "I was going to tell you."

"When?" Elena asked

"I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything." Stefan said

"It's changing you." Elena retorted

"Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?" Stefan replied

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan!" Elena said

"So what…so you, Naruto, and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?" Stefan asked

"It's not about Naruto and Damon. It's about what's happening to you." Elena said

"I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, come on. Elena I thought you… I thought you believed in me." Stefan said before someone knocks on the door, the door opens to reveal Carol

"Elena, let's go. The line up's starting." Carol said

"I just… I need a minute." Elena replied

"You're not even dressed yet. Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan." Carol said before Stefan looks at Elena and leaves

Stefan goes into the bathroom and slams the door, panting and grunting. He steps to the sink, and leans against it, he then looks in the mirror to see his eyes had cat like slits before he punches the mirror and breaks it. Then Amber enters in the bathroom "Oh God, sorry!" she said before she saw Stefan looking at her with his vampire features on full display before he goes towards her

The escorts, the mayor and a crowd of people are waiting for the girls "Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." Richard said as Tina goes down the stairs.

Upstairs Caroline and Elena are waiting "Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol asked walking to the side

Elena was looking if she sees Stefan downstairs "Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena asked

Caroline look above the balcony "Nope, just my boring fill in escort." Caroline said

"What happened to Matt?" Elena asked

"They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?" Caroline replied

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this." Elena said

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore." Elena said starting to walk away

Caroline stops her saying "No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom."

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." Caroline looks at Elena and goes down the stairs

"Elena, you're next." Carol said

Jeremy is still talking with Anna "You're missing Elena's introduction." Anna said

"I don't care." Jeremy replied

"So, she has no idea you read her journal?" Anna asked

"She keeps things from me, I'm gonna keep things from her." Jeremy said

"What are you gonna do now? Now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you?" Anna asked

"I don't know. There's a part of me that's so angry, you know, that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memory but there's also this other part of me that's glad. I….I don't want to remember Vicki like that." Jeremy answered

"As a monster?" Anna asked

"No, as someone who wanted to hurt me." Jeremy said

"When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back but then things changed… All the time we spent together… I would never do anything to hurt you, not now. You know that right?" Anna asked

"Yeah I know that." Jeremy said as they look at each other and smile. Anna was so caught up in her conversation with Jeremy that she didn't sense John who had he heard everything

Stefan is in the parking lot with Amber; he has her by the arm and is walking with her to his Pontiac Solstice "Where are we going?" Amber asked

"I don't know." Stefan replied

"I'm in the ceremony." Amber said before Stefan pushes her against his car

"Not now you're not." Stefan said before he compels her "You're standing in the parking lot with me."

"I'm in the parking lot with you." Amber repeated in a daze

Stefan lets go of her and paces around while ranting "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm a little bit on the edge. I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head. She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to found out, I didn't want her to found out, now everything's ruined."

"You seem sad." Amber said

Stefan laughs "I'm not sad. I'm fucking hungry!" he replied

Elena is waiting upstairs when Richard announces her "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Damon looks for Stefan. As Elena goes down the stairs and looks for Stefan but she doesn't see him. Damon takes Stefan's place to escort Elena. She smiles and joins him

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked

"I don't know." Damon replied as he takes her hand and they joins the others girls and their escorts outside

Jenna stood in between Alaric and Naruto with Bonnie besides Naruto "What is she doing with Damon?" she asked

"I have no idea." Alaric and Naruto answered

"I was right history is repeating itself." Naruto thought

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked

"Right now, we just have to get through this." Damon replied as the girls and their escorts begin to dance. Elena and Damon dance, while they look at each other and smile, when the dance ends

Stefan is still in the parking lot with Amber "I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother." Stefan muttered

"Do you want to hurt me?" Amber asked

Stefan looks at her and says "I want to kill you, I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood." before he touches her hair and looks at her neck "Under your skin, pulsating, floating." Stefan said as he touches her neck "Your carotid artery right here. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any."

"What's stopping you?" Amber asks

Stefan still touching Amber's face says "If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back."

"Then don't." Amber replied

"I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste." Stefan said as he vamps out

"One taste." Amber said as Stefan finally bites her and drinks her blood

The girls are on the stage, the mayor arrives "Where is Amber?" Caroline whispered to Elena

"I don't know." Elena whispered back

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." Richard said as everyone applauded "So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline surprised looks to Elena who was smiling and they laugh before they hug "Congratulations!" Elena said

"I actually won!" Caroline replied before going to Richard who puts the banner around her shoulder

John and Sheriff Forbes are in the bathroom where Stefan was earlier "There is blood on the glass." John said as they look at each other

"Get me Damon Salvatore." Liz ordered the deputy

Stefan is still in the parking lot with Amber pacing "I can't do this."

"What's the matter?" Amber asked

"I can't do this." Stefan repeated

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much, just not so hard next time." Amber advised

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! I can't stop." Stefan said as he touches her face again "Why aren't you afraid of me?" Stefan asked

"You told me not to be." Amber said

"What? What's your name?" Stefan asked

"Amber." Amber introduced with a smile

"Listen to me, Amber. I need you to be afraid of me. I need you to run like hell do you understand me? Run, run now!" Stefan demanded as Amber runs away whimpering

Damon and Naruto are waiting for Elena, when she joins them "What is it, did you find him?" Elena asked

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom." Damon said as Bonnie was looking at them

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing." Naruto continued for him

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!" Elena said

"Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!" Damon said before they all leave and Bonnie follows them

Amber is running but she falls into Stefan "You said to run!" Amber screamed

"I changed my mind." Stefan replied as Amber screams and Stefan bites her. Naruto, Elena, Damon and Bonnie arrive

"Stefan!" Elena shouted as Stefan releases Amber

"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon said as he was about to touch Stefan Naruto blurred and forward and pulled him back "What the hell Naruto?" Damon asked

"Look." Naruto said pointing at Stefan everyone saw the skin on Stefan's cheek peeling away and red energy swirling around underneath "The youki he absorbed from me, is somehow affecting him. After all this time." Naruto said

"How do we stop him?" Damon asked Naruto looked to Bonnie

"Bonnie when you get the chance you give him an aneurism. I can take the youki back inside of me, but there will always be some of it inside of him." Naruto said as they watched Stefan's fang grow longer

Stefan sped forward, but Naruto ran and closed lined him, flipping up from the floor Stefan growled and threw a punch that Naruto ducked under, Naruto leaned back up and came around Stefan's arm and put him in a head lock "Do it now!" Naruto yelled as Bonnie as Stefan struggled

All of the sudden Stefan holds his head, Bonnie was focusing on him as Naruto let Stefan go, he absorbed some of the youki that had grew over time, till it was only a little bit left. When Bonnie stopped , Stefan looked around to see everyone, he stumbled a little and reached toward Damon and Naruto before backing away "It's okay. Stefan." Damon said before Stefan runs away

Later

The police arrive. Damon, Naruto, Bonnie, and Elena are still there "She doesn't remember what happened." Liz said walking away from Amber

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood." Damon said

Liz looks to Bonnie and Elena "You didn't see anything?" she asked

"No, we just found her and then called Damon and Naruto." Elena lied

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked

"It looks like it yeah. Why don't you all get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here." Liz said

"Okay." Elena said before they all leave and Damon stays with the Sheriff

"They didn't see the bite mark?" Liz asked

"No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly." Damon lied as they look at each other

Bonnie goes to her car, while Elena follows her, Naruto already saying goodbye "Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Elena asked

"There's nothing to talk about." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, please!" Elena begged

"I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone." Bonnie said as she gets into her car, while Elena looks sad

**Naruto's car**

Naruto was in his black Chrysler, when Damon slid into the passenger seat. "That can not happen again." Naruto said as Damon nodded

"I know." Damon replied as Naruto started up the car, while Elena got into the back seat with a vervain dart and he drove away

**Salvatore's house**

**Later**

Damon was about to walk into the house when he saw Anna waiting for him "All right now, this is getting weird." Damon said

"We're here to talk." Anna said as Pearl walked out of the house with Naruto

"Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day." Damon said

"She's not here for that Damon." Naruto said

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert." Pearl said

"I'm listening." Damon replied Naruto holds up a device and throws it to Damon "What is it?" Damon asked

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element." Pearl said

"It was a pocket watch." Damon replied

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me." Pearl said

"You should've just ripped the bastards throat out." Naruto said leaning against the door war

"I had to get close to him, to see what the town knew about the vampires." Pearl said

"So what is this?" Damon asked looking at the devise

"I have no idea but now it's yours." Pearl replied

"What's the catch?" Damon asked

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology." Pearl said getting a smile from Naruto, as Damon looks at the women, and nods before going inside

Naruto kissed Pearl and hugged her and Anna "I would say I'll see you tomorrow, but I have to deal with Stefan." Naruto said getting nods of understanding from Pearl and Anna before they left after telling Naruto how much they loved him.

Stefan enters in his bedroom, he trying to calm down, when Elena arrives "You shouldn't be here." Stefan said

"I know." Elena replied

"Now you know." Stefan said turning to her

"That wasn't you." Elena retorted

"Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am Elena." Stefan said pacing

"That's what the blood makes you." Elena replied

"The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot." Stefan said

"I know this isn't you Stefan." Elena said

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body." Stefan replied

"No." Elena said shaking her head

"It's who I am Elena."

"No, you can't scare me off." Elena said with determination in her eyes

"Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?" Stefan asked

"Because I did this, this is my fault; I'm the one who made you drink the blood." Elena explained

"All you did was expose me to who I really am." Stefan replied

"This isn't you." Elena said

Stefan slapped the books on his desk screaming "Stop saying that!" Elena recoils a little before she starts walking towards him. "Don't get any closer to me." Stefan said

"I'm not gonna let this happen to you." Elena said still walking to him

"Stop." Stefan said

"Stefan, I'm not gonna give up on you! I believe in you!" Elena said now in front of him

"Stop!" Stefan yelled as he pushes her against the wall very roughly and slams his fist into the wall. "Stop!" Stefan calms down a little and sees the afraid expression on Elena's face "I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized

"It's okay. It's okay." Elena said as Stefan puts his head on her shoulder; and begins to cry

"I don't know what's happening to me." Stefan said

"It's okay, Stefan. Its okay. You're gonna be okay." Elena assured as she takes the vervain dart and stabs him with it. He falls, before Naruto, and Damon enter the room, she looks at them

"Sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked

"I'm sure." Elena said Naruto nodded before he and Damon carried Stefan to a cell in the basement before Damon closes the door.)

"There's no guarantee it's going to work." Damon said to Elena

"It has to." Elena said as Damon moves to Leave he sees Naruto leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with his eyes closed

"Coming?" Damon asked Elena

"I'm gonna stay here." Elena said as she sits down; Damon looks at her and Naruto who looked at him and nodded sighing Damon sits down too.

**Finished**

**I have writers bloack for the other stories so until i can get an i dea for them i'll be focusing on this fic**


	15. Blood Brothers

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Stefan is locked up in a cell in the basement. He is hallucinating due to the lack of blood.

**Flashback, Woods 1864**

The town is capturing vampires. "We have to get to the church. They're waiting." a man said

Stefan was with Damon watching as they hid in the bushes "Circle around that way. I'll distract them. Go." Stefan said before going to the group of men. "Over here! There's another one! Quick! Help me!"

Jonathan Gilbert looked to the men as Stefan ran off he said "Arm yourselves." The men follow Stefan. Only one man is standing guard over the carriage containing the vampires. Damon hits him and knocks him out, when Stefan returns. Damon grabs the keys out of the man's pocket and unlocks the carriage.

"We don't have long." Stefan said

"Katherine. Katherine." Damon said as he and Stefan lift Katherine out of the carriage. They untie her and take off the muzzle that covers her mouth.

"We're going to get you out of here. Damon, hurry. Hurry." Stefan said before Damon is shot dies. Stefan rushes over to him. "No! No. Damon." Stefan said as Damon died

"Come on. Let's go." a man yelled

Stefan growls and runs to a gun, picking it up, before he was shot down too.

**Salvatore Boarding House /Woods 1864**

Stefan is drifting in and out between the present and past. "Stefan. Stefan." Damon said

"Stefan." Elena said

"I love you, Stefan." Katherine/Elena said

Katherine is taken back into the carriage in the past. Damon leads Elena out in the present. She looks through the bars at him.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Elena and Damon are in the cellar. Elena is watching Stefan. "It's so hard to see him locked up like this." Elena said

"You're the one who locked him up." Damon replied

"You helped." Elena said

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?"

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?" Elena asked

"Your thing, not mine." Damon said leaving, Stefan is awake and looking at his ring less hand

**Flashback, Quarry 1864**

Stefan awakes with a start. He opens his shirt and sees the bullet wound is gone. He also sees a ring on his hand and examines it. Emily is there and says "Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago."

Stefan looks up to Emily and asks "Where am I?"

Emily answered "The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods."

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asks Emily looks behind, turning around Stefan sees Damon sitting by the river turning back to Emily Stefan started to ask "Am I... Am I a...?"

"Not yet. You're in transition." Emily said

"But how? I…"

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." Emily explained

"No. I never…" Stefan started

"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan." Emily interrupted

"And Damon?" Stefan asked

"No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly." Emily said much to Stefan's surprise before he walked to Damon and joined him by the river

"I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone." Damon said

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Naruto is looking at the object Pearl stole, when Elena and Damon enter the living room "Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked

"Nope." Naruto said placing the device down before pouring himself some bourbon

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't work." Damon said

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" Naruto asked

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights." Elena said

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked

"Is that a problem?" Elena asked

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance." Damon answered

"Heh. See you guys later." Elena said before leaving, Naruto sat back in a chair and closed his eyes

**Flashback 1864**

Naruto was walking towards his home, to see his brothers, he was looking around noticing that a lot of the vampires with daylight rings were missing.

Arriving at his home Naruto entered speaking with the servants, when he was told that Stefan, and Damon were killed enraged Naruto stormed up the steps towards Giuseppe's office, kicking the door in, Naruto saw the founding families inside, but Naruto didn't care he was focused on Giuseppe "N-Naruto, w-welcome home." Giuseppe said sweating

"Where's Stefan and Damon?" Naruto asked stepping inside

"Um…they went out of town for a while." Giuseppe lied

"Really." Naruto said getting a nod from the man "That's funny since I was just told that they were killed in a battle last night." Naruto said Giuseppe gulped and started to back away, only for Naruto to punch him in the chin sending him flying over his desk, Naruto moved to press the attack but he was immediately held down by the members of the founder's council, but they noticed that he was stronger then them all

Jonathan took out a flask, and threw its contents on Naruto, Naruto watched as the vervain Jonathan threw on him caused his skin to turn red and smoke slightly, before he broke out of their holds and kicked Jonathan Gilbert in the chest sending him into a wall, rushing Naruto leaned down and whispered as the members of the council looked for stakes and more vervain "I'm going to come back for you, and I will kill you." Naruto threatened before he vanished

Reappearing on the roof top of the estate Naruto sat down and sighed before he sensed two people in transition, he immediately flew off toward that direction

**End Flashback**

Damon was at Stefan's cell, he put a bottle of blood between the bars "Brought you something to eat...100% Stefan diet approved. You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty." Damon said

"I'm not hungry." Stefan said still looking down

"Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it. The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here. Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up." Damon said as he pushes the bottle causing it to fall on the ground, when Stefan looked at the bottle and looked back down he said "Fine. Starve. What do I care?" he walks to the living room

Before his phone rings "Hello?" Damon asked

"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman." Ric said from his classroom

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" Damon asked

"Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?" Alaric said

"What kind of digging?" Damon replied

"I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger." Alaric replied

"Well, did he find anything?" Damon asked

"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number... The same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected." Alaric said

"Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that." Damon replied

"Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill." Alaric reported

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" Damon asked

"I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find." Alaric said as Damon looked to Naruto who nodded

"Perfect. Give me the address." Damon said

"Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so." Alaric replied

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me." Damon retorted

"Yeah, well, you did kill me."

Damon gets another call "Hold on." he clicks over "What?" h e asked

Elena is in her room at home "I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?" she asked

"Extra broody. Hold on." Damon replied before clicking over back to Ric "You drive. Pick me up in an hour." Damon said

"Done." Alaric said before he hangs up

Damon goes back to talking to Elena "He won't eat anything." Damon said

"He has to eat what's his favorite... Kind of, um…" Elena trailed off

"His favorite kind of what?" Damon asked

"Type of animal blood that he prefers?" Elena asked

"Ew. Gross." Damon said

"Heh. Your joking doesn't help." Elena stated

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. Me and Naruto have things to do." Damon said

"I would say, "drop dead," but…"

"Ha ha. Stefan likes... Puppy blood... Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite." Damon said before Naruto slaps him in his head while taking the phone

"Don't worry about the animal blood Elena, I have some stashed away."

**Gilbert House **

"Ok, I'll be there in a couuple of minutes." Elena said before she hangs up, she closes her closet door and John is standing behind it.

"Sorry." John apologized

"Uncle John. I didn't see you there." Elena said

"I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up." John said walking into the house

"I'm actually just heading out, so…"

"Well, it won't take long." John said

Elena nods and asks "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well...I know you know." John said looking at a picture of Elena's adoptive parents

"Know what?" Elena asked

"It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say. If she knew you were dating a vampire?" John asked

Elena with narrowed eyes asked "Which mother?" before walking away

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan is sitting on the floor of the cell

**Flashback, Quarry**

Stefan gets a pail of water. He brings it over to where Damon is sitting. They wash out their shirts with the water. "I bet Jonathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead." Stefan said

"As if he cares. He betrayed us." Damon responded

"He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town." Stefan said

Damon looks behind him his eyes squinted "God. This sun hurts my eyes." he said

"It's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling...Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition." Stefan explained

"That's not gonna happen." Damon replied

"Is that your choice, then? To die instead?" Stefan asked

"Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. I want it over." Damon said before they heard something thud behind them

"You would die, because you can't be with a woman?" a voice asked looking back they saw Naruto, eyes widening in surprise they stood up and went over to him, as he hugged them both, before Damon backed away

"No, it's not safe for you to be around us brother." Damon said

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Things have happened since you've been gone." Damon said

"I already know you both are in trasition." Naruto said they looked at him in shock

"How?" Stefan asked only for Naruto to vamp out

"Y-you're a…"

"Vampire." Naruto interrupted "Have been for a long time." Naruto smiled

"Do you know how father…"

"Giuseppe, is not the man mother fell in love with. Not anymore." Naruto interrupted Stefan "It's best if you just forget about him."

Stefan and Damon share a glance , while Naruto walks over to Emily

**End Flashback **

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Elena goes down to the basement to see Stefan. "How you feelin'? Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. Can't survive without it." Elena said while Stefan was quiet

"I don't want to survive." Stefan finally said

"What? Don't say that." Elena said

"I'm sorry, Elena. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over." Stefan said a tear streaming down his face

**Moments later **

Elena is now sitting in the living room and talking to Naruto, and Damon. "He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." Damon said

"Why would he say that?" Elena asked

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass." Naruto said

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain." Elena replied

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats." Damon said

"I didn't mean physical pain." Elena said

"I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be ok here if we have to run out? We have to go to an errand with the teacher." Damon said as Naruto headed to the door, hearing Alaric pull up

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?" Elena asked Damon, she knew Naruto already was friends with Alaric, but Damon was kinda surprising

"I don't have any friends, Elena." Damon said

"Right."

"You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself." Damon said putting on his jacket

"I'll be fine." Elena replied

"You know... You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances." Damon said

"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving." Elena retorted

Damon looked at her before saying "I won't be long." before leaving

**Mystic Grill**

Pearl joins John at a table with a look of annoyance "Hello, Mr. Gilbert." she said trying to be polite

"Pearl. What a pleasure. I must admit, I'm surprised that you came." John replied

"Jenna tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person." Pearl replied

"Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk." John said

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Gilbert. You knew who I was when you requested the meeting. So, Damon tells me that you're looking for the device I took from Jonathan. I'm sure you realize I have no intention of giving it to you." Pearl said

"That's why I wanted to meet you. I'm planning on changing your mind." John responded

"Really? How so?" Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow

"With my Gilbert charm. I know that you have a weakness for it. May I buy you a drink?" John asked as Pearl had an amused look on her face

"Your Gilbert charm?" Pearl asked John nodded with a smirk "This should be fun." Pearl said with a mischievous glint in her eyes

**Grove Hill**

Damon, Naruto, and Alaric are at the apartment "This is the one here. The records show is was paid 3 months in advance." Alaric reported

"This is where it gets tricky. We may or may not be able to get in." Naruto said knocking on the door

"Yeah, how does that work? Do you guys always have to be invited in?" Alaric asked

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear." Damon answered as Naruto opened the door

"Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric asked

"You mean, you just brought us along for our company?" Damon asked as he and Naruto smirked

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." said Alaric as he walked into the house

Damon and Naruto check to see if they could get in, when they could they walked inside "Yeah. We're good. No permanent resident, apparently." Damon said as he closes the door

As they search the house Naruto opens the fridge and see blood bags. "Uh, Ric, we have company." Naruto said

A man jumps on Alaric, and holds Alaric against the wall growling when Alaric punched him with wooden knuckles. The man groans and backs away falling to a knee as he held his torso, before he attacks again. Only for Naruto to elbow him and push him into the couch, they watched as the vampire held his chin before Damon said "Boys, boys, that's enough." before he got a good look at the vampire "I know you." Damon said

"Damon?" the vampire asked

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb." Damon said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?" Henry asked

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Elena was looking at Stefan who hadn't move since their last talk

**Flashback, Salvatore Boarding House 1864**

Stefan is approaching his house when he hears Jonathan and his father talking. "May I offer you a drink, Mr. Gilbert?" Giuseppe asked a bruise on his face from Naruto's punch earlier

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." Jonathan said writing in a huge book

"This won't take much longer." Giuseppe said

"I want to make sure the founder's archives are accurate." Jonathan replied

"Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church." Giuseppe advised

"They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore." Jonathan retorted

"As far as anyone needs to know, they were. As the record keeper for the council, what you write will be passed down through generations. Certain details should be kept only between you and me." Giuseppe said as Stefan was by the window listening

"For example?" Jonathan asked

"My sons. They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame." Giuseppe said

"Certainly, Mr. Salvatore." Jonathan said still a little shaken up about Naruto's threat earlier,

**End Flashback**

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead." Stefan said looking up to Elena

"Yeah, you could. But you won't." Elena replied

"Please just go away. I don't want you here." Stefan said only for Elena to enter the cellar "What are you doing? Get out of here." Stefan said

"No." Elena said

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you." Stefan warned

"Then I'm stupid. You need to drink this." Elena said picking up the water bottle of blood

"Elena, get out of here, or you'll regret it." Stefan warned

"Drink." Elena ordered only for Stefan to vamp out and speed up while knocking the bottle out of her hand

"I said get out!" he growled

"No." Elena said Stefan's face returns to normal before he sits on the cot

**Grove Hill**

Henry was pouring blood from a blood bag into a cup while Naruto, Alaric, and Damon sat around watching him "So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend." Damon lied before asking "How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out." Henry said

"Helping you out how?" Naruto asked as Henry put the glass of blood on the table, getting a nod from Naruto as he took a sip

"Adapting. It's a whole new world... Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place." Henry replied getting another bag from the fridge

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked

Henry looked from Alaric to Damon with a raised eyebrow, Damon said "That's my friend's very...Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" he asked

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites." Henry replied

"What else do you do for him?" Naruto asked

"I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others." Henry said

"The others?" Damon asked

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge." Henry said

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble." Henry said

"Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder." Damon said

"Have you told him anything about 1864?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, he wanted to know so…" Henry trailed off before he receives a call, checking the phone he said "Heh. That's John now." Henry announced

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him." Damon said

"All right. Yeah." Henry said handing Damon the phone, when Damon doesn't answer it, he asked "Are you gonna answer that?"

"Am I gonna... answer that?" Damon asked, Naruto and Alaric shakes their heads.

"What's going on?" Henry asked when he sees the look in Damon's eye he vamps out and runs at Ric while hissing, Naruto grabbed him before Alaric stabs him with a stake.

"Let's not not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out." Damon said

**Mystic Grill**

John returns to the table. "My apologies." he said

"No apologies necessary. So, tell me, Mr. Gilbert, why should I let you have the device?" Pearl asked

"Because I can help you. I'm connected around here. The town council's eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say. And I know that you just want to live your life. Complete with a white picket fence, and I can help you do that." John said

"But the device doesn't work. Why would you even want it?" Pearl asked

"It's a family heirloom. Call me sentimental." John replied

"Jonathan was ahead of his time." Pearl replied

"I read his journals. They're very extensive. He actually wrote about you. You were his one regret. He loved you, and he hated himself for what he did to you." John said

Pearl smiled "You're lying." she said

"No. On his last days, he wrote how sorry he was. You were the only woman he ever loved." John said

"Well it's a shame I didn't feel the same way now is it." Pearl said causing John to frown

"Wait, what?" he asked

"I only used Jonathan to see what the council knew about the vampires in 1864. The only man I love is my mate." Pearl said much to John's surprise

"M-mate?" John asked

"That's right. Naruto Salvatore." Pearl said

"Your lying, Naruto looks what 17." John said knowing for her to be in a relationship with Naruto back then was really frowned upon

"Naruto is a man of many talents." Pearl replied before standing up "Now, I believe I spent enough time, in your disgusting presence, and as for the devise I gave it to Damon."

"What?" John asked choking on his spit

"I gave your device to Damon. Why don't you ask him for it yourself? I'm sure he'd be delighted to give it to you. And then, Mr. Gilbert, may you rot in hell." she said with a smile before leaving

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Elena is sitting in the cellar with Stefan, "Talk to me, Stefan. Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"I'm making the decision I should have made years ago." Stefan said

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked confused

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition." Stefan said

"I know that." Elena replied

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made." Stefan replied

**Flashback, Salvatore Boarding House 1864**

Giuseppe was in his office writing, he looked up to see Stefan jumping from his seat he said "Dear God."

Stefan asked "Even in our death, you only feel shame?"

"You're one of them now." Giuseppe said walking around the table

"No. Father, I came to say good-bye." Stefan replied

"I watched you die." Giuseppe said

Shocked Stefan asked "You were there when we were shot?"

"I pulled the trigger myself." Giuseppe replied without hesitation causing Stefan's eyes to widen

"You killed your own sons?" Stefan asked

"You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become." Giuseppe replied

When Giuseppe talked about Stefan's mother anger surged through him as his fist clenched before he calmed down and replied "I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please." Stefan said not wanting the last time he see his father to end with anger

"Yes, you are." Giuseppe said as he gets out at stake and attempts to stab Stefan. Stefan on instinct throws him against the wall. Seeing the stake has impaled his father, Stefan rushes towards him. "Uhh!" Giuseppe groaned

"Father, I didn't mean to." Stefan said

"Get away from me." Giuseppe said

"No, let me help you. Please." Stefan said as he removes the stake from his father's chest. He sees the blood on the stake and his fingers before he licks his fingers. Slapping Giuseppe's hand away from his wound Stefan touches his father's wound and licks more blood from his fingers. His eyes start to transform. "Uhh. Uhh! Oh, God. What's happening to me?" Stefan asked as he feels the fangs that have grown in his mouth.

**End Flashback**

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"How can you even look at me right now?" Stefan asked after telling Elena what happened

"You need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them. Come upstairs. We can talk about it more, and we'll keep talking as long as you need." Elena said gently

"You're so sure I'm ready." Stefan replied

Elena pulls out Stefan's ring from her pocket and places it on the cot next to him "And when you feel the same way... I'll be upstairs." Elena said before getting up and walking away

**Grove Hill**

Damon empties the blood bag into a glass while Naruto disposed of Henry's body "Find anything yet?" Damon asked

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean." Alaric said

"Well, I found this. Behind the blood in the fridge." Damon said as he throws Alaric a beer

"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end." Alaric said

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Naruto asked walking into the living room

"Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her." Alaric muttered

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually...Moderately healthy." Damon said only to get elbowed by Naruto who shook his head

"What are you going on? 146?" Alaric asked

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point." Damon replied

"Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough." Alaric said

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her." Damon said as Naruto looked at him both his eyebrows raised Damon realizing what he said muttered "My bad."

"That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I...I'm done with all of this. Yeah." Alaric said before getting up and walking away

**Pearl's House**

Anna enters the house "Hey. What's the matter?" Anna asked seeing her mother packing her things

"I need you to pack your things. We're leaving." Pearl said

"What? No." Anna protested dropping her bag

"We should of listened to your father, it was wrong of me to think that we could make a home here. It's time for us to move on." Pearl said

"But I don't want to move on. I want to stay." Anna said

"We can't stay. There's too many people here who know the truth... Too much history." Pearl replied

"So, what, you're just gonna give up, pack us up, and move us out?" Anna asked

"It's not safe here. You know that." Pearl said

"Dad, can protect us please." Anna said

"Is this is about Jeremy?" Pearl asked going back to packing her things

"No. It's about me finally getting to build a life for myself. Please, mama." Anna said

"You gave me my life back. I am just trying to protect yours. I can't force you. It's your decision." Pearl said

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Elena is writing in her diary, when Damon and Naruto enter the room. "Ugh. God. You're still here?" Damon asked

"Were you expecting anything else?" Elena asked

"No." Naruto said giving Elena a hug before he took off his leather jacket and sat down.

Damon picks up Elena's legs and sits down on the couch. He places her legs over his lap. "So, how was the "errand"?" Elena asked

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis." Damon said "Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"I thought you didn't care." Elena retorted

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." Damon said

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught." Elena replied

"This is my fault now?" Damon asked

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable." Elena said

Damon gets up and turns to Elena while glancing at Naruto who watches him "Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more." Elena said closing her diary

"Yeah. That's an understatement." Damon replied turning around and walking to the door when Elena got up and grabbed his arm

"Damon. Tell me." she said

**Flashback, Quarry 1864**

Naruto was talking to Damon who was feeling weak "You should feed." Naruto said

"No, I don't want to."

"She must've been some girl." Naruto said keeping the fact he knew Katherine a secret for now

"I loved her." Damon said smiling weakly he watched as Naruto nodded "Your not trying very hard to convince me to feed." Damon said

"As much as I want to force blood down your throat, I'm not going to. That would be selfish of me, but if you feed or are forced to by someone else then I won't stand in the way." Naruto said

"Why?" Damon asked

"I have mourned lots of people, I don't wish to mourn the first brothers I had in this world from a family I integrated myself into." Naruto said before he looked up to see Stefan with a girl.

Damon looked over as well "What are you doing? Who is that?" Damon asked

"I brought her for you. She's a gift. Have a seat, please." Stefan said before the girl he compelled sat next to Damon

Damon looked to Naruto who was looking at Stefan in suspicion "What have you done, Stefan?" Naruto asked

"I've been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it." Stefan said as Naruto smirked

"Finally that bastard is dead." Naruto said "I'm a little mad I didn't get to do it myself." Naruto muttered

"You fed." Damon realized as he looked at Stefan

"Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon." Stefan said

"No." Damon groaned

"I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain...Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole another world out there, Damon." Stefan said

"Katherine is dead, Stefan. There's no world without her." Damon said getting up

"No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore." Stefan explained as he held Damon

"I don't want it." Damon said

"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this." Stefan replied

"No." Damon protested while Naruto watched as he couldn't bring himself to stopping Stefan

"You'll die." Stefan said

"No. I can't." Damon protested

"Please. I won't let you die. We promised mother we all would protect one another." Stefan said before he bites the girl

"No. I can't." Damon said staring at the blood on the girls neck

"Don't fight it. We can all do this...together." Stefan said before Damon looks at Naruto who nods with a grin and he drinks blood of the girl

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh." Damon said while drinking some bourbon as Elena looked to Naruto who was looking out of the window

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but…" Elena trailed off

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." Damon said about to pour himself another drink only for a pen to lodged itself in his hand, hissing Damon and Elena turned to Naruto

"Take your head out of your ass for a second Damon. Quit pretending like you don't care." Naruto said as Elena walked away

"Where are you going?" Damon asked taking the pen out of his hand

Elena goes down into the cellar to see that Stefan is gone, but his ring is still on the cot. Elena picks it up and runs out of the cell

**Pearl's House**

Pearl was putting the lid on a box, when Harper walks in with her luggage, Pearl turns to him and says "Thank you, Harper."

"You're welcome." Harper replied

"Annabel should be back in a minute. You know, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

"This was never my home, Miss Pearl. I was just a soldier who was left to die. You and Mr. Naruto saved me. I'm coming with you." Harper said

Pearl smiled and said "Let me help you with these." picking up her bags she turned to the door

"Have you told Mr. Naruto that your leaving?" Harper asked

"We'll stop and tell him before we leave." Pearl said as she walks to the main door when she opens it a stake is shot into her chest, stumbling backwards Harper catches her as she desiccates.

**With Stefan**

Stefan is at the quarry where Damon turned he was looking at the falls waiting for the sun to rise, when Elena approaches him. "Stefan." she called getting Stefan's attention as he turns to her she said "Damon told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here."

"I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too." Stefan said

"But you didn't. And if you die now, it's not gonna change what happened." Elena replied

"Every single person that's been hurt...Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me." Stefan said

"The night that my parents died...I blew off family night so that I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded, and they had to come pick me up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickery bridge. And that's why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that." Elena explained

"I made a choice, Elena. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt." Stefan said

"You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good, Stefan." Elena replied

"No. Please don't do that." Stefan retorted

"That's the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge." Elena said stepping closer

"Please. Don't make this all ok." Stefan said

"That's the person who saved my life." Elena continued ignoring Stefan

"You don't understand, Elena." Stefan said

"Then tell me." Elena replied

"It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain...That pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody...It could be you." Stefan explained

"There will be no next time." Elena replied

"You don't know that." Stefan said

"Maybe I don't. But what I do know. Is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on and keep fighting." Elena said as she gives him his ring and then kisses him "It's your choice." she finished before she starts to walk away.

"Elena." Stefan called as Elena stops walking and turns to him, Stefan puts on his ring and runs to Elena and kisses her passionately.

**Pearl's House**

Anna enters the house "I'm back." she announced before looking over to see Pearl and Harper, staked in the heart. "Oh! Mom! Mama! Uhh! Please don't leave me again. No. Please wake up. You have to wake up. No." Anna cried as she shook Pearl franticly

**Woods**

John throws his rifle in the trunk of his car before dialing a number "Sheriff Forbes, it's John Gilbert. Sorry to call so late. I have an update about the vampires." John said

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Stefan walked into the kitchen after speaking with Damon, to see Naruto who was still unaware of his mates condition drinking scotch "Hey." Stefan said as he sits next to Naruto

"Hey, little brother." Naruto said "Glad you got back to normal." Naruto said as Stefan nods before Naruto reaches over and pulls out a glass from the dish rack, and poured some for Stefan

"Thanks." Stefan said taking a sip he immediately spits it out coughing "What the hell!" Stefan shouted

"That's what you get for being so damn stubborn." Naruto said before he took out a glass of blood and placed it before Stefan who looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Your seriously going to give me blood after what I just been through?" Stefan asked

"From now on, your going to be drinking small amounts of human blood and slowly increase your intake." Naruto said

"Your kidding?" Stefan said

"Nope." Naruto said as he poured himself some more scotch "Your also going to be drinking a little vervain as well."

"How do you know I won't lose control again?" Stefan asked

"Because I won't let you." Naruto said "Once your able to drink from a blood bag, we'll move on to humans to teach you how to stop."

Stefan knowing that he couldn't argue nodded before he took one sip, of blood then vervain before coughing a little "Don't tell Damon about this, until he pulls his head out of his ass, don't tell him anything." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan, who smiled in thanks

**Mystic Grill**

Alaric was sitting at the bar, drinking alone, when a woman approaches him. "Hello, Rick." the woman said Alaric froze before looking to the woman who turned out to be his wife Isobel

"Isobel." he said

**Finished **


	16. Isobel

**Mystic Grill**

Isobel and Alaric are standing at the bar "It's good to see you. You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?" Isobel asked

"Where have you been, Isobel?" Alaric asked

"I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this." Isobel replied

"It's that simple?" Alaric asked

Isobel nodded "Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on."

"You were my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?" Alaric said

"Because I wasn't lost, Ric." she replied before she takes a paper and writes something "I understand that you know my daughter Elena and I hear that she's been looking for me. So…" she gives the paper to Alaric "I want you to arrange for a meeting with us."

Alaric looks at the paper "You want me to deliver a message?" Alaric asked

Isobel smiles "Yeah."

Alaric throws the paper "Screw you. You selfish bitch." he gets up and leaves

**Mystic Grill's parking lot**

Alaric is going to his car, when he hears wind whooshing, he turns to see Isobel behind him "What do you want from me?" Alaric asked

"I told you." Isobel replied

"I'm not gonna do anything for you." Alaric retorted before Isobel strangles him and pushes him against his car

"You better tell Elena that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?" Isobel asked before she throws him on the floor and gives him the paper. He gets up and looks at the paper.

**Gilbert's house**

Elena is on the phone with Damon "I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check in first." Elena said

"Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Damon said

"Checking on Stefan." Elena said

"Oh, him? Oh, he's….he's terrible." Damon said

"What's the matter?" Elena asked

"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality." Damon said

"Don't forget who helped me." Elena replied

"I hate myself. Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?" Damon asked with a smile

"No. I'm still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?" Elena asked

"I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me." Damon replied

"I've got to go I'm late." Elena said

"Have fun with the Mystic queen, I know I did." Damon said Elena hangs up

**Salvatore's house**

Damon hangs up, before walking to Stefan, he gives the phone to Stefan "Elena called." Damon said with a smile before he leaves the room. Stefan looks at him and then at his phone

Naruto was in his room calling Anna when the phone went straight to voicemail "Anna, this is your father. Where are you and your mother? Please call me, I need to know if you both are alright." Naruto said before hanging up

**Later **

**Mystic Falls High School**

At the Cafeteria, Alaric is giving papers to students "So these are the specs for the History department. For the founder's day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the production design." Ric said

"By whom?" Tyler asked

"By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good." Alaric replied

"I'm not really into the…" Tyler started

"Well, you just pick your team, be creative and…" he pauses as he sees Elena, and Stefan "Don't screw up." Alaric goes towards Elena, and Stefan

They see him "Hey Mr. Saltzman." Elena said

"Come with me. We need to talk." Alaric said leading them away as they all share a glance

"Alright show me." Bonnie said

"Let's reference last years Miss Mystic float." Caroline said before typing on her laptop, getting what she wanted she showed it to Bonnie "This is what they did last year and this is exactly what we don't want to do."

"Ew. Okay! So, what are we doing?" Bonnie asked

"Southern classic elegance." Caroline replied

"Gone with the Wind?" Bonnie asked

"How'd you know?" Caroline asked

"You channel Scarlett, daily." Bonnie replied

"So true!" Caroline said before they laugh, before Caroline looks around "Where's Elena? She's supposed to be helping."

"I don't know." Bonnie said with a shrug

"Okay, what's the deal?" Caroline asked

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked

"Don't play dumb. You and Elena are fighting. Spill!" Caroline demanded

**Alaric's class room**

Damon enters Alaric classroom "Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric said

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh… never mind." Damon said before he looks at Stefan, and Elena "What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asked

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric said

"Isobel is here?" Damon asked getting a nod from Alaric "In town?"

**Isobel's house**

John parks his car and enters in the house, he goes into a room, to see a man and a woman dancing while Isobel watches them "You're late."

"I didn't realize there was a schedule. What's with the side show?" John replied

"Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo." Isobel said

"He's gay?" John asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not right now, he's very good to me." Isobel replied before turning to the man and woman before speaking in French "Hey Cherie? Cassez vous!" The man and woman leave "I'm teaching them French. Oh! I can smell the judgment coming off of you." Isobel said standing up

"Well, they're people, Isobel, and you're treating them like dolls." John complained

"If we're gonna be partners you really have to stop being such a hater." Isobel replied

"We're in a partnership together because we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle." John retorted

"My lifestyle? So, I assume that you still don't have the invention." Isobel said

"I'll get it. I said I would." John stated

"Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think that your plan is working, John." Isobel said

"Really." a cold voice said from the doorway, they looked over to see Naruto with a murderous expression his face, John gulped and took a step back "You killed my mate?' Naruto asked glaring a John as he stalked towards him with veins pulsating around his eyes as blood rushed to his sclera

"I…I…di…" John stuttered in complete fear, as Naruto bared his fangs and was about to rush John when Isobel tackled him to the ground

"Get the fuck off of me Isobel." Naruto growled

"No, you can't kill him." Isobel said

"Not only can I, but I will." Naruto replied before he heard the sound of footsteps looking he saw John running, flipping Isobel off of him Naruto rushed after John to see him pulling away and speeding off

Naruto growled as he looked to see Isobel's neighbors outside watching him. Naruto turned back and went inside, entering the room to see Isobel sitting on the couch Naruto yelled "What the fuck was that?!"

Isobel flinched "I couldn't let you kill him." she said as Naruto paced

"Izzy, I love you, but when I see him, I will kill him." Naruto said seriously

"John is Elena's father." Isobel said causing Naruto to pause

"What." he said Isobel looked down "you got to shitting me."

"It's the truth, you can't kill Elena's father Naruto I'm begging you."

"Alright fine, if Elena actually tells me not to kill him, then I won't but I will hurt him very badly." Naruto said before leaving the house, to angry to actually have a nice reunion with Isobel

**Alaric's class room**

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked

"No." Alaric said

"No they're not?" Damon asked

"No I didn't ask." Alaric replied

"What about the invention?" Damon asked

"Didn't ask" Alaric said

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon continued to grill Alaric

"I don't know." Alaric said

"Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric retorted

Damon turns to Elena "What did she want?" he asked

"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena said

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan said

Damon still looking at Elena said "You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Stefan, confused by this sudden sensitivity, looks at Damon and then at Elena

"I don't really have a choice." Elena replied

"She's threatened to go on killing spree." Alaric said

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon said

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." Elena said as she and Elena look at each other

**Later **

**Mystic Grill**

Elena is sitting alone while Stefan is standing at the pool table watching after Elena "Can you hear me? Thanks for coming, I'm nervous." Elena said as Stefan smiles at her "I'm happy that you're here. I love you."

Stefan moves his lips and tells her "I love you"; before Isobel arrives and sits down with her

"Hello Elena. You look just like her, that's eerie." Isobel said

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you." Isobel said

Elena looks at Isobel's necklace "Is that how you can walk in the day?"

"Katherine helped me obtain it." Isobel said

"Who's my father?" Elena asked

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel replied without a second thought

"A name would be nice." Elena retorted

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." Isobel said

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you." Elena asked

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective." Isobel said

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena asked

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am." Isobel said

"No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true." Elena said

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?" Isobel asked as Elena looks shocked by the question, while Stefan looks uncomfortable

**In front of the Mystic Grill**

"We should be in there." Damon said as a calmed down Naruto walked over to him and Alaric

"Why aren't you inside then?" he asked having heard what was happening

"Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside." Alaric said getting a nod from Naruto

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowd restaurant." Damon said

"You're not going to kill her period!" Alaric and Naruto replied

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?" Damon asked Alaric

"She's my wife." Naruto and Damon looks at him "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity." Naruto said

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And Damon's a dick and he kills people but I still see something human in him. But with her there was… nothing." Alaric said

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't." Alaric said

"Of course I have Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around." Damon said

**Mystic Grill**

"Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up." Elena asked

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel said

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena asked

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the second person that told me about vampires." Isobel said

"Who was the first?" Elena asked

Isobel with a smile said "Naruto."

Elena looked surprise before taking a deep breath "So what made you want to be one?" she asked

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about." Isobel said

"No." Elena said shaking her head

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't." Isobel started as Elena looks at Stefan who looked sad. "Forever doesn't last very long when you're human." Isobel finished

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena said as she gets up but Isobel catches her arm and forces her to sit down

"Sit down." Isobel ordered as Stefan is going towards them "and tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention."

"I don't have it." Elena said after nodding at Stefan

"I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me." Isobel replied

"He's not going to give it to me." Elena retorted

"Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel said before she gets up and leaves "It was nice meeting you Elena."

Elena cries while Stefan goes toward her when Bonnie arrives; Elena gets up and looks at her. Stefan arrives behind Elena, Elena looks at him and then looks at Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Stefan and leaves.

**Bonnie's House **

It was almost midnight and Bonnie was in bed trying and failing to got to sleep, when a voice from the shadows says "Can't sleep?" looking up she saw Naruto

"No." Bonnie said with a shake of her head as Naruto slips into bed with her "Elena was sad today, and I just walked away." Bonnie said laying her head on Naruto's chest

"You are her friend, no matter your decision to distance yourself from her. You still care about her, and that's great. You can still be friends with Elena no matter who she is dating."

Bonnie nodded before she thought about something "Do you know what Isobel would want with a weapon against vampires?"

"No, but I have an idea." Naruto said

"What are you going to do?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing." Naruto said Bonnie looks up at him with a raised eyebrow "I'm not going to solve each and every problem my brothers have." Bonnie nodded "Get some sleep, tomorrow your going to Elena's and rebuild your friendship." Naruto said

**Next Day **

**Gilbert's house**

Elena is going down the stairs, when she hear someone knocking on the door, opening the door she sees it's Bonnie "Hi." Elena said

"Hey. I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Elena. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday." Bonnie said

"I met my birth mother." Elena said

"Oh. Was it... Are you okay?" Bonnie asked as Elena cries and Bonnie hugs her

**Later **

**Mystic Fall High **

Bonnie is looking through Emily's spell book. Elena enters the room "Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this."

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena asked

"I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out." Bonnie said

Bonnie shows her the book and Elena says "That's the vampire compass."

"Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device Naruto told me about." Elena said as she shows her a page from the book, of the device

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. They only have the one piece." Elena said

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." Bonnie explained

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asked

"This is a weapon. Against vampires." Bonnie said as Elena looks surprised

**Mystic Fall's High outside **

Jeremy is walking and sees Elena "Elena!" he called walking over to her

"Hey, have you seen Stefan? I need to find him." Elena said

"No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah. What's up? What's going on?" Elena asked

"Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text." Jeremy replied

"Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends." Elena said

"We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me." Jeremy said

"I haven't talked to her, Jer." Elena said

"Are you lying to me right now?" Jeremy asked

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked surprise

"'Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?" Jeremy answered

"No, but Jer… Jeremy wait!" Elena said as Jeremy walked away, sighing she turns around to see Isobel is standing right behind her. "Isobel. What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life." Isobel said

"I don't want you in my life." Elena responded

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right." Isobel said before she looks at Bonnie "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one." she turned to Jeremy who was on his phone "Oh… sad little brother Jeremy." she looks to Caroline who ws waving a Bonnie from atop of the float "And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…" she looks at Matt "And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there."

"Matt is not involved in this." Elena said

"He's involved with you, isn't he?" Isobel asked

"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave."

"No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…" she trailed off as Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt crushing Matt's arm

"No!" Elena shouted as she tries to run for him, Isobel grabs her.

"Get this trailer! Come on guys help me!" Matt yelled as Tyler rushes to help him with some friends. They try to remove the trailer. Stefan arrives to help, using his strength they managed to remove the trailer. Matt gets free while Caroline rushes towards him

"Caroline, call an ambulance." Stefan said Caroline nods and starts to dial on her phone

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked Isobel

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about." Isobel replied

"And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena asked

"Hand it over and all will be stop." Isobel replied

"I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me." Elena said

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you." Isobel retorted

"He'll kill you before he gives it up." Elena said

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" Isobel asked shocked Elena turns to see Jeremy has disappeared

"Jeremy?" she asked, while Stefan looks at her "Jeremy?!" she shouted before she looks everywhere to see that Isobel is gone too

"The ambulance is saying in 15-20 minutes" Caroline said kneeling back besides Matt

"I have my car. I can take him to the hospital." Tyler said as Matt nodded Tyler went to go get his car:

**Isobel's house**

John arrives cautiously to Isobel's house when he enters in the house, he looks around for Naruto not seeing him he sighs in relief before he sees a lot of suitcase in the entry "I see you're packing. That's a good sign."

"It won't be long now." Isobel replied

"Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?" John asked

"I don't have it yet." Isobel said

"Then, why did you call me here?" John asked as Isobel goes into another room. John follows her

"Because I have the next best thing." Isobel said as she enters the room. John sees Jeremy in the room with Cherie and Franc around him

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked walking into the center of the room

"Getting what I want." Isobel said

"Yeah but he is my nephew and you're going let him go right this second!" John demanded

"That gaudy ring on your finger, comes off." Isobel said moving over and sitting on the arm of a couch

"Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John. You can't hurt a kid." John said

"I'll kill him to prove you wrong." Isobel retorted

"Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go." John said

Isobel nods as John walks to Jeremy Isobel looks to her minions and says "Faites le souffrir."

Cherie grabs a little statue that was on the table behind her, before she hits John with it. As John goes down she places her heel on his neck as Franck beats him down. Isobel walks over and grabs Johns hand and remove his ring "Nice try. We'll see how you do without this." Isobel said before she leaves the room. Jeremy looks at John, who was on the floor, bleeding.

**Alaric's class room**

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked

"Naruto gave it to Damon. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan said

"We'll go to him, I'll talk to him." Elena said

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan said when Naruto walked into the room

"Elena have you seen John?" he asked

"No, why what's wrong?" Elena asked

"He killed Pearl, and when I find him, I'm going to kill him." Naruto growled before turning to leave again

"Wait, Naruto." Stefan said Naruto turned to him

"What?" Naruto asked

"Isobel took Jeremy." Stefan said Naruto looked surprised before sighing

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"Bonnie, can you release the spell on the devise?" Elena asked

After a moment of silence Bonnie answered "Yes."

"Once Bonnie releases the spell, we can give it to Isobel and we get Jeremy back and Isobel leaves, it's a win-win situation." Elena said as they all look at each other, with Naruto gazing at Bonnie a little longer

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Everyone was in the library "Absolutely not." Damon said after hearing some of the plan

"Just hear me out." Elena said

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon said

"That's an understatement." Naruto muttered from his spot on the table

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away." Elena said

"I don't trust her." Damon replied

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie said

"She can, doesn't mean she will." Naruto thought

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena said as everyone heard a dead feral growl come from Naruto when John was announced

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon said

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Stefan said

Damon turned to Bonnie "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing." Bonnie said

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon replied as Bonne glanced at Naruto who nodded

She looked back to Damon and asked "What's your favorite book?"

"What?" Damon asked

"Name a book, any book" Bonnie said

"Name a book… How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?"

Bonnie turns and looks at the library concentrating a book flies and lands in Damon's hands. Damon looks at the book "Jack London. Great parlor trick."

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" Elena said

Damon looked at her before turning back to Bonnie "I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon said

"You're right, you can't trust me." Bonnie said

"But you can trust me." Elena said as Damon looks at her, Stefan looks between them. He turned to Naruto who shook his head as Damon gives Elena the device. "Thank you." Elena said

**Isobel's house**

John is lying on the ground. Jeremy comes towards him with a towel "Here you go." Jeremy said giving him the towel

"Thank you." John said taking the towel

"What is she after?" Jeremy asked

"Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it." John said

"Why?"

"Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town." John replied

"But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?" Jeremy asked

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead. Look Jeremy, no one ever thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times, but they have and we have to destroy them." John said

"All of them? No, there are some good ones out there." Jeremy replied

"There's no such things." John retorted

"I don't believe that." Jeremy stated

"Well, your dad did. And has his son that should mean something to you." John said

"How did my father know about all this?" Jeremy asked

"Who do you think told me about the family history?"

**Salvatore's house**

Bonnie was at the table with everyone standing away from her, Emily's Grimoire in front of her with the device next to it, as Bonnie begins the spell, a piece of the device floats and the flames from the fire place blazes, the lights flickered and the piece that was levitating fell into Bonnie's hand "Done." she said before giving the device to Elena

"Great, now what?" Damon asked

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena said as everyone got ready to leave

**Later **

**Mystic Falls Square**

Elena is waiting for Isobel, who arrives behind her "Where is the device?" Isobel asked

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel retorted

Elena crossed her arms and asked again "Where is my brother?"

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel asked Elena looks to see Frank and Cherie behind her

"Did you really think that I came alone?" Elena asked Isobel looked to see Damon and Stefan

Isobel smirks before looking up to a tree, "You're here to back her up as well Naruto?" Isobel asked, as everyone looked to see Naruto crouched in a tree

"I'm just here to make sure you both don't come to blows." Naruto said

Isobel sighed and looked to Elena who was looking at her expectantly "For god sakes, call home."

"What?" Elena asked

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel said before Elena takes her phone and calls home

"Hello?" Jeremy answered

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." Jeremy replied

"We're all laughing." Jenna called out

"But yeah I'm okay." Jeremy said

"I'll be home soon, alright?" Elena said

"Yeah." Jeremy said before he hangs up the phone and looks at his uncle, who nods

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena said

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." Isobel said while Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?" Elena asked

"Because he's in love with you." Isobel replied as Damon looks uncomfortably at Stefan, who seems upset. Elena gives the device to Isobel.

After a long pause Elena said "Thank you."

"For what?" Isobel asked

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." Elena said

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're n-mmphh!" whatever else she was going to say was stopped as Naruto appeared and covered her mouth and whispered in her ear so low that Elena couldn't hear, but Stefan and Damon could

"That's enough Izzy, you accomplished your goal. You have the devise, and you made the daughter you love hate you." Naruto said, Isobel turned to him and nodded she kissed him on the cheek and pulled back before saying

"See you around Naruto." Isobel said before leaving

Naruto sighed and went to Elena who looked sad "Do you know why she wanted to be a vampire so badly?" Naruto asked Elena shook her head "When you were born, Isobel was so happy, but when she had to give you up, it crushed her. She had held herself in her bedroom for a year. She promised herself she would not have another child. She has always had the pain and guilt for giving you away. Her being a vampire allows her to turn off that guilt, that's the Isobel you met, the non-human Isobel."

Naruto sighed and left as Stefan came over and hugged Elena while Elena was hugging Stefan she looks at Damon. Then, Stefan looks at Damon who looks down and leaves while Stefan looks after him

**Mystic Falls High**

Alaric is in an empty school hallway, as he walked he paused looking behind him he saw Isobel "What do you want?" he asked

"I totally get it, you, here as a history teacher. It's good." Isobel said looking around

"What the hell are you doing? You act like you don't care and yet here you are hunting me down." Alaric said

"I'm leaving. I just thought I said goodbye." Isobel replied

"You couldn't be bothered the first time so why now?" Alaric asked

"You hate me. Good." Isobel said

"Does that make it easier for you? I mean what is the whole point of this exercise?" Alaric asked

"What did you expect? You spent all this time trying to track me down. What did you think you would find?" Isobel asked

"The woman who gave me this!" Alaric retorted as he shows her the ring. "I mean you act like you don't care but you care enough to protect me after you left."

"I was a different person back then." Isobel said after taking a deep breath

"Right! And that person is gone. The woman that I married, the woman I loved, she's just… she's gone." Alaric said as he removes his ring and throws it to her "You expect me to believe that?" Alaric asked as he throws the vervain from his pocket on the floor

"What are you doing?" Isobel asked

"Well, I'm ring free, I'm vervain free. So, either kill me or compel me because I don't believe it. Not for a second." Alaric said before Isobel pushes him against the wall

"I wanted this, I needed this and I'm going to regret it forever. This was my mistake, not yours." Isobel said before she compels him "You're not going to remember this. I loved you, I did and when I think about what I gave up it hurts. But now your heart is free of me, it's easier this way. Goodbye Ric." Isobel said as she puts the ring on his finger. She touches his face and leaves, just as Alaric comes out of his daze

**Salvatore's house**

Naruto took off his shirt and threw it on his bed, he rubbed his face sighing before he looked up, turning around he saw Anna crying "Daddy." she said as Naruto rushed to her and pulled her into a hug as she started to sobbing into his chest while tears streamed down Naruto's face as well, he held her till she cried herself to sleep

**Downstairs **

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch, when Stefan arrives and leans over the banister "Would you like one? Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out." Damon said

"It's about what Isobel said." Stefan said

"What about?" Damon asked turning around

"Well, I know that you and Elena have bounded and I know that she cares about you and… I know you care about her." Stefan said

"Well, this is going in an interesting direction." Damn commented

"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend." Stefan said

"Same here, Elena is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only… friend. Is that a problem?" Damon asked

"So, at the risk of sounding like uh… like a jealous boyfriend." Stefan said

"Oh, there's no risk, you do." Damon retorted

"History will not be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Stefan asked

"Sure. Sure." Damon replied turning around and walking away only to run into Stefan

"Do you understand?" Stefan asked

"Whatever you say man, I mean honestly we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway so, I'll let you do it." Damon replied

"What truth?" Stefan asked

"About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?"

"So you think that John is Elena's father?" Stefan asked

"Ding, ding, ding!"

"What proof do you have?" Stefan asked

"I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… Sleep tight." Damon said before he starts to leave the room before stopping "Oh and when you do tell Elena and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, I'm here for her."

**Gilbert's house**

John is on the couch, holding his head when his phone rings "Hello?" he said

"On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for." Isobel said

"And my ring?" John asked getting up and walking to the door

"Don't screw this up. You know what you have to do, John." Isobel said as John reaches the door before opening it and pick up the envelope

"I got it. I won't fail." John said as he opens the envelope

"You better not. Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list." Isobel said

John retrieves his ring and puts it on his finger "Let me guess."

"Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for her." Isobel said

"What about Naruto?" John asked

"You wouldn't last three seconds against Naruto, the devise will affect him, but the only weapon that can kill him is a part of him." Isobel said "I should warn, you Naruto is going to kill you, not matter what I say. So at the moment the only way for you to make it out alive is for Elena to beg for you survival." Isobel said before hanging up

"Isobel?….Isobel! What weapon?!" John called before he hung up his hands shaking

**Mystic Grill**

Caroline was sitting with Bonnie at the grill "So you're not going to tell me what happened?" Caroline asked

"I did something bad, Caroline, and I lied about it." Bonnie said

"To who?" Caroline asked

"To Elena. I pretended to do something I didn't really do." Bonnie replied

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked

"I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena finds out, she's never gonna forgive me." Bonnie said

**Finished **


	17. Founder's Day

**Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house**

Elena and Stefan are getting dressed the for Founder's Day Parade. She puts her necklace on as Jenna helps her get into her dress. "Ouch, this dress hurts." Elena complained

"Suck it in, baby." Jenna said

**Mystic Falls High School**

Everybody is preparing for Founder's Day, with Carol supervising. "No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong! The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founder's Float. Ladies! Time to get on the float."

Stefan was standing alone, waiting, when Damon and Naruto arrived. "Look at you, all retro." Damon said

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon while Naruto looked around

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl."

"Don't start Damon." Naruto said

"Oh, he started this with that whole "I'm insecure, leave Elena alone" speech. I'm enjoying that." Damon replied

"As long as you heard it." Stefan retorted

"What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan." Damon said

"Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humor'." Stefan replied

"'Damon humor'… Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine." Damon said

"You're right, she's not." Stefan said before they all see Elena approaching, dressed exactly like Katherine in 1864, she smiles at them and curtsies.

**Moments Later **

Elena and Stefan are talking about John being her father "John?! Is that even possible?" Elena asked

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Stefan said

"My whole life I've never liked this man. I…" Elena said

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way." Stefan said

"No, I'm happy that you told me, I just… I really hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just… confront him and say "are you my biological father?"" Elena asked

"I guess, when you're ready." Stefan said

"I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to." Elena said

"He's just hurt, he's confused." Stefan replied

"He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him." Elena said

"He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time." Stefan assured

Caroline is taking pictures with Matt after the Founder's Day Parade, in their Civil War costumes "Say cheese!" Bonnie said as she stood next to Naruto

Caroline turned to Matt and said "Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!"

"Seriously?" Matt asked

"Yes!" Caroline said

"Okay, fine." Matt said as Bonnie takes the photo

"I want one with Bonnie now." Caroline said

"I'll take it." Naruto said taking the camera, trying to keep himself busy so he wouldn't daydream about all the pain he was going to put John through when he found him.

Elena is running after Jeremy who was walking toward the float "Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float." Elena said

"Go away, Elena." Jeremy said

"Jeremy, come on! Please! I don't want it to be like this between us." Elena replied

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother." Jeremy said

"Jer, please."

"Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed." Jeremy said as he looks at her and leaves

**Later **

The floats are parading while Carol commentates "Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!" The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauds and scream excitedly "And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek."

The float arrives in the street with Jeremy and Tyler on it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Bonnie is in the crowd, with Naruto they smile and wave at Elena, Elena smiles and waves back to them when Damon walks in front of them and stops, he then smiles and waves to Elena. Elena sighs and rolls her eyes before she looks away. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie, and Naruto

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked

"Just watching the parade." Damon replied before Bonnie grabs Naruto's arm and leads him away "Where are you going?" Damon asked

"Away from you!" Bonnie said

"I wanna say something to you." Damon said

"Just leave me alone!" Bonnie retorted

"Thank you." Damon said much to Bonnie's shock she looks at Naruto who shrugged as Damon continued "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so…thank you."

"I did it for Elena." Bonnie said after coming out of her shock

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you." Damon said as they look at each other for a moment "Enjoy the parade." Damon said before leaving as Naruto smiled seeing Damon pull his head out of his ass, even if it was for a moment.

"Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!" Carol said as the float and the cheerleaders arrives

**Grayson Gilbert's office **

John was looking out the window to see if he sees Naruto when Mayor Lockwood, arrives before they start preparing the device "This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes." John explained

"Yes, how does it work?" Richard asked

"It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off." John explained

"And you're certain they're attacking tonight?" Richard asked

"I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack." John replied

**A building**

The vampires from the tomb are having a meeting, the leader is speaking and pointing at a map of the Town Square "Everybody listen up! The plan stays the same. We wait until the firework start; until then, we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming."

**Grayson Gilbert's office**

"They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target." John said

**A building**

The leader is showing the other vampires a plan of the Mystic Fall's Town Square "This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are gonna be. Any questions?" he asked

**Grayson Gilbert's office**

"We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!" Richard replied

**A building**

Anna arrives at the building where the tomb vampires were "Anna? What are you doing here?" the leader asked

**Grayson Gilbert's office**

"This is the only way to draw them out and kill them… all of them." John said

**Mystic Grill**

Damon is standing alone, when Elena arrives, and he looks at her and sees that she has changed back into her modern clothes "I like you better like this. The period look, it… didn't suit you." Damon said

"Is that an insult?" Elena asked

"Actually Elena, it is a compliment of the highest order." Damon replied

"Look, I know Stefan is worried about our… friendship." Elena said after a moment of silence

"Did he mention something to you too?" Damon asked

"No, did he mention something to you?" Elena asked

"No, nothing worth repeating." Damon said

"So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do." Elena said

Damon asked while smiling "What eye thing?"

"Don't make me regret being your friend okay?" Elena said, the smile on Damon's face vanished, as Elena saw Jeremy, looking back to Damon who nodded she went to him

"I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?" Elena said

"You go to hell, Elena." Jeremy said getting up and leaving the Grill, as Damon looks at him

[Mystic Falls' square]

Jeremy is walking, when Damon appears and walks behind him before mocking him "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!"

"You're a dick!" Jeremy said still walking

"You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on, "Damon grabs Jeremy's arm" don't talk to your sister that way either." Damon said

"So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?" Jeremy asked feeling bold

"Cut her some slack." Damon said

"She erased my memories" Jeremy retorted

"No, I did! She was protecting you." Damon replied

"It wasn't her call to make." Jeremy said before he tries to leave but Damon holds his arm "Let go of me before I cause a scene."

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon replied before Stefan arrives

"Let him go." Stefan said sighing Damon releases Jeremy before Stefan puts himself between them and looks at Jeremy "Are you alright?" Stefan asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said

Stefan looks at Damon and says "What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't." Damon looks at Stefan

"You shouldn't have made me forget.." Jeremy said before he leaves

"Good cop, bad cop, I like it." Damon said

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked

"He's being a punk." Damon replied

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it!" Stefan said

"Oh, there's only one "do gooder" role available. My bad. I'm sorry." Damon said with a laughs

"Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons." Stefan said

"You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please!" Damon replied

"Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it." Stefan said before he leaves

Nighttime

Naruto, and Damon are walking around when they stopped and turn around to see Anna "Anna." Naruto said

"You're still around?" Damon asked only to be elbowed by Naruto

"There's something you both need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." Anna said

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead." Anna said

"When is this supposed to happen?" Damon asked

"When the fireworks start." Anna said as a long pause settles in

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them." Naruto said

"Then we can't be here!" Anna replied

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated." Naruto said

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die." Anna said

"Where are they right now?" Damon asked as Naruto looked around when he saw John going into Elena's adopted father's office building

"They're already here." Anna said

"Ok, Damon go find Ric, Anna you get out of here." Naruto said as they both nodded Naruto and Damon walked off in different directions, Anna went to the grill

John was standing besides the doorway as he saw Naruto heading to the door, he pulled out a Glock 19 he got from the sheriffs armory after he knocked her out and handcuffed her to a radiator, he had it equipped with a silence suppressor, when Naruto opened the door and was seen John emptied a clip in the side of Naruto's head.

When Naruto went down unconscious, John reloaded and stood over Naruto and emptied another clip just to be on the safe side. He then moved Naruto to the basement.

The tomb vampires are meeting in front of a building "Remember, we don't know which of them ingests vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do." the leader said before they all go into the crowd

Damon is walking toward Alaric "Ric!" he called

"Yeah?" Alaric asked as they walked away from a crowd

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?" Damon asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two." Damon replied

"Yeah, got it." Alaric said before going to his car as Alaric leaves, Damon sees Stefan and Elena. He goes toward them and takes Elena's hand

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target." Damon said as Stefan looked around "Get her out of here, now!" before he starts to leave

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan." Damon said before leaving

"Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere." Elena said

"Let's go find him, come on!" Stefan said leading Elena into the crowd

[Mystic Grill]

Tyler is at the pool table when his father arrives and walks toward Tyler "What are you doing here? I told you to go home." Richard said

"I decided not to." Tyler retorted

"If I tell you to do something, you do it!" Richard said after he grabs Tyler's arm

"Let go of me!" Tyler shouted ripping his arm from his fathers grip as Caroline arrives

"Mayor, is everything okay?" Caroline asked as Matt arrives too; the Mayor looks at them

"Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you." Richard said

"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked

"I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please." Richard said

"Yeah, okay." Tyler replied as Richard gives him his car's keys

"Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt go with him." Richard said as they all look at him and leave

Jeremy is in front of the restrooms when he sees Anna "Anna what are you doing here? My uncle could see you."

"I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here." Anna said before they go in the restroom.

[Mystic Falls' square]

Mayor Lockwood is giving his speech "For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy."

Everyone claps, while the tomb vampires on in the crowd, looking at the Mayor crowd as he took Carol's hand and lead her off stage as he looks at one of the deputies, as the fireworks started.

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

John is waiting for the signal with one of the deputies with him "Get in position." John said before the deputy goes out of the building and John goes toward the device and looks at it

Naruto was in the basement, when he awoke, groaning he realized that he couldn't see meaning that when he was shot some of the bullets pierced his eyes, Naruto started pulling out the wooden bullets

John is upstairs unaware that Naruto was awake, he was preparing the device, when Damon arrives "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." John said as Damon goes toward him, when John activates the device. Damon falls, he grabs the sides of his head and screams, in the basement Naruto got all the bullets out but he wasn't fully healed when he grabs his head and screams

[Mystic Falls' square]

Stefan was walking with Elena when he falls "Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?" Elena asked kneeling beside him

"My head!" Stefan groaned

"What?" Elena asked

"My head!"

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

Damon is on the floor, holding his head and screaming as John walks to him with a syringe of vervain

[Mystic Grill]

Anna and Jeremy are in the restrooms before Anna grabbed her head and begins to scream "Anna what's wrong? Anna!"

"Please, make it stop!" Anna screamed

Stefan is holding his head in the Town Square, Damon is holding his head at Grayson Gilbert's office, Naruto was in the basement clutching his head gritting his teeth, Anna is in Jeremy's arms screaming in the restroom of the Grill. The tomb vampires' leader falls, and one of the deputies injects him vervain. John injects vervain to Damon

[Mystic Falls]

Tyler is driving when he suddenly hears the device "What the hell is that?" he asked

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked

"That noise!" Tyler said

"Wait, what noise?" Matt asked only for Tyler to let go of the wheel, and grab his head and begins to scream

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted in concern as

"Dude, hey!" Matt yelled from the back before the car goes out of control "Caroline, the wheel!" Caroline tries to grab the wheel, as Tyler continue to scream before the car crashes into a wall

[Mystic Falls' square]

Stefan is still on the floor, holding his head. Elena's with him as a deputy runs toward him but Alaric runs interference and talks to him "Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!" Alaric said handing the deputy a stake

The deputy leaves while Alaric goes toward them and helps Stefan to get up before they go toward the stairs

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped." Elena said

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain." Alaric said

"What?" Elena asked in surprise before they look at Stefan "They're rounding up the vampires."

Carol is with her husband whose on the floor bleeding from his ears "Please help him, he just went down." Carol said as the deputies inject him vervain

[Mystic Grill]

Anna and Jeremy are still in the restrooms "Ahhhhhhhh my head!" she screams, as one of the deputies enters he calls for back up and vervain her as the other deputy holds Jeremy back they take her away

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

The device has stopped John takes everything back and goes in the basement Damon is on the floor, unconscious, while Naruto was weak his wounds healing while the deputies are bringing more vampires "The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this." John said as Naruto's vision returns, he looks around still on the ground and sees Damon beginning to wake up as one of the Deputies is pouring gasoline everywhere. He sees John beginning to leave but Anna catches his leg, Naruto's eyes widen as he begins to crawl his way toward Anna, still weak to actually stand

"Anna." John said as Damon sees Naruto crawling and turns his head to see Anna and John , who turns to the Deputy "You can head up; I'll take it from here." John said

The Deputy leaves, as Anna tries to get up, Naruto still crawling as John takes a stake from his back "Please…no!" she begged

"Don't do it!" Naruto yelled as John looks at him before he stakes Anna, as Naruto watched wide eyed as Anna begins to desiccate, she looked at him and her lips moved saying 'I love you daddy.'

Tears streamed down Naruto's face while Damon looked at him in sympathy as John pours more gasoline. He goes up the stairs and pours a trail of gasoline up them. He goes out of the basement, lights a match and throws it on the gasoline. A fire starts. Some of the vampires begin to burn. Damon looks at them, before he hear Naruto growling, he looks to see Naruto had vamped out his fangs longer than normal, as his hair was spikier and he was trying to get to his knees

[Mystic Falls' square]

Stefan is better, he's talking with Elena "Are you okay?" Elena asked

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped." Stefan said when Alaric came back

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building." Alaric said

"It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be." Stefan said

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it." Elena said

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric replied

"She did, we saw her do it!" Elena said

"No, no, no he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires." Stefan said

"So we could protect you." Elena replied

"And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon, and Naruto?" Stefan asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since this started." Alaric said

"Can you get my brother, take him home?" Elena asked

"Of course." Alaric said before Elena turns to Stefan

"Let's go." Elena said

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

The basement is completely on fire Naruto was now getting to his feet as Damon looks around him and sees the mayor "Mayor. Is that you?" he asked

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse?" Damon said as Richard looks at him shocked "No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?" Damon asked as the mayor scoots backwards to get away from Damon. He bumps into the tomb vampires' leader, who is waking

"Mayor Lockwood!" he said before he snaps Mayor Lockwood's neck, as Damon smirked

Naruto stumbled to Anna's body, absorbing the flames he took out the stake and was about to do hand seals when he remembered **"You are to never bring back supernatural creatures, if you do this realm will be terminated." **the Shinigami's warning from when he was still married to Qetsiyah replayed, looking down he absorbed Anna's body into his Kamui, before stumbling towards Damon

[Mystic Falls]

Matt and Caroline are out of the car; an has ambulance arrived, while Tyler is on the ground, unconscious "Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked Caroline

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Caroline said

"No, they need to check you out." Matt retorted

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler." Caroline replied

The paramedics are examining Tyler, when one of them opens one of Tyler's eyes, it flashes amber-gold before going back to brown. "What the hell?!" the paramedic said sitting backwards in shock

"What's wrong?" Matt asked kneeling down besides them

"His eyes!" the paramedic said as they all look at Tyler when suddenly, Tyler wakes up gasping for air

"What happened?" Tyler asked

"Dude, don't scare me like that!" Matt said before he turns his head, to see Caroline on the ground, unconscious "Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!" Matt yelled moving over to her

[Mystic Falls' square]

Elena and Stefan are walking when suddenly Stefan hears the fire "Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire." Stefan said

"What?" Elena asked

"The building's on fire!" Stefan said

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

The building is still on fire, when Naruto who had Damon's arm over his shoulder was walking to the stair way, but a beam falls down in front of him growling Naruto kicked the beam in half and walked till he was at the stairs, taking deep breath, Naruto activated his Kamui before he and Damon walked through the flames

[Mystic Falls' square]

Elena and Stefan go toward John, talking to him "Where is Damon and Naruto?" Elena asked

"With the rest of them, where they should be. It's over for them." John said

"You're crazy!" Elena said

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena." John replied as Stefan is looking at the building before John looks at him "Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

Only for them and the deputies to hear a boom from the side of the building, running over they saw Naruto and Damon gasping for breath, the deputies pull out their guns along with stakes, Naruto's head snap towards them when he sees John his face vamps out his hair bleeding Uzumaki red getting up Naruto stalked towards the deputies, not caring about feeding Naruto did something he hadn't done since he been in this world, everyone watched in shock as three claws emerged from Naruto's fist like Wolverine.

Naruto immediately stabbed a deputy in the heart, before decapitating another, turning around Naruto was staked by another one before he uppercuts him, his claws digging into the deputies head, the last deputy rushed Naruto with his staked only for Naruto to snatch it and stab him between his eyes.

Turning to John who was pale and backing away Naruto growled and walked towards him before Elena got in his way **"Move Elena!" **Naruto growled

Elena flinching summoned up her determination "No." she said Naruto looked at her

"**Why not, this is the man, who killed my mate, and now my daughter why should I let him live!" **Naruto growled as Elena looked at John in shock

She looked down "He's my father." Elena said as John looked at her in surprise "I want to at least have a relationship with him." she said as Naruto was visibly shaking showing how much he wanted to kill John "I'm begging you."

"**Your lucky," **Naruto said glaring at John **"she's so pure, and I don't want to be the cause of any pain she goes through. You have 24 hours to **get the hell out of town, before I rip your heart from your chest." Naruto growled as John immediately left

"Thank you." Elena said holding Naruto's cheek Naruto nodded before he turned around and picked up each deputy before launching them through the building as the fire spread

[Gilbert's house]

Everyone was calming down, Naruto had buried Anna in the Salvatore Family crypt, Bonnie had threatened Stefan, that if Damon killed an innocent person, she will kill him, even if she had to go through Stefan.

Currently Jeremy was on his bed; looking at a flask filled with Anna's blood, before he gets up and puts it in his drawer. He turns his head to see Damon in the doorway "What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"Anna's dead." Damon said

"I figured that once they took her away." Jeremy replied

"I know you cared about her." Damon said

"Yeah, I did." Jeremy said

"I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her, but I couldn't." Damon explained

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jeremy asked

"I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again, but it's your choice." Damon said

"Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty, and alone, and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong." Jeremy replied

Damon nods before he says "What I did to Vicki was wrong. I'm sorry for my part." as he walked to the door Jeremy said

"Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off, if they shut out their humanity."

"It's very true." Damon said looking back to Jeremy

"Is it easier that way?" Jeremy asked

"Is what easier?"

"Life." Jeremy said

"Life sucks either way, Jeremy. But, at least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to." Damon replied

"Is that what you did?" Jeremy asked

"I did it for a… I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier." Damon replied before he leaves

[Mystic Falls' hospital]

Matt is sitting alone in the hallway, when Tyler joins him "Hey man. I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened." Tyler said

"It's okay man. She'll be alright." Matt replied as Tyler sits down with him, when Liz arrives Matt gets up "What's happening? Is she alright?" he asked

"There was some internal bleeding; they're taking her into surgery." Liz said

"What else did they say? Is she gonna be okay?" Matt asked

"They're gonna do everything they can." Liz said as Matt looks at her and sits down "Tyler, have you talked to your mom?"

"I left her a message telling her I was here." Tyler said

"You need to call her." Liz said

"What is it?" Tyler asked

" ...It's your dad." Liz said

[Gilbert's house]

Jeremy is in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He has the flask of Anna's blood in his hand opening it he drinks the blood. He then looks into the cabinet and finds Elena's pain pills from her car accident and pours them on the counter. He picks one up, preparing to take it.

Damon goes out of the house just as 'Elena' arrives, holding her dress "What are you doing here?" 'Elena' asked

"Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." Damon said

"Which was…?" 'Elena' asked

"It's not important. Let me take this for you." Damon replied before he takes the dress and her bag, and sets it down.

"Thank you." 'Elena' said

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me." Damon said

"Maybe it is." 'Elena' said as Damon looked at her intently before he kisses her on the cheek; they look at each other. Damon hesitates and then he kisses her as they kiss each other Jenna opens the door and interrupts them. They stop and Damon tries to hide himself "Hi…"

"It's late, you should probably come inside." Jenna said with a frown, 'Elena' looks at Damon, grabs her dress and goes into the house. Jenna closes the door "What are you doing?" she asked

"I don't want to talk about it." 'Elena' said

Outside, Damon looks at the house, touches his lips and leaves, Jeremy is in the bathroom, he's taken all the pills, going into his bedroom, he lays on the bed and passes out

John is in the kitchen, he had packed all his things and was going to leave tomorrow as he opens the fridge and when he closes it, he sees 'Elena' is there jumping in surprise he said "You scared me."

"Sorry." 'Elena' said before she starts to put dishes away

"You know... I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn." John said as 'Elena' now putting away knives looks at him "It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand."

"Thank you." 'Elena' said

"Can I help?" John asked as 'Elena' looks at his ring

"Sure." she said as soon as John looks away she cuts his fingers off of the hand with the Gilbert ring with the knife she was putting away, screaming as she pushes him against the sink. 'Elena's' eyes turn red and the veins under her eyes swell, and fangs start to emerge.

"Katherine?!" he asked

"Hello, John. Goodbye, John" she said and she stabs him

Elena opens the door; while she's on the phone with Stefan "I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff. I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Stefan." she said as she enters the house to check on Jeremy "Jeremy?! Are you up?" she asked

She hears a noise coming from the kitchen, curious she goes towards the kitchen.

**Finished **

**It is a gaurentee that later into the story Naruto will kill John**


	18. Season 2 The Return

John is in the kitchen, and as he closes the refrigerator door, he sees Katherine standing there, posing as Elena. John startled said "You scared me."

"Sorry." Katherine said

"Is Jenna home?" John asked

"She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up." Katherine said

"Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?" John asked

"Holed up in his room." Katherine replied

Upstairs, Jeremy is in his bed; unconscious after taking all those pills.

Elena arrives at the house. She is on the phone with Stefan "I looked everywhere." Elena said

"What do you think, someone stole it?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff." Elena replied

Katherine and John are still in the kitchen "Can I help?" John asked

Katherine looks down at John's ring, and replies "Sure."

Elena is still on the porch, on the phone with Stefan "You want me to pick you up?" he asked

"I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there?" Elena replied

"You bet." Stefan said

"Okay, I love you Stefan." Elena said

"I love you too."

Katherine grabs a knife and cuts off John's fingers, including his ring. Then she pushes the screaming John against the sink. John horrified asked "Katherine?!"

Katherine vamps out smirking "Hello John, Goodbye John." she said before she stabs him

Elena enters the house "Jeremy? Are you up?" she asked looking up the staircase before she hears John grunt and the dishes clatter she goes into the kitchen, where she finds John on the floor, bleeding badly. She rushes over to him and tries to stop the bleeding. She grabs the phone and calls 911. "911, what's your emergency?" the receiver asked

Elena in a panic says "Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street."

John sees Katherine watching; and whispers "Behind you."

"What?" Elena asked

"Behind you!" John said louder

Elena turns around and gasps but she sees no one there. She grabs the bloody knife and cautiously approaches the hallway, as she walks passed the entrance way to the living room, when she hears wind whooshing, turning around cautiously she didn't see Katherine in the entrance way to the living room, suddenly Elena stops and twirls the knife before throwing it towards Katherine only for her to run out the house. Elena looks towards the door before she remembers Jeremy. "Jeremy!" she shouted and races up the stairs to his room "Jeremy! Jeremy!" She finds him unconscious on his bed, shaking him franticly but he doesn't wake up "Please, Jeremy, wake up!" till he woke up with a gasp

Later

John is taken away in the ambulance, as Stefan arrives at the house. The officer tries to keep Stefan from entering. "He's okay." Stefan enters and follows Elena upstairs to Jeremy's room.

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know."

Stefan takes Jeremy's face in his hands and examines his eyes. "Look at me." Stefan said

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same." Jeremy said

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" Elena asked

Stefan continued to look at Jeremy's eyes "No, he's fine." he said getting up

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy said

"Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?" Elena asked

Jeremy stood up from the bed "Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's…" Jeremy was about to say but Elena interrupted

"She's dead, yeah I know."

"How do you know that?" Jeremy asked

"Her father, Naruto was going to kill John." Elena said before Stefan grabbed Jeremy by his shoulders and sat him back on the bed

" Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down" he said before he grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him. "I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die." Stefan explained as Jeremy kept trying to look away from him "Hey!" Stefan shouted slapping Jeremy "Do you understand me?!"

"Stefan…" Elena said

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy said

"Good." Stefan said before moving to stand by Elena

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him of that." Stefan replied before a policemen knocks on the doorframe of Jeremy's room.

"Miss Gilbert?" he said

"I'll be right there." Elena said

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan said to Elena

"But…" Elena started looking at Jeremy

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy."

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy said

"Yes, you do." Elena said

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

Matt is sitting alone outside of Caroline's room. When Naruto, and Bonnie arrives and walks over to him. "How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"She's not good, Bon." Matt said

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…" Matt started

"A noise?" Bonnie interrupted looking at Naruto

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and ... I thought that Caroline was fine and then ... and then she wasn't so …"

Liz is at the hospital desk, when Damon walks over to her. "Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" he asked

"She's in surgery, it's ... they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon." Liz said

"Sure, anything Liz." Damon said as they walk over to where they couldn't be heard by the receptionist

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." Liz said

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and asked "Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?"

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he… " Liz paused as a woman walked by, when she was gone Liz continued "he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and …" Liz was unable to continue as she begins to cry

"It's okay. It's okay." Damon said genuinely comforting Liz as he hugs her

Elena arrives at the hospital, she walks over to Bonnie, as Naruto had left heading Elena's house "Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie said

"What?" Elena asks shocked before Bonnie hugs her, Damon is near and peers over at them. "Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asked walking closer

"No, I don't. Naruto hasn't taught me how to heal people." Bonnie said

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that, and heal other people." Damon replied

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie replied

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon offered turning to Elena

"No, no way." Elena protested

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Damon explained

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena said

"Do it." Bonnie said getting their attention Bonnie sees Elena's expression "This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asked

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena." Bonnie said with a smirk before she leaves. Elena and Damon are alone.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon said

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Elena said

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?" Damon asked

"You were there?" Elena asked surprise

"Come on, Elena, you know I was." Damon replied

"When were you at the house?" Elena asked

"Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we kissed, Elena." Damon said

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." Elena said moving to walk away when Damon grabs her arm

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't." Damon said Jenna arrives. Damon moves away while Jenna glares at him, but listens in

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" she asked

"Where have you been?" Elena asked

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna replied

"No, you didn't." Elena said

"Yes, I did." Jenna replied

"No, Jenna, you didn't." Elena said

"Yes, I did."

Damon who was listening suddenly realizes that Katherine was the one he kissed, not Elena. Jenna and Elena look at him with confusion. "Mmm, you got to be kidding me." he said before he realizes that he has said that out loud. He looks at both Jenna and Elena and walks away.

GILBERT HOUSE

Jeremy is asleep in his bed, while Stefan paces beside his bed, still watching out for him. He hears the front door open. Katherine still posing as Elena walks in as Stefan comes down the stairs. "Hey! How was Caroline?" Stefan asked

"Not good." Katherine said as she hugs him. "Just what I needed." she said before she tries to kiss him, but Stefan, realizing it's Katherine, grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her. He throws her on the couch. Katherine gets up without missing a beat.

"Katherine." Stefan said

"At least I fooled one of you." Katherine said before Stefan rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall. "Feel better?" Katherine asked he pushes her against another wall, "That's enough." a voice said they both turned to see Naruto looking at Katherine, Stefan lets her go before they all hear someone about to open the front door.

Naruto vamp speeds and grabs Katherine and vanishes just as Elena and Damon enter the house

With Naruto

Naruto was with Katherine, they were in a clearing "So you wanted me to yourself?" Katherine asked caressing Naruto's cheek

"Why?" Naruto asked looking at her Katherine frowned before smiling

"I like the color of your hair, more livelier then the red." Katherine said

"So your not going to answer the question huh." Naruto said before he vamp speeds and picks Katherine up bridle style, Naruto smiles at her which she returned before they shot into the air with a boom

Now high above the clouds Naruto said "I'm going to ask you again, Katerina. Why have you been running from me?" when Katherine didn't answer Naruto let her go screaming Katherine fell, before Naruto flew to her and caught her, before looking at her expectantly

"I couldn't face you." she finally said looking down "Father, took her from me, and I couldn't do anything to stop him." Katherine said

"I was on my way to see you." Naruto said after sighing getting her attention as she looked up at him "When I got there, your mother, she told me what happened." Naruto continued "I almost killed you father, after I found our little girl I tried to search for you, and when I got word of your whereabouts, we were on our way to see you."

"We?" Katherine asked

"I named her after you. She was around 4 when you were turned, Elijah told me what happened and whenever I got close you would run from me." Naruto said as Katherine looked up at him shocked

"I'm sorry." she said

"I know, I…" Naruto stopped as he finally noticed the smell he could smell from her "Why do you have a werewolf's scent on you?" Naruto asked Katherine looked sheepish

"I can't tell you that." she said

"Ok, I'll respect that. So tell me what you've been up to Katie." Naruto said as Katherine smiled hearing Naruto's old nickname for her,

Gilbert House

Damon and Stefan are in the kitchen "Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked

"No." Stefan said

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon said

Stefan asked while pacing "She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon replied as Elena enters the room and Stefan walks towards her.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena said

"I know. We all did." Stefan said

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked

"Move." Damon said

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena replied as she sits down.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon said

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked from behind Elena

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... Kissed." Damon said causing Stefan to frown

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." Damon started to puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Elena. "Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon said

Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan. "Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me." she said before she looks at Damon "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys."

"Later." Stefan said as they both exchange nods

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena said

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon replied

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan said

"I've got a better idea."

"What's that?" Elena asked

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you." Damon said

"Is that smart?" Elena asked

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon replied

"Yeah? And then what?" asked Stefan

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." Damon said

Next Day

Lockwood Mansion.

Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon "I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol demanded

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz asked

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?" Carol asked

"No, no. No one's implying that." Damon said trying to get them to settle down

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible." Carol said

"Carol…"

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place." Liz said interrupting Damon

"Liz…" Damon said

"Someone got my husband killed." Carol replied

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this." Damon said

Tyler is at the front door, greeting guests. A big jeep drives up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out. Tyler walking outside said "So the black sheep returns."

The man walks onto the porch and looks at Tyler before he asks "Tyler?"

"Yeah." Tyler said

"What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old." the man said

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler replied to his uncle before they embrace each other

"Good to see you again." Mason said

"It's good to see you too. Come on inside." Tyler said

Minutes Later

Damon is watching Mason and Carol, as Liz walks by he asks "Who's the guy with Carol?"

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." Liz said

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon asked

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave." Liz replied

"Thanks." Damon said before Liz walks away. "See you." he said as he continues to watch Mason and Carol.

Katherine walks towards the entrance of the Lockwood house, before Tyler stops her and grabs her hands in appreciation. "Hey Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in." he said

Katherine enters the house, smiling "You know it's risky being here, Elena could walk in any moment." Naruto said walking up behind her

"I know, that's what makes it so fun." Katherine said before they walk deeper into the mansion

Damon and Bonnie are talking while Damon was eating grapes "Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked

"Well, I know it took the mayor down." Damon said

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?" Damon asked

"She's much better." Bonnie said

"You're welcome."

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie retorted

"Why am I welcome?" Damon asked

"You live to see another day." Bonnie said

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon asked

"Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out." Bonnie warned

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press." Damon replied before Bonnie looks at Damon who starts to hold his head in pain. Bonnie stops after a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" Bonnie asked before she walks out to the front porch and over to Katherine and Naruto who were smiling, Bonnie thinking it's Elena said "Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place." Bonnie said

"I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful." Katherine said as Naruto watched her acting skills

"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over." Bonnie said after taking a deep breath before she touches Katherine's arm and immediately senses that she is not Elena. "I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." Bonnie said glancing at Naruto who nodded

"Okay." Katherine said as Bonnie walks away as Katherine watches her go, she was about to follow when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear

"What ever it is your thinking of doing, it better not involve hurting Bonnie." he whispered

Turning to him while still in his arms Katherine asked "Why?"

"She's family." Naruto said simply getting a nod from Katherine before she sped off

Katherine entered to see Bonnie on her phone with Elena "Elena? Where are you?" she asked

"Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5." Elena said before hanging up

Bonnie in shocked turns around to leave but sees Katherine behind her causing her to gasp "We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." Katherine introduced

"I know who you are." Bonnie said

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch, who has a crush on our mutual vampire ancestor Naruto. Did I do good?" Katherine asked Bonnie tries to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Katherine. Katherine feigns being hurt.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; and Naruto put me through worse when he was training me as a human, so you're gonna have to do better than that." Katherine said before holding back a lot of her strength she grabs Bonnie by the throat and pushes her against the wall. She vamps out and Bonnie open the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Katherine's face goes back to normal. "Nice." she complemented

Naruto and Stefan are standing outside the doorway "Katherine." Stefan said Katherine looks and sees them "Leave her alone."

"Okay." Katherine said before she releases Bonnie and leaves the room. Katherine traces her finger across Stefan's chest as she walks past him and winks at Naruto who shook his head smiling, Stefan follows Katherine out into the main room. As Naruto walked towards Bonnie to confront her about this alleged crush he heard Katherine mention

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

Katherine grabs a drink off a tray and said "After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent."

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment." Stefan said unknowingly repeating what Naruto said earlier

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan." she said as she picks up a cherry from the food table. "Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him."

"But, you haven't been avoiding Naruto." Stefan said

"We have history, after all he's family." Katherine said before she puts the cherry in her mouth, but when she sees Matt, she takes it back out.

Matt walks up to them and says "Hey guys."

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." Katherine said

"I am. Thanks Elena." Matt said before he leaves

"Uh! His eyes are so blue!" Katherine said

"You need to leave now." Stefan said

"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so…" Katherine trailed off

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you." Stefan said

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me." she said

"Just tell me what you're doing here." Stefan replied

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine asked

"What game are you playing?" Stefan asked

"Why, you want to play with me?" Katherine replied

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?" Stefan retorted

"No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules." Katherine said before she walks out of the room and looks back at Stefan. Stefan looks at her as she holds her hand out for him. Stefan walks towards her while she smiles and turns around, still holding her hand out for Stefan to hold. Stefan walks right past her, ignoring her silent request to hold hands. Katherine drops her hand and follows Stefan.

Elena, Jenna and Jeremy arrive at the Mansion. "Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jenna said looking around

"Yeah. Well he is ... he was the mayor." Elena replied

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go." Jenna said

"In and out? It sounds like a plan." Jeremy said e

Elena sees Damon and turns to her family "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?" as she goes to Damon Jenna watches her before going inside "Hey, how are you doing?" Elena asked Damon

"Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking." Damon replied

"Damon." Elena said

"Elena." Damon replied

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing." Elena said

"I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked

"I think that you're hurt." Elena replied

"No, I don't get hurt, Elena." Damon said

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid." Elena said

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." Damon replied as he begins to leave but stops "You know, why….why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" Damon asked

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back." Elena retorted

"Now I'm hurt." Damon said as he turns to leave again, when he gets a text, looking at his phone he sees it's from Bonnie 'Stefan, is with Katherine.' Damon shows Elena the text before they both go to find Stefan

With Naruto

Naruto and Bonnie were in the woods behind the Lockwood's Mansion, as Naruto had Bonnie against a tree kissing her passionately Bonnie moaned as Naruto lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist still kissing him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Naruto's phone vibrates, groaning Naruto pulls his phone out as Bonnie still kisses him, looking at his phone he read that Stefan was stabbed by Katherine.

Pulling away from Bonnie Naruto smiled and said "I have to go, my brothers need me. So I'll see you later." he said getting a nod from Bonnie who kissed him again before she straightens out her clothes and leaves while Naruto walks towards his brothers location.

Earlier

Katherine and Stefan are outside, walking "The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Katherine said

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them." Stefan asked

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert." Katherine said as they both stop walking.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Stefan asked

"But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy." Katherine said

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent 145 years obsessed with you." Stefan asked

"Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else." Katherine said

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real." Stefan said

"Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you." Katherine replied as she presses her finger against his chest.

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out." Stefan said

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you." Katherine replied

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you." Stefan said Katherine eyes narrowed before she takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs him in the stomach with it.

"You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one." she said before she removes the iron stem and flees.

Now

Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth. "You gonna be okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah, it will heal." Stefan said

"That's not what I meant." Elena said

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan replied

Naruto and Damon arrives, "I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." Damon said as Stefan pulls his shirt down "We got a crazy ex on the loose." He then looks at Elena "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

"That's not what's happening." Stefan said

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl." Damon said

"Don't start Damon." Naruto said

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done." Elena said before she leaves Naruto unseals a blood bag and throws it to Stefan who catches it

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he watched Stefan drink from the bag

"I've been teaching him how to control his bloodlust, he can drink about half the bag, before it gets to much." Naruto said as Damon looked at Stefan who gave the bag back to Naruto and Naruto finished the rest.

Damon seeing Stefan fully healed asked him "So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death?" he pretends to punch with his fists as Stefan snorts "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim." he said

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said

"Why?! I'd fight me." Damon said

"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan asked pointing at him and Damon

"Stefan, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon said

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said

"I kissed Elena." Damon said getting a surprise look from Naruto since this is the first time he has heard of that

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said

"That's good." Naruto said getting their attention "If the both of you fight over Elena, I'll have to step in, and believe me when I say, you will not want that to happen." Stefan and Damon both look at each other

"Are we clear?" Naruto asked getting nods from them "Great." Naruto said before he and Stefan leaves

Later

GILBERT HOUSE

John is taking his luggage, trying to get a move on before Naruto finds out he's still here when Jeremy enters the room. "Jeremy." he said

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"I'm packing, leaving." John said

"So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?" Jeremy asked

"Not all, but enough. For now. Can you tell Elena I said goodbye?" John asked

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Jeremy asked before he started walking away

"You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what your father knew." John said causing Jeremy to stop

"My father would have seen things differently." Jeremy said walking closer to his uncle

"No, he may have done things differently but there's no other way to see it." John said

Jeremy looked down to see John's ring "That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was my father's right?" he asked

"Yeah." John said

"Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?" Jeremy asked

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that." John said

"I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me." Jeremy said

"He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility." John replied

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff." Jeremy retorted

"Sooner or later you'll have to." John said before he leaves

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Naruto was in his room doing pull ups wearing basketball shorts, he had heard Katherine's talk with Damon and he kind of felt sorry for him. When he felt a hand caress his torso, stopping he looked down to see Katherine placing kisses on his body, "I've missed your body." Katherine said

"I'm sure." Naruto replied dropping to the ground "What's up?" he asked getting a towel and wiping off the sweat

"I'm leaving." Katherine said

"Now, we both know that's not true." Naruto said smirking which Katherine returned as Naruto moved to a closet

"I was wondering, if there was a way for me to be able to use chakra again." Katherine said as Naruto opened his closet and pulled out a chest, before he looked at her

"No, there isn't." Naruto said "For you to be able to use chakra as a vampire, I would've had to be the one to turn you." before he released the seal on the chest

"What is that?' she asked walking over as he opened it, she saw binders and papers with Naruto and a girl that shared their features drawn on them and a name that said Ekaterina

"This is our daughters chest, memories letters she wanted you to have, if I ever saw you again, dating all the way to when she died in her sleep." Naruto said he pulled out a 4 huge Binders and handed them to Katherine. Looking through them Katherine saw they were full of pages starting from when her daughter was 6 years old. Tears streamed down her face before she hugged Naruto and kissed him passionately before she lays her head on his chest saying "Thank you." before pulling back picking up the chest she moved to leave

"A warning Katie." she turned to him "I taught you that every action has consequences, be they good or bad. So I'm telling you now, whatever it is you have planned I hope you are prepared to handle the outcome of your actions." he said

Katherine looked down and asked "Will you stand by my side?"

"Of course, but I will not fight my family, but I want you to know, that you are always welcome here." Naruto said

Katherine nodded before she smiled at Naruto and she clutched the chest a little tighter before she sped off

GILBERT HOUSE

Elena exits her bathroom and goes into her bedroom to see Damon sitting on her bed, startled by his appearance she says "Oh god, you scared me."

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." Damon said

"Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me." Elena said thankfully

"That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis." Damon said with a minor slur

"Have you been drinking?" Elena asked only for Damon to hold his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little. "And you're upset. That's not a good combination."

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care." Damon replied

"Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care." Elena said as Damon looks up at her.

"You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?" Damon asked

"Damon…"

"That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." Damon said as he gets up and walks towards her. "And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

"No." Elena said before Damon grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. Elena is clearly uncomfortable and not wanting this kiss to happen pulls away from him. "Damon, don't! What's wrong with you?" Elena asked

"Lie about this." Damon said

"Stop it! You're better than this, come on." Elena said stopping hi from kissing her again "

"That's where you're wrong." Damon replied

"No, no, no, Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan." Elena said as Jeremy hears the commotion and looks in the doorway.

"Elena, what's going on in here?" Jeremy asked

Damon and Elena look at him, as Elena pulls her wrists out of Damon's grasp. "Nothing, Jeremy. It's okay, just go back to bed." she said

"No, it's not okay, Elena." Damon said before he looks at Jeremy and then at Elena "He wants to be a vampire." Damon said before he rushes at Jeremy and pushes him against the wall.

"No, Damon, stop it!" Elena shouted

Damon is choking Jeremy "You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" Damon said before he snaps Jeremy's neck. Jeremy falls on the floor, dead.

"Damon! NO!" Elena yelled as she rushes over to Jeremy and cries. Damon looks at her and leaves. Elena clutches Jeremy in horror and then she notices John's magical ring on Jeremy's finger

**Bonnie's house **

Naruto and Bonnie are on her couch watching Twilight, Naruto's eyebrow was twitching as he watched the scene where Edward started sparkling. He couldn't believe this, he read the book yea, but he thought that they would change that part. Bonnie seeing his expression started to laugh at him, before Naruto turned off the TV, and kisses her as she lays on her back returning the kiss

LOCKWOOD MANSION

Tyler is sitting on the couch, thinking about his anger problem when Mason enters the room and sits down across from him. "Your mom's out. I think she popped a couple of pharmaceuticals." Mason said

"I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this." Tyler replied

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood." Mason retorted

"So how'd you get the chill gene?" Tyler asked

"I didn't. I've just learned how to manage it." Mason said

"I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler said

"None of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler." Mason replied

.MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

Caroline is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and turns off the TV and sees Katherine "Elena?" she asked

"Hey Caroline." Katherine said

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Stefan and Damon a message for me." Katherine said

"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline asked

"Game on." Katherine said

"What?" Caroline asked as Katherine grabs one of her pillows and pushes it down over her face. Caroline screams and struggles until she runs out of air and dies. Katherine takes the pillow off and places it next to Caroline before she walks out of the room.

**Finished **


	19. Brave New World

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

Caroline wakes up with a start and goes out of the room, she looks around to see no one but the nurse sitting at her desk "Excuse me? Where is everyone?" Caroline asked

"It's the middle of the night honey." the nurse said

"It is? Oh, uh ... have you seen my mom?" Caroline asked

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by." the nurse replied

"She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven." the nurse said

"But I'm hungry." Caroline retorted

"You should go back to sleep." the nurse said, Caroline sighs before she goes toward the room but then she stops.

"What is that smell?" Caroline asked

"Back to bed." the nurse ordered before she leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood pouch in a patient's room in a trance Caroline goes toward the pouch and touches it but the nurse arrives. "What are you doing in here?" the nurse asked

Caroline replied "I don't know."

"You need to go back to bed." the nurse said before she takes Caroline to her room and leaves.

Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the blood pack from her pocket, looking at the blood pack intently, she slowly drinks some before gagging in disgust, she throws the pouch on the floor, before sighing after a moment she looks down at the pouch on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.

**Mystic Falls High**

Everyone is preparing the carnival. Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything "Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie said

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena replied

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie said

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena said

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elena said turning her back to Bonnie

"Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asked

Elena turned back to Bonnie and said "No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" she said before she gives a bag full of plush to Bonnie "I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie replied

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena replied

"Obviously." Bonnie said as they laugh.

Jeremy, Naruto, and Stefan are in the hallway against Jeremy's locker "It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you." Stefan said handing Jeremy a vial of vervain

"It protects me from compulsion." Jeremy said sniffing the vial

"Vervain is toxic to vampires." Naruto said

"Like poison?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head." Stefan said with a nod

"But why vervain?" Jeremy asked

"Natures way of maintaining balance." Naruto said

"Yeah and, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are also harmful to vampires." Stefan said nodding

"Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy asked

"Right but it has to be wood." Naruto said

"You both are pretty confident in yourselves telling me all the different ways I could kill you guys." Jeremy said

"Jeremy, if we thought you wanted to kill us we would be having a much different conversation." Stefan replied

"Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it." Jeremy said

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward." Stefan said

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" Jeremy asked

"Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena." Naruto said as Elena arrives

"Hello Elena." Naruto and Stefan said

Elena nodded to them before turning to Jeremy "Hey, did you…"

Jeremy interrupts her saying sarcastically "Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. It's gonna be epic!" before he leaves with Naruto

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal." Stefan said

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena said

"That was what we were doing here?" Stefan asked

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered." Elena answered

"Got it!" Stefan said

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?" Elena asked

Stefan nodded "Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?" he asked

"Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss." Elena said

"Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?" Stefan replied as Elena nodded

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Damon is in the living room with Carol Lockwood drinking tea "So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" Carol asked

"Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." Damon said

"Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you." Carol said

"Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires." Damon replied Mason and Tyler enter the house laughing when Carol closes the door of the living room "Is it safe to talk?" Damon asked

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now." Carol said

Damon nods before he starts listening to their conversation "When was that? Like seven?" Tyler asked his uncle

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it." Mason replied

"What?" Tyler asked

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker." Mason replied chuckling

"Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom…" Tyler said

"Yeah, yeah." Mason said sitting down before he starts to remove his shoes "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asked

"Dude, I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no." Tyler said

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?" Mason asked

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off." Tyler answered

"You black out?" Mason asked getting a nod from Tyler

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage." Tyler replied

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason asked

"All I know is I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." Tyler said

Damon is still listening, when Carol asks "More tea? Damon?"

"Oh yes, please. Thank you Carol." Damon said

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

Caroline is in her room with the curtains drawn closed except for the small ray of light trickling from the window. Caroline tries to put her hand in the light, but withdraws it painfully when it burns, before Matt arrives with a tray of food. "Your mom said you're not eating." he said

"It's gross." Caroline said sitting up

"It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross." Matt replied as he goes toward her to kiss her but there's the sunlight between them, and she stops "She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning."

"Morning? I need to get out tonight." Caroline said

"No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it." Matt replied smiling

"I'm not neurotic." Caroline retorted

"Yeah you are but it's cute so…" Matt replied

"Look, it's not about the carnival okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing." Caroline said

Matt looks around before seeing the curtains closed and says "It's because you're sitting in the dark." He begins to open the curtains.

"No don't!" Caroline protested but to late as Matt opens the curtains and she runs to the opposite wall and presses herself flat against it to avoid the light.

"What the hell?" Matt asked

"Just close it, please." Caroline said

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked

"Close it!" Caroline demanded

Matt closes the curtains "I'll just come back later, okay?" he said before he leaves

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto is pouring blood into a glass, before handing it to Damon, and taking one for himself when Stefan arrives "Care for one?"

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan said

"And how far did you get this time?" Naruto asked

"Can't take down the rest, I have to pause every few seconds when I feel myself losing it." Stefan said as Naruto narrowed his eyes a little before nodding as Stefan looked to Damon

Damon seeing the look asked "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy that's from a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan replied

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon said

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked

Damon immediately changed the subject "I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else."

"About time." Naruto muttered

"What?" Damon asked

"It's about time, that you both realized about the Lockwood's family secret." Naruto said smirking

"You know what it is?" Damon asked

"Yup." Naruto said as Damon looked at him expectantly

"Well, are you going to tell me?" he asked

"Nope, you need to figure this one out by yourself." Naruto said smirking as Damon sighed in annoyance

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon replied to Stefan

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to." Stefan said

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers!" Damon said before he walks out and leaves

Stefan looked at Naruto "Did Katherine tell you what she wanted?" he asked

"Nope, she was telling me what she's been up to for the last five centuries." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan, as he looked at the clock "I'm going to go change, for the carnival." he said before leaving

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

Caroline is putting on her jewelry, as she puts on the necklace Elena gave to her, she fixes her hair, pulling down the hospital gown, when the necklace came into contact with her skin it burned her skin, grunting she throws it on the floor.

The nurse arrives and picks it up "That's pretty." the nurse said

"Yeah, my friend gave it to me." Caroline replied the nurse places the necklace down and leaves. Caroline making sure no one was watching drinks blood from a pouch. She looks at herself in the mirror, to see her face changing and her fangs appear, before she screams, and the nurse comes back

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked

Caroline turns to her, and uses her vamp speed to grab the nurse by her neck and pushes her against the wall. "You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!" Caroline said unknowingly compelling the nurse

"I can't tell anyone." the nurse said in a daze

"You'll do what I say?" Caroline asked in shock

"I'll do what you say." the nurse said

Caroline vamps out and says "Good, because I'm starving." before she bites her

**Later **

**Mystic Falls High **

Elena is talking with Bonnie and Naruto "The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's." Bonnie said

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth." Elena said

"Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success." Naruto said

"You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?" Elena asked

"Go figure." Bonnie said as all three laugh, Elena then turns to a man who is repairing one of the stands

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival."

"That'll be me." Carter said

"Okay, great." Elena said as the man looks at Bonnie

"Wow, what do you need beautiful?" Carter asked as Naruto growled causing him to back up a little

"Sorry about my boyfriend." Bonnie said as she held Naruto's hand "What do you know about karaoke speakers?" she asked

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter replied looking at Naruto cautiously

"Okay, come on." Bonnie said as she leads Carter away Naruto staying with Elena

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Mason is in his brother office, looking for something as he searches everywhere Tyler arrives "What are you doing?" Tyler asked

"Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you." Mason said walking over to him

"You looking for something?" Tyler asked

"Yeah actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?"

"You drained your trust fund already?" Tyler asked looking around

"I did that when I was 22. No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just still be in the house here somewhere." Mason replied

"What's it look like?" Tyler asked

"It's a moon stone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value." Mason said using his fingers to show the size

"Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess." Tyler said

"Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?" Mason asked

"Yeah." Tyler said as the leave but Tyler stays back and looks back at his dads office before leaving

**Mystic Falls High**

Jeremy is buying popcorn when Damon arrives "Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive." Damon said

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked as Damon took some of his popcorn

"A hundred and fifty years too old." Damon said

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." Jeremy said as Damon catches him by his shoulders and takes him away from the crowd.

"So please tell me that that is not a threat." Damon said

"Maybe it is." Jeremy replied holding up the ring, smirking Damon puts him in a headlock and chokes him from behind.

"This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." Damon said before he releases Jeremy "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." Damon continued before he holds up Jeremy's ring; showing that he stole it from his hand "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on." Damon finished before he throws the ring at Jeremy and leaves.

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

Caroline is dressed and on the phone pacing "The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this." she hangs up; as the nurse is sitting on her bed with a bandage on her wound on the neck "It's dark, thank god. I'm so sorry about that."

She looks at the bandage on the nurses neck "Okay, now what's the story?" she asked

"My husband likes to get kinky." the nurse said

Caroline smiled and says "Yes, good. Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous." She takes her bag "Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to…" Caroline said walking out

The nurse comes out of her daze and asked "Forget what?"

Caroline stops at the door "I don't know how that works but it's brilliant." she said before leaving

**Mystic Falls High **

Damon is looking at Tyler who is arm wrestling, when his brothers arrive "You're lurking." Stefan said

"I'm observing." Damon replied

"More like obsessing." Naruto retorted as Tyler wins

"He's got strength." Damon said

Naruto and Stefan snorts "He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength." Naruto said

"You're reaching." Stefan said when Mason arrives to do arm wrestling against Tyler.

"I bet I could beat you." Mason said

"Enter the uncle." Damon said

"That's ridiculous." Stefan said as Mason beats Tyler

Tyler favoring his elbow asked "Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?"

Damon knowing that Mason going against Naruto was no contest looked to Stefan and said "Stefan wants to go." everyone looked to Stefan and Stefan shrugged before moving forward

"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot." he said as he joins Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon said

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan said

"Your brother is wrong." Mason replied as they start the wrestling, both putting in hard pressure before Mason beats him.

Stefan rejoins his brothers "You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon said

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan replied

Damon looked surprise before he says "Come with me." they all go into the hallway "Is he...?"

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense." Stefan said

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon asked looking to Naruto who smirked

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." Stefan said as Naruto snickered

Damon not in the mood said "You're not funny."

"Or zombies, werewolves." Stefan said as Naruto gave him a side glance at the last one that went unnoticed

"No comedic timing at all." Damon said before he turns his head and sees Carter repairing something

"What? What are you up to?" Naruto asked

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles." Damon said

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan said

Damon goes toward Carter and said "Hey you!"

"I have a name." Carter said

"Yeah I don't care." Damon replied as he catches Carter's shoulders and compels him "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

Stefan looks around and said "Damon, don't do this."

"It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?" Damon said

"I won't back down." Carter said in a daze

"I know you won't." Damon said with a smirk before he releases him, and Carter leaves

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon said

"What's that going to accomplish?" Naruto asked

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon replied before he leaves

**Moments Later **

Damon is walking alone in the hallway when Caroline arrives, turning to her he asked "Hey Blondie, they let you out?" before he continued to walk

"I remember." Caroline said

Damon stopped walking and turned to her and asked "What do you remember?"

Walking forward Caroline said "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me."

"You're crazy." Damon said

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline said

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a…" Damon trailed off walking to her

Caroline smiles and said "I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on"." she turned to leave

Damon grabs her arm "Wait…" Caroline turns around and pushes him, he went flying back and fell

When he sat up Caroline said "You suck." before she leaves

Elena is talking with a girl when Damon arrives "Elena."

Elena annoyed asked "What do you want, Damon?"

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me." Damon said

"Whatever it is I'm not interested." Elena said

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena." Damon said giving her a look before she follows him

Tyler is going in the parking lot; with Stefan following him before he hides himself to observe the scene Carter arrives and pushes Tyler "Watch where you are going." Tyler asked

Carter turned to him and asked "You got a problem?"

"Yeah, you walked right into me." Tyler said

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter asked

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked only for Carter to push him again "You better back off." Tyler warned before Carter pushes him again "You hit me again, I swear to god…" Tyler started before Carter punches him in the face. They struggle to take the other down when Mason arrives and pushes Tyler away.

"Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?" Mason asked pushing Carter

Carter walks forward only for Mason to choke him, Carter pushes his arm away and punches Mason in the face and pushes him against a car.

Tyler comes back and they struggle before Carter throws him to the ground and Mason makes some supernatural moves, he lands between Carter and Tyler his eyes yellow with a black sclera and glowing. "Your eyes." Tyler said

Mason gets up and hits Carter; who falls on the floor Mason and Tyler leave,

Stefan arrives to help Carter "You alright man?" Stefan asked

"Why did I just do that?" Carter asked

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Stefan said

**Later **

Elena, Naruto, Stefan and Damon are in a classroom talking about Caroline "How did this happen?" Stefan asked

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…" Damon replied

"But why?" Elena asked

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon said

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" Stefan asked

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know." Damon said

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked

"Because she's a member of the Forbes family." Naruto said

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elena asked

"Remember when I told you guys about how I got here?" Naruto asked getting nods

"Yeah, you were summoned for some kind of ritual, that you still haven't explained about. You were giving blood offerings and as long as the descendants of those bloodlines are alive you stay in this realm." Stefan said

"And Caroline is from what family?" he asked

"The Forbes family…" Elena trailed off as their eyes widen

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon said

"We have to find her." Naruto said

"Yep and kill her." Damon said

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena said

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon said

"It's not going to happen Damon." Naruto said

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and…"

"It's not an option Damon." Elena said

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right." Damon said as they all look at Stefan

"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan said

"It's the only way." Damon said as they leave

**Later**

Caroline is alone crying after she told Matt to leave her alone earlier, when she sees Carter who was bleeding, he turns to her and asked "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I'm so sorry." Caroline said panting

"What?" Carter asked only for Caroline to speed over and bite him as he screams, Caroline backs away and pushes him before straddling him and continue to drain him of his blood till he died

Matt is talking with Bonnie about Caroline "She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue." Matt sad

"What happened?" Bonnie asked

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next." Matt replied

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline." Bonnie said

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it." Matt said

Damon is looking for Caroline; he finds a stake on the floor he takes it, and walks off. Elena and Stefan are looking for her also, as Naruto went to check the gym

**Lockwood's Mansion.**

Mason and Tyler are entering the house "Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence."

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason said

"What was that move you pulled?" Tyler asked

"Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back." Mason lied

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler replied

"I'm not lying."

"I saw something!" Tyler said

"You didn't see anything." Mason retorted

"I saw your eyes, they glowed." Tyler replied

"Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all." Mason lied

"Reflection of a car headlight…" Tyler repeated

"Yes."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler asked

"Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!" Mason shouted losing his temper, before Tyler leaves

**Mystic Falls High**

Stefan and Elena are still looking for Caroline, when Naruto walked passed them "What is it, Naruto?" Elena asked as Stefan notices something different in the air.

"Blood, I can smell blood." Naruto said before he and Stefan led Elena to the location

Caroline is crying next to Carter's body, when Damon arrives and sees that she has blood all over her face "He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" she asked crying

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." Damon said

Caroline looked at him and asked "You can?"

"Yeah, I have to." Damon said

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asked

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you." Damon said

Jumping from her perch Caroline said "Please don't! I don't want to die!"

"Yeah, but you are already dead." Damon replied

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!" Caroline said

"Okay." Damon said

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline begged

"Okay, okay." Damon said as he hugs her he was about to kill her with the stake but Stefan arrives and rushes over to stand between them. "Stefan!"

Naruto and Elena are standing with Caroline who thinks Elena is Katherine and yells "Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena said

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline asked as Naruto took her hand

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." he said

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon said

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Naruto replied

"Oh yeah it is." Damon said before he picks up the stake and rushes over them but Naruto rushed as well, and bumped into Damon sending his sliding away, before he sat up Naruto looked at him

"Your not going to kill her. You feel like burying someone tonight, why don't you bury this guy." Naruto said pointing to Carter's body

"Why me?" Damon asked getting up

"Your blood turned her, so you take care of the body." Naruto said before he takes Caroline's hand, "Stefan go home and get some blood bags for Caroline and meet me at her house, I'm going to get her cleaned up." Naruto said Stefan nodded and sped off as Naruto was about to take her to the bathroom Bonnie arrives

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"It's okay, come on." Naruto said

Bonnie sees the blood on Caroline's face "No, you're not; you can't be." she runs over and touches her and is horrified by the truth

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked before Bonnie sees the body

"Oh god!" she said

"Bonnie…" Caroline said as she looks at Bonnie before Naruto takes her away from the area to the bathroom.

He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face, as Caroline starts washing away the blood too "She hates me! Bonnie hates me." Caroline cried

Naruto said "No, she's just in shock, they all are."

"And what about Matt?" Caroline asked crying

"Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on." Naruto said

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!" Caroline said

"Your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" Naruto said before Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic.

"Why does this keeping happening to my face?!" she shouted turning from the mirror "I'm hideous!"

Naruto grabbed Caroline's arm and said "Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" as she looks at him he allows his face to fully change, "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." Naruto allows his face to return normal "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." Naruto said before he take deep breaths with as Caroline face turns normal again.

"That's good." Naruto said

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asked

"I'll explain to you later." Naruto said getting a nod from Caroline before she looked down "Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." Naruto said before he hugs Caroline

Elena is still with Bonnie "I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said pacing

Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands "Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." Damon said before he looks at Elena "I thought you were calling the shots, no?" before he walks around and said "It sucks to be you, buddy."

Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache; he takes his head between his head and falls on the floor. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

"I didn't do this." Damon said groaning

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena said

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." Bonnie retorted

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena said before blue flames appear on the water and goes toward Damon who screams trying to put the flames out "Bonnie stop it!" Damon is burning as Bonnie ignores Elena "Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Elena shouted as Damon is still burning, and Bonnie continues to ignore her "Bonnie!" Elena jumps over the fire line and catches Bonnie's arm, the fire vanishes as Bonnie's concentration broke.

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie yelled slapping Elena's arm away

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." Elena said as she looks at Damon and embraces Bonnie before they leave.

**Later**

Elena is at her locker when Stefan arrives "Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her in the morning." Stefan said

"What about the guy that she…" Elena trailed off

"It's taken care of." Stefan said

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her." Elena said

"No, Naruto and I are gonna make sure that he's wrong." Stefan said

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into." Elena said

"Not your normal day, huh?" Stefan asked

"I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I have a doppelganger who's hell-bent on destroying most of us."

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is." Elena said as Stefan touches her face "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan." Elena said before she leaves

"Good night." Stefan said

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Mason is talking with Carol as they walked to the staircase "I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house." Carol said

"I appreciate that Carol." Mason said

" Oh, and I can see If I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies." Carol said before she goes up the stairs, when Tyler arrives they look to him

"Hey man, you heading up?" Mason asked

"In a minute. Good night mom." Tyler replied

"Good night Tyler." Carol said before she leaves

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?" Mason asked

"Yeah, we're good." Tyler replied after a moment

"Alright." Mason said before he leaves, making sure Mason is gone Tyler goes into his father's office, closes the door and opens his father's safe hiding under the carpet. He takes a box inside and opens it to find the moonstone Mason is looking for, before he takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon is pouring a glass of scotch, while Jeremy is sitting behind him with a stake. "What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked not turning around

"You don't lock your front door." Jeremy said

"Yeah." Damon said before he goes to drink his scotch

"No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain." Jeremy said

Damon sniffs the glass before placing it down "Why would you do that?" he asked

Jeremy raises the stake and replies "So I could stake you… with this."

He throws the stake on the floor "You came here to kill me?" Damon asked picking up the stake

Jeremy takes off his hood and said "It's only fair, you killed me first."

"What made your wizen up?" Damon asked sitting on the couch

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?"

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well, that's Naruto's department. So sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you." Damon said

Jeremy gets up and moves to the door "Dick."

"Wait." Damon said causing Jeremy to stop, he turned to Damon and crossed his arms over his chest "My father hated vampires too."

"He did?" Jeremy asked

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle." Damon said holding up the stake, as Jeremy chuckled "Did you do this?" Damon asked

"Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks." Jeremy said

**Forbes House**

Caroline is laying in her bed when someone opens the window, looking at the window she super speeds next to it, only to see Matt sneaking in "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"I came to see if today's basket case period has expired." Matt said

"You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon." Caroline said walking back to bed

"You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now." Matt said following her

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way." Matt said

Caroline kisses Matt before they hug each other, as her face starts to change so she takes a few breaths and her face goes back to normal.

**Gilbert's House**

Elena is sleeping; when Stefan enters the room through the window, walking over to her he kisses her cheek, waking her up. "Hi. What time is it?" Elena asked

"It's almost dawn. Come with me." Stefan said taking her hand

**Mystic Falls High **

They arrive at the empty carnival and walk to the Farris wheel "Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught." Elena said

"I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel." Stefan said

"Stefan…" Elena started

"We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the "D" word but I came back to this town even dragged Naruto with me so I can start a life with you. We can't forget to live it." Stefan said causing Elena to nod

"But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?" Elena asked

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight." Stefan said before she holds on and Stefan jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and sits down as she laughs.

She turns to see Stefan staring at her "What?" she asked

"It's just so nice to see you laugh." Stefan said before they kiss

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" Elena asked

"No, it's not." Stefan said

**Finished **


	20. Bad Moon Rising

Salvatore Boarding House

Alaric arrives at the Salvatore's house, "Thanks for coming, Ric." Damon said closing the door as Alaric walked to the living room "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" he asked

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said as Damon motioned for him to sit as everyone else sat across from him

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan said

At the Lockwood mansion we see Tyler observing Mason who is going outside the house for a run

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon said

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric replied

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked, Alaric looked to Naruto who was drinking some coffee

"You haven't told them." Alaric asked

"Nope." Naruto said

"Told us what?" Damon asked as he, Stefan, and Elena looked between Naruto and Alaric

"Ok questioned, with all the crap in the media what is the number one enemy for vampires?" Naruto asked Stefan, Elena, and Damon looked at each other before turning back to Naruto who smirked

"Werewolves?" Elena asked as Naruto nodded and Damon and Stefan looked at each other

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon said

"Is it?" Stefan asked

"Your, a vampire and your saying it's impossible for werewolves to exist." Naruto said

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon asked

"Take it from someone whose been here for over 2,000. Werewolves exist." Naruto said

Mason was running in the woods as Tyler continued to follow him he saw Mason go into some ruins

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon said

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Stefan said In the woods Mason comes out from the ruins as Tyler watches him leave before going into the ruins himself "It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Elena said

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric said

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is really true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said

"Have a fun trip." Naruto said

"Wait, your not coming?" Elena asked

"I know all there is to know about werewolves, you, Damon, and Ric go to Duke, and find out what you can, and when you come back I'll tell you what's real and what's fake." Naruto said before Damon and Ric got up Elena and Stefan were about to head to the door before Naruto caught her arm and got her attention "Also go and see what it is that you can find out about the family. And when you return I'll tell you more about the family history." Naruto said getting a nod and a hug from Elena before he turned to Stefan

"I'll meet you at the Grill Stefan." Naruto said, getting a nod from Stefan before they all left the house

**Forbes House**

Matt is knocking at her door, as Caroline is in the house but she can't answer because of the sunlight "Caroline. Caroline!" he called before turning around to call her on her phone but she doesn't answer so he leaves a message "Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me." he said before he hangs up and leaves

**Gilbert House**

Elena is packing for the trip to Duke, as Stefan sat with her on the bed "Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?" Elena asked

"Either, both." Stefan said

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though." Elena said

Stefan gets up and walks to Elena "You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you." Stefan said

"It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we cane take care of Caroline." Elena said

"Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and Naruto wants you to bring him a book about the Petrova bloodline and he'll answer any and all questions, and I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers" Stefan said

"You hate it though." Elena replied

"I hate it," Stefan said causing Elena to chuckle "but I love you."

"I love you too." Elena said before she kisses him

Jenna and Alaric are talking and waiting for Elena at the door "It's been a while" Jenna said

"Well, the school has been keeping me busy." Alaric said

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena has a connection to her mother. I appreciate you bringing her along today." Jenna said

"Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can…"

Jenna interrupted Alaric "Uh…no, don't do that. Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing." Damon is honking outside from the SUV " Elena?! Are you coming?" Jenna called up the stairs before she looks at Alaric "Do what you need to do okay?"

Stefan and Elena are going down the stairs as Stefan and Alaric walk out the door "Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked Jenna

"Yeah, just, men and their baggage." Jenna said

Moments Later

They all go to the car where Damon is waiting "Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon said

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan told Elena ignoring Damon

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon said Elena catches Stefan by the neck and kisses him in front of Damon, who frowns and looks away "Okay, time to go." Damon said getting in the car (He goes into the car, before Elena

**Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler is talking with his mother "Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?" he asked

"The old Lockwood estate?" Carol asked

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" Tyler asked with a nod

"It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it." Carol said

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" Tyler asked

"We don't talk about those kind of rooms." Carol asked after a moment of silence

"Why not?" Tyler asked

"Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days." Carol replied as Mason enters the room

"Hey. What you guys are talking about?" he asked

"We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over the swim hole." Tyler said

"Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable." Carol said

"Of course." Tyler said before he leaves

**Mystic Grill**

Stefan, Naruto, and Bonnie are sitting at a table "I don't know how to make a day walking ring." Bonnie said

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire." Stefan said

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." Bonnie replied

"Bonnie, stop doubting yourself. The fact that you know how to drop vampires with a single look means you can figure it out." Naruto said

"Caroline killed someone, I can't make it easier for her to do it again." Bonnie said

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity." Stefan explained

"And how do you guys know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie asked

"We don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now." Naruto said

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this." Bonnie replied

"Then trust us." Naruto said taking Bonnie's hands in his, she looks at him and nods

**Alaric's Car**

Damon, Elena and Alaric are in the car, going to Duke when Damon looks at Elena "How are you doing back there?" he asked when Elena didn't answer he said "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

"Heh, I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother." Alaric said

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life." Damon replied

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena said

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked

"Did you?" Elena asked turning to Damon

"Yes." Damon said immediately

Elena looked at Damon before narrowing her eyes "You're lying." she said before turning away

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss." Damon said turning back forward as Alaric looked at his ring

**Forbes House**

Bonnie, Caroline, Naruto, and Stefan are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie has Emily's Grimoire in her hands, as Caroline had a ring in her hand "So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline asked

"Hey, if you don't want it…" Bonnie started

"No, no, she wants it." Stefan interrupted

Caroline looked to Naruto and saw he didn't have a ring "Why don't you have a ring?" she asked

Naruto lifted his shirt and the Shiki Fuin appeared on his skin "This keeps me protected from the sunlight." Naruto said before putting his shirt back down

"Can I get one?" Caroline asked

"Doesn't work that way." Naruto said with a smirk

"Ok, I'll explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…" Bonnie explained

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Caroline interrupted

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." Caroline said

"I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed." Bonnie replied

Caroline puts the ring on the bed "Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" she asked

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie asked before she opens a little bit the curtain and the sun rays lands on the ring, Bonnie looks at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them "All done." she said closing the Grimoire and gives the ring to Caroline, who takes the ring and puts it on her finger

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?" Caroline asked

"Caroline…" Stefan, and Naruto called

"I just want to make sure that worked." Caroline said before Bonnie opens the curtain abruptly and Caroline covers up with a squeal

"It worked." Bonnie said as Stefan and Naruto share a glance

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!" Caroline asked

Bonnie walks over to Naruto and kisses him before saying "She's all yours." she then leaves with the Grimoire

**Duke University**

Alaric, Elena and Damon arrive at Duke entering the building Alaric said "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." they arrive at an office to see a woman "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." Vanessa said before she looks strangely at Elena "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition" Alaric said

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?" Vanessa asked sitting on the desk with keys in her hand

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric said

Vanessa got off the desk and walked towards a door "It's this way." she said she opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" she asked before leaving as Alaric, Damon and Elena look around

"Where did she go?" Damon asked seeing her gone before Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena but Damon puts himself in front of Elena to protect her, Damon grunts as the arrow stabs itself into his back before he falls, as Alaric catches Vanessa and pushes her against the wall

**Moments Later **

Elena is removing the arrow from Damon's back, "Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." Damon said Elena yanks the arrow out, as Damon grunts and shudders before saying "That bitch is dead." he moves to the office

"You're not gonna kill her." Elena said stepping in his way

"Watch me." Damon said he moves around her

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena threatened

Damon turns to her and said "What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself."

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena replied

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon said

"If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty." Elena retorted before she looks at him and leaves

Alaric is with Vanessa, as he pushes her into a chair "Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research." she said

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric replied when Elena and Damon arrive

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." Elena said as Vanessa looked between her an Damon

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena asked

**Mystic Falls' Woods**

Caroline, Stefan, and Naruto are in the woods, hunting "So what I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." Stefan said

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" Caroline asked as Naruto snorts

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell us." Naruto said

"No I am." Caroline said as they gave her a look "Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you guys want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!" she ranted Naruto and Stefan chuckle "And now you both are laughing at me."

"No, no, were not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…" Stefan started

"What?!" Caroline asked annoyed

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"As a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified." Stefan said for Naruto

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?" Caroline asked

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but…" Stefan trailed off

"Hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole." Naruto said

"Really?" Caroline asked

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and we think that being around him is a good thing." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan

"Okay." Caroline said bouncing a little, before they walk deeper

**Duke University**

Vanessa is brings a box to Elena "This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." she said

Elena looks into the box and asks "Is that all there is about her?"

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa said

Elena looks to Damon who unknown to her had the book Naruto wanted her to bring back to him, before she takes some of the vervain in the box and gives it to Vanessa "Here, take this." she whispered

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked and Elena nods

Damon who was listening said "Nope, not at all."

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked

"No, that would be creepy." Damon whispered loudly as Elena nods

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asked

Damon turns and says "You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena said as Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket, and Damon smiles

**Mystic Falls**

Everyone is at the swimming hole, when Tyler walks over to Matt who was by the beer kegs "Is it me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?" he asked

"All class, all class." Matt said

"Where is Forbes?" Tyler asked

"I wish I knew." Matt said

"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler asked

"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is." Matt replied before Mason drives up "What's your uncle doing here?" Matt asked Tyler who looks over and walks to the car

"You busting us or you joining us?" Tyler asked

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark." Mason said

"What happens after dark?" Tyler asked

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason replied causing Tyler to laugh "You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens."

"Don't be a party killer." Tyler said

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere." Mason replied

"Alright, we'll be out of here." Tyler said before walking away, and Mason drives off

As Mason leaves, he passes next to Naruto, Stefan, and Caroline. he looks at Stefan and Naruto while Naruto ignores him but Stefan looks at him "Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked Stefan

"My what? My "vampire serious look"?" Stefan asked

"Hum hum. I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look" Caroline said as Naruto smiled

"I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?" Stefan asked

"I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…" Caroline said as they walk away from the car

Matt is alone at his truck when Amy Bradley joins him "Hey Amy." he said as he refilled her cup

"Thanks. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water." Amy said

Matt shows her his cast "Not waterproof."

"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories." Amy said

"Uh, I don't know." Matt said smiling when Caroline arrives

"Matt." Caroline said

"What the hell? I've been calling you." Matt said sitting up from his car

"I know, I got held up but I'm here now." Caroline said before she looks at Amy

"Hi Caroline." Amy said

Caroline compels her "Go find somebody single to stalk, Amy."

Amy looks at her for a moment before she leaves "Seriously?" Matt asked

"She was flirting with you." Caroline retorted

"She's harmless; you don't have to be rude." Matt said

"You're mad?" Caroline asked

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It' kind of lame, Care." Matt said before he leaves

Naruto and Stefan arrive "Hey, we saw that. You compelled her." Naruto said

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline replied

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." Stefan said

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?" Caroline asked

"You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you." Naruto said

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great." Caroline said

"We told you this wasn't gonna be easy." Stefan said

"Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me." Caroline said while Naruto and Stefan smiled "Shut up."

**Duke University**

Elena, Damon and Alaric are still in Isobel's office, looking for information, when Damon stands behind Elena "Any luck?" he asked

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." Elena said

"Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Damon said

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elena asked

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric called

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Marechal de Retz." Vanessa said as she gives them a book with drawings "'Tu De Citli Mesli' which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon."

"It's Native American." Alaric said

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa explained

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa replied

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon said

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, a vampire named Naruto Uzumaki hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa said much to the shock of Damon, Alaric, and Elena

"W-Why would he do that?" Elena asked after taking a deep breath

"Legend has it that there were two reasons one of them were the fact that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa said they all looked at each other

"Why would he hunt down werewolves, if a single bite from them were fatal to vampires?" Alaric asked

"We'll from what I found out, witches from all comers of the planet did a spell that protected him from a werewolf's bit. Now why they would do that you have to find him and ask for yourselves." Vanessa replied

**Later **

**Mystic Falls**

It's night now and everybody was leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is alone at his truck while Naruto, Stefan, and Caroline are looking at him "He's mad at me." Caroline told them

"Go talk to him. We'll wait." Stefan said before his phone rings

"Hurry up Stefan, we have to get out of these woods." Naruto said looking up to the moon as Stefan nods and answer his phone to talk with Elena the phone on speaker as they stood off to the side

"Hey." Stefan said

"Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in." Elena said before she told them what they learned "Naruto is it true that you hunted werewolves almost to extinction?" Elena asked

"Yes." Naruto said

"But why?" Elena asked

"Back then, lots of werewolves didn't see the gene as a curse they saw it as a gift. Pretty soon being able to turn only once a month wasn't enough. So they went to some witches, asked more like demanded the witches make something that'll allow them to control the transformation so that they could turn whenever they wanted to. When the witches refused they started killing them. So the witches asked for my help." Naruto said

"But why would witches ask for a vampires help?" Stefan asked

"I'm the ancestor to one of the if not most powerful family of witches. So I was their best shot. They did a spell that made me immune to the bite of a werewolf, so I hunted each and every wolf that had killed a witch and killed them." Naruto replied before he looked over to where Caroline and Matt were only to find them gone "Stefan." he said, Stefan looks over to see Caroline gone as well

"Listen, Elena we gotta go. We'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"Okay." Elena said as Naruto calls Caroline but sees she forgot her phone in her bag, in Matt's car looking at each other they go into the woods

Mason is chaining up himself into the Lockwood's old estate ruins but Amy and Tyler arrive so he's forced to leave "Not much farther, Amy." Tyler said

"Really Tyler? Why did you dragged me all the way out here?" Amy asked

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party." Tyler said

"Where are we going?" Amy asked

"It's right around this tree."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked

"Oh yeah, come on." Tyler said as they enter the ruin.

"What is this place?" Amy asked looking around

"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here." Tyler said

"Is everyone else coming?" Amy asked

"Yeah, unless you'd rather I tell them not to." Tyler replied

"You're single, right?" Amy asked after a moment of thought

"Oh yeah." Tyler said with a nod

"Let's go." Amy said

Mason is running through the woods, he reaches his truck and tries to chain himself to a tree, while he pants and screams, he turns around and looks at the moon and begins to scream, falling to his knees he drags hid hands into the dirt, before he gets up and goes toward his car and enters it, screaming. He closes the door, and the car starts moving a lot, his screams still capable of being heard before it turns to growling

**The Lockwood's old estate ruins**

Tyler and Amy are kissing when Amy pulls back "Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry." she apologized

"What's the deal? Come on." Tyler said moving in to kiss her again

Amy pushes him back "No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it." she said

Tyler with raised eyebrow asked "Then why did you come with me?"

"I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt." Amy said

Tyler recoils "Ouch. Um… okay."

Amy said "I'm gonna go."

"Yeah." Tyler said with a nod

"Sorry." Amy apologizes before she leaves

Stefan is in the woods, looking for Caroline after he and Naruto split up when he hears an animal growling looking around he sees Mason's cars and walks toward it, walking around he kicks something looking down he sees chains before he looks into the car and sees yellow eyes. A wolf jumps through the window, falls on him and leaves.

**Duke University**

Alaric and Vanessa are outside "I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." he said

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call." Vanessa said

"Hopefully I won't have to." Alaric retorted

"But if you do…" Vanessa trailed off

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life." Alaric said

"Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?" Vanessa asked

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish." Alaric answered

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage." Vanessa muttered

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's….it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it's time to move behind this." Alaric said looking around

Elena is at the car a little upset that she didn't find the book Naruto wanted her to bring back, as she tries to open the car Damon arrives "Here. Allow me." he said before unlocking the car. "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever."

"Can we just go?" Elena asked moving to get in the car, when Damon gives her a book

"Found this for you." he said

She looks at the book and reads "Petrova." she looks at him and asked "Where'd you find it?"

"In Isobel's desk." he said smiling before looking at the book "Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Elena tries to go in the car but again he stops her "You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?"

"Thank you for the book, Damon." Elena said before she gets into the car, Damon sighs and closes the door before getting in himself

**Mystic Falls' woods**

Caroline and Matt are in the woods, talking "This looks like the spot." Matt said looking around

"For what?" Caroline asked before they kiss and they hear an animal

Pulling back Matt looks around and asks "Did you hear that?" Caroline looks at him and kisses him, before using her strength she pushes him against a tree and kisses him again but Matt hurts himself. "Ah, damn."

"What happened?" Caroline asked

"I'm a klutz." Matt said showing Caroline his wrist as it bleeds, Caroline stares at the blood "What's the matter?" he asked as Caroline starts to drink his blood "Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!" he screamed before Caroline looks up at him as she vamps out "Caroline! Your face!"

Caroline bites him on the neck and drinks his blood but Naruto and Stefan arrive they take her away from Matt, as Naruto held her Stefan tried to calm her down "Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Caroline face returns to normal but Matt faints and fall "Oh my god." she moved to go to him but Naruto and Stefan held her back

"No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave." Stefan said before Naruto looks around

"What was that?" Caroline asked

"Matt, stay down. Do not move." Naruto said before they hear a noise all around them "We're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You both need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!" Naruto ordered before they all sped off

They run and arrive to old ruins but Caroline stops "Wait! What is it?!" she asked

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan said

Before Tyler arrives "Hey! What are you two doing?" he asked

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked

Naruto who was looking around looked to see the werewolf rushing at Caroline, before he speeds forward and kicks it when it jumped at her, the wolf growls at Naruto before Naruto channeled his youki causing his eyes to turn red with slits **"Leave!" **he roared the wolf backed down before it ran off,

**Later **

Naruto and Stefan walk away from a dazed Tyler toward Caroline who is compelling Matt "You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become."

"We were just making out in the woods." Matt said

"And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck." Caroline continued

"It's weird; it just came out of nowhere." Matt said before Caroline backs away and stands by the brothers

"What are we gonna do about Tyler?" Caroline asked

"I took care of it and we'll get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood." Naruto said

"I can't believe I hurt him." Caroline said

"I know." Stefan said

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt." Caroline said

"It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder." Naruto said

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…" Caroline said

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago." Stefan said

"You ever think you should have?" Caroline asked

"I know I should have, I just can't." Stefan said

Caroline turned to Naruto "What about you, have you ever thought you should've walked away from a girl you loved?" she asked

"Yeah, I was a new vampire about 6 months in. I was in a forest feeding when I sensed myself being watched immediately I hunted her down, and was about to feed. When I looked into her eyes. Loneliness and pain, were all I saw in them." Naruto said his eyes glazing over in remembrance "Instead of screaming and trying to run away she caressed my face and smiled before closing her eyes and exposing her neck to me. I couldn't bring myself to feed off her so I befriended her, and later turned her she became one of my wives a couple of years later." Naruto said smiling before he looked at Caroline

"If you don't trust yourself to be around Matt, then yeah it would be best if you were to break up with him. But no one is forcing you to do that, it's your decision." Naruto said before they all left

Tyler is in the woods, he walks by Mason's car to see the back window was shattered, he looks inside as Mason arrives behind him "Wanna toss me those?" Mason said as Tyler held up his pants

Tyler turns to him and throws Mason his pants watches as he puts them on "It was you?" Tyler asked only for Mason to nod

**Mystic Grill**

Matt is alone at a table, when Amy arrives and talks with him, Caroline enters and sighs before she walks to the table "Seriously Amy?"

Amy and Matt look at her "We were just talking." Amy said

"Oh, that's what you call it?" Caroline asked

"Yeah."

"Are you kidding me?" Matt asked

"No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it." Caroline said

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go." Amy said before she leaves

"Knock it off. What are you doing?" Matt asked standing up

"This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that." Caroline replied

"I thought you said no more drama?" Matt asked

"Well, I lied." Caroline retorted

"Just forget it, just forget all of it." Matt said walking away

"So what, are you like breaking up with me?" Caroline asked causing Matt to stop and look at her

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing." Matt said before he leaves and Caroline sits down

**Gilbert's House**

Jenna is in the kitchen when Alaric arrives "Ric, I wasn't expecting you and Elena until later." she said turning to him

Alaric looks at her before he kisses her "I should have done that this morning." he said before he kisses her again

Elena and Damon are on the porch "Road trips work well for us." Damon said

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon." Elena said

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred." Damon said

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" Elena asked

Damon looked at her before he sighs and says "No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and… I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would done of he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry."

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever." Elena replied

"But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today." Damon realized

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know." Elena said

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." Damon said before he looks at her and leaves

Elena sighs before going into the house, she goes to her room, turning on the light she gasps as she sees Naruto sitting on her bed "What are you doing here?" Elena asked closing the door and placing her things down

"Came to see if you have the book." Naruto said Elena pulls the book from her bag, and hands it to Naruto who smiles "So what do you want to know?" he asked

"Everything." Elena said

Naruto nods and places the book down "In the 10th Century I met a woman named Tatia…." Naruto started as Elena listened intently

**Next Morning **

**Forbes House**

Caroline walked into her room, after a training session with a clone of Naruto, kicking off her shoes she dropped face first into bed, before she lays on her side. After a moment her eyes snap open and she looks over her shoulder to see Katherine "Elena?" she asked

"Nope, try again." Katherine said

Caroline sighed "Katherine."

When Katherine sits down on her bed, Caroline moves away from her "Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together." Katherine said smirking

**Salvatore House **

The real Naruto stood over the unconscious Stefan with his hand on Stefan's forehead, he sensed magic energy surrounding a vessel in Stefan's brain, causing his eyes to narrow "Just as I thought, Stefan wasn't suppose to become a vampire, so one of the witches placed a curse on him that makes it hard for him to keep in control of his bloodlust. In the hope that he would be killed by someone." Naruto muttered stepping back Naruto released the illusion that kept Stefan unconscious before he vanished from his room planning on making a trip to the Other Side to see a council of Witch elders.

**Finished **


	21. Killed or Be Killed

It's been 2 days since the full moon, and many things have happen like Caroline is being forced to be Katherine's spy, Elena, and Stefan are acting as if they broke up. Stefan had spent a day with Katherine to find out why she was back in town, and Damon and Mason are now enemies, after Damon's failed attempt to kill Mason. Naruto had spent the day on the other side and got the curse that was placed on Stefan removed by placing a curse on himself.

**1 year ago **

**Emerald Coast, Florida**

Mason at a bar finishing his beer he takes out some money "Alright, Carlos. It's it for me." he pays and goes outside while a man follows him, as Mason goes to his car the man pushes him

"Mason!" the man shouted

"Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home." Mason said

Jimmy pushes Mason again "Screw you! I know about you and Marla." Jimmy said

"What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink." Mason said before Jimmy chokes him, Mason pushes him "Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!" Jimmy punches Mason in the face, as Mason regains him balance he walks over and grabs Jimmy's shoulders "You don't want to do this buddy."

"I gonna kill you!" Jimmy shouted before he throws Mason to the ground and kicks him in the stomach twice, he then knells down and starts to punch Mason in the face before Mason catches his arm and pushes him away, as they both got up Jimmy swings at Mason who ducks and grabs his legs before he carries Jimmy and slams him on the ground causing Jimmy's head to hit the concrete hard, before he dies

Mason sits up panting before he sees Jimmy just laying there "Jimmy? Jimmy?" he asked taking his face and shaking him

**Present **

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Tyler was sitting in his dads office with Mason "Wait, the guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked

"He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason replied

"Well, were you?" Tyler asked

"No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense." Mason replied

"And it triggered the curse." Tyler said

Mason nodded "On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason said as Tyler looked down "Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions."

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here." Tyler lied before he goes towards his father's safe "My dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots but I figured most of them out over the years." he said as he opens the safe "It's all yours."

Mason looks inside the safe but the moonstone isn't there "Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler asked

"I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." Mason said

Tyler sighed "Yeah, I'm not really buying that." he said as Mason looks up to him "Why do you really want it?"

"Do you know where it is or not?" Mason asked

"No, I figured it would be in here, man." Tyler said

**Gilbert House**

Elena is in the bathroom, with Jeremy standing behind her "I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf."

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is." Elena said

"It should be enough easy for us to figure it out." Jeremy said

Elena paused putting on her lipstick and looked at Jeremy "There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it."

Jeremy walked closer to her "By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." he said showing her his ring

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?" Elena asked

"Alright. Just saying." Jeremy said before he leaves, Elena sighs before she go into her room and opens her closet, when she closes it, Stefan is there

She jumps and gasps "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan said before she closes the door and kisses him

" Hi." Elena said

"Hey." Stefan replied as they embrace each other "Are you ready for today?" he asked

"No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake." Elena said

"I know but if Katherine thinks that we are fighting, then she will think that she's winning and it keeps her from following through with her threats." Stefan replied

"Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to her." Elena responded

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but the best way to keep Katherine from hurting anybody, from hurting you."

"Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of it is real, okay?" Elena asked

"Okay, how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if I say "I can't do this anymore, Elena", what I'll really mean is that I love you." Stefan answered

"And when I say, "Fine Stefan, whatever", well that means I love you too." Elena said before they kiss, and hug "Have you heard from Naruto?" Elena asked

"No, his phone is going straight to voicemail." Stefan said

**Other Side **

Naruto was currently in a large circle in a clearing as his family surrounded him "Father, you don't have to do this." his daughter Ateka said as she stood by her mother Qetsiyah

"But I want to." Naruto replied "They cursed Stefan for the fact that he was Silas's doppelganger. It ain't right." Naruto said

"But if we do this, you can never back out of a promise, because if you do you'll be forced to stay here for 2,000 years and experience the pain, of you precious people's victims and the pain they go through." Qetsiyah said

"Then, you all will have me here for 2,000 years." Naruto said not in the least worried "You all know me, I will do anything to help my family." everyone nodded knowing he was not going to change his mind

**Forbes House**

Liz is setting some boxes by the front door when Caroline arrives "Are you off today?" she asked

Liz looked at her and replied "The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up."

"I know. I just assumed you'd bail." Caroline said

"No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter." Liz said

"You're gonna pretend to be a mother?" Caroline asked

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you." Liz replied

"Well be warned, I'm in a mood." Caroline said

"Goody for me." Liz retorted "What was Elena doing here so late last night?" she asked

"Elena wasn't… yes um… Elena was here. She just needed to talk. Her and Stefan are going through a rough patch." Caroline replied

"Is everything okay with you?" Liz asked

"I'm fine." Caroline said

"It's just lately you seem different." Liz said

"I'm not different, I'm fine." Caroline retorted

"I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?" Liz asked

"You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, okay?" Caroline replied before she left

**Mystic Falls Public Park**

It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Carol Lockwood is doing a speech "This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks."

Mason is removing boxes from his trunk, when Stefan joins him "Stefan right? The youngest Salvatore." Mason said

"The nice one. The one offering an apology." Stefan said

"Not interested." Mason said dismissively

"Look, my brother acted impulsively." Stefan said

"You think?" Mason asked

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" Stefan asked

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife." Mason said

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one." Stefan replied

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason said moving to walk away when Stefan catches his arm

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There's three of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back." Stefan said

"If he comes at me…" Mason started

"He won't." Stefan interrupted before they shake their hands and Mason leaves, as Damon appears behind Stefan

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan said

"I don't want peace." Damon said with a groan

"Consider it opposite day." Stefan retorted

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem." Damon said moving to stand in front of Stefan

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." Stefan replied before he leaves

Mason is helping Liz "Oh thanks Mason." she said

"Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?" Mason asked

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." Liz said

"Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council." Mason said

Liz pauses and continues working "I don't know what you're talking about." she said

"I know you and the others founding families have a secret council." MAson replied

"If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discuss with non-council members." Liz retorted

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have three of them living right under your nose." Mason said

"Really?" Liz asked amused

"Yeah"

"Who would they be?" Liz asked

"The Salvatore Brothers." Mason said

"That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?" Liz asked

"I know it's a lot to digest." Mason said

"No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council." Liz replied

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When the Salvatore's moved to town?" Mason asked

"They walk in the sun, Mason." Liz retorted

"They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz." Mason said

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend."

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason said before they look at Stefan and Damon.

Elena and Caroline are talking, while painting a veranda "So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this." Caroline said

"Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asked

"Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline asked

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena said as Caroline kneels down besides her

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." Caroline replied

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…" Elena trailed off

"Just what?" Caroline asked

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena said

Damon joins Liz by the food table "Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?" he asked

"I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods." Liz lied

"That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?" Damon asked

"Oh no. You know, he's… I'm sure he's fine." Liz replied

"Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset." Damon asked

Liz looks at Damon and replied "It's Caroline. We had a moment."

Damon nods and asks "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades." she said before walking away with her plate of food, Damon watches her go

Elena is painting a wall, when she looks at Stefan who returned the look as Caroline looks between them "Oh, oh." she said as Elena looks at her she continued "Longing looks are being exchanged."

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena said putting down her paint brush and walking towards him

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline said but Elena kept walking, Damon joins Caroline

"What's her problem?" Damon asked

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked

Caroline turns to him "Don't worry about it." before she walks to her paintbrush as they listen in

Elena is with Stefan "Do you still care about Katherine?" she asked

Stefan looks at her and walks closer "Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not." he said

"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?" Elena asked as Damon and Caroline continue to listen

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us." Stefan said as Elena looks to Damon and Caroline who turn away

"Okay. When?" Elena asked with a sigh

"I don't know." Stefan said

"I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?" Elena asked

"You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon." Stefan said

"How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?" Elena asked

"You know, I can't… I can't do this anymore, Elena." Stefan said

"Fine, Stefan. Whatever." Elena replied before she walks away

Damon is still with Caroline "Relationships are about communication." he said before Caroline follows after Elena

**Salvatore Boarding house **

Naruto walked into the his room from a portal, he watched as his family waved at him before the portal closed, sighing Naruto started checking his voicemails "Hey Naruto, where are you? We're at the Public park for the historical society volunteer picnic. Meet us there." Naruto deleted the message and checked the other which were from some of the many spies he has all over the world, and one from Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie.

Taking a shower Naruto got dressed before getting into his car and driving away

**Mystic Falls Public Park**

Mason's drinking lemonade, when Damon walks up to him "Hello, Mason. Working hard?" he asked

"Doing my part." Mason said

"I heard you talked to Stefan." Damon said

"Nice guy." Mason said

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me, and Naruto." Damon said as Mason gave a twitch at Naruto's name

"Nice is overrated." Mason said

"That's what I think." Damon replied

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason leaves as Damon nods, and Stefan arrives

"Please tell me that you were just bonding." Stefan said as Damon smiles

"So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me." Damon replied

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan retorted

"With pleasure." Damon said turning to the lemonade stand

"Would you like some lemonade?" the girl asked holding up a cup

"Thank you, sweetie." Damon said taking the cup before he drinks some before he spits it out, and starts coughing, as Liz looks at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked

"Vervain. Vervain." Damon said gasping as Stefan lead him to a bench

Elena is alone frustrated as she sat on a rock by the water with grass in her hands when Caroline sits next to her "You okay?" Caroline asked

"No." Elena said throwing the grass into the water

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline said

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best." Elena snapped at Caroline before she sighs "I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." Elena said with a strange look

Caroline sighs "No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." Caroline said as they look at each other Caroline was about to say something when she sees her mom on the phone, leaving the park "Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" Caroline asked as she got up and walked towards her mom

Liz is on the phone "Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a… yes we need it." Liz said before she hung up as Caroline appeared

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Nothing. I just have something…" Liz started

"You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes." Caroline interrupted

"It's important." Liz said

"It always is." Caroline said

"I'm sorry." Liz apologized before she walks away

Elena rejoins Caroline who watches her mother leave "What's going on?" Elena asked

"I don't know. Something's up." Caroline said

Damon is drinking water, he's currently very angry "I'm gonna kill him." Damon growled

"Listen to me! Sit! Sit!" Stefan said stopping him and forcing him to sit down

"I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap. He's dead!" Damon said panting

"Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down." Stefan said

"Alright. Let's do it." Damon said before he sees Mason going into the woods "Woods. Trash duty. Come on." he said before he and Stefan go into the woods

Caroline and Elena are going into the woods up a hill "Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asked

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline said

"Hear what?" Elena asked

"Something's wrong, Elena." Caroline said before focusing

"Caroline…" Elena started

"Shh." Caroline interrupted

Naruto pulled up to the park, looking around he saw Caroline and Elena on a hill, so he walked toward them

Mason is in the woods when he sees Stefan and Damon on both sides of him "Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start." Damon said before Mason bends down and Damon and Stefan are shot Stefan took four wooden bullets to his heart and fell unconscious since he's been drinking animal blood since Naruto disappeared two days ago

Naruto who was walking heard everything along with Caroline "Oh god." Caroline said

"Caroline, Elena!" they turned to see Naruto

"Where have you been?" Elena asked

"Later, but what's going on, why were Stefan, and Damon shot?" he asked

"They were with Mason Lockwood, before my mom and her deputies shot them."

"But, how did she know they were vampires?" Elena asked

"Mason told her." Naruto said after a moment of silence getting their attention "We have to go save them."

Liz, Mason and the deputies are going into the Lockwood's old estate ruins with the deputies carrying Stefan and Damon "It's down the stairs to the left." Mason said

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long." Liz warned her deputies before they all went down the steps "What is this place?" Liz asked

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." Mason said going inside, the deputies drop Stefan and Damon.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here." Liz said

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked

"Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection." Liz said

"Liz, I don't care about…" Mason started

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason." Liz interrupted

Mason starts to leave but pauses and turns to her "Don't take any chances." he said before he leaves

Naruto, Caroline, and Elena are in the woods looking for Liz, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Naruto, and Caroline stops "What is it?" Elena asked

"They've been here." Naruto said as Caroline bends down and looks at a plant, where blood was on it, before Naruto looked to the side

"What?" Elena asked Naruto as Mason arrives

"What are you doing out here?" Mason asked

"Where are my brothers?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as Mason looked at him

"I've been told about you. But your just a disappointment." Mason said only for Naruto to smirk

"Really?" he asked Mason nodded "Then why are you shaking?" Naruto asked seeing Mason's posture tremble before he appeared in front of him, and punched the left side of his ribs shattering them

Mason kneeled down gasping for breath as he clutched his torso "I'm not going to kill you since you have a sister in law, and a nephew that needs you. But if you ever put my brothers in danger again, I'll kill you." Naruto said before leaving followed by Elena, as Caroline moved to follow Mason grabbed her leg, looking down at him she saw him smirking

"Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." he said Caroline narrowed her eyes before she kicked him in the stomach with her strength sending him crashing into a tree, before she sped after Naruto and Elena

When Damon wakes up Liz shoots him in the leg, causing him to scream in pain "This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" ?Liz asked

"Liz, please." Damon pleaded only to be shot again causing him to scream

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" Liz asked when he doesn't answer she shoots Stefan this time "I will drag this out painfully."

"But you're my friend." Damon said

Liz paused before she said "Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast."

Naruto, Elena and Caroline arrive at the ruins "What is that?" Elena asked

Naruto and Caroline hears Liz telling her deputies to kill Stefan and Damon and Naruto immediately went in, Elena moved to follow when she saw Caroline looking conflicted "What's the matter Caroline?" she asked

"If I go in there she's gonna find out about me." Caroline said Elena just looks at her before going into the ruins

Liz is still in the ruins "Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both." she said when they heard movement in the distance "Check it out." she ordered

One of the deputies goes to check it out as Liz and the other three deputies watched before a hand covered in lightning burst from the deputy's back, they watched as the hand was yanks out and the man drop to the ground, dead. Naruto walked in and looked at his brothers before turning to Liz, as Elena ran up behind him, Naruto was about to speak when he was shot by the other two deputies

Naruto looked down and smirked before he vamped out and rushed one while Caroline sped in and killed the other one, after they both killed the deputies they turned to Liz who was looking horrified at Caroline "Hi mom." Caroline said

**Later **

Damon and Stefan are now awake, with Damon feeding on one of the deputies and then he checks on Stefan who was with Naruto and Elena "You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon said

"No." Naruto said getting their attention "We'll take care of his injuries when we get home." Naruto said as he helped Stefan stand up "You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer." Stefan replied

Damon stood up and looked around "This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you." he said as he looks at Liz "What am I gonna do with you?" Damon asked

Caroline who was sitting on one of the steps asked "You won't tell anyone, will you?" when Liz didn't say anything she said " Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" Caroline asked while Liz remained quiet "Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline pleaded as Damon nodded

Liz finally looked up to Damon and said "Then kill me."

"No!" Caroline shouted

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Liz pleaded as Damon walked over to her

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon said bending down to her before he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline screamed getting up

"Damon, don't!" Stefan said

"Damon, please!" Elena pleaded

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Naruto said as Damon looked at him along with everyone else Naruto nodded to Damon with a grin

Damon looks at Liz as everyone turned to him "You're my friend." he said as Elena, Stefan, and Caroline looked at him in surprise, while Liz gazed at him in shock, Damon then looks at the deputies "We've got to clean this up."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said before he used Kamui on each deputy

**Later**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline arrives with luggage for her mother, when she runs into Elena "Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here."

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena said

Damon and Naruto are in a cell, in the basement while Liz is on the phone "A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow." Naruto clears his throat, she looks at him and said "Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night" she hangs up and gives the phone to Damon

"Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon said

Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and listen to the conversation "Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her." Liz said

"She's your daughter, Liz." Naruto said

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." Liz said

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon said as he and Naruto looks at Caroline, she drops the bags and leaves, Elena follows her along with Stefan. Before Naruto took Stefan's arm

"What?" Stefan asked, as Naruto took a blood bag from the fridge and handed it to him

"Drink it." Naruto said Stefan took the bag and was about to sip when Naruto said "All of it."

"But I can't." Stefan said as Elena came back to see them

"Yes, you can. If you show signs of getting out of control I'll stop you." Naruto said

"What are you doing?" Elena asked getting their attention

"I've been teaching Stefan to control himself on blood. Once he reaches this milestone we'll move on to fresh blood." Naruto said

"But he can't, Stefan. You don't have to." Elena said turning to Stefan

"Yes he does." Naruto said getting her attention "Things are going to get hectic in the future, and Stefan needs to be on human blood for the events to come."

"What events?" Elena asked

"I can't tell you." Naruto said

"Why not?" Elena asked

"Because, I gave my word I wouldn't" Naruto said before he looked at Stefan "A witch placed a curse on you, so it would be next to impossible for you to control your bloodlust." Stefan's and Elena's eyes widen

"W-why would a witch do that?" Stefan asked

"You'll find out soon enough, I've been negotiating a trade, the curse comes off of you, and a spell was put on me." Naruto said

"What spell?" Stefan asked

"If I every break a promise or go against my word I'll be sent to Limbo for 2,000 years, and experience the pain you would go through and afflict on anyone." Naruto said much to there shock "Elena go and check on Caroline and I'll come get you."

Elena took a deep breath and nodded before she looked at Stefan and walked away, Stefan looks at Naruto who nods. Taking a deep breath Stefan started to drink from the blood bag, before he finished it much to his surprise he didn't feel any different. "I feel fine." Stefan said smiling

Caroline is alone in the living room, when Elena joins her on the couch "You want me to take you home?" Elena asked

"I can't go home." Caroline said

"Why not?" Elena asked

"Because I'm scared." Caroline replied

"Why are you scared?" Elena asked only for Caroline to look down "Caroline, you can talk to me."

"Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her." Caroline said

Elena took a deep breath "I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?"

Caroline whimpered "Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared of her."

"And you should be. Caroline, we all should be." Elena said

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Caroline asked

"That's the million dollar question." Elena said before she hugs Caroline

**Lockwood Mansion**

A fully healed Mason is leaving a message to Liz "Hey Sheriff, its Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and… give me a call will you?"

Tyler arrives after he spent the day with Amy, Jeremy, and Sarah. He found out Jeremy knew about the curse, and today he almost killed Sarah when she fell down the steps while she was running away from him with the moonstone

Mason sees Tyler "Hey."

"I almost killed a girl today." Tyler said

"What?" asked Mason in shock

"It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't." Tyler explained

"I know." Mason said nodding as Tyler gives him the moonstone "Thank you."

"Yeah." Tyler said before he leaves while Mason smirks

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon walked into the room, to see Caroline laying on the couch and Elena sitting besides her "Caroline is sleeping on the couch." Elena said to Damon

"I heard and you?" Damon asked

"I'll sleep at home." Elena said as she started pacing before she looks at Damon "What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend."

Damon nods as Naruto walks in, and throws him a huge water bottle "I'm not thirsty." Damon said

"It's vervain water." Naruto said

"Why are you giving me this?" Damon asked

"From now on, you'll be drinking that 3 times a day." Naruto said much to Damon's shock

"What no I can't." Damon said shaking his head

"You will, today you pulled your head out of your ass, when you decided to act like you did when you were human in your decision to save Liz." Naruto said "Drinking vervain, will help you build up an immunity to it."

Damon nodded saying Tank you before he went to his room, Naruto turned to Elena who was looking at him expectantly, before a clone appeared beside him "Take Caroline to a room, upstairs." he ordered the clone nodded before it went to pick Caroline up bridle style and took her upstairs

"We should have you and Caroline pick one of the many rooms in this place." Naruto said to Elena before he motioned her to follow him

They walked to the Salvatore Library where Stefan was sitting down, Elena sat next to him, while Naruto sat across from them "Stefan, now that you can drink from a blood bag and control yourself. The next step is for you to have a few drops of fresh human blood in your system." Naruto said

Stefan and Elena looked at each other "Elena, I think it would be a good idea if it was your blood."

"Why?" Elena asked

"This will bring a new level of trust to your relationship." Naruto said "Talk about it, its your decision." Naruto said before he got up and walked out

Elena and Stefan turned to each other "Do you really think that you can control it?" she asked

"Fresh human blood, I don't know, unless I don't try." Stefan said

"So a little bit every day?" Elena asked

"Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying." Stefan said

"So do I, but I want to be alongside you." Elena said before she takes a paper-knife

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as Elena cuts her hand

"It's you and me, Stefan. Always." Elena said holding her hand out to him, Stefan takes her hand before taking a deep breath and he drinks her blood. When he finishes his face changes. Elena kisses him and her face goes back to normal again, before they kiss again.

**Woods**

Mason is in the woods with a car waiting for him, he goes into the car Katherine in the driver seat "I've been waiting." Katherine said looking at him

**1 year ago **

**Emerald Coast, Florida**

Mason's eyes are yellow with a black sclera as Katherine arrives "Mason?" she called he turns to her his eyes back to normal, when Katherine looks at Jimmy's body "What happened?" she asked

"Jimmy attacked me." Mason said

"What? Why?" Katherine asked

"He said that I hit on Marla." Mason answered

"Why would he think that?" Katherine asked before she hugs him

"He's dead. I killed him." Mason said as Katherine looks at Jimmy's body and smiles

"Everything's gonna be okay." Katherine said

**Nowadays**

**Woods**

Mason tries to kiss Katherine but she pushes him away "What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Katherine asked

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason said

"I told you to stay away from them. Your lucky Naruto didn't kill you." Katherine replied

"Forget Naruto, the stories about him aren't true anyway. I'll rip him to shreds the next full moon." Mason said he didn't see Katherine's eyes narrow "Why do you even care?" he asked

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone." Katherine said before she sees Mason smile "You got it?" she asked

"I got it." Mason said before they kiss, when they pulled back Mason smiled before Katherine's hand shot out and grabbed him by his throat

"Never threaten Naruto again." Katherine growled as Mason nodded as best he could, Katherine lets him go

**Finished **


	22. Plan B

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto walked downstairs with his keys to see Damon answering the door walking closer he saw Jeremy "I need to talk to you." Jeremy said

"And when I need to talk to you." Damon said as he tries to close the door on him, but Jeremy pushes it back open.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy said

"Wow, fascinating. Already knew that." Damon said as he attempts to close the door again, but Jeremy pushes back.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here." Jeremy said

"A moonstone." Naruto said interested

"And I know where it is." Jeremy said

"And you're bringing us this why?" Damon asked

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy replied

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?" Naruto asked

When Jeremy doesn't answer Damon asked "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy said before he tries to walk into the house but Damon pushes him out.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon said

"You going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asked before Naruto and Damon steps aside allowing Jeremy to walk in while Naruto walks out and whispers to Damon

"Good luck babysitting." before he left and Damon closes the door

**Lockwood Mansion**

People are everywhere helping set up for the Masquerade Ball, inside the mansion Jenna and Carol are talking. "Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers."

"Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball." Jenna said

Carol smiled and replies "So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year."

Matt and Tyler carry a table into the room and almost drop it "Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!" Matt called

Carol looks over at them "Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800s." she turns to Jenna "Excuse me. Tyler!"

"Mom, we got it." Tyler said as Carol walked over to them as they continue to carefully move the table

Jenna walks into another room and sees Stefan who was picking up a chair "Stefan, hey!"

"Hey." Stefan said dropping the chair

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come." Jenna said

"You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a - a pause." Stefan replied

"Really?" Jenna asked

"Yeah." Stefan said with a nod

"Because that's not what it sounded like this morning." Jenna said before Stefan tries to muster a face of confusion, but fails to fool her "Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing." she said as she smiles and leaves

Bonnie is outside, carrying a box, when Elena sees her and walks over to her "You're here." she said

"I'm here." Bonnie said placing down the box as Elena takes some candles out of the box Bonnie was carrying, before she sees Bonnie glancing around the yard

"Caroline's not coming. I told you." Elena said

"Just making sure." Bonnie replied

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her." Elena said

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie asked

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Elena said

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too." Bonnie replied

Elena sighs "Come with me." she said

"Where?" Bonnie asked

"Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk." Elena said as she holds her hand out. Bonnie takes it and they walk away.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Liz is lying on her cot in the Salvatore basement, when Caroline comes in. Liz sits up as Caroline walks over to her and looks down at her tray of food. "You didn't eat much." Caroline said only to receive awkward silence "Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight." Caroline said

"…" Liz doesn't answer or look at Caroline

"Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?" Caroline asked

"Yes. So please, go." Liz said

Caroline scoffs and takes the tray and starts to walk away "As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything." she said opening the door about to walk out

"Are you… Are you really dead?" Liz asked

"Yes and no." Caroline said

"How is it possible?" Liz asked Caroline walks back into the room and shuts the door.

Back upstairs, Alaric arrives with a box of Isobel's research "Ric!" Damon said

Alaric sees Jeremy and walks over asking "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy said

Alaric looks at Damon who shrugs, before turning back to Jeremy "Does Elena know you're here?" he asked

Damon shook his head as Jeremy said "Not exactly."

"What you got?" Damon asked looking into the box, before he takes out a book

"This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Alaric said

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Damon said

Alaric takes the book out of Damon's hands "Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah." Damon said

Jeremy walks over to them "An Aztec curse? Cool." he said

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric said

Damon wiggles his fingers, showing his daylight ring "Most of them, anyway." he said

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric continued as he shows Jeremy a map. Jeremy takes it and looks at it to see that it has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon said

"Hey what did Naruto have to say about the curse?" Alaric asked

"Haven't told him about it yet." Damon said with a shrug

"Why not, guy is almost 3,000 years old he should know more about this curse more than anyone." Alaric said

"I'll bring it up tonight, alright." Damon said to Alaric before turning to Jeremy "Who has the stone now?"

"Tyler." Jeremy said still looking at the photos

"Can you get it?" Damon asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said

"See, now your life has purpose. Let's go." Damon said as he finishes his drink and walks past Alaric and Jeremy.

**Lockwood Mansion**

Naruto was carrying a box outside, when he walked by Mason who passed him looking at the ground, as Naruto set the box down he saw Stefan, and Bonnie, he walked over to hear Stefan ask "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"When I touched him, I saw something." Bonnie said

"What do you mean? Like a vision?" Stefan asked

"I saw Elena." Bonnie said getting confused looks from the brothers

"You saw Elena?" Naruto asked

"He was kissing her." Bonnie said

"No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss…" Stefan started but considers this for a minute, and his face changes from confused to understanding.

"You didn't see Elena, you saw Katherine." Naruto said looking to where Mason walked off

Elena is sorting out masks as she sees Naruto, Stefan, and Bonnie talking when Damon walks over to her. "Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Looking for my brothers. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?" Damon asked

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"Ask eager beaver." Damon said before he walks off

Jeremy arrived "Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…" Jeremy started

"Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it." Elena said

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do." Jeremy replied before he leaves.

**Later **

Naruto is sitting down talking with Bonnie "Why didn't you tell me that Elena, and Stefan were fake fighting?" she asked

"You made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with vampire business." Naruto said with a shrug as Bonnie nodded that was the second time today she had her words thrown in her face. "Have you talked to Caroline?" he asked

"No, I can't she's a vampire, and.."

"You know, when you say it like that you sound like a racist." Naruto interrupted as he looked at Bonnie seriously "Caroline might be a vampire but she is still the girl you grew up with no matter what she did, or became."

"But she killed someone." Bonnie said

"You know my history Bonnie, I've killed billions of people." Naruto said as Bonnie looked down before he took her hand in his and said "Caroline needs you now more than ever. Don't let your past experiences with vampires cloud your thoughts, and lets not forget that your dating a vampire."

"I'll try to be her friend again." Bonnie said after a moment of thought

"That's all I ask." Naruto smiled before he kisses her, when Damon and Stefan walked over "What's up?" Naruto asked

**Moments Later**

Elena walks down the stone steps at the Lockwood Manor on her phone as she texts Stefan 'Everything OK?'

Naruto is walking with Damon, and Bonnie as Stefan was behind them on his phone after receiving a text from Elena before he texts her back 'With Naruto, Damon and Bonnie. Fill you in later.'

Bonnie stops and turns to Damon "Okay. This is as far as I go."

"Okay." Damon said

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"A favor." Damon said looking to Bonnie

"Like that's gonna happen." Bonnie retorted

"So predictable." Damon said before he looks at Stefan "That's why I brought him."

Meanwhile, Elena receives Stefan's text and texts him back with 'Damon Naruto, and Bonnie? Fill me in now.' She waits for him to text her back.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out." Stefan said to Bonnie

"Pretty please." Damon said

Elena looks at her phone as she still hasn't received a text growing impatient she ends up calling Stefan.

Bonnie looks to Naruto "It's your choice." he said

Bonnie nods before turning to Stefan, and Damon "I'm listening." she said

Stefan's phone starts to ring "I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." he said before he looks at Damon "Can you play nice, please?" he asked before he answers his phone "Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me."

"I know, but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Naruto, and Bonnie with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs Lockwood."

"Alright, it's okay. Hold on." Stefan said before he walks away

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone." Damon said

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." Bonnie said

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain burst into flames? What is that?" Damon asks

"That's her giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, she does it over and over again." Naruto explained

"How do know that?" Damon asked

"Because I helped create that spell." Naruto replied

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." Naruto said

"Good. Good, good." Damon said

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." Bonnie said

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us." Damon said getting annoyed

Stefan walks back over to them "You better have meant that with a please on the end." Naruto said

"Absolutely." Damon said

**Later **

Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep "Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in." he said before he sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her "Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" he asked

Bonnie looked to him "All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language." she said

"Here, let me give you a hand." Mason said as he grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Bonnie looks around and then at Mason, before she uses her aneurysm spell on him. Groaning in pain Mason grabs his head and falls down onto his knees

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said

Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face, as Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Naruto opens the passenger door and pulls the seat up before he signals for Bonnie to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon as Bonnie gets into the backseat of Mason's jeep.

Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep, before Damon gets in and drives off with Naruto in the passenger seat, and Bonnie in the back.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline is in the basement cell, talking with her mother "So, I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink."

"So, you steal the blood from the hospital?" Liz asked

"Naruto does, he's been supplying me, so…" Caroline trailed off

"And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?" Liz asked

"I want to. It's my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic." Caroline replied with a slight chuckle at the end

"I don't want this for you." Liz said

Caroline nods "I know. But when life gives you lemons…" she giggles weakly and hears Naruto enter the house.

"Naruto's home." she said

"You could hear that?" Liz asked in shock

Damon is carrying Mason over his shoulder, as Naruto sped upstairs. Bonnie drops his bag in a chair, while Damon places Mason into a chair. "Here's his bag. As requested." Bonnie said

"Okay, grab that corner." Damon said motioning to a blanket under the chair

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked grabbing a corner of the blanket

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon said

"I knew you were gonna say something like that." Bonnie replied

"Judging again." Damon said as Naruto came down with some wolfs bane as they pull a blanket over the rug. Damon walks over to Mason's bag,

"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie said

Damon takes chains from Mason's bag "Woah. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." he said before he turns to Naruto "What is that?" Damon asked walking over

"Wolfsbane, has the same affects vervain has against us." Naruto said before they looked to see Bonnie taking Mason's head in her hands

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help find it." Bonnie said as the boys walk over

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it." Damon said as he starts tying Mason down into the chair. Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason's head.

"Somewhere small. dark. There's water." Bonnie said

"Like a sewer?" Naruto asked

"No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well." Bonnie said

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked

Bonnie lowers her hands and opens her eyes, turning to Damon "I told you, I only get what I get." Mason grunts and grabs Bonnie by the wrist, before she knew it Bonnie punched Mason in the jaw causing Mason to let go, as Damon winces while Naruto smirks "That's all I got." Bonnie said as she and Naruto starts to walk to the door

"Hey, judgey!" Damon called, Naruto keeps walking as Bonnie turns around and looks at Damon "Thank you." she smiles before she walks out of the room, leaving Damon alone with Mason "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." Damon said before he slaps the shit out of Mason

Bonnie is quickly walking to the front door, to meet up with Naruto who was in his Dodge Charger when Caroline comes up from the basement "Hey!" Caroline said

Bonnie stops and looks at her "Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything." Bonnie said

"I'm gonna take her home tonight." Caroline said as she walks closer to Bonnie

"Caroline… Uh... Never mind, I've got to go." Bonnie said as she starts to leave again.

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" Caroline asked

"Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah." Caroline said

"It's in the woods. Do you remember where?" Bonnie asked

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property." Caroline said as Bonnie takes out her phone "Why?" Caroline asked

"I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go." Bonnie said

"Well, I can come with you." Caroline offered

"No, it's okay." Bonnie said before she looks at Caroline who has a hurt and disappointed look on her face "Sure."

"Okay." Caroline said with a small smile before they walk out of the house together, and gets into Naruto's car

**Lockwood Mansion**

Matt and Elena are inside the house, sorting through costumes and masks "So, where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here." Matt said

"She had something else to do." Elena said

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asked

"Matt, come on. No, she's not." Elena said before Stefan walks in with a box of masks. Elena looks at him as Tyler walks in the room.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asked

"He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back." Stefan lied

"So weird." Tyler said before he walks out of the room.

Stefan's phone goes off, looking down he read a text from Bonnie 'Look in well. Old Lockwood property'

Stefan looks at Elena who starts to walk towards him, but Stefan shakes his head and walks away. Elena sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furiousity., before she looks up to see Matt looking at her. "I'm not even gonna ask."

Elena sighs and pauses before she looks at Matt "I'll be right back." Matt gives her a thumbs up before she runs out of the house.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Mason is chained down to the chair, while Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace as Mason struggles to get out of the chair. Damon looks at him "Someone's feisty." he said before he gets up

Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor while Damon walks over to him "What?!" Mason shouted

Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest causing Mason to scream "You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beastmaster with no affinity for pain." Damon said before he pulls Mason's collar down and looks at his wound. "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up along with the chair. He then walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again. "So… Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon asks only for Mason to spit on the floor and say nothing. "I have all day." Damon said before he thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach causing him to grit his teeth and scream

**The Woods**

Stefan walks over to the well and looks down into it as Elena runs up behind him "What's going on?" Elena asked

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan said

"I know, but I am. What's going on?" Elena asked

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan said before he pulls the lock off the iron grating. He then takes the grating off the top of the well, and throws it to the side before he turns on the flashlight. He and Elena look down the well before he sighs and looks at Elena. He jumps onto the edge of the well and Elena hands him the flashlight.

"Hey. Be careful." Elena said

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan said before he jumps into the well. Elena holds her breath, but when she hears Stefan safely splash at the bottom she breathes out. Stefan looks down at his arm and sees vapor rising around where the water touched him, his hands and arms burning. He presses himself up against the stone wall and shouts in pain "Elena!"

"Stefan?!" Elena shouted

"Elena!"

"Stefan, what's happening?!" Elena asks as Stefan attempts to climb out, but he cant "What's going on in there?!"

"Vervain. Oh, God! Help!" Stefan yells in pain

"Stefan!" Elena shouted before she jumps off the from the edge of the well and tries to pick up the heavy chain on the ground, but she wasn't strong enough, so she ran back to the well "Stefan!"

Naruto, Bonnie, and Caroline rushes over to Elena "Elena!" they said

"Guys, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted." Elena said as Naruto was about to jump into the well, but Elena stops him "No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain."

"Not a problem." Naruto said before he jumps into the well

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon continues to heat the poker in the fire "When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way."

Jeremy walks in the room as Damon walked towards the box of wolfs bane Naruto had set out "I thought I told you to leave." he said as he walks back toward Mason "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked when Mason doesn't answer. Damon brushes the end of the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek.

As it begins to burn Mason screams, while Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture, before Damon pulls the wolfsbane away "Why is she here?" Damon asked

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?" Mason asked

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon said before he shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth, causing him to grunt and groan in pain "Yummy!" when Damon stops Mason spits up the wolfsbane and coughs.

**The Woods**

Naruto was in the well, he reached the unconscious Stefan before he jumped out of the well, when he reached the top, he laid Stefan down, as Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie stood around him. Naruto stood back up before he jumped back into the well taking a breath Naruto submerged himself into the water looking around from the moonstone, before he found a wooden box and picks it up, before two snakes appeared out of nowhere as the snakes tried to bite him, Naruto grabbed them by their heads and threw them into the wall of the well. Sighing Naruto jumped out, to see Stefan conscious drinking Elena's blood

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked

Mason who was still coughing with blood flowing from his mouth replied "Screw you!"

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Damon said and walked closer to Mason

Jeremy who was uncomfortable about the hole situation said "If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!"

Damon ignores Jeremy and said "I'm taking your eyes now." holding the wolfsbane up to Mason threateningly

"The well! You can find it there." Mason said

Damon still threateningly holding the wolfsbane replied "I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason said

"Why?" Damon asked

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse." Mason answered

Damon stands up straight "Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" he asked

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason answered

"Why?" Damon asked

"Because she loves me." Mason replied

Damon chuckles "Now - now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron."

"I'm done talking." Mason said shaking his head

"Yes, you are." Damon agreed before he hands Jeremy the wolfsbane "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying." Jeremy said

"No, you should go." Damon replied

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy said

Mason looks at Jeremy "Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him."

"Damon…" Jeremy started but Damon super speeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat, and pushes him onto a chair

"You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave." Damon growled before he lets go of Jeremy who coughs. Damon walks over to Mason "He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?"

Jeremy gets up and leaves "You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon said

"I love her." Mason said

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Damon said before he thrusts his hand into Mason's chest, Mason groans before Damon removes his heart from his chest. Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest

**Later **

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline and Liz are sitting on the cot together, still in the cell as Caroline told her mother about her day, before she noticed the look on her face "I just… what? I'm freaking you out."

"It's just that you've become this person…." Liz started to say

Caroline interrupted her "Don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along…"

"This strong, this confident person." Liz finished her earlier statement

"Oh. Thank you." Caroline said appreciatively as they smile at each other

"You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you." Liz said as a tear streams down her face

"We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me." Caroline said

"Me too." Liz said nodding

"I know." Caroline said before she grabs Liz's hands in her own "I know I can trust you, but you're never going to trust them."

Caroline cries and compels Liz "I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire."

"I'm going to forget that you're a vampire." Liz repeated blankly

"You'll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world." Caroline continue to cry before she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Naruto

"Lets get you both home." Naruto said, Caroline nodded as Naruto picked up Liz, and he and Caroline left the house

Damon rolls up Mason's body in a blanket, as Stefan arrives and shows the moonstone to Damon "All this for that?" Damon asked

"Yep." Stefan said tossing Damon the moonstone "I see you've exercised your usual restraint."

"Had to be done." Damon said before he takes Mason's phone and texts Carol on behalf of Mason "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason"

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan kneeling next Mason's corpse

Damon was looking through Mason's phone before something caught his attention "Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?"

Damon pushes redial as Stefan tries to stop him "No, no, no! Don't provoke her!"

Katherine answers her phone, thinking its Mason calling "Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." she said

Stefan continues to try to get Damon off the phone, but Damon pushes him back "Wrong boy toy." Stefan slaps his hand and walks away in frustration

"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?" Katherine asked

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room." Damon said

Katherine eyes narrow as she clenches her phone "You shouldn't have."

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." Damon continued to taunt as Stefan shook his head

"You have no idea what you've just done." Katherine growled

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." Damon replied

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and…you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan and Naruto." Katherine said before she hung up, Damon looks up at Stefan with a frown

**Gilbert House**

Elena walks downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found the original Naruto, and Alaric "Hey Naruto," Naruto nodded to her "Where is Jeremy?" she asked

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." Naruto said

Elena helps lay out the plates and looks over at Jenna, who is on the phone with someone "Who is she talking to?" Elena asked

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?" Alaric asked

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah." Elena said

Jenna on the phone walks over to Elena "Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you." she said before handing Elena the phone.

"Who is it?" Elena asked but Jenna shrugs but doesn't say anything. Elena takes the phone and places it to her ear. "Hello?" Elena asked

"Hello, Elena." Katherine said from the other end

Elena looks at Ric, and Naruto who looks at her questioningly, Elena walks out of the room "Katherine."

"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" Katherine asked as Naruto who was listening looked to Jenna

"No." Elena said

"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just -" Naruto and Elena turned to see Jenna holding up a knife that she points at her stomach. Elena drops the phone

"Jenna, no!" Elena shouted as Naruto sped in front of her and was stabbed in the back severing his spine, grunting silently Naruto fell losing feeling in his legs for a couple of minutes, Naruto grunted as Alaric and Elena helped him up. When the feeling came back to his legs Naruto walked to Jenna who was looking at him in shock "You won't remember stabbing me, or that I was here." Naruto said as Jenna nodded before Naruto walked to the door

"Where are you going?" Elena asked following after him

"To lock Katherine in the tomb for a while, with her precious moonstone." Naruto said

"I'm coming with you, I have to talk to Stefan." Elena said as Naruto nodded before they left

**Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler walked into the house, to see his mom in the dining room before he walks over to her "It looks good." Tyler said looking around the dining room

"Thanks. It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while." Carol said smiling

"We've both been busy, I guess. Have you seen Mason? The guy's been AWOL all day." Tyler asked

Carol sighed and looked at him sadly "Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida."

"What?" Tyler asked

"I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off." Carol replied

"So he just left?" Tyler asked

"I was hoping he'd stick around... I thought that with your dad gone… anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you and me now." Carol said before she pats his shoulder and walks out of the room.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto walked into the kitchen where Damon was "Where is the moonstone?" he asked

"Why?" Damon asked

"Where is it?" Naruto asked again as Damon saw Naruto was a second away from exploding, he threw the moonstone to Naruto who nods in thanks before he sped out of the house

**Ms. Flowers House**

Naruto appeared in front of Miss Flowers house to see her getting ready to walk in "Hello Ms. Flowers."

Ms. Flowers turned to Naruto with a gasp before her expression turned into a dazed one as Naruto compelled her "Invite me into your lovely home please."

"Would you like to come in?" Ms. Flowers asked after coming out of her daze

"Yes I would." Naruto smiled before he continued to compel her "When I leave your home, I want you to forget everything about Katherine and myself." when the old lady nodded Naruto walked into the house and listened around for Katherine when he hears

"Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one." Katherine said to someone. Looking through the wall, Naruto saw Katherine and Matt

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." Matt said before Katherine attempts to compel him but Naruto walked inside turning to him in surprise Katherine smiled, but when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes she gulped

Naruto walked to Matt and compelled him "Your going to go after Tyler Lockwood, and be his friend." Naruto said when Matt nods "Go straight home and forget you were ever here." Matt got up and left before he turned to Katherine

"W-what are you doing here?" Katherine asked

"Did you know I got my spine severed when Jenna Sommers tried to stab herself?" Naruto asked watching as Katherine paled "you tried to take away a member of Elena's family." Naruto said walking closer to Katherine who stepped back

"I was trying to send a message." Katherine said

"Your message almost got Jenna killed, I specifically told you that no member of Elena's family is to be hurt." Naruto said Katherine was about to say something only for Naruto to hold up a hand and Katherine felt the air in her lungs leave her, choking Katherine reached for her neck and fell to her knees before she went unconscious. Naruto sighed and picked her up before using Kamui on all of her belongings and teleporting out of the house

**Moments Later **

**The Tomb**

Katherine awoke to find herself in a tomb, looking around confused before she saw the moonstone, picking up the stone, Katherine stood up and walked to the entrance where she saw Naruto leaning against the wall of the tomb "Your awake." Naruto said

"Where am I?" Katherine asked walking closer to him, as she tried to step out of the tomb but couldn't

"The tomb. Under fells church." Naruto said

"You should have killed me." Katherine said

"Oh come on Katie you know I don't kill family, no matter ho much they piss me off." Naruto said before turning around

"No, Naruto, don't leave me here. You need me, Elena's in danger." Katherine said

"From Klaus." Naruto said looking at her shocked expression "That's another reason your in here. You planned to give Elena, Caroline, and Mason to Klaus for the sacrifice." Naruto said Katherine looked down

"I was looking out for myself." Katherine said

"I know you were, you are Tatia's doppelganger after all." Naruto said as Katherine looked at him "But, somewhere in there is the woman who forced me to teach her more dangerous moves so that she can protect her mother, no matter how much the pain she was in during the training she always pushed herself forward to achieve her goal." Naruto said "I hope I can see her when I come back." Naruto said before vanishing in a flash while Katherine fell to her knees.

**Finished **


	23. Rose

It's been 2 days since Naruto locked Katherine in the tomb with the moonstone, after dropping the barrier when Katherine was unconscious he had brought in another descendant of his named Lucy, she placed up a barrier of her own that locks all vampires inside, Naruto had then introduced her to Bonnie then he left them alone so they could bond. Naruto had also tried to teach Bonnie to channel youki from him, but she went berserk when all the rage and malice the youki gave off proved to much for her.

Everyone went to the Masquerade ball later that night, and everything was ok, although Elena didn't go since she wanted to take some time alone and think of some things. Naruto and Bonnie had a wonderful time, Tyler had accidentally pushed Sarah who had been compelled by Katherine before she was stuck in the tomb. Caroline and Matt tried to help, but they were to late, when they saw Tyler's eyes changed so Caroline compelled Matt to think he blacked out. Unknown to everyone though Elena had been on a walk to clear her head when she was attacked from behind.

**Middle of Nowhere**

A SUV pulls up off the road meeting another car. A man gets out of the car and goes over to the man in the SUV. The man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses, that hides him from the sun "Where is she?" the man in the SUV asks

"In the trunk, I did exactly what you said." the man replied

"Good, put her in the back." the man ordered. the other man opens the SUV trunk and then goes to his car and opens the trunk where an unconscious Elena is, he takes her and puts her in the SUV trunk. The man sees her in the rear-view mirror and smiles. After putting Elena in the trunk, he rejoins the other man "Thank you for your help." the man said

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. Come closer, please." the man said as the man gets closer "Closer." once the man was in range the driver takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the floor and he leaves, while the other man is on the ground dead

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy is in the bathroom just having finished brushing his teeth when he knocks on Elena's bedroom door "Yo, Elena!" he called when she doesn't answer so he goes into her room, to see that she's not there.

**Caroline House**

Caroline is in her room, preparing for school with Damon who is in the doorway to her room "So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." Caroline reported

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think Sarah was compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident." Caroline said moving to put on her boots

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool." Damon replied

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" Caroline asked

"Well, no." Damon said

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet."

"Where is your mom?" Damon asked

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet." Caroline said putting on a scarf

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" Damon asked

"They were more gold with amber highlights." Caroline replied

"Oh." Damon muttered

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Caroline asked

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" Damon asked but Caroline didn't answer as she was texting on her phone "Hey! What did you tell him?" Damon asked after getting her attention

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." Caroline replied as she leaves her room and goes toward the door

"He's got to know something." Damon said

"Alright, I'll ask him." Caroline said before Damon rushes over her and catches her by the collar

"No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?" Damon asked

"I understand. I'm late for school." Caroline said

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time." Damon said opening the door for her before they both leave

**Mystic Falls High**

Naruto and Stefan are besides his locker, Naruto was filling Stefan in on something he wanted to teach him "So you think that I can, learn to read minds and place illusions on other people?" Stefan asked Naruto incredulously

"It's worth a try Stefan, and who knows you might be able to do it." Naruto said with a nod _"After all he is Silas's doppelganger, so he at least has the potential to learn it." _Naruto thought before Jeremy walked over to them

"Sup Jeremy/Hey Jeremy." Naruto and Stefan greeted

"Hey, look Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it." Jeremy said to Stefan

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked as he and Naruto looked at Jeremy in confusion

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over…"Jeremy started

"Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We're not back together." Stefan said

"Wait… she didn't stay with you guys place last night?" Jeremy asked

"No, I mean I saw her before the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over." Stefan replied

"'Cause her bed hadn't been slept in. Where is she then?" Jeremy asked

**A House**

The SUV is parking in the driveway, and the vampire is carrying Elena, who is waking up. They are in the house where he puts her on the couch, her hands and her feet are tied. Before the vampire starts to remove the rope. "What do you want?" Elena asked

"Ssh" the vampire said

"Please, what do you want?" Elena asked

"Just a taste." the man said while vamping but a woman arrives and he stops

"Trevor! Control yourself." Rose ordered

"Buzz kill." Trevor said before he leaves

Rose is alone with Elena "What do you want with me?" Elena asked

"Oh my god, you look just like her." Rose said

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you…" Elena started

"Be quiet!" Rose interrupted

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Elena said getting off the couch

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." Rose replied

"What do you want?" Elena asked before she was slapped very hard, and sent flying into the couch rendered unconscious

"I want you to be quiet." Rose said

**Mystic Falls High**

Naruto, Stefan, and Damon are outside talking about Elena's disappearance "This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said

"Katherine's in the tomb." Naruto said

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan said

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which you're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon replied since he has been taunting Katherine since she's been in the tomb

"I don't really care." Stefan said

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon said

"It's Elena." Stefan said before walking away as Damon and Naruto glance at each other

Caroline is in the hallway, when she sees the candles and the pictures at Sarah's locker when Tyler joins her "Caroline." he said

"Hey! How are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Not good." Tyler said

"How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah."

"How did you know?" Tyler asked

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked feigning confusion

"About me. How did you know?" Tyler asked

"Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you." Caroline said

"That's not what I am talking about." Tyler retorted

"Look, it was an accident? Okay? And I've got to run just... please don't blame yourself." Caroline said before she leaves

**A House**

Elena is waking up as Rose and Trevor are upstairs talking "How's the girl?" Rose asks

"Still passed out." Trevor said

"You didn't touch her, did you?" Rose asked

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?" Trevor asked

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose replied

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked

"They say he got it." Rose replied

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor asked as Elena gets up and walks upstairs listening in on their conversation.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." Rose said

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor said

"I'm sick of running!" Rose retorted

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor replied

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose said as Elena was about to take one of the steps towards the door when Rose sees her and walks towards her "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asks

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose said before she walks off

**Mystic Falls High**

Stefan is talking with Bonnie "I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time." Bonnie said

"Yes, and her channeling youki from me is dangerous at the moment." Naruto said sitting on a desk

"But I can talk to her?" Stefan asked looking between Naruto and Bonnie

"Yeah but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return." Bonnie said

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena; I have no idea where she is." Stefan said

"There is another way to find her?" Naruto said getting their attention

**Moments Later**

Jeremy, Naruto, and Bonnie are in Alaric's class room, Naruto has a map and a candle on the table "How does this is work?" Jeremy asks

"Bonnie will use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger." Naruto explained before he takes Bonnie's hand and walks off to the side while Jeremy watches "Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asks

Bonnie nods "Yes, anything to find Elena."

"Your pushing yourself to hard," Naruto said hearing the labored breaths she was taking, obviously she was still tired from training this morning "Once you do this spell, you shouldn't do anymore magic today, the magic will fight back."

Bonnie nods and smiles at his concern "I will." she said before she takes his face in her hands and kisses him, while Jeremy watches jealous

Stefan arrives with a small duffel "Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up." he said as Bonnie and Naruto walk to the table

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asks Jeremy before she cuts Jeremy's hand and his blood falls on the map. Bonnie concentrates herself to cast the spell while the blood drops and merge into one and goes toward Elena's location "There. She's there." Bonnie said

"That's 300 miles away." Naruto said

"No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that." Stefan said

"That's as close as she can get." Naruto said

"We can map it, aeriel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." Jeremy suggested

"Perfect. Call us with whatever you find." Stefan said as he moved to the duffle

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy said moving to Stefan

"No Jeremy, you're not." Naruto said from besides Bonnie

Jeremy turned to him and said "No, I'm not gonna just sit here." he then turned to Stefan and asks "What if she's hurt okay?" Naruto pulled out a tissue and gave it to Bonnie who has a nosebleed, she nods in thanks "Or worse? What if she's…?"

"She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. We'll call you the minute we find her." Naruto said looking at Jeremy and Bonnie

"Well, you two don't know how many are there and you both can't do this by yourselves." Jeremy said Naruto smirked

"The three of us can handle it." Naruto said looking to the door as Damon walked in

"Let's go." he said Naruto kissed Bonnie and walked out with Damon and Stefan

**Later**

The guys were in their Cadillac Escalade GMT 900, Damon was driving while Naruto and Stefan were looking at the weapons Alaric made "Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon said looking at the little bottle of vervain in Stefan's hands "What the hell is that?" Damon asked

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan said

"Weird." Damon said

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked

"About 80 miles." Naruto said sensing Elena

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan asked

"Someone from Katherine's past. She was running from someone, other than me. They got the wrong girl." Naruto said wishing he could go into further detail but couldn't at the moment

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan said to Damon

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." Damon said

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway." Stefan said causing Naruto groan in annoyance

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Damon said

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan said

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon replied

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding."

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." Damon replied

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't." Stefan said

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy is in his bedroom searching for the place on his phone, when Bonnie walks in "Alaric just left with Jenna." she said placing her bag down

"He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on that spot on the map." Jeremy said before he shows her his phone. "there's nothing for miles except for this old house."

"Did you send it to them?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said before he sighs and throws done his phone on the bed "I hate sitting here, waiting like this."

"Hey, she's gonna be fine." Bonnie assured him

"You don't know that." Jeremy said

Bonnie smiled "Yes, I do." Jeremy looks at her confused before she gets up and rushes over to her handbag and takes the Grimoire and sits on Jeremy's bed with him, she sighed and clutched the necklace Naruto gave her

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked

"There's something else I want to try." Bonnie said before she looks through the Grimoire

"I don't get it." Jeremy said

"I need a candle. Grab Elena's hairbrush."

"Okay, yeah." Jeremy said going to get what she wanted as Bonnie takes a paper and writes something on it "What's all this stuff for?"

"I know it's crazy but I might be able to get her a message." Bonnie said before she crumples the paper and takes it in her hand. She puts her hand above the candle and opens it. She closes her eyes to cast the spell, before she starts to channel a little bit youki from Naruto, since she would go berserk with rage if she were to take more. The youki helped her for a little while before her nose starts to bleed

Jeremy seeing the blood tried to get her to stop "Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" as the paper starts to burn and Jeremy continues to try to stop her but she keeps going, when in a flash Naruto appeared having felt Bonnie channeling him, as the paper disappears Naruto seals away her magic causing her to stop and breath deeply "Bonnie." Jeremy called after getting over his surprise from seeing Naruto appear

Bonnie smiles at Naruto and blacks out "What happened?" Naruto asked Jeremy

"She said that, she thought she could get a message to Elena, and she suddenly started bleeding from her nose." Jeremy said

"Go get a warm towel." Naruto said before Jeremy nods and goes gets a towel

**A House**

Rose is in a room, alone when Elena joins her "Why am I here?" Elena asked

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose said

"Why won't you?" Elena asked

"That's another one." Rose said

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." Elena replied

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." Rose said before she puts a bored on the window to block the sunlight

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose said

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Rose said

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose asked

"So you know Naruto, Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked

Rose who was flipping through a book froze at the first name and turned to Elena wide eyed "Y-You know Naruto?" she asked

Elena with a raised eyebrow nodded "Yeah, he's my ancestor."

Rose gulped _"We're so dead, we kidnapped a descendent of Naruto's, one who has been in contact with him."_ she thought Naruto might not kill her because of their history, but this would make it the second time Trevor brought a descendant of Naruto's to one of the Original's, his death was all but inevitable if Naruto sees him

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked

Rose sighed _"There's no backing out now." _she thought before she turned to Elena "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?" Elena asked stepping closer

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose said

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked

"Oh, you do know your history." Rose said

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena replied

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." Rose said

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked

"The blood of the Doppelganger. You're the Doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." Rose explained when Trevor arrives

"Tell me more." Elena requested

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asked boarding up a window

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked

"The originals." Trevor said

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena asked

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said

"Mm-mm."

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Trevor corrected

"What did you do?" Elena asked

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose said

"Katherine."

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelganger." Rose said

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor said

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose said getting a nod from Trevor before he followed her out of the room

**Gilbert House**

Bonnie is awake, talking to Naruto "Why'd you come?" she asked as Jeremy gives her a glass of water

"I sensed you channeling me." Naruto said getting a nod "I sealed away your magic, I'll unseal it tomorrow, when your completely rested."

Bonnie nodded "You should go. Elena needs you." she said as Naruto looks at her "I'll be fine."

"Alright, get some sleep." Naruto said kissing her before he shot out of Jeremy's window, flying away

Jeremy looked out the window, before turning to Bonnie who had laid down and closed her eyes with a jealous expression on his face once again

**A House**

Elena was on the couch, when she finds the paper Bonnie sent her. It says that "Naruto, Stefan, and Damon are coming for you" -B" smiling she balls up the paper

**Later**

Trevor enters the room with Rose and Elena "He's here!" he shouted coming down the stairs "This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose said

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor replied pacing

"He wants her more." Rose retorted motioning to Elena who was watching

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor said

Rose walked over to him and grab Trevor's hands "Hey! What are we?" she asked

Trevor took a deep breath "We're family, forever." he said nodding as Elena watched

Someone knocks on the door, Rose looks at Elena who sees their expressions "You're scared." she said

Rose turned back to Trevor and ordered "Stay here with her and don't make a sound." She leaves to open the door.

Elijah who now had short hair, and wore a suit opens the door, and steps in while looking around as Rose came down some steps "Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose said motioning to a room

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand." Elijah said as he closes the door and they walk into another room "So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah replied

"Katerina Petrova." Rose said

"I'm listening." Elijah said turning to Rose

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose said

Elijah sits down in a chair and said "Continue."

"She survived." Rose said

"Where is she?" Elijah asked

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose said

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better. I have her Doppelganger." Rose said walking closer to Elijah

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact." Elijah said

"The facts are wrong." Rose replied

"Well, show her to me." Elijah said sitting up in the chair

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose said

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah promised

"Follow me." Rose said walking away, Elijah gets up and follows after Rose when they arrive at the main room.

Elena hears them, as she was pacing around when she turns to them, Elijah looks at her surprised and rushes over to her, before he looks at her and smells her neck "Human. It's impossible." Elijah said pulling away from her "Hello there."

**Middle of Nowhere**

Stefan and Damon get out of the truck, "The house should be just beyond those trees." Damon said as Stefan walks towards the house "Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things."

"What is your point?" Stefan asked

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that." Damon said

"And?" Stefan asked

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked before they heard a thud

"Don't worry about the age difference." a voice said looking towards the speaker they saw Naruto walking closer to them "I got both of your back." he said they nodded before they all walk to the house

**A House**

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah said

Elena looks at Rose knowing that the training Naruto put her into was useless against old vampires "Please, don't let him take me." she pleaded Rose looks down with a guilty expression

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah said before he turns away from Elena

He goes toward Trevor who says "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah replied

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor said as Elijah walked around him

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah replied as he stopped in front of Trevor who looked down

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor said

"So granted." Elijah said Trevor smiles, before Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his shoulders.

Rose cries moaning as Elena covers her moth with her hand shocked "You…!" Rose started as she stepped down the stairs

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah warned as Rose continues to cry, as Elijah looks at Elena "Come." he said stepping up to her

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena said

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it." Elena continued

"Tell me where it is." Elijah said

"It doesn't work that way." Elena said shaking her head

Elijah amused asked "Are you negotiating with me?" before he looks to Rose

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose said glaring at him

Elijah turns back to Elena and tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work before he looks at her necklace "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asked before he snatches the necklace from her neck and throws it then he catches her head and compels her "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elena said blankly

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked

"It's with Katherine." Elena answered

"Interesting." Elijah said before they hear breaking glass from upstairs, Elijah looking to the ceiling asked "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose said

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked

"I don't know." Rose repeated

Elijah sighs before he catches Elena by her arm and forces her to the steps "Move!" he ordered her and Rose

As they go upstairs they look around before suddenly someone super speeds behind Elijah and Elena, Elijah pushes Elena away and looks around "I thought I taught you to treat women with respect?" Elijah heard turning around he saw Naruto in his original form, a 21 year old man with spiky red hair and amethyst eyes with slitted pupils smirking with very long fangs

"Who are you?" Elijah asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow before he remembered something

"That's right, I compelled you and your siblings to forget about me." Naruto said smirking

"That's impossible." Elijah said immediately

Naruto smirked again before he compelled Elijah "Slap yourself." he said immediately Elijah slapped himself in the face, before he realized what he had done and looked at Naruto in shock before Naruto punched him in the jaw, before following it up with a kick to the chest sending Elijah through a wall

Naruto turned to Rose and Elena as Damon and Stefan appeared, Naruto looked at Rose who was looking at him in surprise "Hello Rosie." he said as Rose waved slightly "Get out of here, all of you." Naruto said

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked

"Positive." Naruto said before he was tackled by Elijah who using his strength and speed ran Naruto through a couple of walls, before Naruto grabbed Elijah by his arms and did a belly to belly slam sending them both through the ground where they landed in the main room

Naruto got to his feet before Elijah, when Naruto saw Trevor's body, along with his discarded head "Surprised the idiot lasted this long." Naruto muttered before he was punched in the face repeatedly and pushed into a wall, Elijah hurries and breaks a wooden coat before he racks into a stake.

He then sped to Naruto and was about to drive it through Naruto's heart only for Naruto to grab it and hold it back, Elijah was using all of his strength to push the stake forward but it wasn't budging "Your stronger then me?" Elijah asked in surprise while still pushing

Naruto smirked "More then you can imagine." he said before he griped the stake with one hand moving it to the side the he punched Elijah with his other hand, he then threw the end of the stake at Elijah who sped out of the way as the end of the stake was lodges into the cement wall with the tip of the stake facing Naruto

Naruto ducked under and swing, before he punched Elijah in the stomach, and backhanded him when he stood back up, he grabbed Elijah by his collar before he could tumble away and held Elijah off the ground "Who are you?" Elijah asked

"I'm your god-father." Naruto said smirking as Elijah looked at him in shock

"Your lying!" Elijah said

"No I'm not, but you'll remember when you wake up. The wood isn't from the white oak tree so you have nothing to worry about." Naruto said as Elijah looked at him in surprise before Naruto threw Elijah away and he was impaled on the stake, Naruto watched as Elijah turns grey with veins appearing on his skin,

Sighing and turning back to his 17 year old blond haired self Naruto walked out of the house reaching the truck Naruto saw Stefan, Elena, and Damon waiting for him. "Your ok." Elena said as she hugged Naruto

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto asked smirking before he pulled away from the hug "Lets get you home." getting a nod from Elena before they all hopped into to the truck and drove away

**Gilbert House**

Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed, while Jeremy was looking at her before he hears the front door "Elena?" he asked as Bonnie wakes up and they rush out the door, to see Elena coming up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her "Are you okay?" Jeremy asked

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Elena said nodding before she looks at Bonnie "I got your message." Bonnie cries smiling and embraces her again, when she pulled away Jeremy embraces Elena and kisses her neck

**Later**

**Caroline's house**

Naruto walked into Caroline's house after dropping off Bonnie, he came in drinking a blood bag with a small cooler filled with more for Caroline, as he walks in he sees Caroline pacing with a anxious expression on her face "What's wrong?" Naruto asked setting down the cooler

"I, uh might've told Tyler that I was a vampire." Caroline said as Naruto sighed in annoyance

"Just great." he muttered shaking his head before he looked to Caroline who smiled sheepishly

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan is in the library, before he hears a noise and a vampire running around him, before he takes out a stake from a chess "Who's there?" he asked

Rose arrives "I'm not here to hurt you." she said

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." Rose said

Stefan looked at in surprise "You knew Lexi?" he asked

Rose nodded "Naruto introduced us." she said getting a nod from Stefan before she walked further into the library "Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." Stefan said not trusting her

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose said

"What do you mean "it's not over"?" Stefan asked

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." Rose said

"For who?" Stefan asked

"Klaus." Rose said as Stefan looked at her in surprise, before he felt like a memory was trying to bubble it's way to the surface, but it was blocked by something.

**Gilbert House**

Elena is in her pajamas, when she goes into her bedroom, where Damon was sitting "Cute PJ's." he complemented surprising her

"I'm tired, Damon." Elena said

Damon sighed and stood up before walking to her "I brought you this." holding up her necklace

"I thought that was gone. Thank you." Elena said thankfully before she tries to grab it but he pulls it back from her reach "Please give it back."

"I just have to say something." Damon said

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked

"Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." Damon said

"Damon, don't go there." Elena said

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it." Damon said before he sighed and started "I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does." Damon said before he kisses her on the forehead, pulling away from her Damon caressed her cheek "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do." he said before he compels her and sheds a tear.

Elena closes her eyes, and when she opens them, Damon's gone and she has her necklace. Looking down at her necklace she touches it and looks around her, before she sits down on her bed and looks at her necklace again

**A House**

Elijah is still impaled but he wakes up and walks forward the stake coming out of his back before he walks away

**A.N Season 2 of the Vampire Diaries was a bit of a let down, so expect some episodes to be skipped. Suggestions for all of my stories are welcome and if you have any questions P.M me.**

**Four spots are open for the harem that a lot of people wanted so who do you guys want in the harem**


	24. By the Light of the Moon

**3 Days Later **

It has been three days since Elena's kidnapping. A day later Stefan, Damon, and Rose told her about Klaus. Naruto had spent the day with Bonnie and Caroline, they had met a witch named Luka, who Naruto had warned them about, as he smelled Elijah's scent on Luka's person, Luka had flirted with Bonnie, and Naruto held off from ripping his throat out.

Caroline had gotten Naruto to reluctantly agree with her plan for her to help Tyler. Elena had spent the day learning about how Katherine became a vampire, and how Katherine's family was killed. Caroline had stalled Stefan so he would not find out. Damon and Rose took a trip to Richmond, where they visited her friend Slater who was killed by Elijah, later in the day. Rose and Damon became involved.

The day after Naruto and Bonnie talked about their relationship, she had wanted to know if it was necessary for him to have multiple women at the same time, since he has always been with more than one woman in his past. He told her it wasn't a necessity but it helped with his urges and stamina since his libido was way higher than normal vampires.

He promised her that he wouldn't take more partners unless she gave him permission to do so, he was a little surprise that she actually wanted him too. Later that day Elena had manipulated Rose to taking her to Slater's house, where they met Slater's gold digging girlfriend Alice, but instead of digging for gold she was digging for fangs.

Stefan, Jeremy, Damon, and Bonnie had planned to get into the tomb to retrieve the, but the plan went haywire when Jeremy trying to be a hero and impress Bonnie had entered the tomb, and got the moonstone after throwing special ash on Katherine to incapacitate her, but when he was on his way out, Katherine recovered and fed on him, but he managed to throw the moonstone out of the tomb.

Later Stefan, and Bonnie arrived while Damon had gotten a call from rose, that Elena was trying to give herself over to Klaus so she can save her family and friends. Damon had arrived before 3 vampires came to take Elena away if it wasn't for the timely intervention of Elijah who they thought was dead, Rose had immediately ran off, as Elijah killed the vampires while leaving Elena, and Damon alone much to their shock.

Stefan had gotten stuck in the tomb, after saving Jeremy, Bonnie had tried to take the down the spell Lucy put up to keep all vampires in the tomb, but she wasn't strong enough to do it on her own, she knew she couldn't control youki from Naruto, so she tried to channel Luka and almost killed him till Luka's father intervened. Bonnie had went to Naruto's training ground after she dropped off Jeremy where she found him using his dojutsu, when he saw her she had immediately requested they start her training in controlling youki. Naruto had agreed before they had went to her house, and he dropped her off at Elena's house in the morning, where she placed a spell to seal Elena into the house

**The Gilbert House**

Elena was in her bedroom with Bonnie, with the moonstone in her hand "Now that you've got this, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked

"Right now, it's what is binding the curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie said

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena said

"Maybe. If he finds out." Bonnie replied

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." Elena said

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie replied

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena said

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie said as Jeremy arrived and she took the stone from Elena's hand.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie said as she puts the stone in her bag and stood up "I need a coffee." she walked out of the room

Jeremy looked at Elena, who looked back at him "What?" Elena asked

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asked

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena answered

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" Jeremy asked before he shook his head and left.

Elena waited a beat before she took the moonstone from Bonnie's bag, before she quietly hurried down the stairs with her car keys before she saw Bonnie "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena lied

"You're lying." Bonnie said

"No, I'm not." Elena said

"Really? Tell your face." Bonnie retorted

"Are you serious?" Elena asked before Jeremy walked down the stairs with Bonnie's purse

"She took the moonstone." he said

Elena looked up at him, before she turned to Bonnie "How did you...?"

"We tested you, and you failed." Bonnie said

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena said Bonnie looked at her before she let her leave.

Elena looked mildly confused as she walked down the rest of the stairs and opened the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevented her, she turned around and looked at them "What did you do?" she asked

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie said Elena looked at Jeremy to see that he was smiling before she continued to try to break the barrier, to no avail.

**Tomb**

Stefan was talking with Damon and Naruto, who were standing at the tomb's entrance "You both trapped her in the house?" Stefan asked

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits." Damon said before he set down a duffel "I brought you this. Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch." Damon said before he showed him a bottle of blood.

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her." Stefan said as Damon looked at Katherine who standing not too far away gazing at Naruto

"No you won't." Naruto said before he took out a bottle of blood and threw it to Katherine who caught it

"Thank you." she said before walking off mad at Naruto because he hasn't gotten her out of the tomb yet

"See you later, I'll think of a way to get you out of here." Naruto said to Stefan before he teleported away

**With Naruto **

Naruto appeared in the living room, where Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena were sitting. Naruto saw Elena sitting on the couch with a frown "She found out you sealed her inside?" Naruto asked smiling as Bonnie nodded. Naruto shook his head while Bonnie grabbed her purse before he walked forward and sat beside Elena "Why are you trying so hard to die?"

"I'm trying to protect everyone." Elena replied

"No, your trying to get yourself killed, you might think that your protecting everyone, but what will happen to them if you go through with this and die?" Naruto asked

"At least they'll be safe." Elena said

"Safe. Elena don't be naïve; Bonnie is a witch, people will try to use her for her abilities, Caroline is a vampire that's self-explanatory. Jeremy is a Gilbert and now that he knows this towns dirty little secret he will have responsibilities to uphold as a member of the family." Naruto said "The moment they were exposed to the fact that Supernatural creatures exist is the day that a normal life was impossible for them to have."

"If I resist Klaus will kill all of you." Elena said

"I taught Klaus every thing he knows." Naruto said

"What?" Elena asked

"Klaus, and Elijah are my god-children." Naruto said much to all of those listening surprise

"W-wha…Why didn't you tell us that earlier!?" Jeremy shouted

"A- Watch your tone brat." Naruto said glaring at Jeremy who gulped "B- You didn't ask and plus what would knowing me being their god-father help you with?" Naruto asked

"You must know of a way to kill them." Bonnie said

"The only stake that can truly kill an original was burnt down in the 10th century." Naruto replied

"So there is no other thing that can kill them?" Elena asked as Naruto shook his head

"Not permanently." Naruto said

"Wait, Naruto have Stefan and Damon told you about the curse?" Bonnie asked

"No, what curse?" Naruto asked

"The Curse of the sun and moon." Bonnie said as Naruto smirked before he started laughing

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked as Naruto stopped laughing before he stood up

"Ok, your all coming with me." Naruto said smiling as Elena, and Jeremy stood up "Grab onto me." Naruto said when they did they all vanished in a crimson flash

**Woods**

They all appeared in the woods, before Elena and Jeremy ran into a bush and started vomiting, looking around Naruto saw Damon as he came up from the tomb "What are you all doing here?" Damon asked

"Back down stairs." Naruto said before moving down the steps himself

When everyone was in the tomb, Naruto walked to the doorway for the tomb, before two chakra chains shot out of his chest and slithered their way into the tomb, when he felt the chains wrap around two objects Naruto recalled them before Stefan and Katherine were dragged to the doorway, as the chains vanished they got to their feet,

As soon as Katherine saw Elena she growled "What is she doing here?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance as they started arguing "Enough!" he shouted as Katherine and Elena stopped and looked at him "From now on you both will shut up, if you both don't have anything positive to say then don't speak at all." Naruto said as Elena and Katherine nodded after a moment

"Why are you all here?" Stefan asked after a moment

"Ok, first order of business. The Curse of the Sun and Moon is fake." Naruto said much to the shock of everyone

**The Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler was about to leave, when Carol joined him "Heading out?" she asked

"Yeah... lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late." Tyler replied as he lifted his duffel and made his way to the door when someone knocked, he opened the door to see a blond woman

The woman stared at Tyler for a moment before she said "Hi."

"Hi." Tyler said

"Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler." Jules said

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Tyler said as they shook hands

"So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason." Jules said

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Carol said

Jules frowned and replied "See... that's the thing... he's not."

**The Grill**

Jenna was sitting at a table with Alaric "So now I'm playing historical society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town Virginia." she said

"Well that sounds…" Alaric trailed off trying to find the right word

"Lame," Jenna said, Alaric shrugged as they both chuckled before she continued "yeah, but Carol Lockwood played the "dead husband" card, said she was too busy to deal. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives, so there you have it." she kissed him and walked out.

Tyler arrived and joined Caroline at a table while Alaric looked over at them "Hey." Tyler greeted

"Hey. What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left." Tyler said as Alaric continued looking at them as he eavesdropped on their conversation "We should get going."

"Yeah." Caroline said before she got up and followed after Tyler giving a knowing look to Alaric

**Tomb **

Everyone was looking at Naruto in shock "What do you mean it's fake?" Jeremy asked

"There is no curse on vampires." Naruto said

"But how are vampires weak against the sun?" Elena asked

"The witch who did the spell to create The Originals called upon the sun for life, and used an ancient tree for immortality, before she killed Tatia, the original Petrova. The sun fought back against vamps and the flowers that grew at the base of the tree became toxic to them as well." Naruto explained

"Vervain." Katherine said getting a nod

"So what is the curse?" Damon asked

**Memory **

"See for yourselves." Naruto said before his eyes seemed to glow and the tomb seemed to bleed away, and everyone saw that Naruto was gone and that they were in a forest clearing, as well as a wooden house on the side.

When the sound of trees falling was heard looking to the direction everyone saw a 21-year-old red haired Naruto jump through the trees with his arms tied behind his back

As he skidded to a stop, he looked up with a smirk "You almost got me Ayana, maybe I shou-shit!" Naruto started before he jumped as a large wooden Chinese dragon shot from the trees at him.

They watched as Ayana Bennett jump from the trees before she looked up to Naruto who was standing on a tree "Come down, here!" she shouted

They watched as Naruto smirked and replied "Make me!"

"You asked for it." Ayana said before she blazed through hand seals and took a deep breath before a white wave of flames shot from her mouth towards Naruto dropped to the ground in a crouch, "Now's my chance!" Ayana said as she created a clone, and the clone used earth manipulation to trap Naruto, before Ayana disappeared in a burst of speed, she reappeared in front of the crouching Naruto with her hand outstretched

Naruto moved to stand up only to see a hand in his face, everyone watched as Naruto looked over at the other Ayana who vanished in a puff of smoke

"Always have a plan, and a backup plan to your backup plan." Ayana said while Katherine recited it with her. They watched as Ayana's smirked devilishly at Naruto who looked down to see his feet was stuck in the ground when Naruto looked back up he saw Ayana's Rinnegan glowing

"Now, Ayana I said no Rinnegan!"

"Always use the resources you have." Ayana replied before she said "Almighty Push!" immediately everyone watched as Naruto's face imploded before he went shooting through a dozen trees as they clearing was all but destroyed

"_I can't wait to learn that." _Bonnie thought in glee, before the sound of crying was heard from the house that had a barrier surrounding it protecting it from debris, and Ayana immediately ran into the house as Naruto whose face was healed stumbled into the clearing as Ayana walked out of the house with a 2 year old baby boy that had Naruto's blood red hair with a chubby face, and almond brown eyes

"I'm sorry little Taras; I didn't mean to wake you." Ayana said as Naruto walked over and lifted up his son

"Hey, my little warrior, did we wake you? Naruto said smiling as the boy stopped crying and reached for Naruto's face and started patting his whiskers

"He loves your whiskers." Ayana said amused as Naruto sighed before he set the boy down and crouched in front of him

"I have a present for you my little birthday boy." Naruto said before he put his hands in front of him and breathed as everyone watched the scene as Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal his dojutsu before energy swirled in his cupped hands.

Taras's crawled forward to look closer at what his father was doing, when the energy settled down and a wolf pup was in Naruto's hands. Naruto set the pup down before he tapped it's head and it woke up and looked around curiously before it's gaze settle on the human with the strange eyes, the pups eyes glazed over before they cleared and it turned to the little boy looking at it while squealing and clapping

Naruto watched as the pup he created and gave life to moved towards Taras before it started liking his face as he smiled fondly before his head snapped in the other direction.

"You feel that?" Ayana asked looking in the direction as well

"Yeah, Esther is doing a spell." Naruto said standing and picking up his son who had the pup in his little arms "Daddy has to go take care of something, I'll be back ok." Naruto said before he kissed his sons forehead and handed him to Ayana before he took off through the woods, breeching the barrier he had set up to see that it was night with a full moon in the sky.

Everyone watched as Naruto landed in a clearing where 7 other people were, they looked around and saw one of the them was strapped to some kind of wooden object, they saw Elijah with long hair as well, Stefan saw a blond haired woman and the man who was strapped to the wooden object and felt like he knew them from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on where he had seen them before.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked walking forward

"Naruto." Mikael said as Naruto looked at him "He can not exist. He'll destroy us all."

"He's your son Mikael." Naruto said

"He is not my son, he is an abomination!" Mikael retorted as Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously

"Please, Naruto," Esther said "He's half werewolf and half vampire." everyone's eyes widen "Such an imbalance can not exist."

"So what your going to kill him?" Naruto asked "your own son."

"No, but I did seal away his werewolf gene." Esther said as everyone saw the moonstone

"What else did you bind it with? Some rock is not all it took so what else did you do?" Naruto asked as Esther backed away a little "Esther."

"W-with Tatia's blood." Esther said after a moment as Naruto's eyes widen

"…..Your joking." Naruto said looking around to see that no one would meet his eye "Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"I had to do it." Esther said

"Every thousand years a version of Tatia would appear and will have to die to break the curse, you basically cursed my descendants!" Naruto growled before he vamped out "You bitch!"

Naruto took a step forward and was immediately unable to move forward because Kol, Rebekah, Finn, and Elijah blocked his way "Move." Naruto growled

"No, godfather it wasn't mothers fault." Kol said as Naruto looked from Esther to Mikael

"So it was his then." Naruto said before he saw Mikael immediately run away and Naruto's eyes glowed red "I'll deal with him later." Naruto said before moving to Klaus

"God-father." Klaus said

"Niklaus, lets get you home." Naruto said untying Klaus

"My last connection to my fathers family, my sister, my uncles, aunts it's gone." Klaus muttered before he started to cry

**End Memory **

Everyone watched as the tomb came back into existence everyone reeling from what they just witnessed "The only curse there is, is the Hybrids Curse." Naruto said as everyone looked at him in shock while Jeremy had a look of fear, jealousy and small bit of anger that he ignored

"How did you do that?" Elena asked

"Do what?"

"Create the wolf, and bring it to life?" Elena clarified

Naruto activated his dojutsu and said "My eyes gives me lots of abilities."

"Is that how you brought that woman back from the dead?" Damon asked remembering Ms. Gibbons

Naruto was about to say something when Jeremy said "You can bring back the dead." everyone turned to him "You can bring back my mom and dad, and Anna."

"Anna is supernatural I can't bring her back. Your mom and dad have been dead for about a year now, so I can't." Naruto said "I was able to bring back Ms. Gibbions because she was only dead for about two hours." everyone nodded except for Jeremy before Damon's phone rung as Alaric called him

"What?" Damon asked

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." Alaric said

"What? Why?" Damon asked

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason." Alaric replied

"What girl?" Damon asked

"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy." Alaric said

"That's not good. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Grill." Alaric said

"I'm on my way." Damon said before he hangs up

Naruto turned to Katherine "Where is the dagger, and ash I gave you a long time ago?" Naruto asked

"Isobel has it." Katherine said causing Naruto to nod

"We are going to need it." Naruto said

**Woods**

Caroline parked her car, before Tyler got out and opened the trunk to get his stuff "Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's whole thing?" Caroline asked

"Maybe." Tyler said as he grabbed his duffel "This girl just seemed to think he would have called."

"I'm sure he's okay." Caroline said as she walked over to him

"Yeah, anyway... let's do this." Tyler said with a sigh before they walk away

**Grill**

Jules arrived at the grill, looking around before she intercepted Matt "Hey, excuse me." Matt turned to her and she continued "Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Alaric and Damon are looking at her from across the Grill "Mmm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon said sitting down

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked as they stared at Jules

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon replied

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Alaric asked

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, but we should definitely find out." Damon said as he took out a small packer from his pocket

Alaric asked "What is that?" as Damon handed him the packet

"Wolfsbane." Damon said

**The Lockwood's' Property**

Tyler was tying the chains to some old bolts, as Caroline scoffed "Tell me you brought the instruction manual." she said

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." Tyler retorted as he moved over to another set of chains

"Yes." Caroline said as she moved to her bag while Tyler turned to her "Not an easy herb to find. This is it." she said as she held it up to him and Tyler looked at it before he touched it and it burned him, he yelped and drew in a breath

"I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there." Tyler said before moving over to another set of chains, as Caroline mixed the wolfsbane in the water "The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds."

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline asked

"I have no idea." Tyler said

Caroline watched him yank on the chain before asking "Hey Tyler, how are you doing?"

"Still human." Tyler said before he takes off his shirt and turned away

"Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?"

"It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants." Tyler replied as Caroline blushes and looked away.

**Jonas and Luka's Apartment**

Bonnie and Naruto were in front of Jonas and Luka's apartment when Bonnie turned to Naruto "Are you sure about this?" she asked

"No." Naruto said before he looked at her "But it needs to be done, we need to know what's Elijah's endgame."

Bonnie nods before she kissed Naruto and went into the apartment building, while Naruto waited till she was out of sight before leaving himself

**Later **

**A Roof**

Bonnie was lighting candles on a roof, while Luka was looking at a Grimoire, before he stood up and turned to Bonnie "You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private." he said

"You know, that's the exact same thing my boyfriend said." Bonnie said

Luka frowned "Y-you have a boyfriend?" he asked

Bonnie smiled "Yup" she said "He's standing behind you."

Luka's eyes widened before he turned around to see Naruto smirking at him "Hey." Naruto said

Luka opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly saw feathers falingl from the sky, getting sleepy, Luka turned to see Bonnie who had her hands in a sign "W-what's h-happening?" Luka asked before he fell to the ground out like a light

"You ready?" Naruto asked Bonnie

"Yes, did you bring the bowl?" Bonnie asked

Naruto pulled out a bowl, before he waved his hand and water from the atmosphere filled the bowl, Bonnie picked up the bowl and put it by Luka's head she then dipped her hands in the water and placed them on both side of Luka's head, as his eyes snapped open.

She the shut her eyes and performed a non-verbal spell, as the flames of the candles flared up intensely, while Luka started to breathe heavily "Please stop. Please." Luka pleaded

Bonnie ignoring Luka closed her eyes and Luka soon followed suit, successfully having been put into a trance, before she asked "There. All right. Why are you working with Elijah?"

"Klaus. We both want him dead." Luka said

"You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?" Bonnie asked

"Because he has her and we have to get her away from him." Luka said

"Who are you talking about?" Bonnie asked

"My sister." Luka said

"His sister." Naruto whispered

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie asked

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelganger. He's forced witches of my family to help him for centuries." Luka said

"What has Elijah promised you?" Bonnie asked

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us." Luka said

"How will you kill Klaus?" Bonnie asked

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance." Luka said

"What do you mean, after?" Bonnie asked

"Klaus will be vulnerable." Luka said

"But Elena will be dead." Bonnie said as Naruto's eyes narrowed

"Yes. Elena has to die." Luka said

"That's not going to happen." Naruto said before he sealed Luka's memory of the event away

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto was in his bed with Bonnie next to him, as they watched TV, before she looked at him "So now that we know what Elijah's, and the Martins plan is, what are we going to do next?" Bonnie asked

"For now, we will keep what we learned a secret for little while." Naruto said as Bonnie sighs and nods

"I'm bored." she said suddenly causing Naruto smirked and turned off the TV

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Naruto asked only for Bonnie to smirk and straddle him,

"I can think of a couple of things." Bonnie said before they kissed passionately, they were about to go further when the door to Naruto's room burst opened

"Naruto!" Damon yelled, growling Naruto pulled away from Bonnie and looked at Damon

"What?" Naruto asked annoyed as Bonnie slid of his lap

"Big problem." Damon said motioning for Naruto to follow

Naruto got out of bed with Bonnie as they followed Damon to the living room, to see Rose, besides the fireplace with he robe exposing her shoulder that had open sores and blisters, and veins and arteries that looked blackened and diseased.

Naruto's eyes widen before he sped over and took a closer look "Is there a cure for a werewolf's bite?" Damon asked

"There are only two people who can cure a wolfs bite, and one of them is Klaus." Naruto said

"Who is the other?" Rose asked as Naruto looked at her

"The only way for me to actually cure you is for me to take you to the island where I was summoned and take all of my power into my body again, then have you feed on my blood." Naruto said

"That's great, then you can just teleport her there and be back in a couple of minutes." Damon said

"No, I can't." Naruto said looking at Damon "I placed up a barrier that would make it impossible for me to teleport back there, before I turned off my humanity switch, during the late 1300's."

"I'm sorry Rosie." Naruto apologized

"It's ok, Naruto. I've lived for 560 years, I've lived long enough." Rose said smiling as Naruto turned to Damon who looked guilty before he walked out of the house, and Naruto got up

"Bonnie, stay here with Rose please, I'll be right back." Naruto said before he sped after Damon by tracking his scent, he caught up with him to see Damon on the side of a deserted rode "You have to go back." Naruto said

"No, I don't." Damon replied "You can't make me go back there and watch her die."

"I know, what your going through, but Damon she's going to be in a lot of pain, you have to send her off happy." Naruto said as Damon looked at him in surprise

"You want me to kill her?" Damon asked

"She'll start to hallucinate and then she'll go rabid, and the poison will be pumped throughout her cardiovascular system, which will cause the venom to infect every cell it passes within her body." Naruto explained before he walked over to Damon and placed his hands on his shoulders "You have to end the suffering she is going to go through."

"How, do I go about that?" Damon asked after a moment

"Manipulate her dreams. In the 1600s Rose told me about a place she loved to go to as a girl, St. Austell fields, clear skies, horses." Naruto said as Damon looked down before he nodded before they both sped home, to see Bonnie coming down the stairs along with Stefan who had gotten out of the tomb earlier

"Where is Rose?" Damon asked

"She's in your room, asleep." Bonnie said as Damon looked to Naruto who nodded before he went up the stairs

"So, did Elijah let you and Katherine out?" Naruto asked

"He um, compelled Katherine to stay in the tomb." Stefan said causing Naruto to frown and sigh in annoyance "Hey, Naruto." Stefan said getting his attention again "Do you have a way to contact Isobel?"

"There should be an old number somewhere, probably out of service." Naruto said "I'll search for it tomorrow." Naruto said as he and Bonnie walked upstairs as they were in the hallway, they stopped by Damon's room

Entering the room, they saw Damon had tears trailing down his face, a stake beside him, and a gray Rose being cradled in his arms, Bonnie looked at Damon in sympathy as she held onto Naruto's hand, as Damon picked up the body and walked to the door

"I'll bury her in the family crypt." Damon said getting a nod from Naruto as he watched Damon leave

"Is he going to be ok?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah." Naruto said "But not immediately."

**Finished **


	25. Daddy Issues

It's been a day since Rose's death, things had calmed down a little. Damon had mourned Rose's passing but tried to hide it, he had killed a women when the grief became to much for him. Elena had tried to make him feel better but he just sent her away, Stefan had went on a hunt for Isobel. Matt had kissed Caroline to try to get back with her, and she ran away from him, later on in the day Tyler tried to kiss her but she managed to avoid it.

Jeremy had been trying to impress Bonnie more lately and it was taking all of Naruto's self control not to hurt the kid, but as long as Jeremy didn't touch Bonnie intimately Naruto would hold off. Jules told Tyler that Naruto, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline killed Mason because they were vampires, and John Gilbert has returned to Mystic Falls.

**With Caroline**

Caroline walked out of her house and turned to lock the door before she paused as she sensed someone behind her turning around she saw Tyler on the sidewalk in her yard frowning up at her with a glare "Hey." she said before she chuckled and walked down the porch and asked "How's it going?

"We need to talk." Tyler said

"Yeah, we do. Listen… I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over analyze. You tried to kiss me but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler." Caroline said

"Fine." Tyler said

Caroline nodded smiling "Great." she said before she moved toward her car "That's settled."

"What happened to my uncle Mason?" Tyler asked turning around as Caroline stopped walking

"What?" Caroline asked looking at him

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened." Tyler said walking closer to her

"I… I don't…" Caroline stammered

"Then let me tell you: Stefan, Naruto, and their brother Damon killed him because Stefan, Naruto, and Damon are vampires, just like you." Tyler said

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked

"Is it true?" Tyler asked ignoring the question

"Let me explain." Caroline said

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?" Tyler asked

"Please." Caroline said

"Did you know?!" Tyler said loudly when she nodded Tyler pushed her against her car

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry." Caroline apologized

"I trusted you!" Tyler shouted as his eyes flashed an amber-yellow color, before he released her and left

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Naruto and Bonnie were in his shower, making out. Bonnie had her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist with her back to the wall as he groped her ass, when she pulled away "I have to hurry up." Bonnie said

"Me too." Naruto said pulling her into another kiss before she pulled back smiling

"I'm suppose to be at home getting ready, my dad is coming back for a couple of days." Bonnie said as Naruto sighed before nodding, before he set her on her feet and bathed her with occasional groping

**Gilbert House**

John is in the kitchen, watching TV when Elena entered the room "Good morning" he greeted

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Coffee?" John asked

"We're not doing that. We did that last night, no more avoiding. Why are you here?" Elena asked

"I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment." John replied

"What do you mean that's all you can say? You do know that as soon as Naruto finds out that you're here, you're a dead man right?" Elena asked

Before John could say anything, Jenna and Alaric entered the room. Jenna was in a so she didn't see John "I'm late." she said as she placed her purse on the table

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Alaric said walking in the kitchen before they both saw John

"What the hell?" Jenna asked

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric." John said

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not excepting you like ever." Jenna said

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John said

"You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Alaric said as he looked at Elena and walked out of the house

"I'm still confused here." Jenna said

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John replied

"Not here, you're not." Jenna retorted

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John said

"Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna replied

"Yeah, about that, um Elena, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honors?" John asked looking to Elena who ran a hand through her hair

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asked looking at Elena

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier but…" Elena trailed off

"I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know." John said before he leaves, Elena alone with a shocked Jenna

"What?!" Jenna asked

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan and Damon were in Stefan's bedroom "You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big save Elena move?" Damon asked

"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate." Stefan said

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me, and Naruto!" Damon replied as Naruto walked into the room

"What's up?" he asked, Stefan eyes widen as Damon smirked and turned to Naruto

"Stefan, brought John Gilbert back to town." Damon said, Naruto's eyes widen before the veins under his eyes pulsated before he smirked and he turned around only for Stefan to speed in front of him and stand in his way

"You can't kill him Naruto." Stefan said

"And please tell me why I can't." Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow

"Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I don't trust him." Stefan said

"We're waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon said

"And why I can't kill him." Naruto added

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan said

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Stefan said

"Ok, but as soon as his uses run out, he's a dead man." Naruto said before leaving as he got a text from Caroline

**Later**

**Caroline House **

Caroline walked to the door, before she opened it to let Naruto and Stefan into her house "What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Tyler knows about you both and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." Caroline said

"It's that woman, Jules. She had a run in with Damon." Naruto said

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed." Caroline said

"Wow, this is bad." Stefan said

"You're both not gonna tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asked

"No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed." Stefan said while Naruto shrugged

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. Stefan you have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I… we're friends." Caroline said

"Yeah, Stefan you go talk to Tyler, I'll go visit Uncle John." Naruto said before he walked to the door

"Hey!" Stefan shouted after him

"I promise, I won't kill him yet." Naruto said before leaving

**Gilbert House**

Elena had let Damon into the house, allowing him to walk inside as he looked around "Where's John?" he asked

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off." Elena said holding a mug of coffee

"That's public knowledge now?" Damon asked

"Apparently." Elena said

"Are you okay?" Damon asked walking closer to her

"Yeah. Jenna's head spinning but I'm okay." Elena said

"He said what he was doing here?" Damon asked

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me." Elena said

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked

"No. I don't believe him for a second." Elena said getting a nod from Damon

"Me neither." Damon cosigned

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked

"Kill him." Damon said as he started to leave

"Damon…" Elena called

"I'm joking." Damon said before she gave him a look "Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?" Damon said as he walked closer to her

"What does that mean?" Elena asked

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." Damon assured as he turned around and walked out of the door

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Elena said grabbing her jacket and closing the door behind her

**Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler walked into his father's office with a bag of chips, putting the chips down on the table Tyler leaned onto the desk to look at the computer, before he paused and looked up as Stefan is standing there, Tyler saw him and tried to leave but Stefan stopped him

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk." Stefan said

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler asked

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan retorted

"Tyler?" the heard as Stefan looked over his shoulder before Tyler tried to leave the room but Stefan caught him and pushed him against the wall, and vamped out while holding a finger up to his lips

"Shh. Not a word." he said as his face went back to normal

"Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial." Carol said before leaving, when they heard the door open and closed Tyler grunted as he tried to get out of Stefan's grip

**Woods**

Jules was in the woods walking toward an RV reaching the door she knocked and called "Brady?" before she opened the door but no one was in there, closing the door she turned around to see Brady standing there, before she smiled and they kissed "This is a hard place to find." she said

"You told me to stay under the radar." Brady said

"Thanks for coming." Jules said

"Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?" Brady asked

"Positive. You have to be careful." Jules advised

"I'm not afraid of a vampire." Brady said

Jules placed her hands on his shoulders and replied "I know baby but I want the boy more than I want vengeance."

Brady looked at her before he smirked "I say let's get both." Jules returned his smile before they kissed again

**Lockwood Mansion**

Stefan releases Tyler and backs up a little "Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot here." he said

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler asked getting off the wall

Stefan looked down before looking back to Tyler and said "Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." Tyler eyes narrowed before he turned to run but Stefan caught him and advised "I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon you're no match for me."

**Mystic Falls' Square**

The memorial was in full swing as John spoke with Carol "It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you." Carol said

"And the council? What are they doing?" John asked

"Damon Salvatore is leading the council now." Carol said while John frowned before a woman placed her hand on Carol's shoulder "Talk to him. Excuse me."

John sighed and turned around only to come face to face with Naruto, John paled and looked around "What your going to kill me at a memorial?" John asked as Naruto smirked

"No, but I could," Naruto said before stepping closer to John "but Stefan seems to believe that you can keep Elena safe, and I'm a little interested to see what a weasel like you could come up with, but listen to me right now." John watched as Naruto's eyes turned crimson with fox like slits and his whisker marks darkened along with his fangs growing longer "There is nothing anybody can say that will allow me to let you leave Mystic Falls alive." Naruto said smirking dangerously "As soon as your uses run out, I'm going to kill you. Just like the first John Gilbert." Naruto said before walking away from a scared shitless John, while Jeremy who had heard everything looked at Naruto in shock, as John composed himself

Bonnie was walking in town square after her father was called away on business again, she would normally feel sad that her father used his job so that he couldn't be around her now that she was embracing her witch heritage but she didn't care anymore, when she was with Naruto she felt normal, and she knew she would never feel lonely with him around.

As she saw Naruto talking to John she sensed Jonas Martin walking up on her, sighing in annoyance Bonnie got ready to act "Hello Bonnie." Jonas greeted

"I don't have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin. Or your son." Bonnie replied

"You must be feeling very confused about us." Jonas said

"There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah so don't lie about it." Bonnie said "Naruto better reward me nicely for this, maybe he can finally teach me about my Rinnegan." Bonnie thought

"I won't but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you." Jonas replied as they stop walking and Bonnie turned around in front of him

"Spare me the witch loyalty crap." Bonnie said

"You might not want to believe this but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Elena to keep you and your friends protected." Jonas said

Bonnie replied "You're right, I don't believe it."

"Hello Jonas." Naruto said walking up behind Bonnie as Jonas gulped since Naruto's eyes were still crimson

"H-Hello, Naruto." Jonas said

"Seems some witches still fear me." Naruto thought as Jonas immediately turned and left

"So how's Rudy?" Naruto asked hugging Bonnie as they walked towards the Grill

"He was fine, although he left home almost immediately." Bonnie said

"Want me to talk with him?" Naruto asked only for Bonnie to shake her head

"No, when he wants to act like a concerned father, I'll handle it." Bonnie said as Naruto nods

**Mystic Grill**

Jenna and Alaric are sitting at a table talking "I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You can't make this stuff up." Jenna said

"It's definitely a little overwhelming." Alaric said

"I can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?" Jenna asked before she looked up to see John entering the mystic grill, before he walked over and joined them

"Hey you two. Do you think I can, um, join you?" John asked

Jenna still looking at a menu asked "Do you have to?"

"I guess I don't have to but might as well." John replied before he looked up and said "Look who's here."

Jenna and Alaric turned their heads to see Damon and Elena walking in Damon and Elena spotted John, Damon made to walk to him but Elena stated "We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah but stupid is so much more fun." Damon replied looking at her, before he walked over and Elena caught his arm

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man." Elena said

Damon looked at her with an raised eyebrow before sighing "Okay then." they walk over to the table and Damon greeted "John, buddy, how have you been?"

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." John said

**Lockwood Mansion**

Stefan was sitting on the desk in Tyler's father's office, while Tyler sat on a chair "Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." Stefan said

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler said

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work." Stefan replied as Tyler nods before his phone vibrates

He looked at Stefan and jumped up, answering his phone "Help, help!" he shouted before Stefan took the phone and looked at the phone

"Who's number was that?" Stefan asked as he showed Tyler the phone, only to see Tyler had a small smirk on his face, Stefan then threw the phone on the desk "Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life. Can't you see that?"

**Woods**

Jules was walking to Brady, as she hung up her phone with a worried expression on her face before she said "We have a problem." looking down at Brady who was kneeling down in front of a camp fire,

**Mystic Grill**

John was lighting a candle for the victims when Damon joined him "So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything." Damon said

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compelled her to stay there." John replied

"Only because all of the vervain have left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full." Damon said as he lit a candle

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asked surprised

"Naruto's idea, it's an acquired taste actually." Damon replied before he glanced at John's hand "I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep."

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." John said before he left

**Outside**

Caroline was in the parking lot getting ready to leave when Matt who saw her called out "Hey! Hey!"

Caroline turned to Matt as he ran over and greeted "Hey."

"I haven't seen you." Matt said

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." Caroline said

"Yeah. You're avoiding me a little." Matt said

Caroline smiled and replied "Okay, maybe a little."

Matt smiled and offered "Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness."

Caroline thought about it, before she said "Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing."

"Sounds good." Matt said

"Okay, bye." Caroline said smiling as Matt walked away, before she walked to her car, and sensed someone behind her, turning around she saw Jules

"Excuse me, Caroline right?" Jules asked

"Yeah." Caroline said

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" Jules asked

"No, not since earlier. Sorry." Caroline said before she turned around and opened her car door to get in

"I know you're lying." Jules said

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline asked with her back to Jules

"Actually it is." Jules said

"Well, I have a trick too." Caroline replied before she vamped out and turned around but Jules sprayed her with a vervain spray. Caroline hurt, turns around and leaned on her car when she healed she turned back around only for Brady to shoot her in the head

**Woods**

Caroline awoke in a cage in Brady's RV, with a wound on her head, screaming a little she took the wooden bullet out of her head, before she tried to unlock the cage but she saw Brady.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." Brady said before he shot Caroline again causing her to scream

**Lockwood Mansion**

"You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" Tyler asked as Stefan was pacing

"Look, I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that." Stefan said as he sat down before his phone vibrates he took his phone out of his pocket to see Caroline calling him, before he picked up "Hey. Is everything okay?" Stefan asked

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive." Jules said walking toward Brady's RV

"Who is this?" Stefan asked

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?" Jules asked

"Jules. Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it." Jules said

"Where is she?" Stefan asked

"Right here. Want proof?" Jules replied as she entered the RV "He needs proof." she said holding the phone up

Brady shot Caroline who screamed in pain, Stefan's eyes narrowed when he heard her screaming "What's happening?" Tyler asked

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Stefan growled

"I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies." Jules said before she hung up

**Mystic Grill**

Jenna and her friend walked toward Damon, and Naruto who were at the bar, talking "Whose the blonde?" her friend asked

"That's Naruto, I know he's hot, but he's 17." Jenna said as her friend sighed before they walked up some steps toward the boys and Jenna said "So, my friend wants to meet you." Naruto, and Damon turned to Jenna "Damon Salvatore, this is…" Jenna started to introduce but Damon interrupted

"I know you. The news lady." Damon said as Naruto got up and walked towards Bonnie and Elena

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Andie asked

"My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you." Damon said as he got up and walked to Naruto, Elena, and Bonnie

"You totally blew her off." Naruto said

"I'm steering clear off all women at the moment." Damon replied finishing his drink

"You didn't have to be rude." Elena said

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere." Damon said before Naruto's phone rung, he answered it to see Stefan was calling him

"If your checking to see if I killed John yet, your wasting your time." Naruto said picking up his glass to drink when he paused and put the glass down "What did you say?" he asked with narrowed eyes "We'll be right there." he said before he hung up

"What is it?" Damon asked while Bonnie and Elena listened

"Caroline, has been taken hostage by Jules, and one of her wolf friends." Naruto said as he put his phone in his pocket and he turned around and Bonnie followed him, while Elena, and Damon went to the restroom

"I'm coming with you." Bonnie said

"Oh no your not, I need you here." Naruto said

"But Caroline could be hurt." Bonnie said

"She's a vampire." Naruto retorted before he shook his head and said "When we rescue her I'll come and get you. She'll need you and Elena tonight." Bonnie nodded before she kissed him as Damon came out of the grill

"Let's go." Damon said

**Woods**

Caroline was still in the cage crying "So, How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady asked when Caroline didn't answer he shot her with a squirt gun filled with vervain causing her to scream "No?"

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?" Caroline asked kicking the cage

"You're a vampire. Why not?" Brady asked before he threw wooden sticks in her neck causing her to scream "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Let me out!" Caroline yelled as Brady got up and joined Jules outside

"Get it out of your system?" Jules asked

""No, I'm just getting started." Brady replied

"Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are." Jules said

Brady turned to her and said "You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are."

**Later **

Jules was alone in front of the RV when she heard something "I know you're out there." Jules said

Stefan walked out of the woods with Tyler "Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked

"Locked up tight." Jules said

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." Stefan replied

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules asked

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Stefan said

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules replied

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline." Stefan retorted when Naruto and Damon arrived

"My little brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before us we're gonna let him try it his way before we resort to our way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline." Damon said

"Let go of Tyler." Jules said glancing at Naruto

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon said

"Don't be naïve Damon." Naruto said as everyone looked at him "Don't you know wolves travel in packs." before he snapped his fingers and a ring of flames appeared and surrounded the camp site and a lot of people could be seen, Naruto looked at Stefan's and Damon's surprised expression and shook his head _"I really should've trained them when they turned." _he thought

"Give us Tyler." Jules said

Stefan looked to Naruto who shrugged, and he let go of Tyler "Hey Tyler." Naruto said when Tyler turned to him he said "Get in the RV, you don't want to be out here wouldn't want you to be caught in the crossfire."

"I don't need to listen to you." Tyler said with a scowl on his face "You three are out numbered, so maybe you should be trying to get to safety."

Naruto smirked before he looked to the five werewolves on top of Brady's RV, before he used his heat vision, seconds later 5 charred corpses fell to the ground Tyler along with the other wolfs looked at the body's in shock. Tyler looked at Naruto in fear before he ran into the RV while the others looked at Naruto in deep hatred

Brady through gritted teeth asked "Which one of you killed Mason?"

"Uh, that'd be me" Damon said smirking

"Boys, make sure that one suffers as well." Brady ordered clenching his stake

Damon smirked before he rushed over to Jules but she jumped on the RV, and flips off, when she landed Naruto was already there and slapped her into a tree, before he tilted his head slightly letting a stake shoot passed him.

One of the wolves tried to burn Stefan but he sped behind him and put him in a headlock, before maneuvering the wolf to burn two werewolves.

Damon was moving to Brady, as a wolf jumped off of Jules jeep, toward Damon only for Damon to rip his heart out before he could get to him.

Naruto was smirking as he decapitated another wolf, before he ducked under a swing from a wolf that had a stake in his hand, Naruto shot up and ripped the wolfs heart out, looking over his shoulder Naruto threw the heart away

Inside the RV, Tyler saw Caroline in the cage as she tried to reach the latch, when she sees him she said "Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." Tyler hesitated "Tyler?" she asked

Outside, Stefan killed a werewolf as another threw a stake at him but he caught it, and threw it back into the werewolf's neck

Inside the RV, Caroline was pleading with Tyler to help her out "Tyler, please! Tyler?" she pleaded before he finally went toward the cage

Damon was fighting with Brady, when Jules arrived and shot him with a wooden bullet, causing him to fall to the floor, Naruto who was fighting four werewolves, saw Damon on the floor with Brady over him getting ready to stake him and another werewolf about to stake Stefan, his eyes widen before they narrowed dangerously

In a crimson flash, Naruto appeared beside Brady and kicked him through his RV window, he went flying out the other side and head first into a tree, he died from blunt force trauma, in another flash Naruto's fist went through the one over Stefan's heart,

Inside the RV Tyler finally opened the cage so Caroline got out of the RV but Jules caught her, and pushed her against the RV and put a gun to her back. Tyler walked out and looked at Caroline but he didn't do anything,

Caroline looked at him in shock before her eyes narrowed and she vamped out, using her strength and speed Caroline elbowed Jules in the torso, causing Jules to drop the gun in major pain, as she coughed up blood as Caroline turned around and grabbed Jules by her throat and slammed her into the RV, growling before raising her hand Caroline made to take out Jules heart, only for Naruto to catch her hand

"It's over Care." Naruto said softly, she looked at him and nodded before Naruto looked to Jules "This is the only time your life will be spared, so if I were you, I would get the hell out of town." he said before he swiped his hand and the flames that surrounded the camp sight suddenly converged on every werewolf corpse leaving only the four vampires and two alive werewolves, as the vampires walked away.

**Later**

**Caroline House**

Caroline walked onto her porch with Stefan and Naruto behind her "So is your mom home?" Stefan asked

"No, she's at work." Caroline said

"We can come in if you want us to." Naruto said

"I'm fine, guys." Caroline said with a fake smile

"You don't have to pretend with us. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight." Naruto replied softly

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." Caroline said

"Sure you can." Stefan said

"I just really want to go shower so…" Caroline trailed off

"Okay." Naruto nodded

"Good night." Caroline said walking inside

"Good night/ Night." Stefan and Naruto said before she closed the door

"We're going to need backup." Naruto said looking to Stefan who nodded

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon opened the door to see John "What do you want?" Damon asked annoyed

"We didn't finish our conversation." John said

"I'll bite." Damon replied as John entered the house

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you Naruto, and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena." John said

"I agree with that statement." Damon replied

John nodded before he pulled a towel from his coat and said "So I come bearing gifts." he walked to a table, and opened the towel, to show a dagger and a vial of ash

"What is that?" Damon asked walking over

"This is how you kill an original? In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged into their heart." John said as he demonstrated how to do it, placing the tip of the dagger inches away fro Damon's chest

Damon took the dagger and asked "How do you know all this, John?"

John shrugged and said "Isobel. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that."

"Where is Isobel?" Damon asked

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side." John said before he walked out of the house

Damon shook his head before he called Naruto after a couple of rings Naruto picked up "What's up?" Naruto asked from the other end

Damon held up the dagger and smirked "John brought the dagger you mentioned." Damon said

"Perfect, I'll see you when I get there." Naruto said before he hung up, and Damon called someone else

**Caroline House**

Caroline was in her bedroom and was looking at her wounds, when her phone rung. She picked up her phone to see Matt was calling her, sighing she answered the phone "Hi"

"Hey. Did something happened?" Matt asked in the grill

"Oh my… I'm so sorry Matt." Caroline apologized

"Are you okay?" Matt asked

"Yeah. Something came up with Bonnie and she needed me. A friend thing. You understand?" Caroline lied

Matt turned his head to see Bonnie and Naruto leaving a table as they left the grill "Yeah so you're with her right now?" Matt asked

"Yeah so I'm not gonna make it tonight but can I see you tomorrow?" Caroline continued to lie

Matt scoffed silently and he said "Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night" before he hung up

Caroline sighed and hung up her phone, putting the phone down, she placed her head in her hands when someone knocked on the door, looking to the door, she got up and walked to the door to see Tyler. Scoffing Caroline opened the door "Are you okay?" Tyler asked

"I'm fine." Caroline said coldly

"I had no idea they would come for you." Tyler explained

"Do you know what they did to me?" Caroline asked as she forced down tears

"I'm sorry but it's crazy now okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me." Tyler said trying to turn the situation on her

"I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?" Caroline replied

"Caroline…" Tyler started to say

"You just stood there when Jules was going to kill me. You just stood there! You didn't do anything!" Caroline interrupted

"I didn't know what to do!" Tyler said

"You help your friend, that's what you do." Caroline replied

"I'm sorry." Tyler apologized

Caroline shook her head as she glared at Tyler "No it's too late because we're not friends anymore and what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again so you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house!" she ranted before she slammed the door in his face.

Tyler sighed before he went down the steps and got into Jules jeep, Jules had tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry about your friends." he said Jules nodded "If, I'm gonna go with you, their can't be any secrets, or lies." Tyler said

"No more secrets, or lies." she said nodding "Your doing the right thing."

"I can't stay here, not like this." Tyler said before Jules drove off away from Mystic Falls

**Gilbert House**

Elena took a bottle of water out of the fridge and when she closed it, John was there "I'm sorry about earlier." John apologized

"Enough already. I don't want you here and I can't make that anymore clear." Elena said

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena." John said

"Yeah I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line." Elena retorted

John sighed and took out a bracelet and walked over to her " I thought you might want this. It was you mother's." he said as he showed her the bracelet

"Isobel?" Elena asked looking at the bracelet

"No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now." John said as he gave her the bracelet as tears well up in her eyes "Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family."

He left Elena in the kitchen while tears streamed down her face, before she turned her head to see Stefan, before she rushed into his arms "Are you okay?" Elena asked

"I'm fine." Stefan said

"Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline?" Elena asked

"I could use your help." Stefan said

**Caroline's House**

Naruto knocked on the door, when Caroline in her robe came to the door and opened it "What's going on?" she asked looking from Naruto to Stefan

"We were a bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight." Naruto said

"I'm fine." Caroline said

"Good but just in case, we brought some back up." Stefan said as he and Naruto step out of the way and allowed for Elena and Bonnie to walk to the door

"We're gonna slumber in." Elena said

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie commented as Caroline cried and they all hug, as Naruto smirked before he and Stefan left.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was in his bathtub with Andie Star, they were hugging "I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number." Andie said

"I like a woman who knows what she wants." Damon said

"Thank you, so what do you want mister tall, dark and handsome?" Andie asked

"I'm not that tall. I need a distraction." Damon said sitting back

"You can booty call me anytime you want." Andie said smiling

"You see, the thing is, miss sexy reporter girl, I have a problem I need help with. It's really messing with my mind." Damon said

"Oh, tell me about it." Andie encouraged

"I'm in love with a woman I can never have." Damon said

"I knew it. I know how to pick them. So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume?" Andie asked

"Yeah but that's not the point. The point is I'm in love with her and that drives me crazy. I'm not in control." Damon replied

"You don't trust yourself around her?" Andie asked

"I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie. I'm bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people." Damon confessed Andie's smile turned to a frown as she looked scared before Damon leaned forward and compelled her "Don't be afraid, you're okay."

"Why do you kill people?" Andie asked

"Because I like it. It's in my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be the better man which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?"

"Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Damon, it changes us." Andie said

"Just stop talking. Just kiss me, be my distraction." Damon said leaning forward again as they kissed each other before he bit her and drunk her blood

**Tomb**

Katherine is sitting in the tomb, when she looked up to see Naruto sitting in front of her, she was about to say something when he put his finger to his lips, and pointed to the doorway, as he went deeper into the tomb, as Katherine got up and walked to the door to see John "I know you were expecting someone else." John said

"I was expecting Isobel." Katherine said

"She was busy so she sent me instead." John replied

"Do the boys know that you're here right now?" Katherine asked

"No. No one does. This is between you, me and Isobel." Damon said

"I want out of this tomb, John." Katherine said

"I'm already on it." John said before the started coming up with a plan, when John left Katherine walked into the tomb, to see Naruto using his Kamui to bring out her stuff.

"Still scheming huh?" Naruto said with his back to her as she leaned on the wall

"Just like you taught me." she said smirking before Naruto vamp sped in front of her his right arm beside her head as he was leaning over so that their noses were almost touching

"You know, I could stop this little plan right?" Naruto asked

"But, you won't." Katherine said before she saw Naruto raise an eyebrow "With me out of the tomb, then it'll be more protection for Elena."

"That's true, but everything isn't about Elena." Naruto said

"Well, think of it this way, with me out of the tomb, we can revisit the night we shared 500 years ago." Katherine said caressing Naruto's face as she leaned closer and kissed him passionately, and Naruto immediately returned it as he lifted her up off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as Naruto sat down on a bench, with her straddling him.

**Finished**


	26. The House Guest

**Appalachian Mountains **

Naruto stood at the top of the mountains looking at the sunset, he was wearing basketball shorts with a black t-shirt, he had been up here all day after he brought Caroline, and Bonnie to the bottom of the mountain at 6 a.m. he had placed a gravity seal on both of their backs before he sealed away Caroline's speed, and Bonnie's magic and chakra to make it harder for both of them to climb the mountain.

He had been using a seal he had in the boarding house, and had watched Alaric dagger Elijah. As soon as Elijah desiccated he told contacted Katherine and told her to get out of the tomb.

Naruto's reminiscing suddenly came to a halt as he heard Caroline, and Bonnie grunting

Turning around Naruto saw the girls climb to the top, sweating, dirty and breathing heavily as well as glaring at him "Congrats, you made it to the top." Naruto said walking forward to them as they fell to their knees, he then released the seals he placed on them

Breathing a sigh of relief the girls, stood up still breathing a little heavy, "So how do you both feel?" Naruto asked

"Lighter." Bonnie and Caroline said

"Yes, the healing factors you both have, were working in overdrive to heal your strain muscles, and strengthen them on your hike up here." Naruto explained "Your bone density increased, your also faster, and stronger so you both will have to control your strength and speed, wouldn't want you both to be ripping off doors, and running into trees would we."

"You both rest for a little bit, I'll be right back." Naruto said before he jumped off the cliff as Bonnie and Caroline sat down, drinking some water

When Bonnie looked to Caroline "So when are you going to tell Naruto?" she asked

Caroline looked at Bonnie in confusion "Tell him what?" she asked

"About your feelings for him." Bonnie clarified

"Not yet, I want to see where Matt, and I stand." Caroline said getting a nod from Bonnie, they continued to talk when 15 minutes later Naruto came back, and he took them home placing seals around their house to reinforce it, so that they wouldn't break anything.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Naruto walked into the house to see Elena walking from the basement "What's up?" Naruto asked

"I decided to continue fighting." Elena said getting a smile from Naruto before she continued "but under one condition."

"And that is?" Naruto asked

"I want you to give me your word, that you won't interfere with the sacrifice." Elena said looking at Naruto seriously, when Naruto was about to disagree she said "Please, you have to trust me."

"Fine." Naruto said reluctantly after a minute as Elena looked at him expectantly, although she could hear in his voice how it was tearing him apart to say that "I give you my word that I won't interfere in the sacrifice." he said as black veins suddenly crawled from his hands to his face before they vanished

Elena smiled "Thank you." she said hugging him as she knew that Naruto would have never agreed with her ideas, and now he had no choice but to listen to them

"Now that I gave you my word, I should probably tell you this now." Naruto said getting Elena's attention "I'm going to kill John the first chance I get."

Elena looked like she was about to say something but Naruto kissed her on the forehead before he walked towards his room "Good night." he said as he took off his shirt planning to get into his shower sensing someone already inside of it

Elena just stood there, as Damon, and Stefan came up the stairs behind her, having heard what Naruto said

**Naruto's Room **

Naruto walked into his room, to hear his shower running. Stealthily Naruto stripped nude, before he walked to his bathroom as he activated a privacy seal. Entering the bathroom, Naruto walked around the glass to see Katherine with her back turned as she stood under the water, walking forward Naruto wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump, before she saw who it was.

"Making yourself at home, huh?" Naruto asked

"Well, you told me I'm welcome here." Katherine said turning in his arms as she smiled up at Naruto

"You know that they won't like that." Naruto replied

"They don't have to, but until you send me away, I'm here to stay." Katherine said

"I can always get you your freedom from Niklaus." Naruto said as Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck and placed kisses on his chest

"I know, you can but I want to get out of this my way." Katherine said getting a nod from Naruto before he lifted her up and held her by her ass and looked her in the eye

"I'm thinking of doing some traveling during the summer, do you wish to join me?" Naruto asked

Katherine smiled "Of course I would." she said before she asked "Will Bonnie be coming with us?"

During her time in the tomb, Bonnie would come by to keep her company. At first it annoyed her but she slowly started to slowly open up to Bonnie. They had talked about their past, before Katherine started teaching Bonnie about her Rinnegan.

"No, she's going to be with her father's side of the family for the summer." Naruto replied getting a nod from Katherine before she kissed Naruto, jumping down she super sped Naruto into a wall out from behind the glass that surrounded the shower,

As they continued to kiss, Naruto groping her ass super sped out of the bathroom into the room and slammed her into a wall causing a vase to fall to the ground shattering, as he started to kiss her neck, before he bit her hard

"Ouch!" she hissed pushing him away, as Naruto smirked

"Still sensitive?" Naruto asked amused, Katherine looked at him for a moment before she super sped and tackled him, they flew into his bed

Katherine was now straddling Naruto, who smirked up at her, something that she returned with a smile before she spoke sincerely "537 years on this planet, and I have never loved someone like I do you."

Naruto's smirk turned into a smile as he sat up "I will never stop loving you, Katerina. No matter what you do." he said before Katherine kissed him passionately running her hands through his hair, as he caressed her back, Katherine pushed Naruto back down to the bed as they continued to kiss, they spent the night having hot passionate sex,

**Next Day **

Naruto was in the kitchen, making some coffee when Damon, Elena, and Stefan walked in "Morning brother." Damon said getting a nod from Naruto as he poured two cups of coffee taking one and drinking from it, as Damon reached for the second one only for Katherine to speed in and take it instead much to the shock of the others

"Katherine?" Stefan asked

"Hello." she greeted as she sat on the counter beside Naruto who was leaning against it

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked looking at Naruto along with the others

"When you daggered Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed her from the tomb." Naruto said

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine said

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena said as Stefan moved forward only for Naruto to appear in front of him blocking his way

"She's staying." Naruto said

"Like hell." Stefan said

"Last I checked I built this house. If I want her to stay here she is going to stay here." Naruto replied

"Besides, you need me. All you three have been doing is running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine said

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena said

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? How about when he's coming?" Katherine asked _"According to Naruto he isn't helping them, after Elena made him give her his word so that he wouldn't interfere, stupid girl." _she thought as the three looked at each other seeing that she had a point

"Aren't you both late for school?" Naruto asked

"Your not coming?" Elena asked after she looked at her watch

"Nope, have a meeting with John." Naruto said smirking as he pulled out a black card from his pocket, and gave it Katherine

Looking at the credit card, Katherine smiled before she kissed Naruto and sped out of the house then hopped into Naruto's Aston Martin, before she sped off to the mall

**Mystic Falls' High**

Matt was putting up adds for the grill on the walls, when Caroline joined him "Hey, Matt." she greeted

"Hey." Matt said turning to her

"Live band?" Caroline asked looking at the add

"Yeah, business has been a little slow. The grill's trying to stay afloat." Matt said as they started to walk though the hallway

"Aren't we all?" Caroline asked with a smile

"Have you heard from Tyler?" Matt asked

"Not a peep. You?" Caroline said

"No, not since he stopped by the grill to talk, and I've left messages on his cell phone." Matt replied

"He stopped by to see you? What did he say?" Caroline asked

"Not much, really. I mean... I think to say good-bye without really saying good-bye. I just didn't know it." Matt said

"And that's all he said?" Caroline asked

Matt stopped walking and suspiciously replied "Yeah. Yeah, that's all he said, Caroline. Why? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah! I... I mean, no, I... it's just not that easy." Caroline said

"I don't get it! Since when have am I the one that can express himself and you're the one at a loss for words?" Matt asked

"No, you're right, and I'm sorry." Caroline apologized

"You know how I feel. So it's your move. Just make a decision or leave me alone." Matt said before he walked away

**Outside **

Elena and Stefan were in the parking lot, getting out of Stefan's Pontiac "Why is she still here? She was free." Elena said

"She wants what we want... Klaus dead. Maybe she sees us as her only chance." Stefan said with a shrug

"And why is Naruto allowing her to stay?" Elena asked

"I don't know, but the fact is that she stayed. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?" Stefan replied

"How? All she does is lie to us." Elena said

"Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. She and Naruto does." Stefan said

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with Naruto." Elena said as Stefan embraced her

"Maybe we should stay at your place tonight." Stefan said

"Hmm, I can't. I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Caroline's having Matt drama again, and we decided to make it a girls' night. Maybe Katherine can join us." Elena said before Stefan kissed her on the forehead and they walked to school

**Gilbert House **

John walked down the stairs, he was happy he had gotten his ring back from Alaric, walking toward the kitchen he heard laughing looking in, he saw Naruto, speaking with Jenna both of them laughing, before Jenna checked her watch

"Time for me to go." she said getting up "So what are you going to do today?" Jenna asked putting on her jacket as Naruto started to wash her dishes

"Me, and John are going to go hunting." Naruto said smirking as John who was listening backed up from the door and went back upstairs to retrieve his stakes,

"You really want to hang out with him?" Jenna asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, Damon suckered me into this favor for him." Naruto lied as Jenna nodded before she gave him a hug and walked away leaving the house

As soon as Naruto heard the door closed, he summoned a clone to do the dishes before he made his way upstairs

John was breathing a little heavy, as he looked around his room, unable to find his stakes. When he heard Jenna's car start up, walking to the window John watched as Jenna drove away, walking to another window that led to the backyard John jumped out of it onto the roof, before he lowered himself down to the ground and ran around the front

Looking behind him he saw Naruto walking after him smirking, getting into his car, John immediately sped off hoping to get to the grill to find safety in a public place.

**Mystic Falls' High**

Stefan was speaking with Bonnie as she took books from her locker "She's out of the tomb?" Bonnie asked smiling, she didn't see the big deal, sure Katherine is a little rough around the edges but once you got to know the real her, she was really fun to be around

"Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful." Stefan said since he didn't know about Bonnie's friendship with Katherine "Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture."

"It's impossible. They hate us." Bonnie said holding her notebook

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?" Stefan asked

"I'll try." Bonnie sighed

"Thanks. Keep me posted." Stefan said before he walked to his first class

Alaric was in his classroom pacing as Elena leaned against his desk "It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something." Alaric said

"Well, you won't have to worry for long, since Naruto is currently looking for him so he can kill him." Elena said

"Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so…" Alaric trailed off as he held up his ring less hand "Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?" he asked

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena asked standing up straight

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want." Alaric said

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know. I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done." Alaric said

**Mystic Grill**

John was at the bar, drinking looking over his shoulder he saw Naruto sitting at a table eating some French fries. When Naruto looked up and looked right at him, John immediately turned around and ordered some more drinks

Naruto smirked before his phone vibrated looking at the text from Damon, Naruto got up and moved to walk out of the grill, when he ran into Jonas, and Luka "Jonas, Luka." Naruto greeted

"Naruto, are you here for the meeting as well?" Jonas asked getting a confused look from Naruto before he looked over his shoulder to see Bonnie, and Stefan walking over to them Naruto whispered

"What the hell is going on?"

"We're trying to reach a alliance." Stefan said

"Stefan, don't get your hopes up, the Matins are not to be trusted." Naruto advised before he kissed Bonnie and walked out of the grill

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was in the living room, organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals, as Katherine who had set all of her stuff in Naruto's room walked in "What you up to?" Katherine asked

"None of your business." Damon said

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" Katherine asked as Naruto walked in

"What's up?" Naruto asked throwing his jacket onto a chair,

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked

"No." Katherine said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre." Damon said as Naruto took a journal off the table

"What was he going to do when he found it?" Katherine asked

"I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked as Stefan leaned against the doorway

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one." Stefan said

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Naruto said

"We just need to find it." Stefan said

"Don't bother." Naruto said getting their attention as he threw the journal down "I already know where it is."

"Great lets go." Damon said

"Later, we need to take care of the Martins first." Naruto said getting nods from the three

**Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Jonas and Luka walked to their apartment "But what if they can find the burial ground?" Luka asked

"They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks." Jonas said opening the door

"We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta." Luka replied

"We will save her but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brothers. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with." Jonas said

"You're going to kill them?" Luka asked "You know what would happen if you did, the stories about Naru-"

"I know Luka!" Jonas interrupted "That's why I'm going to let Elijah do it."

**That Night**

**Gilbert House**

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were in the kitchen "Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked

"Like you have to ask." Elena said placing a bowl on the counter

"I will get it." Caroline said as she picked up her IPad and saw a picture of her with Matt

Bonnie seeing the picture took the tablet "I'll do it."

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked

"No, I think he's going to betray Stefan the first chance he gets." Bonnie said as she searched for the nearest pizza place

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?" Caroline asked

Bonnie and Elena smiled at her as Elena asked "Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?"

"That is so not the point." Caroline said

"Well, yeah, I mean…" Elena started but stopped as Jenna entered the kitchen "Hey." she said

Jenna looked at the girls and asked "What's going on?"

"Girls' night." Elena said sitting in a chair

"Oh." Jenna said nodding

"How are you doing?" Elena asked

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna said

"He feels terrible." Elena said

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked

Elena looked at the girls who shook their heads as she replied "No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or…"

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline said

"You, too?" Jenna asked

"You have no idea." Caroline said

"Ok, then." Jenna said as she walks over and opened the fridge "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." she closed the fridge and walked over to the counter

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you." Caroline said as Elena nodded

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does." Jenna replied

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Caroline said as Elena, and Bonnie shared a glance

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Jenna said

After a moment of silence Caroline spoke "You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill."

"I'm in." Bonnie said

"In." Jenna said

"In." Elena said

**Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Luka was sitting at a table, as Jonas walked over with a candle and Grimoire, as he spoke "Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could."

"No. I'm not strong enough to send you. But, I can do this." Luka said as Jonas sat down

"I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak…" Jonas started

Luka interrupted "Dad. I want this just as much as you."

Jonas nodded before he instructed "Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind."

Luka closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before he said "I got it." and Jonas did the spell

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Luka appeared in the boarding house, "I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here." he said

"What do you see?" Jonas asked

Luka looked into the living room, where he saw Katherine reading, while Damon was playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops, "Elena and Damon, they're hanging out." Luka said

"Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused." Jonas said as Luka walked deeper into the house

Katherine stopped reading and looked up for a moment before she returned to reading, when Naruto walked into the house "Where've you been?" Damon asked putting the game on pause

"Looking for John, he hid very well, after I left the grill." Naruto replied as Damon nodded and Naruto looked at Katherine "You wanna-" Naruto paused as he sensed something

"What is it?" Katherine asked as Naruto turned around and walked into the hallway, he looked toward the door that led to the basement and narrowed his eyes before he sped away, Katherine, and Damon immediately sped after him

Reaching the cellar where Elijah's body was, they saw the dagger moving as Luka tried to remove it, Naruto sped over and slammed his hand on the dagger keeping it inside as Luka grunted

"Naruto's fighting me." Luka said to his father as Naruto looked around

"What's happening?" Katherine asked as she and Damon watched as Naruto kept his hand on the dagger

"I don't know." Naruto said as he activated his dojutsu, and he saw Luka who gasped "Luka." he growled

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked

"He sees me." Luka said, Jonas immediately tried to stop the spell but it was to late as Naruto took a deep breath, and spewed out a stream on white flames

Katherine, and Damon feeling the heat squinted and held up their hands as they backed away

**Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Luka was still with his father who was trying to release the spell when Luka suddenly burst into flames "Luka! Luka!" Jonas yelled

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan arrived to see Naruto still spewing white hot flames with Damon and Katherine out of the cellar "What is he doing?!" Stefan asked

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it." Damon answered for Naruto as Stefan immediately left

**Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Luka was still burning, when Jonas rushed over to him with a blanket and the fire was put out, as Luka's skin had melted off and he lied dead on the floor "Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes." Jonas pleased before he opened a Grimoire and cast a spell but it didn't work, before he started to cry "My boy."

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Naruto stopped the flames before he used water chakra to put out the flames, he looked at Elijah's body along with Katherine, and Damon to see that it was burnt to a crisp, before it started to heal, but remained comatose

"Katherine." Naruto said

"Yeah?" Katherine asked looking at Naruto

"Go, straighten your hair and put on some of Elena's clothes." Naruto said getting a nod from Katherine who sped upstairs as Naruto turned to Damon who nodded already knowing what he was going to say, as Naruto left, heading to the grill

**Mystic Grill**

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna arrived to the grill and looked at the band, when Alaric came from the back and he and Jenna saw each other

"I need a drink." Jenna said before she walked off to the bar, as Matt walked by

Caroline seeing him greeted "Hey, Matt." but Matt didn't answer he just kept it pushing

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie said

Alaric walked to bar, and stood beside Jenna, who saw him and turned back around "Jenna." he said

"Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila." Jenna said

"Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well." Alaric replied

"Well, the two of you have a lot in common." Jenna retorted

"Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me." Alaric said

"Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, Whatever you think I can't handle... You're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric." Jenna said before she walked off

"Jenna…" Alaric called after her, but she kept walking

Elena; Caroline and Bonnie were listening to the band, as Bonnie and Elena talked to Caroline about Matt "He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie said

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline said

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie said

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline said

Elena looked to Alaric who was looking at the band before she said "Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway."

The band stopped playing and Caroline took off her jacket "What are you doing?" Elena asked as Caroline gave her, her jacket and walked off toward the stage "Where are you going? Where is she going?" Elena asked as Jenna joined them

Caroline got on stage and took the microphone "Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome?" she said as everyone started clapping and cheering

Jenna took a shot, and said "This isn't gonna end well." as Elena, and Bonnie looked shocked

"So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." Caroline ranted

Bonnie, Jenna, and Elena all looked baffled "Sing?" Elena asked

The singer joined Caroline by the microphone "Come on, off the stage." he said

Caroline turned to him and compelled him "You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up."

"What will it be?" the singer asked

Caroline whispered something in his ear before she started to sing "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles. Naruto walked into the grill and saw Caroline on the stage singing, he looked in the crowd and saw Bonnie, Elena, and Jenna

"_I don't want to ruin the moment, so I'll hold off for now." _Naruto thought as he walked up behind Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto before she smiled and kissed him before they turned back to Caroline

Jenna, and Alaric looked at each other, as Elena who was smiling looked at Matt who had a small smile on his face, when he looked at her she nodded, taking a deep breath Matt joined Caroline on stage

Looking at him Caroline stopped singing, and started to speak "Matt, I…" Matt interrupted her by kissing her. Bonnie, Elena and everyone screams and laughs clapping

**Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Jonas hadn't moved from beside Luka's corpse, he was now growling, before he took out Elena's picture and her hair brush to cast a spell to find her.

Stefan arrived at the apartment he took a pipe, by the door and used it to open it, when he saw Luka's body, before he saw Jonas "You killed him." Jonas said as he gave Stefan a aneurism, causing Stefan to hold his head in pain "He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like." he said as he intensified the spell as Stefan fell to the ground groaning and he leaves while Stefan saw Elena's picture on the floor

**Mystic Grill**

Bonnie was at the table waiting for Naruto to return when she saw Jonas, getting up she walked over to him as he looked around "Dr. Martin. You ok?" Bonnie asked getting his attention

Jonas looked at Bonnie and walked over to her "Where is she?" he asked

"I don't understand." Bonnie said

"My son is dead." Jonas said

Bonnie raised an eyebrow before she saw the look in Jonas's eyes "Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way." Bonnie said trying to do things how she think her grams would

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena." Jonas said

"I won't tell you where she is." Bonnie said as Jonas shatters the lights with his powers

"Where is she?" Jonas asked

Caroline and Matt were kissing in the restroom when the light went off "What the hell?" Matt asked before he kissed Caroline again and opened the door to see lights out in the grill "The power's out." he said

"Even better." Caroline said as she dragged Matt back into the restroom

"I wish, but I should probably go help." Matt said before Caroline kissed him and he walked out, she smiled when Elena and Stefan walked in

"Hey." Caroline said

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked back into grill as everyone ran outside he saw a fire had started by the bar, and Matt was stabbed by Jonas "Matt No!" Caroline screamed as Jonas walked out of the grill, as Caroline sped over to him "Matt! Matt! Oh! Oh, my God!" she said as Naruto walked over

"Just breathe Caroline... just breathe." Naruto said to get her to calm down

Caroline took a deep breath before she vamped out and bit her wrist and placed it in Matt's mouth "You have to drink. Please, please."

"Caroline!" Naruto shouted as Matt looked at her wide eyed

"I'll take care of it I promise." Caroline said as Naruto nodded and vanished in a flash

**Gilbert House**

Naruto appeared beside Bonnie who was in the kitchen "You ok?" he asked as Bonnie hugged him

"Yeah, I tried to do it the peaceful way, but he just knocked me out." Bonnie explained getting a nod from Naruto as Stefan and Katherine posing as Elena entered the house "Thank Go-," Bonnie started but she paused "Wait Katherine?" she asked

Katherine nodded and said "It's not over yet."

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked walking down stairs

"He'll explain." Katherine said as she went upstairs, after getting a nod from Naruto

Katherine went into the bathroom, washing her hands Katherine looked up to see Jonas behind her faking a gasp, Katherine moved to go to the bedroom, but Jonas grabbed her arm and pulled her back, when he looked at her face, he saw she had vamped out with a smirk Katherine bit Jonas.

Naruto, Stefan, and Bonnie came into the bathroom, as Bonnie moved to Jonas's body, hearing a heart beat Bonnie said "You didn't kill him."

"I know, I figured this would be perfect for you to use your Rinnegan." Katherine said

Bonnie looked up to Naruto who nodded, kneeling down she activated her Rinnegan, and placed her hand on Jonas's head as Jeremy looked in, just in time to see Bonnie rip out Jonas's soul much to his shock and slight fear

"Well, looks like you got the Human Path down." Naruto said

"I taught her well." Katherine said smirking

**Later **

Damon and Elena were downstairs "How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asked

"It was Naruto's idea." Damon said getting a nod from Elena .

Bonnie, Naruto, Stefan, and Katherine walked down the stairs "Everything's taken care of." Stefan said

Katherine took off Elena's necklace "I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Katherine said as Elena took her necklace

Naruto sighed before he looked at Katherine, and Bonnie "You both ready." they both nodded before they grabbed Naruto who teleported away

**The Other Side**

Qetsiyah, stood in a large room, as she looked down to the sea of witches, and warlocks that looked up at her, looking at the gem around her neck that Naruto gave her after their first child was born, she sighed "I have called you all here because I need your help." Qetsiyah said to all the gathered witches, and warlocks

"How many of you remember my husband Naruto Uzumaki?" Qetsiyah asked everyone immediately raised their hand "I need you all to help me render him indisposed."

The witches, and warlocks all looked at each other, confused "But why?" a warlock asked

"Naruto has given his word to Elena Gilbert, that he would not interfere with the Hybrid's goal of undoing the curse." Qetsiyah said as everyone looked at a witch that stood in the back, the mother of the hybrid Esther who looked uncomfortable at the attention

"I need to desiccate him, so that he doesn't break his word, and end up here for 2,000 years full of misery, and agony." Qetsiyah said "This will be the perfect way of settling your debts with him, seeing as without him you all wouldn't be able to watch over your descendants."

Everyone nodded agreeing to help, with Naruto having a lot of talismans sealed in storage tattoos on his body, they could all help bring him down till the sacrifice was over.

"_I'm sorry my beloved, but I won't allow for you to sacrifice yourself for the doppelganger." _Qetsiyah thought

**Finished **


	27. Know Thy Enemy

**Next Day **

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto awoke early the next day, feeling weight on both sides of his chest he looked down. Where he saw Katherine, and Bonnie laying on his chest substituting with a discarded pillow, Naruto looked at them the sheets covering their naked forms, before he went to take a shower.

Naruto sighed as he lost himself in the feeling of the warm water beating down his body, before he lost himself in his thoughts, as he felt conflicted he raised Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah, as if they were his own no matter how they turned out he was proud of the fact that no matter what problems they had, they still loved one another enough to protect each other, and no matter what Elijah said he wouldn't kill his own brother

But now Niklaus wanted to break the curse, so that he could become a Hybrid and feel the connection to his fathers side of the family. But for him to do that he needed to kill Elena, his descendant. He understood Klaus didn't remember him as his godfather, but they were friends in New Orleans during the early 1800's during one of Naruto's routine checks to see how the family had been, although his humanity was off around the time.

Suddenly Naruto's senses went haywire, when he felt a powerful warlock enter Mystic Falls "Guess it's time for Katherine to leave town." Naruto thought just as he felt two sets of breast touch his body

"Shouldn't you both be sleeping?" Naruto asked turning around to see Katherine, and Bonnie, who just smirked at him before they kissed him and started another round of passionate fun in the shower

**Later**

Naruto stood in the backyard a large sealing array, as Katherine walked around putting her blood in the 10 circles around the array.

Naruto summoned a clone, that stood in the middle of the array, as Katherine walked back over to him "So, what is this going to do?" Katherine asked never having seen this seal before

"Just watch." Naruto said as he activated the seal, Katherine watched as the blood from each circle rushed towards the clone, before it latched onto the clone, and slowly ran up the clone's body before it over took it, and the blood morphed into her "It's a blood clone, of you but with my abilities." Naruto said

"Why did you create this?" Katherine asked as she looked from the clone to Naruto

"Because this, will be your distraction against Klaus, and will keep me posted on everything that happens, the clone has all of your mannerisms, memories and your personality." Naruto said

"You want me to leave town?" Katherine asked

"Yes, I'll call you, when I get a chance." Naruto said, after a moment Katherine nodded as Naruto gave her a set of keys, "Your BMW is in the garage with the backseat, and trunk full of money, there are directions to a safe house you can stay at also."

Katherine nodded, before she smiled at Naruto and she kissed him passionately she then sped away,

Stefan and Damon were walking down the stairs after Elena called Stefan, and told him about the surprise guest she had last night "Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." Stefan said

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out." Stefan replied as Kate (Katherine's Clone will be refereed to as Kate.) stood in front of them

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here." Kate said

"What? Why?" Stefan asked unaware he was talking to a clone

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb." Kate said

"What do you know?" Stefan asked

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart." Kate replied

Stefan sighed and turned to Damon "Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." he said before he walked out the house as Kate, and Damon looked at each other before they both walked away

**Gilbert House**

Elena opened the door and let Alaric into the house "Hey. Is she up yet?" Alaric asked as he and Elena looked upstairs

"She won't come out of her room." Elena said

"What'd you tell her?" Alaric asked

"Nothing. She won't talk to me," Elena answered

"We're gonna have to fix this, Elena." Alaric said as Jenna came down the stairs

"Hey." Elena greeted

"Jenna" Alaric said

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go." Jenna said dropping a bag by the table

"Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." Alaric said

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna replied looking at Ric with narrowed eyes, before she put on her jacket and took her bag

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house" Jenna replied

"Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on." Alaric said

"Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation." Jenna said ignoring Alaric

"Ok, but, Jenna, please just…" Elena started

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." Jenna interrupted before she walked out of the house

"Jenna, just…" Elena started to walk to the door when John who had snuck back to the house at 6 a.m. after laying low at the beach house till Isobel arrived in town, came out of the kitchen

"Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this…" John started only for Alaric to punch him in the face

Alaric the turned ad walked to the door whispering to Elena on the way "Sorry, Elena."

Elena looked at John with a smile "You know this is your fault, right?" she asked

John whose nose was bleeding said "Right."

**Later **

Elena and Stefan were in her bedroom "Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt knows about vampires, this is disaster bad." Elena said

"Yeah." Stefan agreed when John walked in

"Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." John said

"Heh. I have nothing to say to you." Elena replied

"Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan." John said as they all go downstairs, and they saw Isobel walk out of the kitchen

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel said

Elena looked at John "You invited her in?" she asked

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?" John said

Elena looked at Stefan, who sighed and walked forward and asked "All right. What do you know?"

**Moments Later **

John, Isobel, Elena and Stefan had moved into the kitchen "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel said

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked

"Keeping Elena alive." John said

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done." Elena said

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelganger exists." Isobel said

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John said looking at Elena

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena said before she looked at Isobel "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John explained

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." John replied

Isobel sighed and got up before he moved toward Elena "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you."

"You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house." Elena replied

**Jonas and Lukas' apartment**

Naruto opened the door to the apartment Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon stood behind him as he checked to see if he could get in, seeing that he could Naruto walked in followed by the others, as they saw Luka's corpse in the living room

"We should pack up the Grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe." Bonnie said as Naruto summoned some clones to do it for them

Damon looked at Luka's corpse "You know, we could just get another match and cremate him." he said

"Just bury him." Naruto said looking through a Grimoire

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." Bonnie said

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close." Damon asked

"We weren't but when I used my Rinnegan, I looked through all his memories, before I took his soul." Bonnie said as Jeremy looked uncomfortable hearing that "If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power." Naruto said

Bonnie who was looking through at the shelf, turned to Naruto and asked "You know where the witches were burned?"

"Bonnie, do you remember who your talking to?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as she smirked and shook her head

Jeremy was reading one of the Grimoires "Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" he asked

"Not exactly." Bonnie said as she looked at the shelf, closed her eyes and raised her hands, before all of the books fell and one of them opened right in front of her "It's this one." she said grabbing it

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go." Damon said as Naruto's clones grabbed all the books and sealed them away

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena, Stefan and Damon were in the library, "Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena asked

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan replied

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon said

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." Stefan replied

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon retorted getting a nod from Stefan

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asked

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon said

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said

"That'd be me." Stefan volunteered

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie, and Naruto." Damon said

"Does that mean that you guys taking her to the…" Elena started but Damon interrupted her

"Shh."

Kate who had just returned from a meeting with Isobel, walked into the library, towards the bar, when she saw Elena, and the boys. With all the new power, and even more so heightened emotions, when she laid eyes on Elena a extreme surge of hatred flooded through her, and she immediately sped around and grabbed Elena by her neck

Stefan, and Damon got out of their chairs, and sped to her, but Kate let go of Elena and ducked under their grabs, before she stood up and kicked Stefan in his knee cap, breaking his leg, and dislocating both of Damon's arms, before she elbowed him in the face, sending him embedded into a wall

Kate turned toward Elena who was crawling away from her smirking Kate held up her hand, and a blade of lightning cackled in her hand much to the shock of everyone as she moved toward Elena

"Katherine stop!" Damon, and Stefan shouted, but Kate ignored them as she now stood over Elena, her lightning blade held high as Elena looked up fearful, when Naruto suddenly appeared and grabbed Kate's arm, absorbing the blade of lightning in the process of him pushing her away

"Why'd you stop me?" Kate asked as Naruto helped up Elena

"You were going to kill her." Naruto said

Kate snorted and crossed her arms over her chest "So." Stefan, and Damon fully healed both sped over to Kate, who moved faster, and held them in the air by their necks

Elena moved to go help, but Naruto held her back and shook her head "That's enough Katherine." Naruto said as Kate sighed and dropped the boys who started coughing "Did you find him?"

"Yes, Klaus's warlock is in town." Kate said

Naruto nodded, and said "Good, remember what your supposed to do."

Kate nodded "What's going on" Elena asked

"That isn't Katherine." Naruto said before he thought about it "Well, it is but it isn't."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"I had the real Katherine leave town this morning, after she and I created this blood clone, to get her a head start when Niklaus got into town."

"But it tried to kill me." Elena said as she looked at Kate who nodded with a smirk and mouth 'Later' to her

"It's emotions are very heightened, Katherine's dislike of you turned that into a hatred for the clone." Naruto said as everyone looked to Kate, who continued to smirk at them "you will not attack anyone else that comes into this house, unless it's self defense." Naruto ordered getting a nod from Kate as she looked at the others and scoffed, before she walked out of the library

"The next time you all see Katherine, I'd advised being nice to her, since seeing how she just man handled all of you, when the clone is weaker then she is, with only a couple of new tricks should really give you a visual of how much she holds back when against you guys." Naruto said as the three looked at each other "Let's go Damon, it's time to take Bonnie to the Burial Grounds." Naruto said walking out of the library

**Lockwood Mansion**

Carol was talking with Sheriff Forbes "The marshal hasn't been able to figure out what caused the fire at the scene, but he did find blood... no body, just blood." Liz reported

"You think vampires were involved?" Carol asked

"I'm starting to assume the answer to that is always a yes." Liz asked

Caroline walked into the room, she had been looking for Matt all day after he ran out of her house when she told him she was a vampire, seeing her mother, and Ms. Lockwood Caroline walked over to them "Mrs. Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt? I thought he was working a catering shift at today's luncheon." she said

Carol shook her head negatively "No, I haven't, honey. Sorry." she said as Caroline nodded and was about to leave before she continued "But if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?"

Caroline nodded and asked "Yeah, of course. Um, still no word from him?"

"No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out, but I wish I knew where he was." Carol said getting a nod from Caroline who saw Stefan and Elena

"Um, excuse me." she said before she walked over to them

"Hey. Any luck finding Matt?" Stefan asked

"None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?" Caroline asked panicking

"No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen." Stefan replied before he looked at Elena "Do you have any idea where he would be?" Stefan asked

"I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run." Elena answered

"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me." Caroline said

"We'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna." Elena said

"All right. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him." Caroline said before she walked away

"Maybe he'll come around. You did." Stefan said as he and Elena touch foreheads smiling

**Burial Grounds **

Naruto, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy arrived at the site as they walked out of the woods "Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon said getting a snort from Naruto

"And look where that got them." he said remembering how when he returned to Mystic Falls after being gone for a month, to find Emily dead, so he hunted every member of the council and tortured them right here.

Naruto suddenly stopped before they could set foot on the property, "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as Naruto took out a slip of paper fro his pocket, and gave it to Jeremy

"What's this?" Jeremy asked

"Keep that with you at all times when your on this property, wouldn't want you to be poisoned." Naruto said

"Poisoned by what?" Jeremy asked as Naruto held up a hand and placed it in front of him, when suddenly Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy saw a huge dome of youki surrounding the property,

Naruto started to absorb the dome of youki, before Bonnie helped strengthening her coils along the way. When the youki was gone they all walked toward the house with the paper Naruto gave Jeremy glowing to protect him from the atmosphere that was still enriched with Naruto's youki

Naruto opened the door, and they all walked in, the others were expecting for the house to be all dirty, and pest infested, but they didn't expect for the house to be all decorated, and clean. Looking around they saw pictures of women, and men around the house, Bonnie stopped when she saw a picture of Sheila

"Did you do this?" Bonnie asked as Naruto stopped beside her

"Yes, every since the comet, I've been coming here and fixing this place up, pictures of all of your ancestors are here, along with their Grimoires." Naruto said as Bonnie continued to look around in awe "The place is completely capable of being lived in."

Bonnie smiled and held Naruto's hand before they heard grunting, turning around they saw Damon was stuck by a window "Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." he said as looked at Bonnie

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie said

"I can't move." Damon said before his skin started to sizzle causing him to grunt "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." Damon said

Bonnie smirked and activated her Rinnegan "Bansho Tenin." Damon was pulled away from the window "I don't think they like you being here." Bonnie said as Naruto smirked

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy said walking back over to them from the living room

"I'm gonna go wait outside." Damon said getting a nod from Naruto, and Bonnie as he walked out of the house

"You prepared for this?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I'm ready." Bonnie said

"Ok, when you do this, your going to feel all the pain they have ever felt, physical, or emotional." Naruto said getting a nod of determination from Bonnie before he lead her through the house

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Kate walked into Damon's room, looking around she walked to his closet and moved his shirts out of the way, before she opened up a dresser, not finding it, she closed it, before she opened up a wooden box, that was full of cigars, she also found a some money, that she planned on keeping. Walking out of the closet, she continued to check dressers but didn't find anything

She then moved to the fireplace, bending down she checked under the wood, but didn't find it, sighing she looked at her hands before going to the bathroom and started to wash her hands, when she was done, she moved to leave but paused and turned back digging under the soap bowl she pulled out the moonstone smirking she flashed out of the house

**A Street**

Alaric went to his car, when he was about to open the door Isobel appeared "Hi, Ric." she greeted

Alaric looked at her and asked "Isobel. What do you want?"

"Just cleaning up some loose ends." Isobel said

"Yeah, we don't have any loose ends." Alaric replied

"You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you." Isobel said

"It's a little late for that." Ric said as he went to open the door, but she continued

"No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me."

"Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested." Alaric said

"Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. He's all yours." Isobel said before she turned around and walked off as a man who was behind Alaric put his hands next to Alaric's head groaning Alaric fell to the floor unconscious, as Isobel walked away tearful

**Bennett Witch Mansion **

Damon was waiting outside, impatiently before he looked back to the house "Wanna hurry it up in there?" he called out before he walked to the house to enter, when the door slammed in his face "Screw you too, Emily." he said before he walked away

**Inside **

Naruto was leading Bonnie, and Jeremy down the stairs as voices started to whisper around them "What is that?" Jeremy asked spooked

"Spirit of the witches that did here." Naruto said as Bonnie looked through the Grimoire

"All right. What are they saying?" Jeremy asked

Naruto listened before he smirked "You don't want to know." he said as they made it to the basement

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked

"Here." Naruto said before he snapped his fingers and black flames lit up the candles around the basement

The whispers got louder "What the hell are they saying?" Jeremy asked Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated, before she reopened them "What is it?" Jeremy asked

"They're ready." Bonnie said she looked at Naruto who nodded

"When you do this, your ability to manipulate your chakra will be gone." Naruto said as Bonnie got ready and calmed herself down

Jeremy walked over to Naruto and asked "Are you sure about this, what if she's not strong enough?"

Naruto looked at Jeremy "She is strong enough, she's already stronger than Emily was at her age." Naruto said before he looked back at Bonnie who was listening "So have a little faith in the girl that you seem to have a huge crush on hmm."

Jeremy looked at him in shock before he looked back at Bonnie who was concentrating

**Lockwood Mansion**

Everyone was sitting in one room, as Carol spoke to them "And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert."

Elena smiled and joined Carol as everyone clapped for her, John was upstairs when he ran into Isobel "What are you doing here?" John asked

"I'm creating a distraction." Isobel said before she vamped out, and rushed over and bit him

Unaware of what was happening upstairs Elena was accepting the check, and giving a speech "The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift."

Stefan was watching her with a smile before he smelled blood, before thumping nearby was heard by everyone. As everyone rushed to the source of the noise they saw John, unconscious on the floor.

Elena was about to follow them but Kate intercepted her and put her hand on Elena's mouth "Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?" Kate said before she sped away with Elena in tow

Stefan was looking at John's body and saw the bite mark on his neck, he looked up to the top of the stairs, just as Carol walked over she saw the bite mark, and looked at the crowd "Please, let the sheriff do her job." she said

Liz made her way through the crowd, as she stood by Stefan "Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he ok?" Stefan asked plying the role of confused teenager, that knew nothing about the existence of vampires

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." Liz said as Stefan stood up, and walked through the crowd to get to Elena, as Liz looked at John and turned to the crowd "You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine."

Stefan walked into the other room, looking for Elena, when he saw her but it was Kate posing as Elena "You ok?" Stefan asked

Kate on Elena's phone said "I'm calling Damon."

"Let's get out of here. Come on." Stefan said before they walked away, as Isobel was driving out of Mystic Falls with an unconscious Elena in the back seat of her SUV

**Moments Later **

They were going to Stefan's car, as Kate was on the phone still posing as Elena "It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be." she said

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body." Stefan said

"You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead." Kate said as she hung up, and was about to walk to the car, when Stefan pushed her against it

"Where the hell is she? Huh?" Stefan asked, only for Kate to smirk and her hand to shot up and grab him by his throat, causing him to let her go as he tried to remove her hand

"I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me." Kate said before she let him go and elbowed Stefan in the jaw, with enough strength to snap his neck and send him flying into the shrubbery beside the car, before she stole his car and drove off

**Bennett Witch Mansion **

Bonnie's eyes were closed, as the voices around them kept getting louder. When she began to cry "Fight through it Bonnie." Naruto coached before Bonnie started to scream

"Bonnie!" Jeremy shouted as he tried to get closer, when a minor shockwave erupted from her, sending Jeremy flying into the wall, where he was stuck as he couldn't get down

Bonnie continued to scream as tears streamed down her face, and Naruto walked up behind her, before he wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered words of encouragement into her ear, when all the voices suddenly stopped and Bonnie opened her eyes

Jeremy fell from the wall, with a grunt, he looked up to see Bonnie, and Naruto now hugging "You ok?" Naruto asked

"I did it." Bonnie said smiling as Naruto nodded proud of her

**Lockwood Mansion**

Everybody was leaving as Carol stood holing the door "I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way." Carol said when everybody was out, Damon entered

"Hey. How is he?" Damon asked walking over to the body

"He's dead." Liz said

Damon looked at the body more closely and saw the ring "He'll be fine in a couple hours." Damon said

"What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead." Carol replied

"Well... Here's the thing." Damon said standing up and looking at them "John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity."

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol said

Damon picked up John and dragged John's body towards the back door as he said "He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story... epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here."

Liz walked out of the building on the phone with one of her deputies "Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwood's. Ok. Good. Thanks." she said

Matt was waiting for her at her car angry "Sheriff Forbes." he said

Liz seeing his face asked "Matt, what's wrong?"

"I wanna see Vicki's file." Matt requested

"What?" Liz asked

"My sister, I want to see her file. I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire." Matt said

Shocked Liz said "Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know…" as she talked Matt grabbed her arm

"Don't lie to me." he interrupted her, before she grabbed his arm and slammed him into the hood of her car

"Matt, you need to calm down now." she advised

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon walked into the house, and dumped John on the ground, who was still dead, Damon looked down at his shirt to see that he had blood on it, as well as his hands.

Damon then went up to his bathroom and washed his hands, before he took of his shirt, when his phone rung, before he answered it "Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home? What?"

Damon hung up the phone, before he looked into his soap bowl and emptied it when he didn't find the moonstone he said "Oh, no, no." before he slapped the bowl to the floor and walked out angry

**Isobel's car**

Isobel's phone rung, s Kate called her "Are we good to go?" Isobel asked answering her phone

"I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying." Kate said already sensing the warlock behind her

"We'll be long gone before that." Isobel said

"Good. How far are you?" Kate asked

"I'm sorry, Katherine." Isobel apologized as Elena woke up "I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you."

"I forgive you Izzy." Kate said smiling as she hung up on a shocked Isobel since the only person to call her that was Naruto, Kate turn to the warlock standing there "What are you waiting for an invitation?" Kate asked before the warlock used his powers and she fell unconscious

"Strange." the warlock said looking at Kate, as he felt something wasn't right

**Bennett Witch Mansion **

Naruto , Bonnie and Jeremy are outside "All right, well, there has to be something in the Grimoire to help us translate that chant." Jeremy said as Bonnie and Naruto looked at him

"It was just a warning." Bonnie said

"Heh. What kind of warning?" Jeremy asked

"It's not important." Bonnie said before Naruto looked at her

"So, lets see how far, your magic was boosted." Naruto said before Jeremy could say anything else much to his annoyance

Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes and concentrated as the leaves started to fly around them, with a gust of wind, as the sky turned black and thunder could be heard, and she opened her eyes as the weather goes back to normal, as Naruto smiled at her

**Isobel's house**

Stefan and Damon arrived at the house to see Stefan's car in the driveway "It's the nicest foreclosure in town." Damon said

"Swear to God if she's not here…" Stefan started

Damon interrupted him "Don't be such a pessimist." when they entered the house they looked around before Stefan said as he headed to the stairs

"I got upstairs."

Damon looked at the rest of the house only to see that nobody was there, before he saw Isobel's luggage when Stefan rejoined him "This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place." Damon said

"Where are they?" Stefan asked

"I don't know, Stefan." Damon replied before they walk out slamming the door behind them

**Grove Hill Cemetery**

Isobel's car parked as Isobel gets out , and walked toward the tombstones "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel said as Elena got out of the car

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked following after her

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." Isobel said

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" Elena asked before they stopped in front of a headstone "What is this?" she asked before she saw that it was Isobel's headstone

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter." Isobel explained

Elena looked at her as she smiled slightly and asked "What?"

Isobel shrugged "And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." she said when her phone rung

"I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppelganger safe?" the warlock asked looking at the moonstone

"Yes." Isobel answered

"Then let her go." he said

"Let her go?" Isobel asked

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do." he replied

"I'm done?" Isobel asked

"You're done." the warlock confirmed as Isobel hung up

"Who was that?" Elena asked

"I'm so sorry, Elena... That I was such a disappointment to you." Isobel apologized before she called someone else

"Hello?" Naruto's voice came from the other end

"Naruto, I'm sorry?" Isobel said

"Izzy? What are you sorry for?" Naruto asked

"I'm happy I meet you." Isobel said ignoring the question "I'm at the cemetery, with Elena please come get her."

"Ok, Isobel I'm on my way just don't do anything rash." Naruto said before he hung up, and Isobel walked to Elena and hugged her, before she kissed her on the forehead, she walked back as tears streamed down her face, before she took off her necklace, not bothering to scream instead smile at Elena before she died as Elena looked shocked

In a flash, Naruto arrived to see Isobel's burning corpse, a wave of water later, the fire was put out, and Naruto buried Isobel into her grave, as Elena picked up Isobel's necklace

**Later **

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena had Isobel's necklace in her hands, as Stefan joined her "Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet…" Elena trailed off

"She was your mother." Stefan said

"Why did they let me go?" Elena asked

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe." Stefan said

"He knows I'm not gonna run." Elena said

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played." Damon said as he and Naruto walked into the room before Naruto put some papers on her legs

"What's this?" Elena asked

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Naruto said

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked in surprise

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Stefan said

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon said, when suddenly John woke up, immediately Naruto rushed over to him and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into a wall, leaving spider web cracks, before Naruto grabbed John's ring and threw it to Elena who caught it

"Elena it's time for you to go home." Naruto said

Elena looked at Naruto "Naruto, please you don't have to-"

"Now!" Naruto shouted looking back at her causing her to flinch and they saw he had vamped out "I don't want you to see me kill your father." he said softly as his face returned to normal, Elena nodded before she left the house

"I swear I did what I thought was best to protect Elena. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." John said

Naruto nodded as he set John on his feet, "It takes a big man to swallow his pride, and apologize like that." Naruto said before he ran his hand through John's chest, "But, you're a fool, if you think I'm going to accept an apology from you the moment your about to die."

Ripping his hand out of John's chest with John's heart Naruto watched as John fell to the ground dead before black flames over took the body, Naruto dropped the heart into the flames before he turned around and paused looking at his hands as they started to turn grey and veiny

"What the hell?" Naruto asked

"What is it?" Damon asked before he and Stefan saw Naruto look at them to see he was turning grey as veins crawled up his face

Eyes wide in worry, Stefan and Damon sped over, and caught Naruto as he started to fall, and stopped moving "Naruto!" Damon yelled shaking Naruto franticly "Stefan go get a blood bag." Damon said

Stefan sped away and came back moving faster then he thought he could with three blood bags in his hands Damon opened Naruto's mouth allowing Stefan to pour the blood down Naruto's throat, only for nothing to happen

"We have to get him to Bonnie, she's at Elena's house come on." Stefan said as he took an arm and Damon took the other before they sped out of the house

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy was reading the Grimoire, when Bonnie who was waiting for Elena to come home walked into the kitchen "I told you to not worry about that." she said seeing Jeremy

"A warning. That's all you felt like saying? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie. It says if you use too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you." Jeremy said as Bonnie sat in the chair across from him "How much would it take to kill an Original?" he asked

"All of it." Bonnie said much to Jeremy's shock

"No. I'm not gonna let you do that. Naruto might be ok with you doing this but I'm not." Jeremy said getting a raised eyebrow from Bonnie

"So what if you are or not ok, with it Jeremy this I my decision and it's my life." Bonnie said as Jeremy shook his head

"No, Elena's not gonna let you die for her." Jeremy said

"That's why you're not gonna tell her." Bonnie said seriously

"Do you even understand what you're saying right now?" Jeremy asked

"I'm stronger then you think, Jeremy." Bonnie said "Naruto gave Elena his word that he wouldn't interfere with the sacrifice, so that leaves me the only one that can kill an Original, I will kill Klaus."

What ever Jeremy was going to say was interrupted as Elena walked into the house, they saw she had a slightly sad look on her face "What's the matter Elena?" Jeremy asked

Elena didn't answer she just put John's ring on the table "John's dead. Naruto killed him." Elena said

Jeremy looked at the ring in shock, before the door busted open "Bonnie!" Damon and Stefan shouted, everyone turned to see the two with Naruto's body Bonnie looked wide eyed before she ran over as they placed his body on the couch

"What happened?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know after he killed John it just happened." Stefan said as Bonnie placed her hands on Naruto's chest she was about to call on her magic when everyone besides Jeremy went unconscious

**Other Side **

Everyone awoke to see they were still in the Gilbert house, but their bodies were on the floor, with Jeremy trying to wake them up

"Hello." a voice said turning around they saw a beautiful woman standing there looking at them

"Who are you?" Stefan asked as the woman looked at him for a little longer before she started to speak

"My name is Qetsiyah." Qetsiyah introduced herself before she looked at Bonnie "Naruto's first wife, and your ancestor Bonnie."

Everyone looked at her in shock "What happened to Naruto?" Damon asked coming out of his stupor

"Naruto gave his word to follow, the doppelganger's plan. I know Naruto very well and he would try to save all of you to his dying breath, I can't let that happen." Qetsiyah said

"Why not?" Elena asked

"If Naruto was to break his word, he will be forced to spend 2,000 years here, to experience all of his friends, and families pain, agony, and misery. I won't let him go through that." Qetsiyah said

"Where is here?" Bonnie asked

"The Other Side, a supernatural purgatory that Naruto and I created almost 3,000 years ago." Qetsiyah answered as everyone nodded

"So this is where we all go when we die?" Elena asked

"Yes, doppelgangers, werewolves, vampires, and witches, and any other supernatural entity out there." Qetsiyah said "The spell placed on Naruto will be undone when the Hybrid leaves town."

Everyone nodded, before Qetsiyah looked at Bonnie "Do our family proud, we will always watch over you" she said Bonnie nodded with a smile before they were all returned to their bodies

**With Matt **

Matt had left Caroline's house, after getting her to tell him everything while he was on vervain, currently he was walking to Liz's car, he got in "I did it. I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away." Matt reported to Liz

"Thank you, Matt. I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said." Liz said with a tear streaming down her face

"I feel like she died." Matt said

Liz started to cry "She did." Liz said

**Alaric's Apartment**

Kate awoke up, sitting up she saw the warlock casting a spell on Alaric who was sitting in a chair, looking around she saw two vases, one full of blood; the other was empty and knocked over on its side.

Kate stood up and saw that Elena's necklace was gone, she watched as Alaric stood up and the warlock bow to him before he turned around to see her "Klaus." Kate said causing Klaus/Alaric to frown

Kate, sighed and went into the kitchen before she found a bottle of bourbon "Katerina?" Klaus/Alaric asked with a raised eyebrow, he had expected for her to run away

"Call me Kate." Kate said "Katerina, has been out of town since early this morning."

"Then who are you?" Klaus/Alaric asked

"A clone made by Naruto Uzumaki." Kate said causing Klaus/Alaric to from

"What?" he asked

"Yup, he wants me to stick around and fill you in on everything that's been happening." Kate said as she sat on the couch with her feet on the table

"You lie." Klaus/Alaric said, Kate looked at him and looked to the warlock, and used her heat vision and burned the warlocks cheek, causing him to hiss in pain as Kate looked back at Klaus/Alaric with Naruto's dojutsu

"You were saying?" Kate asked smirking before she looked to the warlock "You, why don't you go get me some clothes, and a curling iron." Kate ordered putting the warlock in a genjutsu before she turned on the TV while Klaus/Alaric stood there at a lost for words, before a thought came to her "Oh yes, Naruto told me to tell you, if Stefan, and Damon die at your hands he will seal your wolf side away permanently."

Klaus/Alaric frowned deeply, before he nodded with a sigh and sat beside Kate and watched TV as well.

**Finished **

**The rest of the season is the same as the episodes only without the Bonnie, and Jeremy intimate stuff, Bonnie revived Elena after the sacrifice, and she revived Jeremy after he was shot using her Rinnegan, but some of her magic effected him allowing for him to see ghost. Season 3 starts now!**


	28. Season 3 - The Birthday

Damon was lying in his bed, sweating profusely, he was dying from a werewolf bite courtesy of Tyler Lockwood, as Elena lied next to him "Please," Damon whispered getting Elena's attention "Take me to Naruto." he requested

"Ok." Elena said nodding as she helped Damon up from the bed, and lead him to Naruto's room, where Naruto was desiccated on his bed, walking around the bed Elena lied Damon on the other side of it, and Damon looked at Naruto, as he had a flashback

**Flashback **

**1852, Mystic Falls**

**Salvatore Estate **

A 5 year old Stefan, an 11 year old Damon, and Naruto in his 13 year old body stood next to a bedside, a woman with dark brown hair, green eyes, and she had an oval shaped face, she was very beautiful. This was Mary Salvatore mother to the three boys currently she was sweating and very sick "Mama, are you going to be ok?" Stefan asked

Mary smiled at her children "I'll be fine, but just incase I'm not I want you three to do something for me." she said getting their immediate attention

"Anything, just ask." Naruto said

"Protect each other. No matter what, whether you all are arguing with each other and fighting. Make sure that even though you might fight like dogs, that you would die for one another." Mary said getting nods from her three sons "I love you my sons." Mary said smiling at them

**End Flashback **

Elena listened as Damon repeated his mothers last request aloud, as tears mixed with sweat streamed down his face "I'm sorry I forgot about mothers finals request Naruto after so long." Damon said taking a deep breath "I wish, I could've been a better brother to Stefan, instead of you and him always having to clean up my messes."

"Well you might get your chance." Kate said from the doorway, as Elena, and Damon turned to her as she walked in "Brought you the cure." she said getting on the bed

"Thank you." Damon said as Kate held up the vial of blood to his lips and made him drink it, when it was all gone Damon sat up as Kate moved around to stand next to Naruto

"Time to wake up." Kate said as she summoned the king of hell, and lifted up Naruto's body before she placed him inside of it's head after the head looked like it was chewing for a moment before Naruto walked out of the head

Elena immediately ran over and hugged Naruto, along with Damon, as Naruto smiled and looked at Damon "I heard you, and I forgive you." he said as Damon smiled, as Elena turned to Kate who was about to dispel herself

"Where's Stefan?" she asked

"He's paying for this." Kate said holding up the vial, before she looked to Naruto "He gave himself over to Niklaus I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean, "he gave himself over"?" Damon asked

"He just sacrificed everything to save you, including Elena." Kate said before she glanced at Naruto "I promised on your behalf to Stefan, that we wouldn't look for him."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something "Niklaus won't kill him, since I told him that you would seal his wolf side away permanently if he and Damon were to die at his hand, and Klaus agreed that he wouldn't kill either one of them, but he probably will hurt them if the situation calls for it." Kate said before she dispelled leaving Naruto with an annoyed looked on his face

**Warehouse**

Elijah was in a coffin, as Klaus was looking at him "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus said before he closed the coffin and looked at two men that stood by "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."

The men put Elijah's coffin with the others, as Stefan received a text from Elena telling him that Damon was okay and asking him where he was, putting the phone in his pocket, Stefan walked forward till he stood in front of Klaus who looked at him "What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked

Klaus smirked and put his hand on Stefan's shoulder "All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." he said

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asked

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." Klaus said before he turned around to look at a girl "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." he said as the girl walked over to them scared, Klaus walked behind the girl and looked at Stefan "I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me."

Klaus bit the girl's neck and drunk some of her blood, before he looked at Stefan "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus said before he pushed the girl who took off running and screaming, she almost made it to the backdoor but Stefan appeared in front of her

Klaus was about to go to the back of the warehouse where he heard the woman whimpering when he felt a arm wrap around his neck before a rush of wind and he was thrown outside the warehouse, when he stopped rolling he shot from the ground and saw Naruto "God father?" Niklaus said

"Hello, Nik." Naruto said smiling Niklaus returned the smile as he and Naruto hugged pulling back Naruto said "I see you got your connection to them back." he said

Niklaus nodded "I'm sorry, about the way I had to do it though." he apologized, when Klaus broke the curse he got all of his memories of Naruto back exactly who he was, and the respect he felt for the man he called god father came back as well

"I'm sure Kate told you what exactly happened." Naruto said

"Yes, Elena isn't dead." Klaus said getting a nod from Naruto

"Keep the fact that you know that a secret, take Stefan with you for the summer and bring him back around when the school year starts." Naruto said getting a nod from Klaus "Have him indulge in human blood, so that when he returns I can start teaching him to stop on his own willpower."

"Right, I plan to search for some werewolves, I want to see if I really need Elena's blood to turn them into hybrids." Klaus said getting a nod from Naruto

"You do know that once you free Stefan from this deal, that he will try to get revenge right?" Naruto asked only for Klaus to nod smirking

"I'm prepared for anything he can throw at me." Klaus said

"Don't get arrogant Nik, you might be a hybrid, but I'm still stronger then you." Naruto replied with a smirk of his own, before his face turned serious "When you see Katerina I want you to give her, her freedom." Naruto said his tone suggesting that there was no room for disagreement, Klaus scoffed and nodded before he hugged Naruto again and sped into the warehouse just as Stefan finished drinking from the girl

"Now we can go." Klaus said to Stefan

Bennett Witch Mansion

Naruto appeared outside of the mansion, walking in he looked around when he sensed a flare of youki from the training area he put upstairs in the attic, speeding upstairs Naruto saw Bonnie meditating with a three tail cloak

"Up to three tails now, huh." Naruto asked getting Bonnie's attention

Dismissing her cloak, Bonnie turned to Naruto in shock and happiness before she ran over to him, and jumped on his her legs wrapping around her waist as she kissed him passionately, pulling back she laid her head on his shoulder, as they stayed there in peaceful silence just holding each other

3 Months Later

New York City

Naruto was in the big Apple, as he stood in one of Katherine's many lofts, over looking the city, when he felt someone wrap there hands around his waist, looking back he saw Katherine smiling at him, they had spent the entire summer traveling, around the world hunting, fucking, and living life to the fullest, they even spent a month in Japan, where they stayed with Lexi who joined in on the fun, before she went back 2 days ago.

Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, and carried her to the bathroom. 30 minutes later, Naruto was in the shower with Katherine he was currently thrusting into her pussy as Katherine feed on his blood when the shower door opened. Still thrusting into Katherine, Naruto looked over his shoulder to see two women he and Katherine had met at a bar last night if he remembered correctly their names were Kate Beckett, and Lanie Parish. Cumming inside Katherine, Naruto pulled out of her and turned to the two women, before he compelled Kate, while Katherine compelled Lanie

"When you walk out of here you won't remember meeting me, or Katherine or being here. You will go home, and wake up with a headache you blacked out and that's all you remember." Naruto said as Kate nodded, before she and Lanie went out to get dressed and go home.

Naruto and Katherine got dressed after finishing their shower, before they went into the living room where bodies were drained of blood, picking up the bodies, Naruto teleported himself and Katherine into the forest where they burned the bodies, before Naruto teleported them back to her loft

"So I'll see you when you make it back to Mystic Falls." Naruto said

Katherine nodded and smiled before she hugged Naruto "Yes, I'll miss you." she said as she and Naruto kissed before she sighed and let him go. Naruto made his way to the door "Tell Bonnie I said hello!"

"I will!" Naruto shouted back before he left

**Southern Comfort**

A man walked into a bar as the bartender greeted him "What's up Ray?"

The now introduced Ray replied "Hey Red, get me a beer."

Klaus walked up next to Ray and leaned against the counter "Ray? Ray Sutton?" he asked

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked suspiciously looking at Klaus

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Klaus said as Ray looked shocked

"I think I'll be going." Ray said as he tried to leave but Klaus stopped him

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Klaus said as Ray tried to walk the other way but Stefan stood there and stopped him as well.

"I wouldn't do that" Stefan said as he pushed Ray back again

"Vampires." Ray muttered causing Klaus to smirk

"Swiftly swift Ray, Yes my friend here is a vampire, he has compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus said while Ray looked at him shocked

"You what?" asked Ray

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" asked Klaus

"You can't compel me, it won't work." he said while Stefan started scratching his head, Klaus looked at him and Stefan nodded, before he turned around and took out something from his back pocket.

Stefan then turned to the bartender and said "Can you bring out the darts please." he then turned to Ray and continued "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." he said as he showed a pouch of wolfsbane, and poured it into his hand before crushing it with his fingers

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus commented smirking

**Tennessee House**

Damon and Rick pulled up to a house getting out of the truck, Damon's cell started to ring, checking his phone he immediately ignored the call, "Elena?" Ric asked as he saw Damon make a face "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are."

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon said

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there?" Alaric asked

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked as they looked around

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything."

"Mm-mm." Damon said as he and Ric stood on the porch.

"It's quiet." Ric said

"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon agreed, before he opened the door and they went inside, Damon had tested the door with his foot to see if he was free to walk in, when he was he walked in saying "Oh yeah."

Ric walked in and closed the door, as they walked through the house looking around, when they found bodies on the living room couch.

"Uuuggh. Vampire for sure." Ric said as he covered his nose from the smell

"Stefan, for sure." Damon clarified as sadness flashed in his eyes before it disappeared

"How do you know?" asked Alaric

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse and he put the bodies back together. It's the damndest thing" explained Damon as he put up his foot on Woman 1 leg and pushed with his foot on her leg and her head fell to the floor

"Back together?" asked Alaric shocked

"Definitely Stefan." Damon said

"I thought Naruto helped him get his bloodlust under control?" Alaric asked

"For blood bags yes, not for the vein." Damon replied

Mystic Falls

[Salvatore's House]

Naruto arrived in front of his house, walking inside he saw Caroline, Elena and Tyler were fixing the house up for a party "What's going on?" Naruto asked walking further into the house

"Decorating for Elena's party." Tyler said

Caroline, and Elena looked at him in surprise, and happiness as they ran over and hugged him "Your back!" Elena said smiling

Naruto nodded with a smile "Couldn't miss your 18 birthday now could I?" Naruto asked

Elena smiled "You remembered." she said

"Of course, I did. Brought you something." Naruto said giving Elena a jewelry box, Elena took the box and opened it to see diamond earrings, causing her and Caroline who was looking over her shoulder to gasp

"Their beautiful." Elena whispered, before she looked at Naruto "I love them." she said before she kissed Naruto on the cheek

"I got something else for you, but I'll give it to you later." Naruto said getting a nod from her before Caroline walked in front of him

"Can we talk?" she asked

"Sure." Naruto said motioning for her to follow him, as he made his way upstairs

Tyler was looking at them as they walked away before he walked over to Elena and asked "Isn't Naruto seeing Bonnie?"

Elena looked at him and nodded "Yeah, why?"

"Why is Caroline into him, if he is already dating her best friend?" Tyler asked

Elena realizing what he was getting at sighed "You don't know this, but Naruto is a more special vampire then even the originals." she said

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked

"Well, for Naruto everything is more heightened, he's faster, stronger, older, has a lot more tricks as well. But his libido is very high, higher then any supernatural creature out there." Elena said as Tyler looked at her in surprise "So Bonnie gave him permission to have other girlfriends and Caroline has had her eye on Naruto since they first meet."

Tyler nodded before he went back to work, with Elena going outside to answer a call from Bonnie

**Naruto's room **

Naruto was now shirtless looking through his closet, as Caroline sat on his bed "So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked turning to her

Caroline started to do that little hand thing she does as she started to talk "Well do you remember at the falls, when you said that; when the real Caroline, decides to show herself, maybe we could get together if I want to?"

"Yeah, I remember." Naruto said taking out a long-sleeved black t-shirt

"Did you mean it?" Caroline asked

Naruto who was about to put on the shirt paused and looked at Caroline "Yes, I meant it." he said before he put the t-shirt on the bed, and walked over to her "But here is something that you should know, if you want to go through with this, it will be forever there will be no jealousy between you or other girls I get with ok."

Caroline looked down, before Naruto took her chin, and raised her head so he could look her in the eye "Think about it, and tonight at the party, and if you still want to be with me, let me know." Naruto said softly before he kissed the edge of Caroline's lips before he put on his shirt

With Damon

Damon and Ric were still at the house when Damon started to pour a tank of gasoline all over the living room "What are you doing?" Alaric asked

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." Damon replied as Alaric moved to give Damon more space but the floor creaked, they looked at each other in suspicion "Hang on."

Damon put the tank of gas down before he walked oveer and moved the carpet out of the way and opened a hidden door down under the floor, Alaric opened it, and they looked inside to see that it was full of chains "Well, what do you know. Werewolves." Damon said

Alaric closed the door, and Damon lit a match, before he threw it on the floor, in seconds the entire living room was on fire

[Southern Comfort bar]

Ray was chained to the wall, in front of the dart board, with a dart in his neck, and another stuck in his forehead. Ray was grunting and growling trying to get out of the chains, as Stefan was sitting at the table across the wall as he dipped a dart in wolfsbane before he threw it at Ray, this one landing Ray's neck, as Klaus sat at the bar smirking

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan said

"I can't." Ray said

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan said

Klaus sat up as a woman named Claudine walked over to him "Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you." she said as Stefan looked at them, before he walked over to the table and listened "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house."

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh." Klaus said

Claudine walked away as Stefan stood behind her, looking at Klaus "My brother still on our trail?" he asked

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus replied as he started to walk over to Ray, when Stefan grabbed his arm

"No, no, no. Let me handle it." Stefan said

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back." Stefan replied

"Do I?" Klaus asked

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." Stefan replied

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked with a big smile

"I'll make sure that Damon doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan said before he walked off

Later

Salvatore's House]

Elena stood in front of a mirror in Stefan's room, when Damon appeared behind her "Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake." she said looking at him

Damon had his arms crossed over his chest before he walked further into the room "It's your party you can cry if you want to. (He walks up to her) Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." he said before he picked up a picture of Elena and Stefan, smiling slightly he put it down and looked at Elena "I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it." he said taking out a box

"You stole it?" Elena asked

"No!" Damon said "Found it."

He opened the box and showed Elena her necklace causing her to gasp "My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again." she said taking it out of the box

"Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back." Damon said

"I am happy, Thank you." Elena replied

"You're welcome."

"Can you?" Elena asked holding the necklace towards him

Damon grabbed the necklace and said "Absolutely." Elena turned around allowing him to put the neck on, as she pulled up her hair, and he closed the necklace and she turned around; Damon then offered his arm to her "Shall we?" he asked

Downstairs

The party was in full swing, Naruto was on the dance floor, dancing with some random girl, as Elena and Damon came into the room, looking over to them he walked over

Damon, and Elena saw that there was a lot of people there, as a girl tried to walk past them with a bottle in her hand, when Damon stopped her "Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that. (He then compelled her) You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." the girl walked away

As Caroline and Naruto walked over to them "You like?" Caroline asked before she saw Elena's face "Don't answer that." she said

"This is keeping it small?" Elena asked

"You will only turn 18 once Elena." Naruto said as Caroline kept smiling

Elena looked at him and Caroline for a moment before she asked "What are we drinking?" before she took Caroline's offered arm and they walked away

Naruto took the bottle from Damon and took a swig, before handing it back to him

Jeremy was sitting on the couch about to light a joint when Matt came and sat with him "Where did you get that?" Matt asked asked

"Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime." Jeremy answered before Matt took the joint and lit it

"So, what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine." Matt asked

"You do not wanna know." Jeremy replied as Matt took a hit.

"How bad can it be, I already know everything else. Go for it." Matt said as he passed the joint to Jeremy

"You know I died right? And Bonnie used the stuff Naruto taught her to bring me back to life." Jeremy started as he took the joint

"Yeah, Elena told me." Matt replied

"The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing... Things." Jeremy continued

"What kind of things?" Matt asked

"Just, things I shouldn't be seeing." Jeremy said as he took a blow

"What did they have say about it?" Matt asked curiously

"Nah, I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so this" Jeremy said holding up the joint, Matt got up when he saw Elena and Caroline enter the room.

Caroline looked around and said "Oh...the Stoner den. Buzz kill."

Matt saw them he walked over with a smile and greeted "Hey guys."

"Matt, hey!" Elena said before Matt kissed her on the cheek "Oh."

"Happy Birthday." Matt said

"Thank you." Elena said before Matt left

"He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!" Caroline said

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you. Is that my brother?" Elena replied looking over at Jeremy who was smoking, Elena sighed and handed Caroline her drink "Thank you."

Elena walked off as Caroline watched her go, before she took a sip of her drink

**WPKW9 Studio**

Andie was talking on the phone, as she walked through the studio "Yeah, Uhhuh. Uhhuh." she muttered as she waved to man passing by before she whispered to him "Bye" before she got on the phone again "Uhhuh. Okay, I, I am the last person here again. Days of work, please can we do this in the am? I have a party I have to get to, and you gotta get a life! Okay, Alright bye, bye." Andie hung up and walked into the studio and picked up her bag

She turned around ready to leave, when suddenly the big headlight is turned on blinding her "Hello? Not cool my retinas are burning." she said as she stepped out of the light but the light turned to her again "Okay, Okay. Seriously who'd...? What the hell are you doing?" she demanded

No one answered, as the light turned off

"Hello? Hello?" she called out before she started to run for the exit but she tripped over a wire. The light came back on and she saw a person standing in front of the light.

Andie got up and turned to run away, but she ran into Stefan "Ohh! Stefan!? Oh my god! Oh my god, what are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you!" she asked but he didn't answer "Stefan?" she asked scared, as Stefan vamped out .

**Salvatore's House**

The party was still in action, on the dance floor Tyler and Sophie were dancing, while Caroline was standing on the edge of the steps, nodding her head drinking when Matt came up next to her and saw Tyler and Sophie

"Since when are they a thing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

Caroline looked over at Tyler, and Sophie, before she shrugged, then looked at Matt "I thought you were ignoring me?" she asked

"I'm not ignoring you." Matt said

"You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them." she retorted taking another swig of her drink

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him." Matt returned

"Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were" Caroline said

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?" Matt asked as Caroline's eyes widen

"Matt shhhh!" Caroline hissed as Tyler looked at them "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess." Matt said as Tyler looked at them again, and started to walk up to them "Sorry…" he said before he walked away

"What was that about?" Tyler asked

"Nothing." Caroline replied

"Great party Caroline!" Sophie said coming up from behind Tyler while Caroline smiled at her and replies

"Thanks!" she said "Have fun." before she walked away

**With Damon **

Damon and Alaric were still outside when Damon's phone vibrated "Andie wants me to pick her up." Damon said after he read the text

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend." Alaric commented

"Well, it's a complicated dynamic." Damon replied while putting his phone away

"Yeah" Ric said with a smirk

"I'll be back." Damon said before he walked off,

**Inside Salvatore's House**

Elena went into Damon's room to get away from the party, when a voice yelled "This room's off limits!" Elena turned around to see that Caroline was in the bathroom.

"Caroline?" she asked getting her attention

"Sorry." Caroline said holding a bag of blood "I just needed to take a beat." she put the bag down and walked up to Elena "Are you hiding?" she asked suspiciously

"I was just looking for Damon." Elena said

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet." Caroline said

"I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing." Elena said causing Caroline to look at her in shock

"What? no, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles." she said

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?" Elena asked

"No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this." Caroline answered

"I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, Caroline." Elena said

"Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?" Caroline said

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish." Elena said before she started to walk away, but she saw that Damon's closet door was opened a little bit and went up to it and opened it

As Naruto walked in "What are you guys doing up here?" he asked

"Elena is hiding." Caroline said with her arms crossed over her chest, as Naruto looked at her

"Why are you hiding?" Naruto asked

"I'm not hiding, I'm just not in a partying mood right now." Elena said getting a nod from Naruto before Elena opened Damon's closet and saw all the notes and maps and articles that Damon had been using to search for Klaus and Stefan.

Naruto, and Caroline walked over to see what she was looking at "What's all that?" Caroline asked

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me." explained Elena

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" asked Caroline

"I don't know." said Elena

**WPKW9 Studio**

Damon was walking around the studio looking for Andie "Andie?" called Damon before his phone started ringing he took it out his pocket and saw that Elena was calling him "Party Central." he said on the phone

"Where are you?!" Elena yelled

"Umm, by the punch bowl." Damon lied

"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet." Elena replied

"Oh... Oh, I gotta go break up beer pong." Damon said quickly before he hung up

"Wait Damon!" Elena yelled but it was to late

Damon continued to look for Andie, when he found her purse on the floor bending down to pick it up, he sensed someone "Stefan." he greeted as he stood up to see Stefan standing beside him

"Hello brother." Stefan greeted

"You don't write, you don't call." Damon said

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems." Stefan said

"With who? Klaus? I'm supposed to care with he thinks?" Damon asked

"What you're supposed to do is let me go." Stefan said

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you." Damon commented while Stefan smirked and chuckled

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." Stefan said

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." he started and Stefan nodded

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" Stefan called out

"Andie?" Damon muttered before he looked up to see Andie standing on a ledge up in the ceiling

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move." Andie cried out

"No, no, no, it's okay, Andie. Stay calm. Not cool brother!" Damon growled

"Aw, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now." Stefan said

"No! No, no , no, no, no. NO!" Damon yelled as he tried to catch her but Stefan grabbed him and pushed him against the wall so he couldn't save Andie, who fell to the ground

Stefan then grabbed Damon's neck "I said let me go!" Stefan growled before he let Damon go and Damon ran over to Andie but she was already dead, he looked back but Stefan was already gone and growled.

Stefan: See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go.

[Salvatore's house]

Jeremy walked toward his car, when he saw Matt looking around "What are you doin'?" Jeremy asked

"I can't find my truck." Matt said as he walked over to Jeremy

"That's probably a sign you shouldn't be driving it. Need a ride?" replied Jeremy with a smirk

"You're more stoned than I am." Matt said while Jeremy got into his car and started it up when his headlights came on he saw Vicki

"Ahh! What the... Vicki?!" he shouted

"Help me." she said before she disappeared.

Matt got into the car, "Hey. What'd you just say?" asked Matt

"Nothing." Jeremy lied

"Did you just say "Vicki", as in my sister Vicki?" asked Matt

"What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything." Jeremy replied before he turned the key again and Anna was in front of the car

"No…" Jeremy whispered

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

"You know what, maybe we should just walk." Jeremy suggested turning off his car

**Inside**

Naruto was picking up trash, as everyone left, when Caroline walked over to him, and grabbed his arm, pulling him up straight before she kissed him passionately, pulling back she said "I want to be with you."

Naruto smiling kissed Caroline, who immediately returned the kiss before he sped upstairs to his room, activating the privacy seal, before he and Caroline, took off each others clothes, and Caroline using her super speed turned them around so that Naruto was facing his bed, before she pushed him on it, sitting up Naruto smirked before Caroline jumped on him, and they started to kiss passionately rolling around till Naruto was on top, and he started to kiss her neck

**2 Hours Later**

Naruto and Caroline walked down the stairs, Naruto wearing shorts while Caroline was dressed, although her hair was a little messy "You sure, you want to go home?" Naruto asked standing by the door

Caroline smiled and turned to him, "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet up with my mother early in the morning, but I'll see you tomorrow." she said before they kissed passionately, and she left

Turning around Naruto summoned some clones "Clean up the house." he ordered before Damon walked into the house "What's wrong with you?" he asked

"Stefan killed Andie." Damon said before he went straight to his room, as Naruto stood there surprised

**Damon's room **

Damon entered his bedroom, and closed the door behind him, he looked up to see Elena by his bed, looking through papers, when she turned to him, holding them up

"What? What are you doing here?" Damon asked

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena asked

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." Damon asked

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." Elena said as she walked over to him

"You were an idiot. We both were." Damon replied before he made to walk toward his bathroom, when Elena stopped him

"Tell me what you know, Damon." Elena said

"I know you need to go home and to sleep, Elena." Damon said before he walked around her to his bed

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims?" Elena asked

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!" Damon replied

"What?" Elena asked

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard." Damon said

"No. You're wrong." Elena said shaking her head

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper and the only person that can truly control him is unable to even help us look for him." Damon replied

"Stop it, Damon." Elena said

"No, you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime." Damon said before he walked out of the room, as Elena started to cry, as she touched her necklace

[Gilbert's house]

Jeremy and Matt were in the kitchen high as they ate ice cream "All right, I should probably go before Elena and Mr. Saltzman come home and see what a bad example I am." Matt said getting up

"You sure you can walk?" Jeremy asked

"We'll see. Can I take the ice cream with me?" Matt said, when Jeremy nodded he took it and started to leave but stopped "What happened in the car, man?" he asked

"Nothing." Jeremy said as he turned to look at him

"Come on, man. You said, "Vicki". All right, you said my sister's name. Why? You said you were seeing things?" Matt asked

"I've been seeing her." he said causing Matt to look at him in surprise

"I mean, I think I see her all the time, too. It's 'cause I miss her so much, though. You know, like, I want to see her so I do. Look, I know we've got our hands full with all the supernatural stuff in this town, but... Ghosts." Matt said skeptically

"Like I said, my head's all messed up." Jeremy said as Matt smiled and left

**Southern Comfort **

Ray was on a pool table while Klaus was stood next to him "Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus said

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asked

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus said before he slit his wrist and made Ray drink his blood while Ray struggled

"You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, that a boy!" Klaus said before he looked up as Stefan arrived

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked

"It's time for step two, Ray." said Klaus before he snapped Ray's neck and looked at Stefan "You're back." said Klaus

"Did you doubt me?" asked Stefan

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." said Klaus

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan stated as he walked over to a table

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Klaus said

**Caroline's House **

Caroline parked her car, in the backyard, before she got out of it, and walked to her back door. Caroline grabbed the knob, before she abruptly pulled her hand back hissing as the door knob had vervain on it, turning around she saw Carol Lockwood who immediately shot her numerous times with a silence suppressor making sure no one heard the gunshots as Caroline fell to the ground unconscious

**Finished **


	29. The Hybrid- End of the Affair

**Salvatore's House**

Damon was taking out all the articles that had to do with Stefan from his closet and listening to the TV as the woman talked about Andie's death, when Elena arrived "Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asked with a sigh

"You've been dodging my calls." she replied

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." Damon retorted

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" he remarked sarcastically

"No need to be sarcastic Damon." Naruto said walking into the room with a glass of blood

"Stefan called me last night." Elena said to Naruto and Damon who looked at each other

"Well, what'd he say?" Naruto asked

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee." Elena replied

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." Damon retorted

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena said before she tried to walk out of the room and Naruto sped in front of her

"Don't do something dangerous, and stupid Elena." he said

"We have to do anything we can to get Stefan back." Elena replied

"Stefan is doing what he has to do, to make sure that Klaus stays out of Mystic Falls so that Klaus doesn't know that your alive. Don't make his job harder for him by seeking him out." Naruto said

Elena nodded before she walked out of the room "She's going to seek him out anyway." Naruto said

"Yup, probably heading straight to Ric's house." Damon said lighting a match before he lit the papers on fire

**Alaric's apartment**

Alaric was in his bed asleep when suddenly someone knocked on his door, rolling over, and running a hand down his face as the knocking continued he shouted "Go away, Damon!" but whoever it was just knocked again, sighing in frustration he got up and opened the door to see that it was Elena

"Hi." she greeted

"You're, uh... Not who I expected." he muttered pulling up his pants

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee." she said getting Alaric's attention

"Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?" he asked walking to his kitchen as Elena walked in and closed the door

"Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know." she retorted

"Ask Damon."

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now." she explained causing Alaric to sigh

"For good reason. Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails." Rick relented

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved." she said

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" he asked

"Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please." Elena pleaded

"They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis…" he started to explain

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Klaus and Stefan were walking in the mountains, with Stefan holding Ray's unconscious body, on his shoulders "You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine." Stefan grunted

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down." Klaus replied

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan said

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus called out smiling

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan replied

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus said as they stopped, looking into a clearing where a werewolf pack was setting up camp, when Stefan entered their camp.

Everyone looked at him, as he walked further, and put Ray on the ground, immediately a woman rushed over to Ray "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" she asked as Klaus rejoined Stefan

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." he introduced

"You're the hybrid." she said causing Klaus to smirk

"You've heard of me. Fantastic."

**Mystic Grill**

Jeremy went into the stockroom and rejoined Matt, who was getting ready to start his job "Please tell me you're not turning into one of these losers that hangs out at work on his day off." Matt said looking up at Jeremy

"You remember what we talked about last night, how I've been seeing things?" Jeremy asked

"Honestly, Jer, last night is kind of a blur." Matt commented

"Well, I saw her again. I saw Vicki." Jeremy said as Matt looked at him in surprise

**With Elena and Alaric**

Elena was talking with Tyler, as Alaric sitting at the bar looking at them "A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it." Tyler explained

"What kind of places?" Elena asked

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff." he said

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena asked

"Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map." Tyler said as she gives him her phone

"Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot." Elena said

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have you talked to her today?" he explained/asked

"No. Why?" she asked

"She usually helps me on full moons. Here." he said as he gave her the phone "That's your best bet." Tyler said

**Moments Later**

Elena rejoined Alaric at the bar "Did you get anything?" Alaric asked

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" Elena asked

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Alaric asked incredulously

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now." Elena said

"Yea, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." he said taking another drink

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Klaus and Stefan are sitting on a rock with everyone looking at them "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus said before Ray woke up with a large gasp "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked

"Stefan?" Klaus said Stefan sighed before he got up

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan said as everyone looked around

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus said as he looked at a man "You." the mans eyes widened before Klaus rushed over to him and bit his forearm.

Klaus then pushed him to Stefan who caught him, threw him to the ground in front off Ray. The woman he was with tried to protest but Klaus strangles her

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is, I'm still learning how to stop." Stefan said as he held the man down in front of Ray as veins started to appear around his eyes before they vanished

Klaus looked at the girl "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." he said

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." she said glaring at him

"Wrong choice." Klaus said before he bit his wrist and gave her his blood, as Ray drunk the blood from the man. "She'll thank me for that later. Heh." Klaus commented before he shoved his hand in the woman's chest "Ok, who's next?" he asked smirking as his eyes were yellow and his fangs were out

**Lockwood Mansion**

Someone rung the doorbell, as Carol walked over and opened the door allowing a man to enter "Thank you so much for coming. Does anyone else know you're here?" Carol asked

"No. I didn't drive through town. I came straight here." Bill Forbes said

"Can I offer you a drink?" asked Carol

"I think you should tell me what you expect me to do." Bill said

"I was hoping you could tell me. It's Caroline, Bill. I remember the day she was born." Carol said crossing her arms leaning against a table

"What does the rest of the council know?" he asked

"I haven't said a word. I've been putting this together on my own for months now. Any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my hands dirty here for a lot of reasons." Carol explained

"She's a vampire, Carol. We do what we have to do." Bill said

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Alaric and Elena are walking up a trail "In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be." Alaric explained looking at a map

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?" Elena asked

"Shut up."

"A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" Elena said

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric replied as they stopped and he opened his bag when Elena saw it was full of weapons

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena commented

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." he said as he gaves her a grenade

"Vervain grenade?" she asked looking at it

"Wolfsbane." he corrected

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts…" she said as she held up John's magical ring

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Ric said looking at the ring and Elena

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." Elena explained

"He gave it to you." Alaric said

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." Elena replied

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric asked

"Ok, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena said before Alaric took the ring and she smiled before she got closer to the water "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." she said as Damon arrived and Damon pushes her in the water

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena screamed in the water

"Thanks for the tip, Ric" Damon said to Alaric, Elena looked at Alaric

"You sold me out!" she accused

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric asked

**With Klaus and Stefan**

Stefan dropped the last body of the werewolves before he turned to Klaus who just finished compelling the human ,before they both stood beside Ray, who was shivering "They're dead. They're all dead." Rick said

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus muttered

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked leaning against a tree

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus clarified

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus explained

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus said causing Stefan laugh

"That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." said Klaus before they turned to Ray whose eyes started bleeding "Something's wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked

"Well, obviously." Klaus said

**With Elena**

Elena focusing her chakra stood on the water "Get to land, Elena." Damon ordered

"If I go on land, you're gonna make me go home." She said

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." Damon retorted

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric said

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena said

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get over here." Damon retorted

"No!" she protested

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon asked as he walked into the lake

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena explained

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." Damon said

"I'm not leaving before we find him." she said simply

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon warned

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." Elena pleaded

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon relented

"I promise." she said smiling

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing." Damon whispered

"I said I promise."

"Fine." he said

**With Klaus and Stefan**

Ray was shaking and his eyes were still bleeding "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" he asked

"Some master race." Stefan commented

"Lose the attitude." Klaus said as the woman woke up "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus said as the man got up, before Ray suddenly snarled and made a few jumps and ran off. Klaus looked at Stefan "Go get him."

Stefan sighs and ran after Ray who just jumped off a rock, Stefan tackled Ray to the ground only for Ray to bite groaning, Stefan got up, as Ray ran off. Stefan made to follow when hear started to hear voices

"How you doing?" he heard Damon say

"Fine." he heard Elena

"You know, I could help you."

"No, thanks."

"Just one little fwoosh."

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me."

"What are you guys, 12?" he heard Alaric before he saw them walking. Klaus arrived before Stefan tried to take him back so he doesn't sees them

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan said as Klaus saw his arm

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus said

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan said

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you."

"You can't be serious." Stefan said

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus said as Stefan walked away before Klaus goes back to the campsite and saw the others were waking up as the woman from earlier eyes were bleeding and she was shivering

**Lockwood's mansion**

Tyler was just about to enter his house, when Naruto appeared behind him "Tyler." he called

Tyler turned to see Naruto "What's up man?" he asked

"Have you seen Caroline?" he asked

"No, she was suppose to meet me at the grill today, but she didn't show." Tyler said getting a nod from Naruto

"What about Elena."

"She should be in the Smokey mountains looking for Stefan." Tyler said getting a shocked look from Naruto

"What." Naruto growled before in a boom he shot into the sky flying away Tyler after shaking off his surprise went into his house, where he saw his mother in his fathers office turning on the lights before he walked in with his hands in his pockets

"You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?" he asked his mother whose breath hitched

"Vervain? What are you talking about?" Carol asked

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. I want to know why." Tyler said

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline. I had to know for sure." explained Carol

"What does Caroline have to do with it?" Tyler asked

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them." Carol said

"Did you do something to her?" Tyler asked stepping closer to his mom

"Tyler, I don't want you to be friends with her." she replied as she held her pearl necklace

"Where is she, mom?" he asked

"I can't let you be around her." she replied

"What did you do to her? Where is she?" he asked again

"You can't be her friend. She's a monster." she said as an idea came to Tyler

"You don't know about me, do you?" Tyler asked

"Know what? Know what, Tyler?"

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

The sun was setting Damon, Elena and Alaric were still walking "We got about a mile left." called out Alaric

"The sun's about to set." Damon said

"I can see that, Damon." Elena retorted

"I'm just saying."

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena said before they hear some twigs snapping and Ray came out of a bush, immediately Alaric aimed his crossbow toward him

"Stay where you are!" Rick ordered

Ray sniffed before he looked at Damon "Vampire." he growled before he rushed over to Damon, when Naruto blasted through the clearing and tackled Ray to the ground, as Ray bit him in his neck, as Naruto hopped up, Ray got off the ground and sped toward Naruto only for Naruto to punch him in the jaw sending him through a couple of trees before Naruto sped over and ripped Ray's heart out

Walking back to the others as the bite healed the poison being pushed out of his system as the wound closed, Naruto with narrowed eyes looked at Elena "Naruto I-"

"Back to the car, now." Naruto interrupted

"No." Elena said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "This is the closest we've been to Stefan since he left, we have to find him."

"What will 2 humans, and a vampire do against an entire pack of werewolves?" Naruto asked

"We'll be out of here before they turn." Elena said

"Really?" Naruto asked before he looked at Damon "Damon focus a couple of miles ahead, and tell me what do you sense."

Focusing Damon could sense people in transition "People, are in transition." Damon said

"Yeah, werewolves. They won't need a full moon to turn, they would be able to do it at will." Naruto said "So, turn around your going home, and if you don't want to, I'll take you back there myself."

Elena was about to say something when she saw the serious look in Naruto's eyes, before she turned around and made her way back towards Alaric car

Shaking his head, Naruto walked after her as he looked at Damon, and Alaric "You both are idiots, you actually let her go through with this."

**Matt's House**

Matt and Jeremy entered a room full of boxes "So this is all her stuff. We were supposed to donate it, but, uh, you know." Matt said

"Well, everything I read said that personal items help build a stronger connection." Jeremy as they started to look into a box. Jeremy took one of her shirts and Matt took out a pipe

"Does her pipe count?" he asked before he took out a photo from when they were kids "I don't know why I let you talk me into this, man." he said holding back tears

"It's because she's your sister and you have a chance to help her." Jeremy explained as Matt put the picture on a table

"I can't do this. You gotta go." Matt said

"Matt, please."

"Nah, man. I can't do this, all right? You gotta go" Matt said before he watched Jeremy leave then Matt heard a noise and turned around to see that the picture moved

**Old Lockwood's cellar**

Tyler and Carol entered the cellar "Tyler, what is it? Just... just tell me." Carol said

"You need to see for yourself." he said as he took the chains, and started to connect them to the bolts on the ground

"What are you doing?" Carol asked

"You think Caroline's a monster? I'm the monster, mom." Tyler said as he felt the change begin

"What?" she asked as Tyler grunted "Tyler, what's happening?" she continued as he pushed her into the cellar and closed the door "Tyler, what are you doing?"

"Me, Uncle Mason, it's in our blood. It's our family curse." Tyler explained

"What curse?" she asked as Tyler started to scream in pain as his bones start to break on realign themselves "Tyler, what's happening?! What's happening?" Carol asked concerned when he looked up and she saw his fangs were out and his eyes were yellow causing her to scream "Oh, my God! Ohh! No! Ohh!" she screamed moving away from the bars

**Gilbert's House**

Jeremy was in the living room when someone rung the bell. Jeremy got up and opened the door, to see it was Matt "I'm sorry about earlier." Matt apologized

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. You know, it's, uh... It's a lot to ask." Jeremy said as he saw that Matt has beers in his hand "Heh. Come on in."

"I spent the day going through her stuff. It was weird, you know, all the memories. I realize that most people didn't really get Vic. You know, they saw her as trouble and let it go at that. But you really got her. You know, you... you got her better than I did most of the time so... I don't know what we're gonna do with all this, but... Here." Matt said as he gave Jeremy a bag, Jeremy opened it and took Vicki's shirt from the bag

"You know, I don't remember her dying. I don't know if Caroline told you that when she told you everything." Jeremy confessed

"Nah, she didn't." Matt said

"Elena made them take that memory away from me, thought I couldn't handle it. So whatever my last moment was with her, I don't have it."

"I don't either. I don't remember the last moment I had with Vicki before she was a vampire... When she was still my sister." Matt said before Jeremy turned around and he saw that Vicki was here

"**Matty?" **she asked but Matt couldn't see her though

"Do you see something? Is she here?" Matt asked while Jeremy was still looking at Vicki

"You said you needed help. Tell me how I can help you please." Jeremy pleaded

"**I can come back. Help me come back." **Vicky said

"What is she saying? Tell me." Matt asked before a window broke and Jeremy turned back around to see Anna

"**Jeremy. Don't trust Vicki." **she said

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler woke up naked on the ground before he looked at Carol who had witnessed everything "I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." she promised

"Thank you." he said putting his head back down

**Later**

**Lockwood's mansion**

Carol was now on the phone talking to Bill "I think we made a mistake." she said

"Carol, you called me in to take care of this problem. Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked

"Maybe a guilty conscience." she lied

"Don't feel guilty. They're not human. They're monsters." Bill said

"What if we're wrong?" she asked

"My family's been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol. You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are." Bill explained

"Wait." Carol said but Bill had already hung up

**A cellar**

Caroline woke up to see that she was tied to a chair, and she remembered what happened and tried to break the chains but she was weakened from the vervain before she yelled "Hello! Mrs. Lockwood?! Somebody!" before she heard someone coming "Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood?! Please."

Bill opened the door and enters the cellar "Hello, Caroline." he greeted

"Daddy?" she asked shocked

**Next Day **

**Chicago **

Klaus and Stefan got out of Klaus's Cadillac and walked out of the warehouse to see the city "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked as he looked around

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus asked

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan replied

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Klaus started

**Chicago, 1920's**

"Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." he continued

Stefan was in a car making out with a girl but then he started to drink her blood till he killed her, when he got out of the car and removed the blood from his lips before he walked away, as Stefan entered a bar, the singer and owner of the bar saw him "Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" the woman asked while Stefan smirked

"Save me a dance, Gloria." he replied while she nodded and as he was about to grab a glass of champagne, Rebekah took it before he could "Ooh. Please, help yourself." he said as Rebekah turned to him smirking

"Oh, I always do." she said as she got closer, and licked his lips and whispered in his hear, as vampire features appear on her face "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." she pulled back and smiled at Stefan before she turned around to leave but Stefan caught her arm

"No, no, no. Who are you?" Stefan asked, Rebekah smiled and made a sign to tell him to shut up before she walked off

Stefan watched her go, before he looked around, and saw a familiar shade of blood red hair in a booth feeding on a woman, walking over he said "It's good to see your having fun brother."

The figure pulled away, and turned to Stefan, it was Naruto whose face was vamped out, as he looked at Stefan "Please tell me, your not here to rip apart the city folk?" Naruto asked as his face returned to normal

"Nope, just to have fun." Stefan replied getting a nod from Naruto who healed the girl and compelled her, before he watched as she walked off, then he stood up and walked closer to Stefan with a smirk

"The last time I saw you was 1910, lets catch up hmm." Naruto said as Stefan smiled with a nod before they walked over to the bar

**Chicago Present**

"Chicago was magical." Klaus said smiling

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan replied

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus said

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus said walking away

**Gilbert's House**

Elena was in her bedroom, sleeping. As she moved around to get more comfortable she opened her eyes when she felt herself laying on someone's chest looking up she saw Damon and jumped back covering herself with the blanket as she screamed in surprise

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon said smiling

"Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" Elena shouted pointing toward the door

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." Damon said ignoring her demand

"Ugh. Oh, my God." she sighed as she wiped her mouth before she looks at her alarm "6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?"

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya." Damon said as he got up

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?" Elena called out and asked before he could leave

"Windy city." Damon answered

"He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?" Elena asked

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing." Damon retorted

"Is he ok?" she asked

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." Damon said sarcastically as he went and opened one of her drawers and took out a pair of Elena's panties "Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile." Elena hurried out of bed and took her panties from his hands and put them back in the drawer. As Damon walked out of the room

**With Caroline **

Caroline was still chained to a chair trying to break out before she heard a noise "Daddy, are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Dad!" Caroline shouted before smoke started to enter the cellar.

Bill opened the door and entered "Shhh. I'm so sorry this happened to you." he said gently

"Dad…"

"I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?" Bill asked

"Just let me go." Caroline pleaded

"Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it." Bill said smoothly

"Is that all you want to know?" Caroline asked

"That's all I want to know." he said before Caroline looked down to her ring, Bill saw this and grabbed her finger "Interesting." he said before he took the ring off

"No, dad, no! What are you…" Caroline called out as he threw the ring on the floor "What are you doing? What are you doing?" she asked

"Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that." Bill explained as he pointed to a hatched behind her before he exited the cellar

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as Bill came back with a blood bag and put it in front of her. When she vamped out hurriedly he took the blood bag back

"Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you." Bill said as he stood back up

"What?" Caroline asked in bewilderment as he pulls on a chain. And the hatched opened to let sunlight entered the cellar, Causing Caroline to scream in pain as she burned

**Chicago, Present**

**Gloria's bar**

Klaus and Stefan entered an empty bar and looked around while Stefan felt nostalgic "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said leaning against the rail

An African American woman with white hair walked from the back and saw them "You got to be kidding me." she said as Klaus smiled

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…" Klaus started

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." she interrupted before she looked at Stefan "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…" Stefan stated in remembrance

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" the now identified Gloria said

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria said

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus said

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said with a sigh he went to the bar, while Klaus looked at Gloria

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus commented

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." she said

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus asked as he knew that Stefan was listening

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." She explained while a grimace came over Klaus face before it vanished

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Klaus said

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria said

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria said getting a frown from Klaus

Stefan was at the bar fixing him a drink when he looked up and saw a picture that surprised him "What is this?" he asked in shock holding the photo

Gloria and Klaus looked over to him and Klaus said "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me. With you." Stefan said as he showed Klaus a picture of them in the 1920s

**Caroline's house**

Liz walked into the hallway of her house on the phone leaving a voicemail for Caroline "Caroline! It's mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station. I thought we'd have lunch and you could remind me I promised not to work so hard." she said before she hung up the phone, when a knock at the door drew her attention looking out the glass she saw Naruto standing there with a serious expression on his face

**Cellar**

Caroline was still burning in the sun, as she cried out "No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!" before the sunlight disappears "I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges. I can!" she said pleadingly

"If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen." Bill said as he put the blood bag in front of her again causing her to vamp out

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Caroline apologized

"I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely." Bill said

"That's impossible. Daddy, you can't change who I am." Caroline said "You have to stop if Naruto finds out about this he'll come after you!" Caroline shouted to him

"Yes, I can, and whoever this Naruto person is won't find out." Bill said while Caroline shoke her head

"No."

"You'll remember this feeling." he said

"No! No! No! No, no!" she begged but he didn't listen as he pulled on the chain again to make the sun appear in the cellar causing her skin burn, and she screamed

**Apartment, Chicago**

Elena, Damon arrived at an apartment "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked looking around

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon said jokingly

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said

"Shh." Damon said as he broke the door knob and opend the door "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." he said as they entered

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena said looking around at how dusty it was in the apartment

"Tour is not over yet." Damon said as he went toward a wall and opened a hidden door, walking inside he turned on the light and Elena saw that there was a lot of alcohol inside.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena said

"Look harder." said Damon as he looked at a wall and Elena moved forward as she got closer and looked to the side and saw a list of names.

"It's a list of names." Elena said

"Mm-hmm" Damon pressed

"These are all of his victims?" she realized as she could practically hear them screaming in fear, and pain

"Still handling it?" Damon said

"What were you all doing in the 1920s?" Elena asked

"Naruto was here for a while, before he left, and I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." Damon answered while Elena looked disgusted

"I don't get it why didn't Naruto control him back then?" Elena asked

"Naruto's humanity was off, he didn't care what me or Stefan didn't the time." Damon said before he walked toward the door

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"His old stomping ground." Damon said

"I'm coming with you guys." she said moving to the door but Damon stopped and turn back to her

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." he told her before he walked out

**With Stefan **

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked as he followed Klaus in a storage building, with the picture

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus answered

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan pressed

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Klaus said before Stefan grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan demanded

Klaus took Stefan's arm off of him "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Klaus said deciding to humor him

**Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan was drinking blood from a women, when Rebekah joined him as she drunk from the other side of her neck, after they finished drinking they start to kiss, while kissing her he sees her necklace "It's beautiful." Stefan said

"A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." Rebekah said

"And is it?" Stefan asked

"It brought me love, didn't it?" Rebekah retorted causing Stefan to smile as he kissed her again, before Klaus arrived and grabbed her arm

"It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." he said before she pulled her arm free

"Get off of me!" Rebekah shouted while Stefan got up

"Who is this guy?" Stefan asked with narrowed eyes taking a step forward

"Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. Nik's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah warned placing her hand on his chest

"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair." Klaus said as Stefan chuckled, before Klaus looked at Rebekah "I'm bored. I want to go."

"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah retorted

"No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say." Klaus said in return

**Chicago, Present**

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan said in surprise

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus said as he walked into a storage unit with red coffins, and walked to one and opened it to reveal that Rebekah's unconscious body with a dagger stabbed into her chest was inside of it, Klaus smiled and touched her face

"I recognize her." Stefan said looking at the woman, getting Klaus's attention

"How?" Klaus asked

"Naruto he showed us the night the hybrid curse was placed on you, she was there along with the other Originals." Stefan said as Klaus nodded before he pulled the dagger out of her chest

"Time to wake up, little sister." they wait but nothing happened "Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus said before he looked at Stefan "She's being dramatic."

Stefan sighed "Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asked

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus commented

"Do I?" Stefan asked

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus revealed

**Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus was sitting at a table with Stefan and Rebekah "So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus asked

"Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist." Rebekah said

"Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked

"Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them." Klaus said causing Stefan's eyes to widen briefly

"But not all."

"And you're ok with that?" Stefan asked Rebekah

"Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Rebekah said as she touches Klaus's hand, before a man stopped by their table

"Where the hell's my wife?" he asked while Stefan and Klaus glanced at each other before they looked back to him

"I don't know. I give up." he said

"You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." the man threatened while they all laughed at him, the man laughed mockingly along with them before Stefan called a woman

"Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second." he called out

"Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving." the man said after the woman came up to them, as they walked away Stefan grabbed the mans arm and compelled him

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." he said the man with a blank expression sat down next to Klaus who smiled at him, and Lila sat next to Stefan before he took off her glove and pulled out a pocketknife.

"Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah said

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked while Klaus looked intrigued. Stefan took the knife and cut Lila wrist and made the blood pour into a glass as Klaus and Rebekah smirked

"Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan said as the women got up and was about to leave, when the passing Naruto grabbed her arm, everyone looked up at him as he bit his thumb and wiped the bloody appendage over her wrist before he put his arm around her shoulder

"I see your having fun brother." Naruto said getting a smirk from Stefan as the man looked at Naruto and said

"Please help me." Naruto and the others looked a him as Naruto leaned down with a smirk as his fangs grew longer allowing everyone to see them

"I'm sorry, but I guess this is what you get for trying to be a hard ass, but don't worry, I'll take good care of Lila for you." Naruto said with a smirk before he took Lila's hand and they walked away

When they were gone Stefan pushed the glass toward the man "I'd like you to join me for a drink." he said

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" the man asked

"I said, drink!" Stefan said leaning back into the booth, as the man picked up the glass and took a sip of his wife's blood before he started to gag slightly while Rebekah and Klaus snickered "I didn't catch your name." Stefan said

"Go to hell." the man growled causing Klaus to laugh

"Do you want another sip?" Stefan asked

"Liam. Liam Grant."

"Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam" Stefan said as Klaus chuckled and tapped his glass with Liam's who took another sip "Finish it." Stefan ordered causing Klaus and Rebekah to laugh harder

**Chicago, Present**

"I was your number one fan." Klaus said with a smirk as they walked toward the exit of the warehouse

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked as they walk out of the unit and Klaus stopped to compel the guy who handled the transport

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus said

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment."

**Gloria's bar**

Damon entered the bar and looked around to see people dancing, while Gloria was working the bar, when she saw him "Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place." Gloria said smiling

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." Damon said walking to the bar

"Heh, I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." Gloria said

"You've seen him?" Damon asked

"With Klaus. Bad combo." She answered

"You know where they went?"

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." she said

"Gloria…" He touches her hand. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" he asked as she removes her hand

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." she said with a smile

Stefan's old apartment

Elena was on the bed reading Stefan's diary

"April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again." Stefan's voice said as Elena turned the page "June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery." she kept going till she reached the 80's "1982... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh." Elena smiled at the last one, before she heard Klaus and Stefan coming.

Klaus walked to the door to see that the lock has been broken. Suspicious he kicked the door open and they entered "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" He asked Stefan while Elena is in the hidden closet using the invisibility genjutsu Naruto taught her

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus said while Elena looked at the list and sees Liam Grant's name

"To write it down…" Stefan started

"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Klaus finished as he opened the hidden door "You believe me now?" Klaus asked, Stefan entered the closet to see the list, as he turned his head Elena dropped the genjutsu and smiled at him as he looked at her in surprise, as she gave him a hopeful look

"Look what I found." Stefan said getting Klaus attention while Elena looked scared but Stefan took a bottle and gave it to Klaus causing Elena to sigh in relief "1918. Single malt."

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus suggested while Stefan closed the closet

Hour Later

Elena was behind a wall, with two wooden kunai's in her hands, when she heard someone she tensed and focused her energy but stopped when she saw that it was Damon

"Finally! I called you an hour ago!" she said walking toward him before Damon threw her a bag

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." he said as he sat down

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena asked incredulously

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on." Damon said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross." Damon said

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena asked

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan." Damon said

"Ok. Thank you."

**Gloria's bar**

Klaus and Stefan are at the bar, when Gloria gave them two beers "Where's Rebekah?" she asked

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus retorted and she walked away before he looked at Stefan "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Klaus asked

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus said drinking his beer

"What's the other half?" asked Stefan

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Klaus said smirking

**Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus and Stefan were at the bar "They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan said

"What? An abomination?" Klaus asked while Stefan put a hand on his shoulder

"No. A king." Stefan said seriously while Klaus smiled and they started to laugh

"Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad." Klaus advised

"I appreciate the advice." Stefan retorted downing another shot

"And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." Klaus said

"You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you." Stefan said smiling

**Chicago, Present **

Klaus raised his shot of tequila while Stefan looked shocked at what he was just told "To friendship."

**Cellar**

Caroline had burn marks on her skin as she panted "I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you... I sat down and cried." Bill said

"Dad, I'm ok. I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed. I can't be fixed." Caroline replied

"I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now." he said as he puts a blood bag in front of her again but this time she doesn't vamp out "There, see? You're doing it."

"I can't." she said shaking her head

"Yes, you can. Fight the urge." he advised

"Daddy, I'm starving." she told him as blood filled her sclera

"I know you are, Care. Try."

"Why? You know that this isn't going to work." Caroline retorted

"It has to work. It's the only option." Bill returned

"Why are you trying to fix me?" Caroline asked

"So I don't have to kill you!" he answered as she vamped out

"Daddy, I'm sorry." she said with her head down, Bill raised his head to look out the hatch

"The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow." he said as he walked out of the cellar only to be thrown into a wall and a hand to wrap around his neck he opened his eyes to see red eyes with 3 rings moving from the pupil and 3 tomoe on each ring

"Hello Bill." Liz said as she stepped from behind Naruto

"L-Liz get him off of me!" he gasped out as Naruto's whisker marks are becoming more defined as a growled rumbled from his chest

"That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you." Liz said as she signaled Naruto to drop him which he reluctantly did

"Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz." Bill said massaging his throat " Not because she's a monster. But because we love her." he said

"You would ask her to allow you to torture your daughter?" Naruto growled "What type of father are you?"

"What do you know about fatherhood you monster!" Bill shouted

"I have had 3 son's and 6 daughters and raised two brothers in my time on this earth, I know more about fatherhood then you can dream of. A father is supposed to love his child unconditionally even if that child is a vampire!" Naruto yelled before he knocked out Bill and entered the cellar,

Caroline looked up at him as she smiled tiredly "Naruto." she said while Naruto's eyes softened as he broke the shackles

"It's ok, I'm here now. Lets get you out of here." Naruto said softly as he moved to pick her up but she pointed to something

"My ring." she said as he looked on the ground and picked up the ring, and put it on her finger before he carried her out of the cellar, as a clone took Bill, and chained him down in the cellar

**Gloria's bar**

"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" Stefan asked after taking another drink

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus said as a flash of sadness came over his face

**Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan and Rebekah were dancing while Klaus looked at them with a smile, but suddenly he sensed something, using his vamp hearing Klaus heard the police outside before they entered and shot everywhere in the speakeasy. Rebekah and Stefan hid behind the bar, before Stefan picked up one of the bullets off the ground

"They're using wooden bullets. They know." he said while Rebekah looked shocked and kind of scared

"That means he's here." she whispered

"Who? Who's here?" Stefan asked

"Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart." Klaus shouted making his way to the bar as he pushed everyone out of his way. Rebekah got up and Klaus grabbed her arm

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked

"Stefan!" she called out

"Go!" Klaus shouted as he pushed her to the door as her necklace fell on the floor. Stefan sees it and is about to take it but Klaus interrupted him to talk with him

"Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here." he said

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused before Klaus compelled him

"You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." he said with a sad smile as Stefan closed his eyes and opened them and Klaus was gone

**Chicago, Present **

**Gloria's bar**

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan asked

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus replied

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Stefan said

"Storytime's over." Klaus said realizing he had said to much

Stefan sighed and turned his head and saw Damon, who made a sign Stefan then looked at Klaus

"I need another drink. A real one." he said as he finished his beer and Klaus signaled him to go ahead

**Outside**

Damon walked out of the back of the bar, before Stefan rushed him from behind and pushed him against a car "What is wrong with you?!" Stefan screamed

"What is wrong with you?" Damon asked pushing Stefan off of him

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago." Stefan said

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon defended

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive." Stefan said

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked confused

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Stefan said as Damon looked behind Stefan

"Tell her yourself." he said before Stefan looked behind him to see Elena

**Inside Bar**

Damon joined Klaus at the bar "I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus said with a grin

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon said

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked

"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again." Damon said

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Naruto and Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be so…" Klaus trailed off

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon said causing Klaus to smirk before he chocked Damon

**Caroline's house**

Caroline was in her bed with Liz sitting in front of her, as Caroline finished her blood bag and gave it to Liz

"Thank you." she said as she laid down

"Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them." Liz explained

"You did." Caroline said

"You taught me to look at things in a different way." Liz explained

"I just thought that he was the one who got me." Caroline muttered

"He did. He will again." Liz said as Naruto walked to the doorway, and she got up and was about to leave when Caroline called out

"Hey, mom? Thanks for believing in me." she said Liz smiled at her and walked out, as Naruto entered the room, and got into bed with Caroline who laid her head on his chest before she started to cry, while he held her "He hates me. My dad hates me." she sobbed as Naruto kissed her head

**Chicago**

Klaus entered the unit that was filled with his families coffins, after he compelled Damon to take go home and to stop following him and Stefan, when he saw that Rebekah's coffin was empty and the man he compelled earlier was dead

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." he called out looking around before Rebekah sped in front of him and stabbed him with the dagger causing him to groan

"Go to hell, Nik!" Rebekah said

**Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus and Rebekah were next to a car as Rebekah was waiting anxiously for something or rather someone "Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" Klaus shouted opening the car but Rebekah didn't move

"He'll be here any second." Rebekah said

"Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." Klaus said walking up to her

"Not without Stefan." Rebekah replied

"Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go." Klaus advised as Rebekah looked at him suspiciously

"What did you do?" she asked

"Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums." he said as he grabbed her arm to pull her to the car

"I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan." she shouted as she yanked her arm from Klaus

"Fine. Then choose. Him or me." Klaus demanded but she didn't answer "That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go." he said walking away

"Good-bye, Nik." she said as Klaus eyes widen, when she turned around Klaus appeared and drove a dagger through her heart

**Chicago, Present**

Klaus pulled the dagger out of his chest and threw it on the ground "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." he said while she narrowed her eyes

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah retorted as she walked away

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." he called out, Rebekah looked confused as she looked over Klaus's shoulder to see Stefan come in

"Stefan…" she whispered as Klaus walked to Stefan and compelled him

"Now you remember." Klaus said Stefan closed his eyes and memories filtered into his mind and he looked at Rebekah

"Rebekah." he said as he stepped closer to her

"Stefan." Klaus called out as Stefan turned to him with a shocked look on his face

**Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan called a photographer as he and Klaus sat at the bar "Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me." Stefan said with a smile as he took Klaus by the shoulder for the picture

**Chicago, Present **

Stefan continued to look at Klaus "I remember you. We were friends." he said as Klaus walked up to him with a smile

"We are friends." he said before he looked to Rebekah "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Klaus said walking over to her

"The original witch?" Rebekah asked with a smirk

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked as Rebekah touched her neck

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah asked

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus said confused

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah screamed at him Klaus walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus shouted before Rebekah shoved him off and looked into the coffin but she didn't find it, angry she threw the coffin on the ground. Unnoticed to them Stefan looked concerned

Next Day

**Salvatore's House**

Damon was on the phone with Katherine again "Ok. You were right. He was there." he said

"I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?" Katherine replied with a smirk

"Where are you?" Damon asked

"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?" Katherine asked

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons." Damon guessed

"Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye." Katherine laughed as she hung up the phone

**Chicago, 1920's**

Rebekah's necklace was on the ground as Katherine walked up to it and was about to take it but she disappeared as Stefan walked up. Bending down he picked up the necklace of the ground as she watched him from behind a pillar, before a man walked up to Stefan

"Hey kid. Chicago P.D." the man said

"I'm not afraid of you." Stefan said standing up and turning to Mikael

"Oh, I'm not here for you." Mikael retorted and pulled out a sketch of Klaus and Rebekah "Have you seen these two?" he asked

"I've never seen those people before in my life." Stefan answered

"Wrap it up, boys. We're through here." Mikael said as he looked to Stefan and walked away, Stefan looked down to Rebekah's necklace while Katherine watched him and walked off

**Present **

Katherine walked out of the booth, and walked over to Naruto who was leaning against her car, smiling she walked over into his arms as they kissed each other passionately, pulling back she looked up at him and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you. I've been doing some thinking and I might have a way for you to get on Klaus's good side." Naruto said

"How so?" Katherine asked

"I'll deal with that, but I will call you and tell you the plan." Naruto said getting a nod from her before they kissed again and he opened the car for her allowing for her to get inside.

Looking up to him Katherine said sincerely "I love you.", Naruto smiled at her and said it back before he stepped back allowing for her to drive off

Naruto then walked across the street to a diner, where Caroline was sitting drinking a coffee. Sitting down across from her, she asked "So why did you bring me to Chicago? It couldn't be so you could meet with Katherine."

"I thought you would want to be with me, when I picked up Bonnie." Naruto said with a shrug getting a excited smile from Caroline

"What are we waiting for lets go." Caroline said before she got up and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away.

**Finished **

**Review, entertaining the thought of having Naruto in the Originals let me know what you think **


	30. Disturbing Behavior

Klaus and Stefan were in a clothing store, both were drinking champagne and Stefan was also looking at a magazine and waiting for Rebekah who was trying on clothes "There has to be more to this dress." she said incredulously from the dressing room

"There's not." Klaus said while he continued to drink, as she walked out of the fitting room, allowing them to see that she was wearing a short, black dress

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah said

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus replied

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah asked with a disgusted look on her face as "Ready 2 Go" by Martin Solveig and Kele's played over the speakers

"It's dance music." Stefan answered

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked in disbelief

"Hmm."

"Are we done?" Klaus asked

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." Klaus said

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah replied before she looked to Stefan "So what do you think?" she asked turning around

"I like it." he answered while she looked at him blankly "What? I said I like it." he said with a smile

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah said answered shaking her head as she went back into the fitting room, while Stefan shrugged and looked at Klaus with a grin

Klaus looked at Stefan "Nice one, good work." he said as he picked up the champagne bottle

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan retorted

"I heard that." she called from the fitting room

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan said as he got up, while Klaus poured himself some more champagne. Stefan walked up to the door and as he opened the door he saw Katherine across the street. She motioned him to follow her

**Gilbert's House**

Elena was cooking with Damon helping her "I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." Damon said as Alaric entered the kitchen "Hey, Ric."

"What's up?" Alaric asked

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing." Alaric said

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Damon said from the sink

"It's an old family recipe, ok?" Elena answered

"Yeah! I know, don't forget I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon said with a smile while Elena laughs and Alaric looked at them

"Why are you here, exactly?" Alaric asked

"She knows." Damon said

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." Elena said

"She's in denial." Damon said

"I'm not in denial." Elena whispered causing them to look at her

"No?" Damon asked before he got closer to her and touched her necklace "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" he said while Alaric watched them

**Chicago**

Stefan was walking toward Katherine who was leaning against a wall "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked

"You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?" Katherine asked sarcastically

"You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead." Stefan pointed out

"Happy to know that you still care. So tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you gave to Elena." she said while he looked uncomfortable

"Goodbye, Katherine." he said as he turned to walk away but she got in front of him

"Hey, hey. Wait. You're up to something, tell me." she said

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control." Stefan replied

"Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." Katherine said in disbelief while he didn't answer "You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work."

"Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." Stefan replied

"Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone except Naruto." Katherine said before Stefan walked away and she looked at him "And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you." she warned

"Happy to know you still care." he said as he continued to walk away

**Gilbert's House**

Jeremy was asleep in his bedroom, Anna called him and he woke up to see Anna who was lying next to him. Shocked he jumped out of bed "Anna!" he said back

"You heard me?" she asked shocked getting out of his bed

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Wait, like heard me, heard me, or did it sound more like a…" Anna trailed off

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked

"I need to know you can hear me."

"You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?" he said

"Jeremy! Tell me you can hear me." Anna requested

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear you, all right? What the hell! What is it?" Jeremy asked

"I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yelling your name and screaming." she said

"You have?" Jeremy asked

"What changed? I've been trying to get through to you, why now?" she asked

"I was dreaming about you, I.." Jeremy trailed off while Anna smiled

"You were dreaming about me?" Anna asked as she sat down on the bed.

Jeremy sighed and sat down next to her "I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here." he said softly

"I'm here." she said smiling

**Downstairs**

Elena walked out of the kitchen as someone was ringing the doorbell when she opened the door, she saw that it was Caroline with Naruto and Caroline had a dish in her hands "We come bearing gifts!" Caroline said

"Please say that's not chili…" Elena said jokingly before Caroline, and Naruto step aside allowing Bonnie to walk into view "Bonnie!"

"I'm back!" Bonnie said as they hug each other, pulling back Bonnie said "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you." Caroline and Elena looked at each other, before they all hugged as Naruto took Caroline's dish into the kitchen

**With Damon**

Liz and Damon were walking down the street speaking about Bill and what he did to Caroline "So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" Damon asked

"Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know…" Liz trailed off as she pointed to her eyes signaling she wanted him to compel Bill

"Can't we just kill him?" Damon asked

"No, Damon! He's Caroline's father." Liz replied

"He sounds like a douche-bag to me."

"Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on ok terms doesn't mean that I'm a suddenly a big advocate for your "lifestyle" she said

"Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?" he asked smiling

**Cellar**

Liz and Damon go down the stairs toward the cellar "Double check him for vervain before you compel him." she said before they entered the cellar where Caroline had been detained. Bill was tied to a chair and had duct tape on his mouth. Standing in front of Bill Damon removed the tape

"You brought another vampire into this?" Bill asked

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." Liz said

"So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing." Damon said

"I was trying to help her." Bill retorted looking at Liz

"Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter." Damon replied before he bit Bill on the neck and drunk some of his blood "Yep. He's vervain-free." he said as he looked back to Liz

"Just erase his memory, Damon." she said in annoyance

"So, Bill, I have a question. What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?" Damon asked

"The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough." Bill explained

"Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself." Damon replied before he grabbed Bill by his face and compelled him "You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping."

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria was sitting surrounded by candles and had her Grimoire as Rebekah and Klaus sat over by the bar "So Nik, where is Naruto?" Rebekah asked causing Gloria to stop what she was doing

"In Mystic Falls, with the doppelganger." Klaus said getting surprised looks from Gloria, and Rebekah

"I thought you killed the doppelganger?" Rebekah asked

"I did, but she was revived by the Bennett Witch." Klaus said

"She was supposed to die, and you know that she is alive so why haven't you killed her?" Gloria asked

"I knew that she would be revived in the sacrifice, but I'm not going to kill one of my godfather's descendants. I need you to find out if there is another way for me to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid instead of me using her blood to do it. And as far as Stefan knows I think the doppelganger is dead, and I'd like to keep it that way." Klaus said getting a nod from them before Gloria restarted the spell

Stefan entered the club and they looked at him "You left us." Rebekah said

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan replied walking over

"Tell me about it." Klaus agreed as Stefan looked at Gloria

"What's she doing?" he asked

"She's failing." Klaus replied looking over to Gloria

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria said

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah suggested while Gloria smiled

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria commented as she motioned for Rebekah to sit on the table "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." she requested holding out her hands as Rebekah gave her, her hand

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked

**Gilbert's** **house**

Elena, Naruto, Caroline and Bonnie were in the kitchen "The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie said while cutting up some vegetables

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline commented as she helped Elena decant the Chili in a casserole

"Normal is overrated." Naruto said helping Bonnie, before he looked over to Elena "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"Damon helped a little." Elena said

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... Ahh!" she said before she shouted in pain

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asked concern

"No, no, my necklace." Elena said as she took it off to show that the necklace burned her skin

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria still had Rebekah's hand with her eyes closed as she was concentrating

"I can sense something." she announced while Stefan looked worried

**Gilbert's House**

"It burned me." Elena said taking it off

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline retorted

"Caroline…" Bonnie called

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan." she continued

"Let me see it." Bonnie said with her hand outstretched

"Well, looks like things are about to pick up around here." Naruto thought

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria was now chanting as she started to cast the spell

**Gilbert's House**

Bonnie looked at the necklace and touched it but it's lights up in an electric shock and Elena dropped it, Bonnie and Elena look at each other

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria dropped Rebekah's hand and looked at Klaus and Stefan "I found it." she said while Rebekah and Klaus looked excited while Stefan looked worried

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends…" she explained

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah retorted

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria said

"So dive." Klaus ordered walking over

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my juju." Gloria said

"We can wait." Klaus said

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." she said in return as she and Klaus look at each other for a moment before Stefan walked over

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan said before he walked away as Klaus looked at Rebekah and shrugged before they walk after Stefan

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Elena and Caroline were sitting apart from the party on a bench, when Bonnie rejoined them with her Grimoire "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Bonnie said as Elena handed her the necklace "It's going to take a while, ok?" she asked as she concentrated, while Caroline looked at Elena who put a Genjutsu over the area

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatore's, are you?" Caroline asked

"What?" Elena asked in surprise

"Caroline…" Bonnie called out causing Caroline to look at her

"Stay focused." she said before she looked back at Elena "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?" she asked

"There is no deal." Elena said causing Caroline to give her a look "He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you." Caroline said while Elena looked uncomfortable

"Look, why are we even talking about this?" she asked

"Hey guys." Bonnie called out to them as they turn to see that the necklace was levitating

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic." Bonnie said as she and Caroline look at Elena

**With Damon**

Damon is looking at the Chili made by the founding families as he scoffed before he looked at Alaric who joined him as he took a beer "I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires." Damon said

"Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena." Alaric said seriously

"Excuse me?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea." Alaric said taking a gulp of his beer

"I don't really think it's your problem, Ric." Damon retorted

"It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her, and this is me doing that."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked in annoyance as he stood in front of Alaric

"What I think is you need to take a beat." Alaric said again but before Damon could say anything Liz joined them at the table

"Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting." Liz said as she walked away as Damon glared at Alaric before walking away

**A warehouse, Chicago**

Klaus and Stefan are on a couch drinking from two girls, while Rebekah looked at them sitting on a crate "My girl's dead. I'm bored." she said with a pout as Klaus pulled away from his girl and looked at Stefan

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." he noted

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan said as he looked at Klaus his face still transformed

"Try being related to her." Klaus said with a laugh looking at Rebekah

"You're being mean." Rebekah said as Stefan chuckled causing her to look at him "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus defended him

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah asked

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus replied

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" Rebekah said

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus said dryly

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan said with a smirk as Rebekah laughed blight

"Fantastic." Rebekah said as Stefan dropped the girl's body and stood up

"I need to go." he said as he walked away wiping his chin

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked curiously

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus said before he went back to drinking from his girl

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Jeremy entered an empty room and closed the door behind him before he took a breath "Anna? Look, where are you? We don't have much time." he said as he looked around for her as before she appeared behind him

"We've got all the time in the world." she said causing Jeremy to turn to her

"I'm sorry about before. I just got, um, distracted." he said talking about this morning when he learned that Bonnie had returned

"It's fine. I get it. Why haven't you told anyone?" she asked after waving off what he said

"Well, I don't know people have been busy all summer." Jeremy said

"Yeah, I know that. Now why haven't you told anyone, lately?" she asked again

"I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible."

"Well, it's kind of a push and pull. I'm pushing from the other side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull…" Anna trailed off

"The other side? Is that... Is that what it's called?" Jeremy asked in surprise

"Yeah, my father helped create it a long time ago, and it's a purgatory for supernatural creatures." Anna said

"Is there anything your father can't do? Wait, well what about Vicki?" he asked concerned

"Whenever you say you see her, I feel something. A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, something crazy happens. Like, she's trying to push me out." Anna said with narrowed eyes

"Like the windows breaking." he muttered

"Just be careful. Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it. You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I don't have anyone." she said as she touched his hand, but he didn't seem to realize until he saw it, but she took her hand back "I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything."

"Do it again." he said softly as he raised his hand and she touched it and smiled

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Stefan entered the bar and saw Gloria with her back to him "There you are." Gloria said

"Thought you were resting." Stefan said as he walked to the bar

"Well, now we both have a secret." Gloria said getting Stefan's attention

"What did you see?" he asked with narrowed eyes

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you." Gloria said before she turned back to what she was doing

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Stefan asked suspiciously

"Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it." she said looking over to him

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you." Stefan said with a shrug before Gloria sighed as she turned back to the table

"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is." she threatened before Stefan rushed over to her, but before he could reach her she turned her head, and looked at him and provoked a headache. "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" She asked as Stefan fell to the floor unconscious

**Five Minutes Later**

Stefan awoke to find that he was lying on a table shirtless with candles everywhere. While Gloria was standing over him with a knife "What is this? Why can't I move?" he asked as he tried to get up

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." Gloria said as she cut his forearms with the knife the blood flowing into the bowl on the floor "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo. But don't worry I'm not going to kill you, lord knows what would be my consequence if I was to do that." She said as she took iron hooks and put them in the wounds she created on his forearms causing Stefan to scream "This will stop that pesky healing."

"I won't tell you anything." Stefan panted out

"You don't have to." Gloria said with an amused looked on her face as the blood from Stefan's wounds fall into the bowl, and smoke started to appear "You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." Gloria explained as she took something "But my personal favorite…" she trailed off rubbing her hands "Vervain." she puts her hands on Stefan's chest causing him to scream in pain, Gloria was so preoccupied by what she was doing that she didn't see the smoke turn black as Stefan's pupils shifted from slits to normal

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Carol, Damon and Liz were in the secret council meeting "There have no been no incidence of question since spring. It's been quiet." Liz reported

"Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes? Damon?" Carol asked as everyone looked to Damon

"Ah, no, I think the sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we've made it through the worst." Damon reported with an innocent smile

"Well, if there is nothing else to add, thank you all for coming." Carol said as she waved to everyone while everyone left till only Carol, Damon and Liz remained but before they could say anything Bill entered the room

"I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless...Or just stupid?" he said with a smirk as they looked at him in surprise

**Gilbert's House**

Bonnie Naruto and Jeremy were in the living room with candles everywhere along with some Grimoires "Ok, tell me if you see anything in these Grimoires that involves precious metals or a symbol that resembles a necklace." Bonnie instructed handing some to Jeremy as Naruto looked through one

"Wait, can't you just ask all the dead witches you were channeling?" Jeremy asked

"I don't have access to them anymore. They cut me off." Bonnie said

"Since when?" Jeremy asked surprise

"Since she brought you back to life." Naruto said getting their attention "She upset the balance bringing you, and Elena back from the dead. There were consequences."

"Can't you talk to them, I mean they will listen to you right?" Jeremy asked

"I can't order them to do anything Jeremy, it's their decision, and their power, I can't force them to share it no matter who I am." Naruto said getting a nod from Jeremy

"Hey, Elena said you've been having kind of a hard time since then." Bonnie said

"No, I'm fine. You know, just been, ah, a little out of it lately. So should I concentrate on the older books? Or, uh, I mean, how old is this necklace?" Jeremy asked changing the subject something that Bonnie, and Naruto noticed as they looked at him suspiciously

"A thousand years old." Naruto said

Jeremy sighed and sat down before he opened a Grimoire, held up the necklace, when Anna appeared behind Bonnie Naruto and bonnie saw him looking at something but didn't see anything "Jeremy. The darkness. It's here!" Anna warned when all of the sudden all the Grimoires were on fire, shocked everyone jumped looking surprised

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted as she removed the Grimoire on Jeremy's lap with her powers before Naruto put out the flames and seals appeared on the Grimoires and they repaired themselves as Naruto narrowed his eyes "Are you ok?" Bonnie asked Jeremy

"What the hell just happened?" Jeremy asked

"I have no idea." Bonnie answered before she looked at Naruto who had narrowed eyes as he picked up the necklace

"Guess it was a good idea I placed those self repairing seals on the Grimoires a week ago." Naruto said to Bonnie who nodded

"What is it with this necklace?" Bonnie asked

"I think I know." Naruto said as he looked at it "At first I thought this was an imitation but it seems this is the real one."

"The real what?" Jeremy asked

"This necklace, was given to Esther by Ayana." Naruto said getting shocked looks from them

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Stefan was still on the table, with Gloria over him as she takes some red powder and rub her hands with it

"I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey." she said putting her hands on his chest. His skin burns and he screamed as his eyes were glowed briefly, the youki in his body was circulating his body and looking for a way to protect Stefan

"There you go, there you go." She said as she saw images of Stefan and Elena together and him giving her the necklace "There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?"

"Don't do this. Don't do this." Stefan said as his eyes were now turning crimson while Gloria's eyes were closed and she saw the sacrifice and Klaus killing Elena

"She's the doppelganger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" Gloria laughed before she saw Stefan with crimson eyes looking at her murderously his body twitching as his arms started to move, she backed away in shock "Impossible."

"**Your dead!**"Stefan shouted demonically sitting up, as Gloria turned around to run, only to run into Katherine who immediately put a stake through her neck, and Gloria fell to the floor, dead before Katherine looked at Stefan who was now glaring at her

"Calm down Stefan." she said, but Stefan wasn't in control anymore as he sped toward her, she ducked under him kicked him into a wall before she got a knife and sped over to Stefan who was stick into the wall and held him down before she carved in a seal on his chest, before using her blood to activate it and all the youki was sealed away inside Stefan who started panting "Maybe you do need my help, after all."

"How did you do that?" Stefan asked

"Naruto taught me a lot of things when I was human, and just because I can't use chakra or youki anymore doesn't mean I can't use some of them." Katherine replied

**Lockwood's mansion**

Elena and Caroline were talking as they walked through the Lockwood mansion "Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." Elena said with a sigh as she looked to see Alaric walking over to them

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric said

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" Elena asked looking around

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people. Consider me the honesty police." Caroline said jokingly before she frowned

"What is it?" Elena asked concerned

"What the matter?" Alaric asked

"It's my dad." said Caroline sadly as Elena and Alaric turn around to look at Bill

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked

"I don't know. But I can't…" Caroline trailed off

"I get it. I'll call you later." Elena said causing Caroline to nod before she walked out of the house to get to her car

"Ok, what was that all about?" Alaric asked confused

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people…" Elena trailed off as they walk outside down the stairs when, Damon joined them

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem." Damon said closing the door

"Where have you been?" Elena asked curiously

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion." Damon said getting surprised looks from the two while the kept walking

"How?" asked Alaric

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that." Damon said

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena asked

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena." Damon retorted

"What does he want?" Alaric asked

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised." Damon said with a shrug

"It has!" Alaric scoffed

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Damon said

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to…" Elena started

"To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning." Damon interrupted turning around to stand in front of the both of them

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon." Elena said

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do." Damon snorted before he tried to walk between Alaric and Elena but Alaric stopped him by placing his hand on his chest

"Oh, come on, Damon!" he said

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside." Damon said warningly

"Yeah, it's not going to happen." he said keeping his hand on Damon's chest as Damon looked down and saw Ric's ring

"Your temporary funeral." Damon said before he snapped Alaric's neck

"Damon, no! What is wrong with you?!" Elena shouted as Damon just stared at her blankly then walked off

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Stefan was putting Gloria's body in a sheet, as Katherine watched before she said "I've been thinking about your diabolical plan."

"Oh. Do tell." Stefan said

"Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more."

"Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook." Stefan replied

"The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but...What else do you expect to get from it?" Katherine asked

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything." Stefan said

"Oh, come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. I helped you." Katherine said

"Ok. I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them." Stefan said

"A hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago." Katherine said

"Don't you want to know why an original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire Hunter?" Stefan asked

"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in." Katherine said

"That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine." Stefan said with a smirk before he picked up Gloria's carcass

"Stefan…"

"Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere." Stefan interrupted before he left

With Caroline

Caroline was in her car, just sitting there debating with herself, if she wanted to leave, or go and confront her father when her phone suddenly rung "Hello? What Elena, what's wrong?" after a moment Caroline hung up her phone before she got out of her car, and rushed back to the Lockwood mansion

With Damon

Bill was in the office, pouring himself some scotch when Damon entered and leaned on the doorway "Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer." he said

Bill turned to Damon and replied "Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from...influence."

"Like vampire compulsion." Damon said

"Yeah, I tried to tell you…" Bill started

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before." Damon interrupted

"Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... Is a little lazy." Bill said

"Duly noted. I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the council?" Damon asked walking closer to Bill

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons." Bill said seriously

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?" Damon asked

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband." Bill said self assuredly

Damon nodded and replied "Makes you the third person to underestimate me today." before he sped over, and bit Bill before he started to drink his blood. When he stopped suddenly, Bill fell to his knees "Whoo. You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's...Fresh." Damon said with a sigh

"What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?" Bill asked

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." Damon said before he vamped out and bit Bill, before Caroline sped into the room and threw him to the wall, before she threw him through a window, before she rushed over to Bill

"Daddy! Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"I'm fine." Bill said before Caroline bit her wrist

"Here. It'll heal you." she said as Bill shook his head negatively

"I said I'm ok." Bill said

Caroline scoffed and grabbed his head "Grow up." she said as she forced him to drink her blood

Damon walked back into the room and said "Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson."

"Just get out of here." Caroline said

"Or what?" Damon asked before Caroline backhanded him into the wall again, she rushed forward, but Damon got the upper hand and threw her on the desk. He then got onto the desk also and chocked her "I'm stronger than you, little girl." he said as Elena entered

Caroline remembering her training, not holding back she ripped Damon's hand from her chest, before she took his head and nuts it, before she kicked him into the same wall again and he fell to the ground, she then got up and sped to her father, before she sped them both out of the office

"Bummer. I love a good girl fight." Damon said still on the ground as he sat up

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me." Elena said as Damon stood up

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before." Damon said before he took a step forward "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" he asked

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are." Elena said

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" Damon replied

"I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!" Elena retorted

"I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" Damon growled before he walked away

[Gilbert's House]

Naruto was with Bonnie having explained to her what was the relationship he had with Esther when she asked "So you think that she's channeling the necklace, for something?"

"I wish I knew, but for me to find out directly I have to go to the other side, I'm sure some of the witches and warlocks know what her plan is." Naruto said getting a nod from Bonnie before Jeremy walked into the room with a troubled expression on his face

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as they looked at him

"You asked me before if something was wrong and I said no." Jeremy said

"Yeah." Bonnie said with an raised eyebrow

"That was a lie. I was lying to both of you. When Bonnie brought me back to life…" Jeremy started to explain what was happening to him, when he was finished Naruto looked surprised before he looked at Bonnie

"When you brought him back, your magic must've affected him a little." Naruto said before he looked at Jeremy and asked "Can you see her now?"

Jeremy shook his head no, as Naruto nodded and activated the seal on his arm and he looked around till her saw Anna in the kitchen crying "I'm all alone." she sobbed as Naruto walked over to her channeling spirit energy into his hand Naruto reached out and caressed her cheek, causing her to jump slightly she looked up to see Naruto smiling tearfully down at her

"You'll never be alone." Naruto said before Anna hugged him

Next Day

[Mystic Falls' Square]

Elena and Caroline were speaking as they walked in town square "I'm not going to say I told you so." Caroline said

"Thank you." Elena said

"But I did tell you... So." Caroline replied

Elena shook her head, and said "Ok, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him. But if he wants to be in my life…"

Caroline stopped walking and interrupted her "Wait. I... It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin."

"That's not true." Elena said

"God, just admit it, Elena, ok? You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory." Caroline replied

"No." Elena said

"Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?" Caroline asked

"I can't, Caroline! If I admit it, if I even thought it for just a second... What does that say about me?" Elena asked

"It says you're human, Elena." Caroline said before she looked to the side to see her father

Elena looked as well before she turned back to Caroline and started "Do you need me to…"

"No, I got it." Caroline interrupted before she smiled at Elena thankfully, she then walked over to Bill who was about to get into his car "Hey." she greeted

"Hey. Don't worry, I'm going to go back home before somebody kills me." Bill said as he closed his car door, and walked over to her

"How's your neck?" Caroline asked

"Oh, healed." Bill said before he showed her his neck "Thank you. For coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome." Caroline replied with a small smile

"Bye, Caroline." Bill said as he turned to walk back to his car

"Daddy. I'm going to be ok." Caroline said causing him to stop and walk back over to her

"You're a vampire, sweetheart. I don't think you'll ever be ok again." he said before he walked to his car and looked at her for a moment and got inside

[Lockwood's mansion]

Alaric was talking with Liz and Carol "I understand where you're coming from, but…" Liz started

Alaric interrupted her "The Gilbert family is a founding family, and they deserve to have a voice on the council. I'm taking care of them, I should be that voice."

"That's not the way it works, Mr. Saltzman." Carol said

"Oh, really? Well, then tell me how it does. The council's job is to protect the people of this town.

Now your daughter's a vampire and your son's a werewolf. So who's looking after the actual people? Some of them may be family or friends, but they are still supernatural. They don't follow our rules or our laws, they look after themselves, and that's what we need to do. I'll see you at the next meeting." Alaric ranted before he got up and walked off

[Mystic Grill]

Katherine posing as Elena joined Bonnie at a table outside "Hey there." Katherine greeted

"Hey, Katherine." Bonnie greeted causing Katherine to shake her head "What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?" she asked

"I need Elena's necklace." said Katherine

"Why?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow

"I might be able to look for someone, and it would be best that the necklace isn't here when Klaus comes back to town." Katherine said Bonnie nodded and gave her the necklace

"Have you ever heard of a human able to see ghosts, like real ghost?" Bonnie asked

"No why?" Katherine asked with an raised eyebrow

"Jeremy has been seeing Vicki and Anna, all summer." Bonnie said as Katherine seemed to be plotting something in her head as a waitress came by and Bonnie looked at her to say thank you. When she turned back to Katherine she saw that she was gone, causing Bonnie to sigh

[Salvatore's House]

Damon opened the door, to see Elena at the door "I'll accept written apologies only." Damon said with his arms crossed over his chest before Elena smiled and her posture changed completely and Damon realized that he was talking to Katherine

"Are you two lovebirds fighting already?" Katherine asked

"Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?" Damon asked walking into the house

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of

Dodge?" Katherine asked

"Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat." Damon said

"Is that a yes? I'll drive." Katherine replied

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?" Damon asked

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good." Katherine said as she held up Elena's necklace, when Damon tried to grab it, she held it away from him

[A truck]

Klaus kicked Stefan's foot, when Stefan awoke from Klaus snapping his neck he saw Klaus was looking at him sitting on a coffin

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" Stefan said sitting up

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Klaus replied before he opened the truck, and Stefan after letting his eyes get focused to the light saw that they were in Mystic Falls

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan." Klaus said

**Charlotte **

Naruto was at the cemetery in front of a crypt, entering the crypt he saw a tomb, before he pushed it open to see Mikael inside of it, he was bound in chains and mummified, before his eyes snapped opened, when they looked at him Naruto saw immense fear in them.

"How's it hangin, Mikael?" Naruto asked before he saw Mikael's throat moving as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't "I'm not here to kill you, I plan on using you to get Katherine, into Niklaus's good graces, but before we get into that I'm going to need the location of those 2 white oak stakes you created." he said before he activated his dojutsu, and used the human path

"Look's like I'm going back to Rome." Naruto thought before placed the lid on the tomb back on, and walked out of the crypt

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the groundskeeper asked, Naruto turned to him before he smirked and vamped out and rushed the groundskeeper.

**Finished **


End file.
